Destiny Awaits
by K.G Midnight
Summary: Bella finds true friends outside of her extended family in La Push as well as hot and steamy drama,as Charlie and Renee move from Phoenix to Forks.A place Bella is forced to do her last year of highscool& make new friends. Rated M for mature content.BPOV
1. Chapter 1

-1-

What have I done? Why are my parents torturing me by leaving the sun and warmth of Phoenix, Arizona to come to Forks, Washington. I continued to stare out the window as Renee and Charlie continued to talk about their school days and how so much has changed. Pa-lease! " Bells I can't wait for you to start school here I know you are going to like it!" I looked at my mom like she was insane. "That makes one of us mom" she rolled her eyes at me and continued to rub Charlie's arm. "dad…really…. There's still time to turn back now. We can leave mom here" Charlie looked at me through the rear view mirror and smiled. "Not a chance kiddo remember I grew up here also and plus you should be used to Forks already we come here every summer." I glared at my dad which only made him laugh harder. "Bells you will get used to it…you were born here you know" I looked out the window and put my IPOD in my ears to tune them out. At least one good thing will come out of this, I'll get to see Jake and the gang in La Push more. I sighed and closed my eyes. I guess I have to make the best of it.

"Isabella wake up" I opened my eyes abruptly at my mothers voice. "Come on sleepy head time to get your room situated" I sighed and opened the car door. I wish I had her excitement. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house so I could see what she did to my room. I hope she didn't paint my room green because Forks is already green enough. As we got to the top of the stairs my mom put her hands over my eyes. "Bells I hope you like it" she said to me as she kissed my cheek. I smiled. I was curious to know what she did with it. She removed her hands and I stood there stunned for a minute. The room that used to be so plain was now vibrant with color. On the wall that my bed faced was a mural of the sun setting over the desert in Phoenix. While the rest of my room was painted a burnt orange so it would seem that the sun set was throughout my room. My curtains kept the burnt orange theme but had pinks, greens, blues and purples which also matched my bed set. Along the wall where my bed lay I had two 3 shelf book cases, painted brown, with all of my favorite books as well as those that I have yet to read. I turned and looked at my closet where my mom put up all the pictures of my friends from Phoenix as well as here and made a collage on my door. "Mom…when did you do all of this!" she beamed. "Well the couple of weeks I've been gone from home, I was coming here to fix up the place" I turned and gave her a hug. "Thanks mom, it means a lot" she kissed the top of my head and pulled me away so she could kiss my cheek. "I know it does honey, now please try to make the best of it, it will mean a lot to me and your dad" I nodded my head as she kissed me again and closed my door behind her. I walked over to the window, opened it and sat on the ledge with one leg up and my back against the wall. I closed my eyes and let the breeze come in while I listened to Muse.

I heard a gentle knock on my door and turned to see my mom coming in. "We ordered Pizza…are you hungry?" My stomach growled and I looked at my mom as we both started laughing. " I guess my stomach answered you" she nodded her head and turned to walk out the door. As I got to the top of the stairs I started to hear laughter which didn't just belong to my parents. As I reached the bottom I saw Rachel, Jake, Quil, Embry, Rebecca, Jared, Paul, Leah and Seth with Sue, Billy, and Harry. "No way!" I said excitedly as the gang rushed over to me to give me a hug. "Finally moved out here Bells. That sucks especially since you have yet to get a tan so now there is no hope" I punched Jake in his shoulder as he pretended that it hurt more then it did. I rolled my eyes at his drama while the others laughed and caught me up on what's been going on. After 3 hours we finally said goodnight to everyone and made plans to meet up weekend after next at the monthly bon fire in La Push. I smiled and closed the door behind the gang as I sat on the couch. "How did you like your surprise Bella?" I grinned at my dad " I loved it! I just wish I could go to school on the Reservation so I wouldn't feel like an outsider"

"Nonsense, you're my daughter you will definitely make friends and plus I know mostly everyone so I could always introduce you" My eyes became wide and nervous at my moms suggestion. She pouted while Charlie laughed.

"Don't forget Renee, Bella is my daughter too and she has more of me in her then you…so bells just give it time it will work out" I smiled.

"Thanks dad" I told him as I got up to kiss him on his cheek. I tried to go around Renee but she wasn't having any of that. " Isabella Marie Swan you know the deal" I groaned "Mom seriously?"

She smiled " Of course" I turned towards my mom as she grabbed my shoulders. She kissed my left cheek, then right, then my forehead and last but not least my nose. By the end of all the kisses she felt she had to give me, I always laughed, it was something I couldn't help. "There you go…sleep tight my darling" I rolled my eyes at my mom but couldn't help but smile "I will mom and if I don't wake up on time please get me up" Renee beamed. "It will be my pleasure" I kissed them both as I ran upstairs to get my shower ready. Tomorrow will be my first day at Forks High school. Great

_*DING*DING*DING* _I groaned. Stupid alarm. I threw the damn thing at my bedroom door and rolled back over. Sleep came so easily until it was rudely interrupted by Renee. " Wake up sleepy head" she said as she tickled my nose with her finger. I swatted at her hand and turned my face into my pillow.

"Bella you're only making this difficult on yourself" she said in her sing song voice.

" Mom please….go…away" she laughed and then walked over to my window and drew the curtains back. "Uh!" I glared at her. " For the love of all things holy, please leave me alone"

"Not going to happen Isabella…and don't you take that tone with me. Now get up! It's the first day of school" my mom walked out of my room as I kicked the comforter off me and placed my feet on the ground. I am so not a morning person and neither is my dad so I knew it was only a matter of time before I heard him yell.

"_**damn it Renee I'm up!"**_ I laughed hysterically as I got up to wash my face, brush my teeth and put on my face moisturizer. I put my sweat pants and a t-shirt on after I took a shower so I could go downstairs and eat breakfast before I got dressed. My mom already had cereal and milk out for me. I sat down and ate as I heard Charlie go into the bathroom to take a shower before he had to go to the sheriffs office. "Are you excited? It's your first day as a senior Bells!" my mom asked in excitement.

"I don't know mom I'm going to feel like I don't belong with them" Renee's eyes softened.

" Bella I know it's not going to be easy but you will be fine, you only have one year and I know you will make friends that's just the kind of person you are" I blushed

"Thanks mom but I'm going to need your help with an outfit" she smiled brilliantly and I sighed. I wish I looked more like my mom but I had far too much Charlie in me. The only thing I inherited from Renee would be the slight bit of red streaks in my hair and of course my slender build, other then that I'm all Charlie. I went to the sink, cleaned my dish and then headed upstairs to find something to wear. After 40 minutes of debates between my mother and myself I finally decided on dark blue skinny jeans, my black converse as well as a black tank under my white rolling stones us tour '75 jersey top which fell slightly off my shoulders to give me an edgy as well as a sexy look. I loved it! My mom did my hair which consisted of a front bump and a messy pony tail while I did my makeup. "Perfect Bells you will have these boys turning their heads for you" I blushed "Thanks mom" I grabbed my IPOD and went downstairs to get my leather jacket from the hall closet. I waited as Renee and Charlie finished getting ready so we could finally leave. "All set?" my dad asked as he got his gun holster from the jacket rack by the front door. I whistled "Looking good Charlie make sure those secretaries know you're married" Charlie blushed and laughed. "I'll try but it's going to be hard to keep them away from my good looks" he winked as Renee came down the stairs to slap him on his arm. I smiled as Charlie pulled Renee to him and kissed her. I know other people get sick at seeing their parents kiss but I just found it romantic. "I love you Renee Swan" my mom blushed "And you better believe I love you the same way Charles Swan now let those secretaries know you come home to me every night chief" my dad looked at me as I winked and walked out the door to give them their moment. I could only hope that I have an opportunity to find a love like theirs and if I did I would never let him go. I sat in the back of the Passat and listened to Paramore so I could set my nerves at ease as my parents finally made it out of the house. "I'll see you guys later" Charlie said as he gave Renee a kiss and turned to kiss me on my forehead. "Bye chief" he smiled and closed the door as we headed to Forks High School, Home of The Spartans.

We pulled up to the front and my mom turned to look at me. "Ready Bella?" I looked at her nervously "As I'll ever be" she smiled as I exited the car. " Bells you're going to have to wait until school is over for me. So I will probably be here no later then 40 minutes after school is out for you" I nodded " Good luck" I gave her two thumbs up and turned to open the front doors of the school. Here goes nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

-2-

"Isabella dear, your schedule is ready" I turned to look at Mrs. Cope. "Thank You" I said as I smiled and looked it over. Lets see:

Period 1: Calculus_ Mr. Varner

Period 2: US Government_ Mrs. McPherson

Period 3: English_ Mr. Berty

LUNCH

Period 4:Physics_ Mr. Maleck

Period 5 & 6:Study Hall_ Mrs. Cope

Period 7: Gym_ Coach Clapp

"Uhh!…why am I so unfortunate to have math in the morning" I heard Mrs. Cope giggle as I walked out and headed towards building 3. My schedule wasn't that bad but still Calculus first thing in the morning and gym right before I go home, my life sucks. And of course out of all the schools I'm forced to attend, my parents pick the one where gym is needed all four years. Fantastic. I started to notice the parking lot becoming more crowded but I didn't have time to admire the cars. I knocked on the door and entered. "Good morning, you must be Isabella" he said as he stuck out his hand for me. "You can just call me Bella" I said as I placed my hand into his and gave him a firm handshake. He smiled. " Take any seat you would like Ms. Swan, seeing that this is the first day of school I haven't assigned seats yet." I nodded and took a seat in the middle but closest to the window. I kept my head phones in until I heard the first bell ring and kids started filing in. I thought I might have recognized some faces but I wasn't certain, everyone looked so different. A few people smiled at me here and there I guess realizing that I was the new girl but they pretty much kept to themselves which I was afraid of. A very pretty petite girl with short spiky brown hair sat beside me. I couldn't help but admire her outfit which consisted of black skinny jeans a frilly tight fitting floral top with a purple vest and purple flats. She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. " Hi, I'm Alice" she said as she held out her hand. I took it "I'm Bella"

"I figured as much. I've been here for four years and I haven't seen you so you must be Bella Swan whose father just took the chief of police job at the station and whose mom is a kindergarten teacher at Forks Elementary?" I blushed

"yep that's me" she smiled " Don't worry we will be great friends" she said as she winked and turned to face Mr. Varner as he started to take attendance. The class period went by far to slow for my liking, he even gave us three pages to read for homework. Once again my life sucks.

"So Bella what do you have next" I bit my lip " Let's see…I have Government with McPherson" she beamed "that's two for two you're stuck with me now" I giggled as she grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall towards government. I kept a firm hold on Alice's arm as she waved at everyone she knew and winked at the guys who tried to grab her. She laughed and I couldn't help but join in " Popular aren't we" she turned and smiled "Mostly because of my brothers but it does help to be fashion crazy, a part of the dance team and have a very gorgeous boyfriend" I nodded "That does work out" she smiled as she let go of my arm and twirled towards a tall, nicely built, blonde with bright blue eyes and a smile that could make you faint. Wow. He grabbed her and kissed her immediately. She turned in his embrace and looked at me "Bella I would like you to meet Jasper Hale…Jasper this is Bella Swan" he held onto her waist and took my hand to kiss the top. " Nice to meet you Bella, is this your first day in forks?" I blushed " No but this is my first day attending here" he smiled " It must be hard but don't worry you are in the right hands" Alice turned to kiss him again and then grabbed my arm to pull me towards Government. I didn't want to be next to last to enter the class but being with Alice it couldn't be prevented. The bell rang just as we hit the door. " I'll find us a table" she said as she left me in the front of the classroom. All eyes were on me as I walked towards the teacher " Hello, you must be Isabella" I smiled "Just Bella is fine" she nodded and pointed towards where Alice was for me to take a seat. I said thank you and headed towards Alice's table. She patted the seat right beside her and I sat down immediately. "Bella I would like you to meet Tanya Denali and Lauren Mallory" I smiled which I felt they returned half assed but who am I to judge. "Nice to meet you" I told them both. Tanya, the strawberry blonde with slate grey eyes looked me up and down before she smiled a very fake smile. "Pleasure" while Lauren that had blue eyes and light brown hair just smirked and turned her head to talk to someone at the other table. I turned to Alice as she was glaring at Tanya. I pinched her arm so she would cut it out. She smiled and rubbed her arm. " So Tanya I haven't seen my brother today. Do you know where he is?" Tanya re applied her lip gloss. " I guess he is with Emmett now, he told me he would meet me after class but then again obviously it's not any of your concern is it"

"As long as my brother is dating the likes of you it will always be a concern" I got the feeling that Alice didn't like this Tanya or Lauren for that matter but I guess that would be a topic for another day. Class went on as Mrs. McPherson gave us our syllabus and talked to us on what we should expect from this class and her. Finally the class was over and she gave me a reassuring smile. I returned her smile and got my things together. "Where to next" I took out my schedule " It looks like English with Berty" Alice grinned mischievously " Looks like you have class with my brother" I looked into her light brown eyes as I felt eyes burning into the side of my face. I turned to see Tanya looking evilly "Is something wrong Tanya?" I asked her, she grinned. " Nothing that I can't take care of" she glared at Alice flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked out of the room with her heeled booties clicking away. " Bitch!" my sentiments exactly. I looked at Alice and smiled "Is she that bad?" Alice grinned " Bella you have no idea. A good portion of the females in this school want my brothers while another portion want Jasper and then there are the few males that are actually attractive that take up the rest."

"Wow" she smiled " You will see soon enough. I'll meet you in the cafeteria so I can introduce you to real people" I nodded as she waved and walked in the opposite direction where Jasper was meeting her down the hall. I smiled and turned in the direction of Mr. Berty's English class. Finally a subject that I love.

"Bella right?" I turned trying to figure out who was calling my name. He looked vaguely familiar but I still couldn't place his face. Let's see baby face, blue eyes, an average build. I knew my face was scrunched up trying to remember him but he was very patient with me and then it clicked.

" Mike…Mike Newton?" he smiled.

" I knew you would remember me after all we were in the same class for two years in elementary school, before you and your folks moved to Arizona and we have seen each other once or twice in the years when you came here for summer vacation" I laughed

" Pretty much and it does help that our mom's are friends" he laughed

"exactly so where are you headed Bella?"

"Umm…Mr. Berty's English class" I told him as his smile became wider

"It's your lucky day cause that's exactly where I'm headed." I smiled back

"On that note lets get a move on" he grabbed my books while we did a quick catch up on our moms and dads before we would be silenced for an hour. Now I have made two friends in 3 hours. This is a record even for me. I laughed to myself as we entered the classroom. I saw a man slightly balding with glasses glance at me but then did a double take. I guess he knows my parents also. "Isabella, it's a pleasure to meet you" I smiled back. " Thank you sir and please call me Bella" he nodded and motioned for the class to become silent and find there assigned seats. Mike looked at me hopeful until he looked at the name on the desk and became instantly disappointed. I gave him a maybe next time smile as I kept looking from desk to desk waiting to find my name and finally there it was. Isabella Swan. I let out a breath of fresh air and took my bag off my shoulder. I sat down and got myself situated while I heard giggles and kissing sounds beside me. I nearly gagged. Really? public displays of affection in a classroom? I looked up to see who was being so inconsiderate and then I saw Tanya. I smiled at her out of courtesy but she ignored me and kissed the copper haired guy again. She sat down beside an average looking girl with brown hair while her boyfriend sat beside me. Great, just what I need to deal with, Tanya's jealousy. I looked at her boyfriend just as he looked at me and for a moment I was entranced. His emerald green eyes met mine as he smiled and my jaw dropped. I looked him over and was quiet happy with what I saw. From his messy copper toned hair to his high cheekbones, strong jaw line, straight nose, and full lips was perfection. But it wasn't even just his looks. I could see through his shirt how defined his muscles were. He wasn't too big and he wasn't small his slender muscular body was absolutely perfect and it took everything in me to keep my hands and lips to myself. I bit my lip as I felt heat rush to my center and I had to cross my legs immediately. If I had one word to sum him up it would be Perfection. I blushed as he dazzled me again with his smile and I realized that Jasper's smile had nothing on his. "Hi, I'm Edward" I smiled briefly and turned towards Mr. Berty " Nice to meet you I'm Bella"

"Ah, my little sisters new friend?" I couldn't have heard him right this Greek god was Alice's brother? No wonder she said she was popular in part over her brothers. Then again she did ask Tanya where her brother was so it's just common sense that it would be him. But what I was really baffled about was why they were in the same grade. He laughed. "Alice got bumped up a grade when we moved here and Emmett and I are fraternal twins." could he read my mind now too. He smiled and turned towards Mr. Berty as he gave us our first book assignment and told us about the different projects that will be due this school year. I nodded in excitement as Edward couldn't help but laugh at my enthusiasm. I turned to smile back at him but my eyes met with Tanya's and with her one look I vowed to never look at him again. The bell rang and I put my stuff together and got up immediately. " What's the rush Bella" I looked at him briefly before Tanya sauntered over and kissed his neck. His eyes closed and a smile spread across his face as he pulled her into his lap. Tanya gave me a warning with her eyes which I took in stride and met Mike outside so we could head to lunch.

" What was that all about?" I looked at him confused.

"What was what all about?" he grabbed my books as we continued down the hall.

"Did you see the looks Tanya was giving you throughout the class period?" I let out a sigh and started to laugh

"Honestly Mike I thought it was just me that noticed but I'm happy I'm not alone" he laughed

"Don't worry I could have sliced the jealousy she had over you sitting beside Cullen with a knife, watch out for her though Bells. She's very spiteful" I nodded in agreement as we finally hit the cafeteria. I saw Alice waving at me from a table where she was seated with Jasper, two girls and three guys. Mike was already waving back so I assumed he was one of the members at the table also. We walked over and I gave Alice a hug as she pulled me down in a seat beside her. Alice introduced me to everyone while I blushed and smiled. I really didn't like attention on me but some how some way it found me. "Bella why is Tanya glaring at you" I turned to see what Alice was talking about and sure enough there was Tanya. " Jesus, she's still not over it yet" Alice beamed.

"Over what?" I smiled and rolled my eyes

"I'm assigned to sit by your brother in English, she has been glaring at me since then" Alice started to laugh as she got the events from Mike and myself about English. I got up and walked towards the salad bar. As I got a bowl I was interrupted by none other then Tanya. Ok she was starting to irritate the fuck out of me. "Hello Isabella" I turn to look at her "Tanya" I turn back to get more vegetables

"You will make sure you keep your eyes, hands and thoughts off of Edward from now on or I will make sure your life here is a living hell, understand" I become angry. Who was she to tell me what to do. "Tanya I will make this easy for you. I don't want your boyfriend, he's not my type but if you try to threaten me again we will have problems" I glared at her and turned away from her to walk back to Alice. Alice stared daggers at Tanya as I shook my head and smiled. "Alice will you cut it out" she smiled as I sat back down. "Watch out for her Bella she is a bitch and my sisters best friend" I looked at Jasper who continued to look at Tanya and the rest of her table. "Trust me I've been warned but don't worry I can handle Tanya" I said as I grin and continue to eat my food. Alice continued to talk to all of us until the bell rang. "Where to next Bells" I smile at Alice, she already knows my nick name. I looked at my schedule and sighed "Physics with Maleck" Mike, Angela and Jasper smile at me. I smile back "That must mean I'm with you guys" They nod while Alice pouts.

"This is so not fair" I grin at Alice

"Aww Aly, don't worry you will see me again" she grinned

"Shut up Bella …..oh I forgot to tell you guys me and the boys are having a party on Friday I'll hand out the invitations tomorrow" We nod as I walk with Mike and Angela to building 2. I left Jasper with his girlfriend. Mike leaves to go talk to Eric, Ben and Tyler about the supposed Cullen party on Friday which leaves Angela and I. Our conversation is very light but I really like her. I click with her as much as I click with Alice. We laugh and she tells me more about herself and I tell her about me but we agree to talk more later when school lets out since she has to wait on her mom also. We reached the door and my heart stops as my eyes lock with Edwards he grins at me and I roll my eyes, not even giving Tanya something to harp on. I told Tanya a bunch of bullshit earlier because Edward is everything I want in a boyfriend but he is taken. Angela and I continue towards our seats while Mike looks unhappy. "Maybe next time Mike" he grins and I smile. Once again there are assigned seats and he is not assigned to sit beside me, this time it's Angela and behind us are Jasper and Edward. Great.


	3. Chapter 3

-3-

Edwards immature ass kept throwing things at the back of my chair. I was trying my hardest to pay attention but the little shit was annoying me. When Mr. Maleck leaves the room for a phone call I turn and glare at him. "What the fuck Cullen?" he smiles and Jasper laughs at my annoyance. "Are you coming to our party on Friday?" I look at Angela who winks and turns around also. "Actually I have decided to take Bella to Port Angeles on Friday for a girls day so we can't come" I look at Jasper so he wouldn't give us away, he winked and turned his head to talk to Eric and Mike. I turn back around with Angela. "So I heard I wasn't your type" A blush creeps up my face and Angela couldn't help but giggle beside me. I calm myself down and turn back towards him. His eyes are like emeralds and I feel them searching my soul. "You heard right, last time I checked you have a girlfriend, a very beautiful _bitchy _girlfriend which gives you one strike, the second strike is I can tell me and your sister are going to be good friends and I don't date brothers and third I like someone else" I turn away from him and Angela beams while Jasper tries to control his laughter. I didn't want to look at Edward because I knew if I did he would read through my bullshit but in truth I did like someone, I had a certain soft spot for Jake and now that I'm back we will see where that goes. "We will see Isabella" the way he said my name made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Before I could respond Mr. Maleck came into the room and the period continued. With the 2 chapters of reading we have to do for homework the period was finally over. I let out a sigh of relief when the bell rang. Angela laughed "I'll see you after school Bell" she tells me as she gets up to leave. I nod and continue to get my things together. I look at the door to see Alice and Jasper waiting, I smile and get up to walk towards the door. "Hey, Swan" I turn to look at Edward who had Tanya now sitting in his lap. Is she really that stuck? With the mention of my name Tanya glares at me. "What Cullen?"

"Whose the guy?" I could tell there was something brewing in his eyes. I smirk

"Don't you wish you knew" I said as Alice laughs and Jasper hides his smirk in Alice's hair. Alice grabs my arm and pulls me down the hallway.

"Bella I believe this is the start of a beautiful relationship" I look at her and shake my head.

"I figured that Alice, anyway before you ask I have study hall with Mrs. Cope next" Alice grins

"Finally! that's three for three Bella and this is just day one" I laugh again. This is so unlike me but the friends I have made so far really open me up. Alice and I walk arm in arm while Jasper has his arm around her neck. I leave them alone while I walk into the classroom and smile at Mrs. Cope.

"Have you been having a good day so far dear?" I keep my smile "So far" she reminded me so much of my grandma Marie and I couldn't prevent my eyes from watering. I've missed her these past 5 years, my grandma was my world. I sigh and look away from Mrs. Cope and take my seat. Alice dances her way beside me and takes hers, I shake my head at her elegance. I see her and Renee getting along beautifully. The room goes quiet as Mrs. Cope stands up. I look around and smile at the respect she receives, not even the other teachers can have a room become this mute at the mere action of standing, usually talking has to come shortly after. She smiles at all of us and hands out a piece of paper.

"Ok kids, I have pretty much known all of you for some time now, even you Bella" I blush "Now I want to wish all of you a spectacular senior year and you have to promise me not to get into trouble or what I'm about to say will be null and void" I wonder where this is going but when I look at Alice I can see her excitement. I guess this might be her favorite period. "Everyone in here has had spectacular grades during there previous years of schooling, hence why you get me your last year. This is pretty much a free period for all of you. You can do whatever you want, whether it's listening to music, talking or even watching a movie however the noise level will stay down, your grades will stay spectacular, you will not be sent to detention and you must keep it at a language I appreciate, understand" My mouth opens in astonishment. Did I just hear correctly? Did she just say this is a period where we can do whatever we want as long as our grades stay perfect which means straight A's, and we don't get into any trouble? I look at Alice who puts her index finger under my chin and pulls it up. I turn to look at Mrs. Cope as she continues to talk.

"Now what I want you to write on the piece of paper are five colleges you would like to attend and your name and addresses and then hand it to me. We all nod and get to writing. This is something that I have been wanting to do for awhile but was nervous to start. I look up at my savior, Mrs. Cope and begin to write the five colleges I want to attend the most.

1. Dartmouth

2. University of California

3. New York University

4. University of Virginia

5. University of Washington

I peek over at Alice who is peeking over at me and then we laugh. We switch so we could see where the other wanted to go. I look at Alice who looks at me and then we laugh again ,her list consisted of:

1. Dartmouth

2. New York University

3. Julliard

4. Indiana University

5. University of Washington

"We are three for three Bells" I smile and get up as she hands me my paper. "It looks that way Als" I walk over to Mrs. Cope and hand her our papers. She looks at our lists and giggles to herself. "You ladies are truly extraordinary, your lists are so similar yet so different. I can see this as being a very long friendship" I smile at her. She is so much like Gran. Not too long after, everyone started handing in their papers and Mrs. Cope smiled at every last name. "Alright, you all are free to do what you like but keep the volume at a minimum please. We all nod and the conversations begin "Bells are you serious I think we are destined" I laugh "I'm starting to agree with you" we continue to talk about school for awhile until she stops in mid conversation.

"Ok Bella, what is going on with you and my brother?" I look at Alice confused "I don't know what you're talking about Alice" her grin becomes wider

"Holy shit!" I continue to look at her confused "Alice what?"

"My brother likes you…a lot" I feel my blush coming "No way"

"Way! Jasper said in class Edward couldn't stop staring at you and he said how annoyed he got once you said that he wasn't your type and the reasons why. Oh and the fact that Angela said you guys weren't coming to the party on Friday. You are still coming right?" Alice's eyes became dark and I couldn't help but laugh "Of course we are Alice, me and Angela just told him that" she squealed in delight and started clapping her hands. This one is going to be a handful. "Ok so enough about my brother who is stuck on you" I roll my eyes "Who is the guy you like?" I blush more with this question and bite my lip. "Wow Bells you must really like him." she said sounding slightly disappointed but the look in her eyes told me that she understood completely. I smile " Ok I don't know how we are going to work but his name is Jake and I've pretty much known him all of my life. But since I'm living in Forks now…who knows what may happen but I'll keep my options open" I say as I wink at her. She squeals some more. "Seriously Bells I can see how much you like this Jake so you should go for it. Oh! I have an idea, you should bring him on Friday and tell him to bring a cute friend for Angela. She is trying to get over a break up with Ben Cheney. He decided to start dating Lauren" I look at her with disgust and she looks at me with the same face.

"Sounds promising but that's a pretty good idea I'll ask and see what they say"

"I try" I look at Alice and we start laughing again. Not too long after the bell rings and Jasper is at the door. How does he do that? Alice and I exchange numbers since I wouldn't be seeing her after school and then I head towards the gym with a groan. Now, don't misunderstand, I love volleyball and badminton as mush as the next person I just can't stand the mile runs and the fitness exams we have to do. I walk into the gym and sit on the bleachers I figured we weren't going to dress out today and I was proven right. Mike saw me and I waved him over. He smiled, sat beside me and our conversation started pretty easy. We were stopped in mid sentence by a loud girl and guy. The girl was absolutely stunning. Perfect blonde hair and blue eyes, with a body to die for. She kind of reminded me of Tanya in her mannerisms. The guy however was huge. Like I'm a WWE wrestler and can probably kill you with my bicep huge. He looked familiar too but I couldn't place who it was. Mike looked at me and rolled his eyes "They do this all the time Bella and trust me when I say that their relationship is a strange one" I smile at him "Mike I think I can already see that one" he smiled back at me as we looked at the arguing couple.

"_Are you fucking kidding me Em the least you could do is get your dick sucked by someone better looking then me. Dumb Fuck! If you are going to cheat, cheat properly"_

_-Rose, seriously, who gives a fuck who gave me a blow job, I know you won't do it so I found someone else that would. Matter a fact why are we even having this discussion when I found you kissing Tyler in the bathroom with hickies on your neck._

I looked at Tyler and couldn't help but laugh as I saw him booking it out of the gym. I looked at Mike who was trying to contain his laughter as he saw his friend jump down four bleachers to get away from the wrestler.

"_UHHHHH! I can't stand you sometimes. Way to ruin my fun Em!"_

_-Look whose talking_

"_You know what. That's why I'm going to start messing around with…..Mike…. Newton"_

I nearly choked on my saliva as Mike's jaw dropped and he turned pale. I couldn't contain my hysterics as he looked at me and gave me the evil eye before he started to grin. He looked at the rhino of a man. "Not even happenin Em, you already know I don't want to die young" The Em character grinned and winked at him while everyone started to laugh.

_-sorry Rosie but you are mine for the long haul_

He tells her as he dips her down to give her a kiss which she humbly obliges. Mike and I start clapping followed by the rest of the class while the underclassmen continue to stare and lust for the couple. In all actuality they fit together pretty well.

"_You know it babe" _she says as she winks at him and straightens her clothes. I had to admit her outfit was pretty bad ass. Her heels were adorable, her blazer was cute, I was curious to know where she found jeans to fit her just right and her jewelry might even put mine to shame. I smile. Not a chance. She exits with a round of applause as she waves and winks at the underclassmen boys and just like she entered she left. Em looked towards Mike and started walking up the bleachers to sit beside none other then yours truly.

He pounds Mikes fist and waits for an introduction. I look at Mike who is nursing his fist and I shake my head while turning towards the wrestler. "Hi I'm Bella Swan" he gives me a dimpled grin which only made me want to kiss his cheeks and pinch them. "Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Emmett Cullen" I stop and register what he told me. If I remember correctly Alice told me she had fraternal twin brothers. I already met Edward so this must be his twin. I had to honestly say they looked nothing alike but fraternal twins never do. Even though I could see some similarities like their bone structure and other things but Emmett is just so much bigger compared to Edward. He laughs at my reaction.

"I know I look nothing like my twin" I smile

"Actually I can see the similarities even though you could probably kill me with your pinky" he laughs some more and my smile gets bigger. He has a nice laugh.

"Do tell… what are the similarities?" Mike stops nursing his hand to join in on the conversation. "Yeah Bells, because I honestly don't see it" I punch him softly on his shoulder as he laughs and forces me to continue. "Alright Alright" I look at Emmett.

"You two have the same bone structure meaning the same chiseled jaw, the same shape eyes, and even your hair is similar even though your bronze is more toned down since your hair is shorter and curlier. But even your mannerisms are the same. The way you laugh and carry yourselves. It's quiet amusing to see and honestly if I didn't see your little skit earlier and have you sitting beside me I probably wouldn't believe you two are twins" Emmett's mouth hangs open as Mike leans closer to see what I'm talking about. "Nope don't see it" I laugh and continue to look at Emmett which only makes me laugh some more. "What are the differences" I control my laughter to answer him.

"Let's see the differences would have to be the voice, your voice is deeper then Edwards even though if someone is drunk they could probably mix you two up. The dimples definitely and your eye shades. I know both of your eyes are green but your eyes are green with a little bit of brown while Edwards's eyes are green with some blue. Your lips are different also. yours seem to be fuller then his are but other then that it would have to be your size even though now that I look at you, you two are probably the same height" Emmett continues to look at me as Coach Clapp brings the class to attention. Coach tells us what to expect for the year and how we would be graded. Blah blahblah blahblah. Finally the bell rings and we are done for the day I really can't wait to get home and shower and change into some sweat pants. I take my IPOD out and turn it to Kings of Leon. I flip through trying to figure out what to listen to and I decided on Taper Jean Girl. I make my way to the gym floor only to be stopped by Edward's body. I look up and roll my eyes. "Cullen, again, seriously" he laughs and Emmett comes closer "Hey Ed" Edward smiled at his brother and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. They are really cute together. I try to go around Edward and continue to listen to my music until he pulls me back. I sigh, step back and sit on the bleachers. "Ed did you know Bella can see our similarities and our differences" Edward looked at Emmett amazed. "No way Em. I definitely don't believe that. She just met us."

"Believe it Bro, she can even tell that our eyes are a different shade of green" Edward turned his gaze onto me and I felt myself getting wet. What was it with him. "You can see that Bella?" I sigh "Yep sure can, so can I go now I need to catch up with Angela" Edward and Emmett look at each other while having a silent exchange. They both look at me and get down on one knee. They look at each other and then look at me. "Will you marry us please" I look at them and shake my head. "Not a chance, I don't like sharing and you guys aren't my type" I get up and wait for Mike to walk down the bleachers. I put my head phones in my ears when he catches up and then I turn to look at the twins. There smiles are identical and I couldn't help but wink and smile back. This is going to be one interesting year.


	4. Chapter 4

-4-

I went outside to look for Angela. She waves at me as I walk over to her. She looked sad. "Hey, what's the matter?" Her nose was red so I could tell that she had been crying.

"Nothing Bells, I just got upset over seeing Ben and Lauren together" She nodded in the direction and sure enough I saw Ben with his tongue pretty much down her throat. Public Displays of Affection, what is it with this school. I shake my head and grab Angela's hand. "Don't sweat it and plus I got the perfect person for you" She tilted her head. "Who? Is it anyone I know?"

"Do you know anyone in La Push?" Angela shakes her head and I smile.

"Well then it's nobody you know" she smiles and squeezes my hand.

"Thanks Bella, that's probably what I need, a distraction" I wink at her

"That's exactly what you need and when you see Paul you will be thrilled about your distraction" She laughs and then we start talking about our day. I found out that she had Mrs. Cope for the first two periods which means she must make straight A's also. Our conversation was cut short when a jeep pulled up to the curb with music blaring. "Hey Bella are you coming on Friday" I look at Emmett and then look at Angela, she just grins at me and shakes her head. "Sorry Emmett I have prior engagements but if I change my mind you will be the first to know" he grins and I realize that was another difference. Emmett's grin was all fun and games with a tad bit of terror behind it while Edwards grin was all and all mischievous. He winks at me and drives off. I noticed his sister and brother weren't in the car which could mean one they all have their own cars or two they are doing something after school. I look at Angela and she smiles. "They all have their own cars but I think Alice rode with Jasper today so you won't see her car here" I nod and we continue to talk until her mom arrives. She introduces me to her mom and after exchanging numbers she leaves. I wave at the car and put in my head phones while placing my foot against the side of the building and leaning back with my eyes closed until I was rudely interrupted by a car horn. I open my eyes to see none other then Edward. Tanya wasn't with him which I could only assume meant she had her own car also. "Hey Swan, do you need a ride home?" he can't be serious. Does he not realize he has a girlfriend by the name of Tanya. "Thanks but no thanks Cullen"

"Why not? You don't like my car" I take a better look at his car and give him a grin. "No I love your car" I say as I walk around it so I could admire. "And if I'm correct this is a 1970 Pontiac Firebird Trans AM"

"Not bad Swan, so you like cars"

"I like the classics and I can appreciate a work of art when I see it" I walk away from him and his car and go back to my first position. I saw my mom entering the school parking lot and couldn't help but smile as she waved enthusiastically. "Who's that?" I look at Edward whose eyes narrowed. What was his problem. "It's my mom but anyway, got to go Cullen see you tomorrow and tell Tanya I say hello before you kiss her or have sex with her again" he looked at me and then smirked. "You're a smart ass Swan" I walk towards my moms car. "And you're horny Cullen" He laughs and drives off as I sit in the car ready for my moms questions to start. She grins at me and heads home. Wait…no questions about school? My mom turns to look at me and then laughs. "Might as well wait until your dad comes home sweetie or you will have to repeat it twice. Even though I am curious about that good-looking guy that you were talking to" I laugh as my mom starts raising her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "Mom his name is Edward Cullen and he is in a few of my classes." she smirks "Uh huh. Anything else I need to know?" I shake my head and keep the smile on my face

"Well let's see he has a sister that you are probably going to see around me a lot and a twin brother but they are fraternal. He also has a gorgeous girlfriend" my moms smile drops and I can't help but laugh. "It's not that serious mom plus I li…" and with that I closed my mouth and looked out the window. I wasn't ready for my mom to know I had a thing for Jake or that I found his russet toned skin beautiful and him highly attractive to the point that he has been a part of my fantasies for a year or two now. I looked at my mom who had a grin on her face. "I know you like Jake Bells. I see the way you look at him" I blush and look away from her. We pulled up to the house and I got out immediately. My sweat pants were calling to me and I was happy to answer there call. I ran upstairs so I could take a shower and change. After I was finished I went downstairs and started to fix dinner. My mom couldn't cook to save her life so as soon as I was able to I learned and thank heavens for that.

"Bells your dad said he should be home shortly" I nod as I finish glazing the pork chops to put them in the oven. The mashed potatoes and corn were already finished. I watched Renee come into the kitchen and sit down with a smile on her face. I turn and sit in front of her. " So Bells, how long have you liked Jacob" I blushed. "Umm 7 years now" she nods "You liked him even while you dated James" My face fell a little bit. "Yep" my mom knew James was a touchy subject so I was happy when she changed the subject and began talking about her kindergarteners. I finished getting dinner ready just as Charlie walked through the door. "How are my two favorite girls" I grin as he takes off his holster and his badge and sits around the table. "I'm good dad. How was your first day?" Charlie sighs. "Uneventful but this is exactly what I need compared to the fast pace of Phoenix and plus your mom won't have to stay up worrying" My mom swatted at his arm and then got up to get dessert.

"How about you kiddo?" I smile at him and begin to tell them about my first day at Forks High school. They laughed about the teachers reactions to seeing me and then they told me how proud they were of me. Considering I have Mrs. Cope for two periods. I didn't expect them to know what it meant but my dad informed me that he had her for study hall too. I smiled and began to clean up the dishes while they told me about their supposed glory days. I rolled my eyes as they finished up their story and then I excused myself to go upstairs and do some of my homework. I was just about finished when my cell phone rang. I looked at it and a grin spread across my face.

"Hello"

"_Hey Bells"_ butterflies start fluttering in my stomach.

"Hey Jake"

"_How was school? Trying to attend school on the Res. yet?" _I laugh

"No it was pretty good actually. I even shocked myself and made 3 friends, you know that's **way** above my quota" Jake starts to laugh and I could feel his deep baritone voice vibrating through me. Honestly I was a little stuck.

"_That's good Bells. So what are your plans for the weekend?"_

"Actually I got invited to a party. Wanna come?"

"_Why not, I have nothing else to do. I'll ask my dad if we can take his truck. You won't mind if I bring Embry and Quil will you"_ I started to smile. Of course he would bring those two.

"No I don't mind and they might even find some girlfriends finally oh and bring Paul too. I have someone he might like"

"_Will do. See you in three days Isabella"_ my next sentence got caught in my throat. The way he said my name was so seductive and sexy. I started to stutter.

"La…later Jacob" I pressed end and then bit my lip. I have a date with Jake, well not really but close enough. I finish the last of my homework and call Alice to make sure she wouldn't mind two more people attending. Ring* Ring* Ring* "Hello?" I looked at the clock to make sure it wasn't too late to call since she didn't sound too thrilled. 9:50, not really a bad time. "Hey Alice its Bella" her voice immediately changed to being the perky Alice I met today. "Bella! I totally forgot to put your number in my phone. What's going on? Are you ready to date my brother yet? Please say you are?" I laugh at Alice's enthusiasm. "Sorry Alice, last time I checked your brother still has a girlfriend and until he doesn't anymore I won't think about him in that way. But I was wondering if two more people can attend your party on Friday" I could tell Alice was pouting. "It's fine Bells. See, I told Edward he was going to regret dating Tanya" I just shake my head and start getting under my sheets. "Alice remember…I like Jake" Her voice changed again to utter excitement. "That's right! I almost forgot. Is he coming? Is he bringing someone for Angela too?" I shake my head. I don't know Alice fully yet but leave it to her to change from being disappointed to excited in a matter of seconds. "Yes and yes but he is bringing two more of his friends also" Alice squeals, which only makes me laugh. "Fantastic! Oh Bells! I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night on Friday and maybe Saturday night also?" I can't even remember the last time I spent the night at someone's house. Matter of fact the most recent would have to have been Victoria but that was short lived when I found out she fucked James while I was dating him. "Sure Alice, I'll ask my parents but I doubt they will have a problem since they will be alone" she claps and I'm forced to laugh again. "Excellent, well I'll see you tomorrow Bella. oh and we will probably be going shopping on Saturday just to let you know" I smile "Alrighty. Well I'll see you tomorrow Aly"

"Bye Bells" With that, our conversation was over. I shut off the light and went to sleep. Day two at Forks High coming up.

**"ISABELLA!" **My eyes opened to the sound of my dads voice. I put a pillow over my head and turn over. **"ISABELLA SWAN…. GET UP NOW KIDDO!"** I throw the pillow at my door. "UHHH!" I scream as I kick the sheets off of me and walk to the bathroom. I could hear my dad laughing as I stomped back to my room to get my face wash and bath stuff. I undressed in the bathroom and stepped into my warm relaxing shower. Sigh. I already knew I was wearing a pair of jeans today and maybe my stone grey ankle boots but beside that I had no clue. I finished washing my hair and drying it before I got out of the shower. With my towel wrapped around my body I made my way into my room. "Hey Bells I forgot to give you this when we got here" I looked at my mom as she sat on the edge of my bed with her legs crossed. I closed my bedroom door and took off my towel. I wasn't embarrassed to be in front of my mom naked after all she is the one that had me and plus all she would tell me is _I have girl parts too Isabella. _I smile as I walk to my underwear drawer and take out a pair of fuchsia boy shorts and my black bra. "Honestly Bella, don't you think it's about time you start buying thongs" I made my face up and my mom laughed. "Mom, there is nothing comfortable about a piece of fabric being up your butt all day but when the occasion calls for it I'll wear one" I put on my stonewash blue skinny jeans and my stone grey ankle boots before sitting down in the rocking chair by my window.

"Mom I don't know what shirt to wear" my mom smiles at me before she hands me a small bag.

"What's this for?"

"The last time I left you in Phoenix I promised to bring you something back from my trip to 'Texas'" I grinned. I remember that day because I was starting to get suspicious with all these trips she was going on without me and Charlie. "Uh huh and?"

"And your something is in that bag so open it" I take out the tissue paper and look up at my mom with a smile on my face. "Mom it's perfect thank you" I say as I unfold my new multi colored crochet tank top. The colors went perfectly with my jeans and boots. I get up and kiss my moms cheek as I take off the tags and put the shirt on. She gets up and walks out as I apply my eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. I look at my reflection and scrunch my hair some so it could remain wavy and then grab my bag. "Bells let's go!"

"I'm coming" I say as I run down the stairs and grab my jacket from the closet. My mom grabs her purse and then we walk out together. I noticed my dad's new cruiser wasn't there which meant he already left. I look at my mom and pout. She smiles "He left while you were in the shower Bell" I nod and sit in the passenger seat. While my mom got in on the drivers side and started the car. "hey mom I forgot to ask, would you mind if I go to a party on Friday?" My mom glanced at me and then smiled. "I thought you were more like your dad?" I laugh "I still am all Charlie but it seems that these new friends I have don't care" My mom took her hands off the steering wheel briefly and clapped. I shook my head. She is going to get along with Alice perfectly. "Sure Bells me and your dad will probably go on a date, what time should we expect you home?"

"Umm Sunday" I smile as my mom stops the car to look at me. "Mom, Alice asked if I could spend the night with her Friday and Saturday night and she wants us to go shopping on Saturday hence why I will be coming home on Sunday" Renee grins. "of course you can Bella but I have to talk to Alice's parents to make sure it's alright" I nod as we pull up to the front entrance. "I'll let her know" I kiss my mom on her cheek and enter the building. "Oh and Bells" I turn. "I can't wait to tell your dad that you take after me after all" with that she blew me a kiss while I shook my head and walked towards Mr. Varner's Calculus class


	5. Chapter 5

-5-

"Isabella. Do you have homework for me?" I smiled at Mr. Varner. "Yes sir it's right here" Mr. Varner looked at me speechless as I gave him my homework. Of course he didn't assign any written homework yesterday but I made sure I did the problems just in case and it paid off. "Thank you Ms. Swan"

"No problem Mr. Varner" I began to grin as I took my seat and put my head phones back in my ears. "Bella! Where have you been all my life" I look at Alice as she dramatically sits beside me and I just shake my head and smile. "Alice I have been meaning to ask you. Are you in the drama club because if not, I really think you should be" Alice hit my arm and got up to give Mr. Varner a sheet of paper. He looked at her shocked also which could only mean one thing. "Thank you Ms. Cullen, I can see that you and Ms. Swan are going to be my favorites" Alice beamed and with that smile Mr. Varner was putty in her hands. "Thank you sir we will make sure we don't disappoint you" I roll my eyes at Alice and take out my math book and papers. Calculus and Government went by pretty quickly but honestly it might have been Alice that made it so easy to get through. I kept away from Tanya even though I felt her watching me and giving me nasty looks. It could have been because anywhere I went Edward was usually there. I tried to dodge him but it was no use. He was always near by and if I didn't know any better I would swear he was stalking me. "Bella! Ready for English?" I look at Alice's grin and roll my eyes. "No not at all. I'm tired of getting dirty looks from Tanya and I'm tired of feeling like Edward is stalking me" Alice's eyes twinkled and then she grinned mischievously. "Alice I don't trust that smirk, what are you planning?" she laughed "Nothing that you need to be worried about Bella, anyway I'll see you at lunch" With that Alice strolled away. Alice looked lonely without Jasper but if I remember correctly he had a doctors appointment and would probably be back for lunch.

"Hey Bells wait up" I turn to see Mike Newton running towards me. I felt that he liked me a little more then he should but he will most likely get over it. I hope. "Hey Mike, did you start reading Romeo and Juliet yet?" He made up his face and I couldn't help but laugh "I'll take that as a no" I say as we continue to walk towards Mr. Berty's class. "I hope he doesn't have us act it out Bella, honestly I just can't get into that play" I smile "You never know Mike if he does have a kissing scene maybe we can act it out. I bet it will be more enjoyable then" Mike stopped moving and a smile started to appear. I started to laugh and continued moving. Boys. They can never see the line between a joke and being serious.

Once I got to the door I got shoved out of the way. What the Fuck?

"Your in the way Swan next time move" Edward looked like he was pissed and for the life of me I couldn't figure out why nor did I give a fuck. I felt that steam would come from my ears at any moment. Mike placed his hand on my back and moved me forward. "Bells calm down, he probably didn't see you or something" I smile at Mike and walk towards my seat. I didn't even bother to look at Edward as class started. This period consisted of dirty looks from Tanya, Mr. Berty's lecture on Romeo and Juliet as well as the physical tension between Edward and I. I would be lying if I said I didn't want to have sex with him right now whether I was pissed off or not but certain things are just not meant to be.

It was such a relief once the bell rang and I made sure I quickly got my things together. "Bella…look I'm sorry about shoving you earlier" I turned and glared at him "Fuck you Cullen!" his lip twitched and then he became serious. "Fine, give me a date and time and I'll be there" For a moment I couldn't tell if he was serious or not. He didn't avert his eyes from mine and I could feel myself getting wet again. "No I'll leave that for Tanya matter of fact here she comes now" I get my bag and walk out the door behind Mike.

"You alright Bella?"

"No, I'm fucking pissed Mike but I'll calm down as soon as I see Alice to tell her what a dick her brother is" Mike grinned as he thankfully changed the subject and we headed to the cafeteria. Before I could walk to the table I saw Edward and stopped in my tracks. He is so sexy. I glare at him and continue walking to sit beside Alice. "Hey Bells, my brother was informing me that he wanted to give you the invitation to our party personally" she says as I take my seat. I turn to look into his green eyes and for a minute I was transfixed. "So Alice did your brother tell you how much of a dick he is or how rude it is to shove a person out of the way to get into an English class" Alice gasped and I could see her glaring at her brother. I continued to stare into Edwards eyes as he looked into mine. I heard Mike choking on his soda while I heard Tyler, Ben and Eric laughing. "Alice did Bella tell you how she was planning to act out a kissing scene from Romeo and Juliet with Mike Newton?" I heard Angela start to giggle as Eric started to pat Mike on his back a little to hard. "Why is that any of your business Cullen? If you were there for the whole conversation you would have noticed that Mike and I were joking around. And so what if I was serious, the only person you need to be concerned about is the strawberry blonde, grey eyed female that is walking over here to claim your attention." The bell rang and I got up immediately. I didn't wait on anyone I just had to get away from him. Alice caught up to me and linked arms with me as she walked me to class. "You know you are about to see him again right?" I groaned. She squeezed my arm and winked at me. "We will talk next period Bells" I nod as I walk into Mr. Maleck's Physics class.

"Good afternoon Ms. Swan" I smile

"Good afternoon Mr. Maleck"

"Was the assigned reading ok for you?"

"Yes sir, not a problem but why do you ask?"

"Well I have been telling all my students that if they need extra help Edward Cullen is a good tutor. He has been my best student for the past three years and he is also pretty good at Physics" I screamed in agony at the thought of having Edward as a tutor. I smiled lightly at Mr. Maleck. "Thank you sir, I will keep that in mind if I need help" He nodded and I turned to take my seat. I crossed my legs under the table and started doodling on a piece of paper when the warning bell rang and my classmates started filing in. "Hey Bells" I look up as Angela takes her seat beside me. "Hey Ang"

"Just to warn you ahead of time Edward and Tanya got into a fight after you left"

"Over what?" Angela looked at me squarely "Already? Yesterday was only the first day of school and now she will hate me all year" I said. Angela laughed "I don't think you really care Bella but I think they kissed and made up" I smiled "Thank God! The poor girl already can't stand me, I don't need a breakup to be a part of the many reason not to like Bella Swan" Angela laughed and the final bell rang as the rest of the stragglers came in. I felt Edward before I saw him but I didn't feel like acknowledging his presence. "Bella, behave" Jasper says as he passes my side of the table and squeezes my shoulder. I wonder what he meant until I looked into the hallway and saw Tanya with her legs wrapped around Edwards waist and Edward holding Tanya up by her ass while they kissed. I turned to look at Jasper and put my finger in my mouth pretending to throw up while he and Angela laughed. Edward came in shortly after and I made sure to turn before he sat down. From my peripheral, I could see that his lips were swollen and he had smudged pink lip gloss on his mouth. I rolled my eyes and listened to Mr. Maleck's lecture on Atoms and Heat.

After an hour, the bell rang. I got my stuff together and got up with Angela but before we left the class Edward called me. I turned to look at him. "What Cullen?"

"Did you like the kissing scene earlier?" His eyes narrowed and my face grew a little red but it wasn't because of embarrassment. I was annoyed and to be honest, jealous.

"Of course I did but if I had continued to watch I probably would have seen you two doing a lot more against the lockers then kissing and since I actually enjoyed the little I had to eat today I prefer to keep it down" Angela covers her mouth before her laugh could escape while she linked arms with me.

" Don't be jealous Swan, it's not a good look" I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't be an asshole Cullen even though I doubt it can be prevented" Angela pulled me out of the classroom before Edward could say anything else. I felt my ears getting red. How dare he! Angela rubs my arm. "Bella, let it go. He is just trying to get under your skin" I smile at Angela " It is working very well but it is only a couple more days until I see Jake and you meet Paul" Angela blushed. "Can't wait. I'll see you after school Bella" I nod as she walks into Mrs. Hendrickson's Spanish class while I continue to Study Hall. The bell rang just as I entered the room, I noticed Alice wasn't there yet but she probably got held up by Jasper. Mrs. Cope smiles at me and then gives her book, Sense and Sensibility, her undivided attention. I knew I liked her and she has impeccable taste in books. I take my seat and take out my Government book so I could get started on the worksheets we have for homework.

"Bella!" Alice says out of breath as she dances into the seat beside me. Really and truly she needed to join Drama. "Alice!" I say in the breathy rushed voice she used to say my name. She swatted at my arm and I laughed. "Ok so why did Jas just tell me that you and Edward had an overly sarcastic tiff after class" I roll my eyes and start doing my worksheets again.

"Edward started it, all I was trying to do is leave the class. Does he always act like this?" I turn to look at Alice who looked as if she was in deep thought.

"Honestly Bella, no, he doesn't but you are the first girl that doesn't want him. I mean my brothers have pretty much bed down most of the girls in this school with the exception of Angela because she is my friend and a very sweet person, unattractive females and now you so it's his pride more then anything" I stop writing and give Alice my undivided attention.

"So you're telling me that even though Edward is dating Tanya he still wants to have sex with me so he can pretty much add another notch on his belt?" Alice started to laugh.

"Something like that, the only problem is they usually get what they want and now you are a challenge for Edward, a challenge that he is very much attracted to. You won't have to worry about Emmett because he prefers blondes but even so I would watch out for him too" I groan and slam my head on the table softly. Alice started to pat my back. I turn my head to look at her.

"Are you sure it's safe for me to spend the night at your house or should I wear a chastity belt and leave the key with my dad"

Alice started to laugh to the point of tears. She wiped her eyes as she held onto her stomach so she could control her hysterics. Alice stopped laughing finally and smiled. "You should be fine Bella and plus he won't try to sleep with you unless you want him to. Then again he is different with you so I would advise you to not be upstairs by yourself" she winked at me and then changed the subject to her party. I told her about my moms condition which she agreed upon and then we talked about what we were going to wear. She asked me about Jake and his friends and I explained them, in detail, to her even though she would have to see them to know if they are attractive or not. Considering that I am prejudice. "So Bella, do you think you can get dressed at my house with me on Friday"

"I don't see why not and plus it will give my parents time to meet your parents" she smiled and then we finally put our attentions back on our homework. By the time the bell rang Alice and I were finished with Calculus and Government. I still had English and Physics to do but I will probably do that at home. I get my stuff together and look up to see Jasper at the door waiting on Alice. I am still curious to know how he gets here so early. "Bella have you calmed down yet?" I look at Jasper and grin. "For the most part even though I'm a little skeptical about spending the night at your girlfriends house this weekend." Jasper laughs as Alice and I get up and walk to the door. "Don't worry I'll keep an eye out for you while I'm there Bella" I smile as I leave Alice and her beau alone and head to the gym. I met up with Mike not too long after.

"Hey Bella, I think we are probably going to be dressing out today" I groaned and Mike laughed. We parted at the locker rooms as I dressed out for the day like the rest of the girls. Once I left the locker room I saw Mike waiting for me by the gym door. We walked in together and took a seat with the rest of the class. "Alright you guys we are going to play ping pong. On one side I want boys and on the other side I want girls" I was already annoyed at coach clap. I didn't know any of the females in my gym class and the one comfort zone I have, being Mike Newton, was going to be my opponent.

"You must be Bella" I turn to look at the girl that called my name. I know I have seen her before and now that I think about it when I did see her she was usually around Lauren.

"Yes and you are" she stuck out her hand and smiled. "I'm Jessica Stanley" I returned her smile and shook her hand. "Would you mind being partners with me?"

"Sure no problem Bella" Gym class started to become fun. Even though I knew once we left here Jessica would avoid me like the plague it was nice to have a girl to talk to. After 20 games Jessica and I were made champions on the girls side while Mike and Emmett were champions on the boys side. Jessica and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright everyone it is down to the last two groups: Jessica and Bella against Emmett and Mike" Emmett looked at me and grinned. The bell was about to ring in 10 minutes and there was no way I was going to lose to Edwards twin. "The first group to score 5 gets to sit out the next class period which means they will get a 100% for the mile run" Coach Clap said. Jessica and I looked at each other and began to smirk. The classes in the gym began to surround the ping pong table while all the girls stood behind us and all the guys stood behind them. "Ready Swan" I gave Emmett a grin " Most definitely" Since coach clap was a male he sided with the male side and of course let them start first. For the first 3 minutes nobody scored until Jessica started to play dirty. "Hey Mike" Mike looked up like a dummy and didn't pay attention as I hit the ball to his side. "Score one for the females" All the girls around us started cheering while the boys each slapped Mike at the back of his head. We laughed and Jessica hit the ball over the net.

This continued for 2 minutes until I called Emmett. This time he paid attention to the ball while looking up at me. I looked him squarely in the eyes and licked my top lip slowly and bit my bottom lip after. Emmett and Mike looked at me with their mouths open which gave Jessica time to hit the ball in Emmett's direction. "Score two for the females. Jesus God! Emmett and Mike get your head in the game" Coach clap told them. Jessica and I gave high fives as the girls behind us started chanting our names. It was our time to serve but Jessica let me in on a plan that she had. I smiled at her and nodded my head as I hit the ping pong over the net. This time I could see that the guys were frustrated. Jessica winked at me and I nodded as I took over the game while Jessica stretched and bent over to give the guys a good look at her cleavage. Once again the dummies looked which gave us another point when the ball tapped on their side and rolled off the table. "Score three for the females and Ms. Stanley you better cut that out" We had four more minutes to win the game and we decided to not distract them anymore.

The game continued until we heard the bell ring but no one moved. More students walked in after hearing about our ping pong battle. I looked at Emmett and knew exactly what I was about to do. "Hey Jess isn't that Rosalie kissing Josh" Emmett turned around immediately which gave Jessica and I another point. Emmett glared at me but continued to smile. "Nice one Swan"

"Glad you approve Cullen" Coach called one of the teachers on the walkie talkies and told them to hold the busses for 10 minutes. "Alright the score so far is 4:0" He shook his head at the guys. "Gentlemen I am very disappointed that you are letting these girls win" Jessica and I looked at the coach pissed. Did he say they are letting us win? Jessica and I looked at each other and nodded. Time to stop playing. The game continued for two more minutes until we decided to finally end this game. Emmett hit the ball on our side hard which would have given them a score if Jessica and I weren't that good. Jess hit it back over straight in the middle where they didn't expect the ball to go and just like that we won. All the girls cheered while Jessica and I hugged each other. Emmett and Mike looked at each other baffled and just shook their heads at us.

"Congratulations Jessica and Bella this battle of the sexes goes to the females, remember, you girls don't have to dress out tomorrow." We nodded and all of us headed to the locker rooms to change our clothes. I walked out and saw Emmett waiting for me. "Have to admit Swan that was pretty bad ass, now I see why Edward is so stuck" I smile at Emmett and shake my head. "No your brother is just stuck because I'm new. He has a gorgeous girlfriend and its only a matter of time before he gets over it. But thanks Em at least you know you need to practice more before you try to defeat me at ping pong" Emmett gave me a dimpled grin and started to laugh. "I think I want to replace Alice with you" I laugh and turn towards the front entrance. Tanya and Edward passed me as I walked to the door. "Bitch" I heard Tanya say and it took everything in me not to yank her by her hair. "Takes one to know one" Tanya stopped in her tracks and turned to glare at me. I turned and glared back. Edward got behind her, bent over and whispered something in her ear while licking and sucking her lobe into his mouth. His eyes never left mine as Tanya's eyes closed and his hand moved down her stomach to the skirt and back up her leg. His eyes became darker and Tanya wiggled in front of him. I looked over him to Emmett who looked shocked. "See what I mean Emmett, only a matter of time" With that I turned and left Edward and Tanya in the middle of the hallway and walked out the doors. Day two is finally over let's see what tomorrow brings.


	6. Chapter 6

-6-

One more day until the party. I have been pretty much keeping my distance from Edward all day. After his little stunt with Tanya in the hallway I refused to pay him any attention. He did leave me alone for the most part. We didn't talk in English, lunch or Physics and I can honestly say I was quiet content with this arrangement that we had going on. Tanya cut back on her dirty looks time to twice a day instead of all day, I guess her and Edward had a very good night last night and all her worries went out of the window. One thing that did change from yesterday was Emmett who actually smiled at me through out the day when he didn't have his tongue down Rosalie's throat. I made up my face as I walked by them on my way to study hall. "hey replacement little sister. I hope you like pool because that is one game I will be beating you at this weekend" I smirked at Emmett "In your dreams wrestler, in your dreams" he laughed and continued to make out with Rosalie as I kept moving to Mrs. Cope's class. I entered and saw Alice already waiting on me. I smiled and sat down beside her. "hey Al" she smirked "So now you two are dodging each other like one of you has cooties?" I sighed. I made sure I didn't tell her about yesterday afternoon when she called me last night but obviously it can't be prevented. "Well I guess he didn't tell you about yesterday?" Alice tilted her head "What happened yesterday?"

"Nothing much, he just openly groped his girlfriend in front of me after she called me a bitch" Mrs. Cope's head popped up and I mouthed an apology. She smiled and continued to read her book. I looked at Alice whose light brown eyes got darker. "And she has room to talk" I smiled "Don't worry Alice I put her in her place. Anyway after she glared at me that's when your brother licked and sucked her ear" Alice looked like she was going to be sick and I couldn't help but laugh. "Bella…. whatever you do please don't tell me what my brothers do with their females" I smiled and shook my head as I continued to write my essay for English. I finished my last sentence of my essay and put it in my bag. I planned on typing it as soon as I got home which left me with nothing to do for the remaining 20 minutes. " Hey Bells do you have a ride home today"

"Yeah, my mom picks me up after she is done with her class. Why?"

"I can take you home if you want?" I had to admit I was curious to know what Alice drove since one brother drives a silver jeep wrangler and the other a 1970 Pontiac Firebird in pristine condition.

"Sure Alice I'll just call my mom and let her know when school lets out" She grinned and got her stuff together as the bell rang. Jasper was already at the door waiting and honestly it was starting to freak me out. A little. I smile at Jasper who winks at me and pulls Alice to him for a deep kiss. I was almost embarrassed to be watching but I just couldn't look away. The passion in their kiss was mesmerizing and I could honestly see their love. I patted Alice on her back as I walked past her. "I'll meet you after your class Bella" I turned to give her a thumbs up and of course when I turn back around my klutziness rears its head.

Not only did I bump into someone, I bumped into someone and fell on top of them and of course who would that person be? Edward fucking Cullen. He wrapped his arms around my waist as my hands pushed off of his chest lightly. I looked into his eyes and was stuck. All my careful maneuvering to stay away from him was a waste of time considering our very compromising situation. I felt his hands on my skin which meant that my love the Beatles t-shirt rode up when I fell. The blush started to creep up on my face and I felt myself becoming aroused at the electricity leaving his fingers and going through me. I don't know what he saw on my face but his green eyes became darker. I knew this look, it was the same look he gave me yesterday. "Swan, you have been lying to me haven't you" I bit my lip. "Wouldn't you like to know" I pushed off his chest and his arms released me. I noticed that I was in between his legs and my blush grew. He smiled and sat up as I pushed off of his shoulders to stand. We had an audience and I made sure I didn't turn around to face him as I continued walking to the gym. I sighed and thought about his hands on my skin and the look of desire that clouded his features. What would have happened if we were alone? I bit my lip and walked through the double doors into the gym. I sat down on the bleachers and Mike joined me not to long after. "Hey Bells" I smile at Mike. I didn't trust my voice so I kept quiet. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Cullens' party together?" I bit the inside of my cheek. I liked Mike as a friend but I didn't want to hurt him. "Sorry Mike I will already be over there with Alice and I kind a sort a have a date" Mikes smile dropped. "With who, Cullen?" I shook my head. " No it's this guy I know from La Push. Him and a couple of his friends are coming" Mike smiled again. " Oh ok, can't wait to meet them" interesting so he's only jealous of Edward but not any other guy. I smiled "You guys will probably hit it off" Coach Clap came in followed by a grinning Emmett. I shook my head as Emmett sat on my other side. "Hey Bells" I started to grin. "Aren't you looking chipper! Enjoy your last make out session with Rosalie until school is over?" Emmett gave me a grin and put two fingers in his mouth. "You have no idea" Mike laughed and I couldn't help but look at him with slight disgust. Emmett gave me a dimpled grin and I couldn't help but smile. " Make sure you keep your hands and fingers to yourself Cullen" He nodded and coach took attendance. After telling us about the mile run and what he expects from all of us, we walked outside. I walked to the bleachers while the others walked towards the track. I noticed that Jessica wasn't here and honestly if I had my own car I would have gone home after study hall, so I couldn't blame her. Coach Clap blew the whistle and I saw my classmates start off slow, then out of nowhere Emmett, Mike and Tyler start to race. I shook my head as they passed the finish line. The dummies did know they had three more laps to run right? I took out Pride and Prejudice, sat back and started to read about Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley and of course the Bennet's. I was so wrapped up in the book that I didn't even notice that Emmett, Mike and Tyler were finished until I heard them stomping up the bleachers. I put my book away. "So who won?" Tyler stood up proudly and bowed. I laughed as I clapped my hands and he blew kisses to the non existent audience. The boys then went into a conversation about what girls in the school are hot from what girls aren't and then even decided to talk about who they would probably hook up with at the party.

I cleared my throat and they all looked at me like they forgot I was there. " You guys really? Can you please stop talking about who you plan to hook up with tomorrow night. I don't think my insides can take it anymore" They all laughed. Mike and Tyler looked at me and I narrowed my eyes at there contemplative looks. "Swan I advise you to wear a bathing suit tomorrow, you might get thrown in" I started to grin. " You guys would have to catch me first" We continue with light conversation until Coach Clap blows his whistle and we head back into the gym. Everyone left to go change their clothes while I stayed in the gym. Emmett and the others return and as soon as the bell rings Tanya comes through the gym doors. " Uh oh this can't be good" Mike says as he gets up ready to stand in front of me. "You bitch!" I was getting real tired of the name calling. Emmett looked at me and then at Tanya. "What did I do now? Did I blow my nose to close to Edward or drink water near his unassigned locker?" Mike and Emmett started to laugh while Tanya moved closer. "You laid on top of him in the hallway. I mean how desperate are you." Is this bitch delusional. Mike and Emmett stop laughing and then look at me. I ignored their stares and continued to look at Tanya. "You can't be serious. Obviously you weren't there so you don't know what happened, I turned into him after talking to Alice and I tripped as he fell, hence why I was anywhere near him in the first place" She moved closer and I was waiting for her to try something.

" I don't believe that shit, you have wanted Edward ever since you got here. I told you not to cross me Bella but you insist so I am going to give you one last warning. Keep the fuck away from Edward" I started to glare at her. "DO NOT threaten me again Tanya or I promise you we will have some real problems other then your insecurities over Edward. Now I DO NOT want your boyfriend. Why? Because I like someone else so please get it through your thick skull. He is yours" I got up as I saw Alice walk through the gym doors and then her eyes narrowed. I smiled at her as I, of course, trip down the last step and then continue to walk towards Alice. "What was that about Bells?" I roll my eyes. "Alice what do you think it's about" she shook her head as she linked arms with me and we walked towards the student parking lot. "She gets that way every time she feels there is a threat on her relationship with my brother. They have only been going out for like 7 months and the last few girls he dated all switched schools because of her. I honestly don't see what he sees in her but maybe I'm just prejudice" I smile

"You have to admit that she is pretty Alice" Alice smiled softly.

"Yeah I guess she is but I think you are prettier" I blushed as we continued to walk towards the fancier cars in the lot.

I recognized Edwards and Emmett's but beside their cars there was a black Porsche, a red BMW convertible, a red Ducati Motorcycle and a blue Nissan. I just shook my head and waited for Alice to point me in the direction.

"Come on Bells take a guess" I walked the length of the cars back and forth until I resumed my original position.

"Honestly Alice I have no idea even though I doubt the motorcycle is yours" she shook her head. " Nope that beauty is Jaspers. He takes that bike everywhere even though he has a car at home." I shake my head as she smiles "The BMW is his twin sisters" I looked at Alice. How many twins go to this school?

"Wait Jasper has a twin?" Alice began to grin.

"Yep, his twin sister is Rosalie" My eyes opened wide and my jaw dropped.

"Are you shitting me? Rosalie is his twin sister" Alice nodded her head and laughed. I heard her unlock a car door and I looked towards the Porsche whose lights lit up and then shut off. Alice walked over to the drivers side and I got in on the passengers side.

"Pretty snazzy Aly"

"Why thank you Bells" she put on Decode by Paramore and I told her how to get to my house. If this is what their cars looked like I was curious to know what their house looked like. Alice pulled up and I invited her inside for awhile. She accepted the invitation and I took her into my room. Alice stopped at the door and I turned to see what the hold up was. Now it was my turn to laugh as Alice took in my room as her jaw dropped. "Bella your room…. It's gorgeous. Who did this?" I raised my chin with pride and puffed out my chest. "My mom decorated and painted before we moved here." Alice walked around my medium sized room and took everything in. I smiled at the fact that, for once, Alice was speechless. "Bells?" I turn to look out my door. "Mom I'm up here" I heard my mom drop the keys on the table by the door and then walk up the stairs. " Bells whose car is that by the mailbox?" I looked towards Alice who was still looking from wall to wall mesmerized. My mom came to my doorway and grabbed me for a hug. I hugged her back as she let me go and then placed both hands on my face. "I didn't give you your kisses two nights in a row" I start to blush as she grabbed my face and gave me two kisses on my cheeks and two kisses on my forehead and nose. I couldn't help but laugh as she hugged me again. I grabbed my moms hand and pulled her inside. "Mom I would like you to meet Alice Cullen. Alice this is my mom Renee" Alice got up and walked towards my mom. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Swan" my mom smiled and pulled Alice towards her. "Well aren't you cuter then a button. Bella has told me all about you and please call me Renee" Alice beamed and grabbed my hand I rolled my eyes and smiled as I went to sit on my window sill.

Alice and Renee started talking for awhile until Alice's cell phone started to ring. She got it out of her pocket and smiled at the screen. "Sorry Mrs. Sw…I mean Renee but I have to go. I will see you tomorrow though right?" Renee beamed and Alice beamed brighter. I knew they would like each other. "Of course Alice, I still have to meet your parents but they have to be amazing to have a daughter like you" I laughed. Boy, like is an understatement they love each other. Alice grinned and hugged my mom. She ran over to me gave me a hug, and kissed my cheek. "See you later Bells and remember to pack a bathing suit as well as two outfits for tomorrow" I nodded. Alice walked out the door and then turned back to wave. My mom and I waved back and shortly after we heard the door close and a car start up. "I love her!" I put my head on my moms shoulder as she put her arm around me and hugged me. "I knew you would" she kissed my cheek, got up and walked downstairs. I really didn't feel like cooking today which meant she would be ordering pizza. I walk over to my computer desk and take out my English essay so I could start typing. I looked at my cell phone and decided to text Jake a reminder.

-Hey Jake, don't forget about the party tomorrow- *Bells

_Ding da ding da ding_

-Bells trust me I have not forgotten. Can't w8 2 c u- *Jake

I blushed. I couldn't wait for tomorrow especially my alone time with Jake hopefully nothing would ruin that. I looked at my computer screen and began typing. Tomorrow here I come.

"Bells? Do you have everything packed?" I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time. My mom has asked me if I was packed for the Cullens' party three times now and my answer has yet to change. "Mom like I told you three minutes ago, yes, I have everything, and if I don't I'll ask one of the Cullen's to take me home so I can get whatever I forgot" I grabbed my duffle, back pack and purse before I walked down the stairs. My mom was acting like she forgot that I had school today. I just packed ahead of time so my stuff could already be in the car when her and Charlie came to get me. "Sorry kiddo you know how your mom is" I smiled at my dad. "Sure do but I'm going to be late so can we go?" Charlie kissed my forehead and walked to the drivers side of the Passat. He was off today since he was going fishing with Billy and Harry. I sat in the back and brought my left leg to my chest while my right stayed on the ground. I was going through my IPOD when Renee finally sat in the car. "Bells your outfit is cute today?" I looked down at my holey jeans, with my pink converse and '_there there it's ok not everyone can be awesome' _tight fitting black, pink and green t-shirt. I decided to straighten my hair today and wear black mascara and eyeliner and last but not least my leather jacket to accentuate my look. I smiled. "Thanks mom, I know it's hard for people to have enough talent to dress themselves in outfits that fit them but I am happy to have the expertise" Charlie laughed while Renee grinned and called me a smart ass under her breath. We pulled up at the high school just when Coach Clap saw my dad. "Charles Swan? Are you shitting me!" Charlie got out of the car. "If it isn't Steven Clapp. What's going on man?" I looked at my mom in horror as she laughed at my expression. O dear god they actually know each other.

Renee laughed at me as she turned and kissed my forehead. "They were good friends in high school Bells. Let them have their moment" I groaned and got out of the car with my backpack. "Bye dad" Coach and Charlie turned to look at me like they just remembered who I was. I shook my head and walked inside as there conversation started up again. I walked to Mr. Varner's class and was shocked to see an already excited Alice waiting for me. Her hyperness was contagious. I laughed and shook my head as I sat down. "Hey Al. Excited much" she swatted at my arm as we got out our homework. I grabbed hers and got up to hand it to Mr. Varner as he looked at me shocked. "Isabella and Alice I didn't assign anything yet you did the homework anyway. Do you have a direct line to my thoughts" I smiled.

"You never know sir Alice and I could be psychic" He laughed as I sat back down and turned to give Alice my full attention.

"Bells you have no idea. Me and my mom have been decorating all night and I also booked them a hotel room in Seattle so they won't have to be there to endure the festivities but we won't bring it up until later. But Emmett has an acquaintance that's buying the beer and other alcohol while my mom is going to get the groceries while we're here" I widened my eyes as Alice kept talking about everything she had planned like the different drinking games as well as water games. I just nodded and shook my head as my grin widened because this was going to be one hell of a night.

"Anyway what are you wearing tonight" she asked. "Haven't decided yet. It's between a dress with cute leggings and flat booties or a pair of skinny jeans with my oversized rose tiered tank top" Alice looked like she was deep in thought.

"I think you should go with the dress and leggings first until the water games around 12 in the morning and then change into the skinny jeans and tank top after those games are done and everybody is just trying to mellow out." I nodded

"Not a bad idea Cullen I think I might just do that" And what about you. She smiled "ironically enough I'm wearing a dress too but you will see it when you come over. Did you remember to bring a bathing suit?" I nodded as our classmates came through the door and you wouldn't believe what all their chatter was about until Mr. Varner called the class to order and started the lesson.

The day went by pretty fast until English came around. I made sure I kept my eyes to the front as the lesson started and didn't look at Edward until Mr. Berty said that we needed to partner up and discuss Jane Eyre. I rolled my eyes. Why me? I felt Tanya's eyes on me as I turned to look at Edward. "Ok let's make this quick Cullen so your girlfriend won't get jealous. I finished the book already and loved it. Why? because it tells you the hardships this strong woman had to deal with in her life and even with everything that went wrong she survived through it and found happiness and love. Would I read it again? Of course since I have read it 3 times before now and that's all I have to say." I turned back to the front and started doodling on my paper as I felt Edward move closer. "Well Isabella are you going to even ask my thoughts on the book?" I moaned inwardly at the way he said my name. Jesus God. I turned to him and backed up as I realized how close he was to me. I went against biting my lip because he might have gotten the right idea and I really didn't want to have to fight Tanya today. I narrowed my eyes and smirked. "Go for it Cullen. Enlighten me on your thoughts about Jane Eyre" His mesmerizing green eyes didn't leave mine and once again I could feel myself getting wet. "I think this book is longer then it needs to be frankly. But like you I have also finished the book but what you find you loved I despised. She had every opportunity in the world to tell her aunt and her cousins to shove it and kick rocks but she didn't. She let everyone treat her like she was nothing and I think it's a very hard read"

I had to admit I was annoyed but I left him to his opinion. "That Edward is a debate for another day because I can go on all day about why your full of shit and how you need to read the book over. But you are entitled to your opinion and I'll honor that." I heard the bell ring and got my stuff together just as Tanya sashayed over. I looked at her and smirked. "Don't worry Tanya I made sure not to breathe to close to your boyfriend since I wouldn't want you to think I was trying to steal him from you by breathing to hard" Tanya glared at me as I rolled my eyes and met Mike at the door. He continued to laugh as we walked into the cafeteria and as we sat at the table he informed everyone on the reason he was laughing. Everyone looked at me as I started to take my food out of my bag and began to eat. They all started to laugh and I couldn't help but grin. Once again the chatter in the lunch room was about the Cullen party and how it would probably be better then the last one. Alice invited Angela over to change with us but she declined since she had to watch her siblings until her parents got back from their movie date. The bell rang and I waited on Angela to get her stuff together so we could walk to Physics. I said bye to Alice and told her I would see her in next period while Angela and I continued to walk down the hall. We got to Physics and took our seats. "Ang you excited yet" she blushed and I smiled. "Honestly Bella I'm fucking nervous" Angela widened her eyes and put her hand over her mouth. I laughed. I don't think I ever heard Angela curse but it was funny to hear. "Why are you so nervous? You will be fine and he will adore you and if he doesn't it's his loss and your gain" She blushed and gave me a smile.

"Well what about you, are you nervous to see Jacob?" I let out a breath of frustration.

"Ang you have no idea how nervous I am about that and when you see him and Paul you will fully understand" Angela started to laugh as I looked at the ceiling and began to fan myself. "Well I can't wait to meet them Bells what time should we be expecting them?" I thought for a moment

"Honestly Ang probably around 10:30 they are a late bunch. Are you sure you can't get dressed at Alice's?" Ang sighed.

"I'll probably be over there after my parents get home but I'm going to need your help to get ready" I smiled.

"O you can count on that bring three outfits and I'll ask my mom to stop by the house to see if I can get one more just in case" She nudged me with her shoulder as I noticed the class becoming full. "Hey Swan are you going to save me a dance later" Mike asked as he passed our table. Ang grinned as I winked at Mike. "You can count on it" Mike smiled as he took his seat and then I noticed a very broody Edward. Jasper smiled at me as I smiled back and rolled my eyes at Edward's rapidly changing moods. Honestly he was starting to act like he was on permanent PMS. Physics went by pretty quickly and then the bell rang. I got my things together and got up before Tanya appeared. "Ang call me when you are on your way" she smiled and nodded as I turned to exit the classroom. I passed Tanya on my way to Mrs. Cope and for a minute it felt like we were alone. You know those westerns where the bad guy is going against the good guy and everybody scatters because there was going to be a shoot out. And of course whoever was the fastest to draw lived. Even though the hallways were crowded with activity that is exactly how it felt. "Isabella" she said as she glared at me. "Tanya" I said as I glared back and then we continued to our lives. Emmett saw the exchange and I saw him cackling as Rosalie rolled her eyes at me. Great another edition to the I hate Bella Swan club. I grinned at Emmett and then sighed as I continued my walk to the best period on my schedule, study hall.

I smiled at Mrs. Cope as I took my seat. Once again she was reading but this time it was a Jessica Fletcher mystery, something about margaritas. I smiled, once again, a lady after my own heart. I took out my take home test for English and started on it until the hurricane named Alice appeared. She grinned from ear to ear as she looked me over. "Alice, do you see something you like?" she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I heard you got Ang to come over so we can help her with her clothes and make up"

"Yeah but she still has to wait until her parents get home so she won't be there until like 8" Alice nodded and debated "I will tell her to go through the garage so no one will see her until she is finished getting dressed and we might as well wait to get dressed with her" I nodded in agreement. "Bells I forgot to ask. What does your swimsuit look like?"

"Well the one I plan to wear tonight is a black and white bikini from Victoria's secret. It has hearts and arrows on it as well as I love you, like you, and wait written on it. It also has that bandeau style to it and it can tie around my neck if I want the straps on it" Alice nodded her head in a 'not a bad bathing suit' jester. I shook my head and continued to answer the questions. "And let me guess Al you don't plan to tell me what yours is until we get to your house" Alice smiled and shook her head. "Nope I'll tell you now. It's a contrast print bikini that wraps around the front and ties at the neck and back" Now it was my turn to make up my face in appreciation. "Not bad Cullen"

"You to Swan even though I don't think Edward will like your bathing suit"

"Really, why not?" Alice rolled her eyes

"Bella, Jasper told me what a funky mood he was in when you told Mike you would dance with him. But he was worse as you were describing Jake to Angela" Man, Jasper really paid attention to detail and conversations. What was he, a private investigator. I just shrugged. "I feel like I keep saying this but he does realize he has a girlfriend right?" Alice laughed. "Trust me Bella I'm starting to see your point. He is so possessive over a girl that he just met and doesn't have any interest in him. I've never seen Edward like this, I guess it's just something about you" I shook my head and continued to finish my test. I didn't know what Edward's problem was but in a couple of hours he wouldn't be my concern, Jake would.


	7. Chapter 7

-7-

Study hall finished as I told Alice I would see her later. She waved as I turned and continued my walk to the gym. I dressed out and entered while I waited on everyone else to hurry up. Mike joined me and we started discussing the party until the rowdy Emmett made his appearance. "Alright! Everyone ready to party in a couple of hours?" Everyone in our year cheered and clapped as Emmett smiled and sat beside me. "Are you ready to get thrown in some water Bella?"

"Like I told you, you would have to catch me first but I do have a request. Can I already be in my swim suit when you try?" Emmett thought for a minute and then he extended his hand.

"Will do Bella and I'll make sure everyone knows it" I smiled as I shook his hand.

Coach Clap entered and then I groaned as I saw my dad following behind him. This can't be good. Emmett and Mike looked at me just as Coach Clap called attention. "Alright everyone today we are going to play badminton. Unlike the other day it's not going to be girls against boys it's whoever is the best. Now my best man over here, Charles Swan, is the leading champ and no one has been able to beat his score since he graduated years ago. So whoever the last two are will be playing against us" My dad looked at me and winked as I smiled back. "Bells, you two could be twins" Emmett said. I rolled my eyes and started to grin. "trust me we get that a lot" We all got off the bleachers and start playing the game. I made sure I lost this time because I refused to go up against my dad but of course the other suckers didn't realize how good he actually was. I sat down and my dad sat beside me. "Isabella Marie since when do you lose on purpose?" I smirked "Since I have to play against you" Charlie laughed and kissed my forehead as he got back up and stood beside coach clap. As the class progressed the last two standing were dumb and dumber or better known as Tyler and Emmett. Mike sat beside me and grinned. I grinned back. "Lose on purpose Newton?" he winked. "Damn straight, our moms already talked about how good your dad is at badminton. I'm not dumb enough to pretend to be better" I laughed as we started to watch the game unfold.

Emmett made a score and of course started talking shit. "What now old man I thought you were the best. I guess you became a little rusty" My dad gave him a crinkled eyed grin and looked at Coach. "Who is this little shit, Steve?" the class roared with laughter as Emmett bowed. "Emmett Cullen at your service" my dad nodded. "Well Emmett I would hate to embarrass you in front of your classmates but I guess it has to be done" The game continued as Emmett scored one every time my dad scored five. My dad started talking smack back and forth with Emmett until the bell rang and who do you think was the victor? Charles Swan of course. Everyone cheered for my dad as Emmett grinned and stuck his hand out to shake his hand. I knew what was coming next but there was no way I could warn him. My dad stuck out his hand and pulled Emmett to him while putting him in a head lock. "next time pup follow my daughters lead and lose on purpose" My dad let him go and patted him on his back as he smiled at Emmett and put his arm around his shoulders. "Now other then following my daughters lead I can always give you some lessons but you would have to defeat Bella first. Trust me she's pretty damn good" Emmett nodded and smiled at my dad as he let him go and began to walk out with Coach Clap. Charlie turned around. "hey kiddo! I'll be outside" I gave my dad a thumbs up as Emmett walked over to me and sat beside me. "Bells" I smile at Emmett.

"Yes?" he jumped up and grinned.

"Your dad is the shit!" I laughed as I walked to the locker rooms to change my clothes. Great, now my dad had a fan club.

I finished getting dressed and walked out to meet Charlie. I walked to the front and as I passed the main office I saw my dad talking shop with Mrs. Cope. I rolled my eyes and entered. Mrs. Cope waved and smiled while continuing to talk to Charlie. "Dad, seriously, are you going to talk to everyone you pass" My dad grinned at me and waved to Mrs. Cope, who waved back, and put his arm around my shoulders. "Now Bells. How rude would I be if I didn't say hi to my favorite study hall teacher" Charlie turned and winked at Mrs. Cope as she blushed and fanned him away. I shook my head and grinned. Leave it to my dad to be such a charmer. As we were exiting the front office I saw Tanya and Edward and I stiffened immediately. My dad felt how tense I was but didn't say a word as they walked past us. "Anything I need to know about kiddo?" I looked at my dad and put my arm around his waist. "Not a chance chief. I know how you get but don't worry it's just high school drama" Charlie nodded as we finally made our exit. I got in the passenger side while Charlie drove and headed to Forks Elementary.

"Hey dad would you mind if we stop by the house. My dad looked at me and stopped the car. "Isabella Swan, your mom asked you 10 times if you had everything" I rolled my eyes. "Dad it's not for me, it's for my friend Angela. I'm introducing her to Paul tonight and just incase she doesn't like anything she has, I'll have a back up outfit" Charlie sighed and turned off to head home. As we got to the house I unlocked the door, ran upstairs and grabbed my white lace hanky hem top, with a black cami and a grey open vest. I smiled as I put them in a separate bag for Angela. I ran back downstairs and sat in the back seat so I wouldn't have to move when we arrived. As we reached the school my mom grinned. O lord. Charlie got out and of course, as usual, my mom jumped into his arms and they kissed. I smiled as I started fiddling with my IPOD until I got to Kings of the Rodeo By Kings of Leon. They finally decided to end their romance novel cover picture and sat in the car. Charlie took out the directions to the Cullen's while my mom just kept grinning at me. "Mom seriously? What is it?"

"Nothing. I just want to know what's going to happen between certain people tonight" I blushed and looked nervously at Charlie as he cursed at a car that ran a stop sign. My mom smiled again and turned to face the front. After like 15 minutes we finally arrived to a house that didn't belong in Forks. We stared open mouthed for a minute until we got over the general splendor and parked by the front door. I got out with my bags and rang the doorbell while Renee and Charlie continued to look. I moved my hair from my face and put it behind my ear as I watched my parents admire. I had to admit it was pretty nice and secluded. I liked houses that had many windows and this house was perfect, very airy. I heard someone coming to the door as my parents walked to join me. I rolled my eyes as Tanya opened the door and her eyes narrowed as she saw me. My dad and mom came up behind me as they saw her and smiled. "Mom, dad, this is Tanya, Tanya these are my parents" She smiled at them and introduced herself while moving out the way. My mom placed her hand in my back and whispered in my ear. Bitch. I looked at her and smiled as I saw a blur of Alice before she hugged my mom. "Renee! What took you so long?" I rolled my eyes as my mom hugged Alice again. "It's my darling daughter that decided to take her sweet time by going back to the house to pick up another outfit. But as I heard from her dad her reasons are noble" Alice grinned as she pulled my mom into the kitchen to meet her parents. My dad wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we followed behind them. I don't know where Tanya disappeared to but I couldn't say I really cared. My dad carried my bag as we walked into the kitchen. Honestly I think kitchen is an understatement this is more of a chefs palace. The black granite counter tops with the stove and oven being in the center. The red and black curtains and chairs that matched the theme in the dining room. Like I said a chef's dream kitchen and dining room.

"You must be Bella" a stunning slender woman with brown copper toned hair walked over to me and smiled. "Yes, nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen" she smiled warmly as her light brown eyes sparkled. "Call me Esme dear" I smiled and nodded. My dad introduced himself to Alice's father and they talked about baseball for awhile until Esme cleared her throat. Alice's dad walked over to me. "Excuse my manners, I'm Carlisle" I smiled. He was absolutely gorgeous like Zeus's younger brother gorgeous with blonde hair. "Nice to meet you Mr. Cullen" he grinned and then I saw where they got their grins from as well as where the boys got their eye color. "Carlisle is fine Bella" I nodded as they continued to talk.

Alice looked at me and winked as her mother put her arm around me and started to talk to my mom who happened to have her arm around Alice. I heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs and some how I knew who it was. "Hey Charlie what's happenin" I smiled as my dad grinned. Carlisle, Esme and my mom looked back and forth between the two until I decided to tell them about today. They laughed hysterically as Emmett and I reiterated his major loss to my dad and they vowed to play against each other again. Unfortunately it was going to be Emmett and Carlisle against me and my dad. The conversations continued as Esme looked towards the ceiling and her eyes narrowed. "How rude I haven't introduced you to my middle child. **_Edward Anthony_** get down here!" I stiffened as I heard his name and my dad stared at me. My mom grinned as Edward came into view and my heart started to accelerate. My dad walked over to me and placed his arm around my shoulders as he smirked at Edward. Our eyes met and for a minute no one else was there until Esme cleared her throat and walked over to Edward and grabbed his arm. Edward rolled his eyes at his mom with a smile on his face as she walked towards us. "Charlie and Renee this is my youngest twin Edward. Edward these are Bella's parents" my mom smiled.

"Well aren't you the cutest!" I turned my head to my mom and narrowed my eyes. She smiled and blew a kiss at my look.

"Bella I'm just being honest, you know it's true even though you have eyes for a certain someone" I blushed profusely as Charlie looked down at me while Esme and Carlisle smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Swan but could you tell me who your daughter is so infatuated with. I've been curious all week" Renee grinned and pinched his cheek. "Wouldn't you like to know but anyway we must be going my husband and I have a date" Renee winked at Charlie who smirked before he kissed my temple. "Be good baby girl, if you need us don't call until tomorrow night" I shook my head and smiled at my parents as they said good bye to the Cullen family and left but not before they promised to have dinner with them Sunday night. Edward leaned against the fridge while continuing to look me over. I smiled mischievously. "Isn't Tanya awaiting your arrival upstairs Cullen?" he narrowed his eyes and turned to walk up the stairs as Emmett laughed before he left the house. Esme and Carlisle watched the scene unfold and couldn't help but laugh. I turned to them as they looked at each other. "Babe, I think Edward might have a crush on Isabella" Esme said as I blushed. "I would have to agree with you dearest" with that Carlisle and Esme winked at me while continuing to go somewhere else in this massive house which left Alice and I.

I smiled at her as she smiled at me. "I think I'm in love with your parents" we said in unison. We looked at each other and laughed as she grabbed my hand and one of my bags and led me up two flights of stairs. Alice stopped at a room with a baby blue door and I assumed that this must be her room. She opened the door and now it was my turn to be speechless. Her room was amazing especially the blue and brown that I didn't realize went together perfectly. Whoever decorated did a phenomenal job. On her walls there were pictures of I assumed her past friends and family as well as a ton of pictures of her and Jasper. I smiled as Alice dropped my bag on the left side of her bed and then grabbed my hand to take me on a tour of her house. After she showed me the pool and Jacuzzi, the piano room, Carlisle's study, Esme's drawing room and office, as well as the family/living room, formal living room and Emmett's bedroom since Edwards was occupied I was beyond baffled. I noticed that they had so much yet you wouldn't know because they don't shove their wealth in your face. I smiled as I took in all the decorations that Alice and Esme must have stayed up all night to do. I walked with Alice into Carlisle's study where her parents were discussing tonight. "Mom and Dad I forgot to tell you I booked you a hotel room in Seattle" Their eyes narrowed and I couldn't help but smile.

"Alice Mary when were you going to tell your father and I that we weren't going to be here to watch the festivities?" Alice grinned.

"Not until now of course, it must have slipped my mind" I looked at Alice as she winked at me and I shook my head.

"Listen baby girl. If I hear that anyone drove home drunk after this party you will be grounded for months so I advise you to start taking keys as soon as they walk through the door unless they aren't drinking. And if they change their minds during the night take there keys and lock them up in here. They also need to be out of the house by 10 tomorrow morning and Alice this house better be cleaned by the time we get back." Alice took in everything and groaned. I smiled "Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Cull…..I mean Carlisle and Esme. We will make sure no one drives home drunk and your house will be cleaned by the time you get home." Alice looked at me and smiled. I guess she didn't expect me to help her but what are friends for. They smiled at me and I smiled back as Alice pulled me out of the room and back up the stairs. I heard the shower going and saw Edward sitting on his bed with nothing on but a pair of sweats that were low on his hips. I gazed over his chest and wash board stomach to the bulge in his pants. I bit my lip and looked towards his face as his eyes met mine. I blushed at getting caught and his grin proved that he saw me staring. Alice looked out her door and smiled while coming back out into the hallway to drag me into her room. "Snap out of it Bella. Remember Jacob" My grin widened as I closed the door behind us and collapsed on her brown couch.

Alice came over and sat beside me. "Are you nervous?" I sighed "Alice you have no idea. So I'm just going to make the night ride out and see where it takes me." she smiled and jumped up as she walked into her closet and showed me the two outfits she planned to wear tonight. I took out my outfits out of my bag and we both looked at each other and nodded. Tanya left after she took a shower and unfortunately made it clear she would be spending the night along with Rosalie. I rolled my eyes as she put on this act for Esme and then walked out. "You know, as much as my son is 'involved' with her I really don't like her. There is something that doesn't sit right when it comes to her" Esme said. Alice rolled her eyes. "Mom you don't like anyone Edward dates. I know you love us equally but Edward is your 'baby boy'." Alice said sarcastically. I started to laugh as Esme swatted at Alice and kissed her cheek before she walked out the door with Carlisle not to far behind her with their bags. "How long are they staying?" I asked as I looked at the two bags they had with them. Alice smirked. "They're only staying for a night but if I were you I wouldn't ask what's in those bags" We looked at each other and started laughing as we set the food out and Emmett returned with the drinks. We looked at the time and saw it was 7:30 so I told Alice I was going to take a shower. She nodded as she continued to argue with Emmett about how he was going to help clean tomorrow morning and about taking the keys while we got dressed. I just shook my head because I knew that was a lost cause. I got my bath stuff together and walked into Alice's bathroom. I waited for the shower to warm up before I undressed and stepped in. I closed my eyes as the water started to beat down on me and for a moment all I could see behind my eyelids was Edward. The way his body looked as he sat down on his bed with only a pair of sweats on. I bit my lip as I started to lather myself up and rinse off. I washed and conditioned my hair and then rinsed it out. I dried myself off and then wrapped my orange towel around my body. Alice was already in the room with her robe on when I entered.

"Did you shower?"

"Of course. I just used my parents shower while you were in mine" I nodded my head at Alice and sat on her bed as she started to mess with her hair.

I went to my bag and took out my blue boy shorts that said 'wish you were here' on the butt and my blue bra. Alice turned after I dropped my towel and put them on. "Bells those are too cute" I blushed as I put on the blue bra before I turned to smile at Alice. "Why thank you Cullen" We started talking about school as we did each others make-up. I had to admit I was very nervous about letting Alice do mine but knowing Alice she was just as nervous as I was. While we finished up we both turned to the mirror and smiled. "Have to admit Alice I was very nervous about this" she grinned

"You two huh. So what do you think?" I turned left and right and grinned again. "You did it exactly how I like it and what about you?" Alice smiled brilliantly. "Absolutely perfect" We continued to talk until my cell phone rang. I pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt before I looked at my phone. I smiled at the name and answered.

"Bells"

"Hey Ang are you here?"

"Yeah but I don't know where to park?"

I looked at Alice. "She doesn't know where to park?" Alice started putting on her yoga pants and a tight tank top. She nodded and grabbed my hand as we walked out of her room. "Ang we're coming"

"alright hurry up though please. I see…I see Ben and Lauren and I can't"

"It's alright Ang. We're coming meet us at the front" I heard her sniffle and say ok before I hung up the phone. The music was pretty loud and the house was getting overly crowded as we went out the front door. Angela was there in her moms van. Alice and I got in while she directed Angela towards the garage. Alice got out and put in the code for the garage and then it opened. My jaw dropped as I saw all the vehicles. Apart from the cars I was used to there were three more. A Jag, a blue motorcycle that looked similar to the one Jasper has and a blue GG Quad. Luckily there was one space open and Angela drove right in. She parked and got out as I got out of the back and gave her a hug. She started to sniffle some more as Alice closed the garage door and joined in on the hug. I picked her head up and smiled as I looked in her brown teary eyes.

"Now no more worries about Ben Cheney. After tonight he will be so upset with himself that he will be begging to be yours again. Now we are all going to go in Alice's room and Alice and I are going to do your hair and make-up. After that we are going to get dressed together and do one hell of an entrance" I winked at Angela as she smiled and followed behind Alice. We walked through the house and tried to avoid as many people as possible but it was getting hard. We ran up the stairs and I closed and locked Alice's door behind us while we got started on Angela. After Angela's hair and make-up were finished we all got dressed. Angela was wearing a dress like us also but decided on the top that I brought for after the water festivities. Angela's bikini was very cute. It was black but it had the symbols for peace and love on her top and also on her butt. Alice finished putting on her shoes and out of nowhere she pulled out a camera. Angela and I posed and did silly faces as she took the picture. We did one serious one and then Ang offered to take a picture of Alice and I. For one of the pictures we were hugging and then for the second one she was kissing my left cheek while I looked at the ceiling and stuck my tongue out to the right. Alice took one more with the three of us and finally the picture moment was over. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I realized I was about to see Jake. I winked at Angela who smiled and winked back. Time to forget about the past and move to the future.


	8. Chapter 8

-8-

We walked out of Alice's room and started to walk down the stairs when it occurred to me that I needed my phone. I ran back upstairs just as my phone rang and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I knew exactly who was calling.

"Hello"

"_Hey! Where are you?"_ He asked as I heard the music in the background. I was speechless for a moment until I snapped out of it.

"I'm upstairs are you here?"

"_Yeah. I just got here. Embry and Quil are already enjoying themselves but Paul is waiting so he can meet your girl." _I grinned at Angela as she entered the room and mouthed to me that Alice found Jasper. I nodded and my grin stayed in place. She tilted her head while curiosity clouded her features. "Alright we're coming" I hung up as Angela's eyes widened and she ran to Alice's vanity to check her teeth and reapply her lip gloss. I smiled and rolled my eyes as I dragged her out of the room and we made our way down the stairs. The whole house was crowded as the music blared. I could see that people were already tipsy and grinding on each other. I held onto Angela's hand as we fought our way to the front door and I bit my lip as my eyes found Jakes.

He grinned at me and I was a goner. He was just so damn sexy. His russet skin, and muscular body along with his chiseled jaw and brown eyes that actually saw you for the person that you are and his sexy full lips. And dear god his smile will make anyone melt. I turned to look at Angela as her jaw dropped and she took in Jake and Paul. Had to admit Paul was pretty good looking also and his build was the same as Jakes. I smiled and put my finger under her jaw as I pulled her towards our dates for the evening. "Hey guys" I gave Paul a hug first who kissed me on my cheek but I could see his gaze was locked on Angela. "Angela this is Paul. Paul this is Angela" she moved closer as Paul raised her hand and kissed the top. Paul smiled and held her hand while walking towards the area where everyone was dancing. Angela turned to me and started fanning herself. I laughed as I felt Jake move closer to me. I turned to him and for a minute I forgot where I was. "Hey Bells" I bit my lip and blushed "Hey Jake. Glad you could make it" he smiled and moved a piece of hair out of my face as his smile widened. I smirked at him and grabbed his hand as we made our way towards the dancing area. I saw Alice briefly as she walked towards the music and started grinding on Jasper to Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake. I pulled Jacob into the middle while I danced to the song. After awhile Jake moved behind me and started dancing with me. My eyes closed and a smile spread across my face as his arms circled around my waist. Jake rested his head in the crook of my neck. "How long Bella?" he raises his head so I could turn in his arms. "How long what?" he stopped moving and looked into my eyes. "How long?" I started to blush as he placed his hand on my neck. "7 years" he looked startled and then he grinned as Everytime We Touch by Cascada came on. What did Alice do find all the hits from this year and play it at this party? We started dancing slowly to the beat until it sped up and then we slowed down again. I didn't care who saw us but all I wanted to do at that moment was kiss him. He must have read my mind as his face started coming closer to mine and then our lips met. It started off slow until I felt him pull me closer and the kiss became more passionate. He broke the kiss first and then smiled. "I've been stuck on you for 10" I blushed as he smiled and we walked towards the kitchen.

Alice was sitting on the counter with Jasper standing between her legs when she grinned at me. "Alice and Jasper I would like you to meet Jacob. Jake, Alice and Jasper." Jasper walked over and they did the man hug thing while Alice looked at me, fanned herself while biting her lip. I laughed and nodded my head. Jasper and Jacob continued to talk while Alice came closer to me and we started cleaning up the kitchen a little. I looked at the time. 11:45? Where the hell was the night going? I heard Pump It by Black Eyed Peas start to play and I grinned. I looked at Jake and winked as I grabbed Alice and we ran to the center of the living room. I started dancing and Alice followed along perfectly. It was weird how much Alice and I coordinated and it wasn't even practiced. We stole the spotlight until Jake and Jasper came near. I walked over to Jacob and twirled around him before he grabbed me and I started dancing on him. Everyone started dancing with each other again but I felt like I was being watched. I was starting to sweat as Jake kissed the back of my neck and I grinned while turning in his arms. Had to admit Jake could really dance. I kissed him again as his face came closer to mine and he smiled. The next four songs, I couldn't tell you what played. I was lost in his eyes and his smile as we continued to move together. The music got cut off abruptly as Emmett told everyone the party continued outside. I smiled at Jake. "I'll be back I have to change into my bathing suit" he grinned

"Can't wait" he said as Embry and Quil came up behind him. "Dude let's go! You should see the hotties in bikinis" Jake pulled me to him and kissed me again. After he stopped Embry pouted and Quil grinned. "Shut up! You and Bells? Shit! Now I have to give Rachel $50" Embry said. "Dude I told you not to bet against her she knew they liked each other." Quil said. I laughed and turned to walk up the stairs to change. I walked into Alice's room and saw that her and Angela had already changed. "We were waiting for you to hurry the hell up" Alice said as she winked at me. I grinned as I grabbed my bathing suit and changed in the bathroom. I came out and smiled as Angela looked out of Alice's window to see what was going on outside. Alice took my picture out of nowhere and I rolled my eyes. "Seriously Aly?"

"Seriously Bells. But since we don't have an opportunity at the moment we will talk more about Jake later tonight" I blushed as Angela sprinted to the door.

Alice and I looked at each other and laughed as Angela turned and started to blush. She walked over to me and hugged me. "Isabella Swan you have my gratitude forever. He is perfect!" I hugged her back and laughed as she let me go and sprinted towards the door. Alice and I poked our heads out of the door to see Ang jump on Paul's back as he carried her down the stairs. Alice and I looked at each other again and smiled as we closed the door behind us. "So that's the guy you like?" We turned as I saw Edward in his door frame. He looked mad and for the life of me I couldn't understand why.

"Yeah? So what"

"Is all the public displays of affection necessary?" He had room to talk. I was starting to get irritated and then I smirked.

"Don't be jealous Cullen, It's not a good look" Alice shook her head with a smirk as we continued to walk down the stairs. My eyes didn't leave Edward's until I couldn't see him anymore but the only things I saw in his eyes at that moment was jealousy. Alice and I hit the door for the pool but I stopped when I saw Emmett, Mike and Tyler. They looked at me and grinned while I grinned back. "Alice you're going to have to move" Alice looked at me confused as I saw them come for me but I was faster and sprinted past Alice. The girls were getting thrown in the pool every couple of minutes but I refused to be a statistic. Alice got thrown in by Jasper who followed not to long after and Ang was already in a corner with Paul. Rose, Tanya, Lauren, Jessica, McKenna and Heidi were already in followed by Eric and Ben which only left me. Jake, Embry and Quil were watching the excitement go on but I knew if they came out of that pool I would be a goner. Mike came for me first but I twirled and jumped across the edge which had him falling in. Had to admit that I nearly busted my ass with that twirl but I steadied myself. Everyone laughed as I grinned at Tyler and Emmett. "Bella just make it easy on yourself and jump in." Emmett said. I smiled

"Not a chance Cullen. With all that talk you guys had in gym the other day I thought it would be easy to catch me. But since you guys suck it seems like your word isn't shit." Emmett's grin widened as we started to hear the oooooo's. "You're a goner Swan" I grinned as Tyler tried to grab me from behind but I made sure I ducked out of his way just in time which had him falling in. Everyone started to laugh as I stuck my tongue out at Emmett. He started to chase me around until the wrestling team, that wasn't in the pool yet, got up and pushed him in. We all laughed as Emmett's head bopped out of the water and he glared towards his team. "Fuck ya'll!" we continued to laugh as they jumped in one at a time. Emmett winked at me before he swam over to Rosalie and gave her the attention she was craving. I don't know why I didn't expect it or see it coming but before I knew it I was getting picked up by Edward. I looked into his eyes as he grinned at me mischievously. "Put me down Cullen"

"Not a chance Swan" Edward walked closer to the edge of the pool as I continued to kick for him to let me go but he had a firm hold on me. I screamed as I held my nose with my fingers and held onto his neck with my other arm. He jumped in while still holding me and as I removed my arm from his neck he pulled my hand towards his crotch so I could feel how hard he was. My head bopped to the surface as I heard cheers for Edward. I flicked off everyone and swam towards Jacob. He picked me up out of the water so I could sit on the edge of the pool while he stood between my legs. I grabbed his face and kissed him again while Embry and Quil groaned. I smiled as they splashed water at us but they got distracted by McKenna and Heidi not to long after. I laughed as they got out and sat beside them on the lounge chairs. I looked for Angela and Paul and saw them talking in a quiet corner of the pool. I looked around and saw Ben looking truly unhappy at Angela's happiness and couldn't help the grin that came on my face.

I looked at Alice and waited for her to catch my eyes. She noticed and I mouthed that I needed to talk to her. She nodded and was about to get out until Emmett ruined our escape. "Alright the first game we are going to play is make out tag" I groaned as Jake tickled my feet. " So whoever is it has to try to tag each person in the water, however if you are the tagger you get to kiss who you tag. And to make it interesting lets say anywhere you want for up to a minute" I looked at Alice who looked at me and shook her head. I sighed and she smiled but her smile didn't reach her eyes. I had a feeling this game was about to be very one sided meaning whoever wanted to kiss someone specifically, would get tagged. The only people that wanted to play were Tanya, Rosalie, Alice, Lauren, Angela, Jessica, myself, McKenna, Emmett, Edward, Jacob, Paul, Ben, Jasper, Mike and Tyler. We played rock paper scissors to see who would be it and wouldn't you know it was McKenna. I looked at Alice who narrowed her eyes and then looked at me. "What's wrong" I mouthed to her. She looked at McKenna then at Jasper as I realized what she was telling me. Shit this was definitely going to be a long night.

The game started and the first person tagged was Jasper. Surprise, Surprise. I swam over to Alice before she lunged for her. "Alright McKenna you get up to a minute." Emmett said while looking at his sister. McKenna grinned as Jasper looked at her and then her head went underwater. Alice was so furious she was shaking and with Jaspers jaw and fists clenching I could only imagine where she was 'kissing'. "Alice, calm down" She looked at me and I could see the tears building in her eyes. After McKenna was done the game started up again this time Jasper was it. Jasper made sure he got Alice and once she was tagged he kissed her like his life depended on it. After the minute he held her face and swam away but I could still see she was pissed. The next person to get tagged was Tyler and I couldn't help but laugh at the irony because if I remember correctly Tyler was one of the guys on the first day of school that tried to grab her. Alice looked over her shoulder at Jasper as she walked to Tyler seductively. Tyler's excitement was too much as Alice placed her hands on his shoulders and moved between his legs. She moved closer to him and his arms wrapped around her waist as she lowered her mouth to his neck and began sucking. I looked at Jasper who looked like he was about to have an aneurism. I covered my mouth so my laugh wouldn't escape as Alice got cheers and Tyler closed his eyes with a grin. Once the minute was up Alice smiled and swam beside me. "Payback is a bitch" she whispered into my ear. I looked at her and smiled. I couldn't agree more. The game continued, this time Tyler got Rosalie and pretty much sucked on her stomach. While Rose got Emmett who later got Jessica. And when I mean he got Jessica I mean he picked her up out of the water and started kissing her inner thigh. Let's just say I can only imagine how pissed Rosalie was.

Jessica got Ben but she played it safe and just kissed him on his cheek but of course Ben went for Lauren and kissed her. I looked at Angela but she seemed to be cool about it. I smiled as the game continued. I was happy that I wasn't picked yet and I was ecstatic that Jacob wasn't either. I was about to swim to him until I saw that Lauren tagged Paul. "O shit!" I said. Paul smiled at Angela but she didn't look convinced. Lauren grinned and my eyes narrowed. I was about to go for her until Jacob pulled me back and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Trust him Bella" I looked back at Jake as I relaxed in his hold. Lauren looked at Paul and moved closer with a grin on her face. Paul looked at Lauren as she started kissing his neck but his eyes never left Angela and I could see her slowly relaxing as the minute ticked by. Once her kiss was finished Lauren looked frustrated while Angela looked beyond thrilled. She smiled at me and I smiled back while the game continued. Paul got Angela and I smiled as they kissed for the first time. For a minute Angela looked like she was in a daze and I couldn't help but smile.

Angela got Jacob but kissed him on his cheek and truth be told I actually did try not to get tagged by him but it was too much work. I laughed as he picked me up by my waist and my legs wrapped around him. He used one arm to hold me up while he pulled my face to his with his other hand. I loved every minute of it. I heard Angela and Alice cheering as he finished and kissed the corners of my mouth before he let me go. Embry, Paul and Quil cheered also as I rolled my eyes. The game started and I tagged Mike. I looked at Jake "Make it good Bells, but don't give too much" I laughed as I gave Mike a peck on his lips and he smiled as I winked. Mike got McKenna who then decided to kiss Tanya. Let's just say I didn't see that one coming as Tanya grinned and then tagged Edward. Edward grinned as Tanya went underwater to give him his "kiss". She came back up after a minute and Edward whispered in her ear. I looked at Alice nervously. She swam over to Jacob and I'm not sure what she told him but he didn't look all that thrilled with this game anymore. This time the stakes were higher so I made sure I wasn't near him. I saw that all the girls kept giggling as Edward swam by but I still made sure I dodged him. I saw Tanya move and then grin. I thought she was picked but boy was I wrong when he came up behind me and tagged me. "Fuck my life" I said as everyone laughed including Tanya.

I looked at Jake who mouthed that I would be fine while Emmett kept grinning. I backed up as Edward moved closer until he had me pinned against the pool wall. "Make it good Ed this may be your only chance" Tanya and Rosalie glared at Emmett as I looked at Alice. Edward grabbed my face so I could look into his eyes before he kissed me. He moved his arm around my waist and brought me closer to him as his face lowered to mine. I could feel every inch of his skin and I was quite sure he was aware that he pretty much had me naked. Thank god we were in the pool so he wouldn't be able to feel my arousal at our closeness. My breath hitched as he moved his fingers up and down my spine. He still drew me closer. I didn't want to do this but once again I felt that electricity coursing through us. I made sure I didn't touch him as he kissed me but his lips were so soft and I could honestly feel the passion behind it. I kept the moan in my throat that was so close to coming out but I would rather die then show Edward the affect he had on me. He removed his lips from mine and then smiled. I looked at Jake who didn't look upset but not happy either. "You've been lying to me Isabella" Edward whispered in my ear as his fingers started to move lower. I looked back at him as his grin widened. He let me go as Emmett said that was the end of that game. I stepped out of the pool and walked into the house before I was coerced into doing another water game. Knowing Emmett it would probably be strip tag next.

I grabbed my towel from the couch by the door and continued to walk to Alice's room. I showered briefly and washed my hair to remove all the chlorine before I came out and got dressed. As I finished putting on my bra, underwear and jeans Alice came in her room. "Holy shit Bells. I thought Edward tagged Tanya?" I sighed. "So did I Alice but we were highly mistaken" I sat down on her couch and threw my head back, Alice changed out of her bathing suit and put on her robe before she sat beside me. "Are you alright?" I shook my head. I got up and put on my shirt with my boots and decided to leave my hair wavy. I looked at my phone. 2:50. "We'll talk later Bells" I nodded my head as I applied my eye liner and mascara. I sat back down on the couch and looked at Alice. "Enough about me, are you ok?" I asked. Her eyes got darker and she shook her head. "Nope but that's another thing we will talk about later. Do you mind waiting on me?" I smiled. "Alice why do you think I sat back down" she smiled.

"I keep forgetting that you are actually a real friend, trust me I've been burned in the past." I smiled. I knew I wasn't ready to have a conversation about friends yet. Alice didn't take long at all and decided to leave her hair wavy instead of blow drying it and flipping it out. Had to admit it looked really cute on her. She re applied eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, and lip gloss before she got dressed in skinny jeans, a pink blue and black ruffled front top and a black vest with black flats. I smiled at her as she returned it.

The music in the house started up again but there were more slow songs this time around. I sat on the couch and crossed my legs but not to long after Jake found me. He smiled at me as I smiled at him and looked down. Honestly I was ashamed. I had no right having these feelings for Edward but also having feelings for Jake. It made me fickle. He sat beside me and raised my chin. "Bells I'm not mad. It was just a kiss and Alice told me he liked you so if I was him I would have taken that opportunity to kiss you too" I smiled as he made fish lips and closed his eyes tightly. I kissed my hand and placed it on his lips until he opened his eyes and smiled. The room started getting crowded as Ain't No Other Man came on by Christina Aguilera. Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me up as I started dancing with him. I smiled as I started to lip sync the words as I looked into his eyes. His grin made me happy as his arms wrapped around me. That song finished as I hugged him and he returned the hug. "I don't want to leave but we have to go" I nodded as my feet left the ground. He kissed my neck and my cheek before I let go. I walked him to the door as Angela did the same to Paul. I knew they hadn't been drinking but Embry and Quil, most definitely. "Be careful" he smiled. I wanted to kiss him but it felt wrong after kissing Edward, whether it was a game or not. "See you later Bells. O! By the way from this moment on you are my girl just in case it wasn't established" I blushed and smiled. "Now it's established" I jumped on him and kissed his neck as he laughed and left with Paul. I closed the door and rested my back on it as Angela did the same. We looked at each other and grinned. "This was the best night of my life. Even if it doesn't work out I still had a lot of fun with him" my smile grew. "I'm glad!" she squeezed my hand and went upstairs to get her things together. She came back down five minutes later and hugged me before she walked in the direction of the garage. I followed her so I would be able to close it after she left. "Tell Alice I said bye and I'll call you when I get home" she said as she waved and I gave her the thumbs up. She smiled and backed out.

She waved again and I closed the garage as she turned the corner. I shook my head and smiled while I turned to walk back in the door. My smile dropped as I saw Edward blocking my exit. "Move Cullen" he smirked and moved closer while closing the door behind him. "Admit it first" the light hadn't turned off yet but I was once again getting aroused by his close proximity. What the hell was it with him? "No" he smiled and moved closer while pulling me to him. "Admit it Bella" he said as his hand started to move down my back to the top of my butt. I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine. I bit my lip as his emerald eyes got darker. "Why?" he grabbed my chin. "You are so stubborn. Are you afraid to admit that you are actually attracted to me and that you want me as much as I want you" I opened my mouth to say something but there was nothing for me to say. He was right. As much as I wanted Jake and have wanted him for awhile there was something about Edward that was intoxicating. "I see it in your eyes that I'm right just how I saw it when you tripped over air and landed on me in the hallway." I moved my face from his grasp and moved out of his embrace. I opened the door right before the light turned off and walked inside. Luckily no one was in the kitchen when I entered and no one saw Edward re enter shortly after. He shook his head at me as Tanya came into the kitchen. She narrowed her eyes at me while I just rolled my eyes at her. I could see she was tipsy and the way she was grabbing Edward in front of me proved that fact. Edward picked her up and put her on the counter as he moved between her legs.

I walked into the living room and heard Alice before I saw her. I followed her voice and saw her arguing with Jasper while McKenna stayed behind him with a grin on her face. Uh Oh this can't be good. "You fucked her Jasper?" Jasper groaned and put his arms over his head. "Alice it was a long time ago" Alice nodded her head and her eyes narrowed. "How long is a long time ago Jasper?" Jasper grew quiet as McKenna smiled and answered. "Two years ago" Alice nodded and tried to walk away. Jasper grabbed her arm to pull her back but Alice slapped him as he tried. "We've been together since I moved here Jasper. That means four years so during that time you slept with her?" Jasper closed his eyes as McKenna had a victory smile on her face. I felt Edward behind me and if he was behind me his girlfriend had to be right there. I was proven right. "Alice get over it. Do you think your too good to be cheated on? Obviously McKenna gave him something you didn't give him and frankly it's about time somebody brought you down from your high horse" I turned and looked at Tanya as she finished talking. My fist clenched as she rolled her eyes at Alice and looked at Rosalie. Alice smiled sadly and looked at Jasper. "True and obviously she did". Jasper looked defeated as he tried to pull her to him but she pulled her arm from his grasp and walked away. I walked over to Tanya and slapped the taste out her mouth. "You had no right to add your input when it wasn't needed. And you had no right to disrespect her in her own house. But you know what. You did say something right. Alice is too good to be cheated on wish I could say the same about anyone else here." Tanya glared at me as I glared back. I turned from her as I saw Rosalie stand up and glare at me. "If you touch me Rosalie I promise you, you will have bruises on your face in the morning and one hell of a sore body." I smiled at Jasper sadly. "Give me a couple of hours" he nodded and sat on the couch as I went to look for Alice.

I noticed that the sober people were leaving which only left the highly tipsy border line drunk people. As I searched for Alice I looked around the house and saw how trashed it was. I groaned. I heard sniffling coming from Esme's office and decided to walk in there. Alice was laying on a chaise next to the massive window that looked out towards the woods. "Aly? Are you alright?" she turned towards me and I saw her red eyes and nose. I walked over to sit beside her as she put her head in my lap. "Bella this is going to sound so random but how old are you?" I laughed. " Umm 17. I just turned last week" Alice nodded.

"I turned in August." she sat up and stared at me.

"I'm so pissed at him Bella. I've been with him for four years and he never told me. Never. I think I kissed Tyler once at a party when I was drunk and mad at him but I never had sex with anyone other then him. Jesus Christ! I even lost my virginity to him and he didn't even have the courtesy to tell me. But out of all the people to cheat with, it had to be my ex best friend?" Alice looked down and I felt her pain. I sighed.

"So McKenna was your best friend?" Alice nodded.

"McKenna, Tanya and Rosalie" I opened my eyes wide.

"Are you serious?" she smiled and nodded.

"Surprising right. Rosalie and I fell out when I caught her cheating on my brother. Tanya and I fell out because she was always using me and always putting me down. Telling me I wasn't pretty enough or I was too high and mighty. Honestly Bella I really can't stand that bitch" I laughed as Alice laughed with me until her smile dropped.

"McKenna and I fell out once I started dating Jasper. I caught her telling him lies about me and if Jasper hadn't recorded the conversation I would have never believed it. He always told me that there was something about her that wasn't trustworthy and I never believed him until that day."

"Wow you sure know how to pick them" she laughed.

"My mom told me the same thing but out of all of them the only one she liked and still likes, a little, is Rosalie and that's because she feels she is perfect for Em." I nodded. As much as I wasn't Rosalie's fan I had to admit that they fit together perfectly. I turned my body towards Alice. "He does love you, you know" she smiled.

"I know and I probably will forgive him but for right now. I need to be away from him or I might say something I will regret" I nodded. "Good idea" she sighed "Have you ever been in a situation like this?" I immediately stiffened and got up to sit in Esme's swivel chair. "Bells?"

"Yea. I have been in a situation like this but it was worse" I sat criss cross applesauce in the chair while Alice crossed her legs and gave me her undivided attention. I smiled sadly as I thought back.

"His name was James and god did I love him." I shook my head sadly. "I did have a thing for Jacob during this time but I put him in the back of my mind since I knew we weren't going to move back to Forks. Boy was I wrong." Alice smiled as I smiled. "I dated him for two years and my friends Victoria and Jane dated his friends. So it always worked out to a triple dates everywhere we went. One night he talked me into having sex with him. He gave me the whole spiel about if I loved him I would show him and I was stupid enough to believe what he was saying so I did as he asked."

Alice looked at me sadly. "Was he gentle?" I laughed bitterly.

"He was never gentle I thought because it was my first time it was bound to hurt but every time we had sex he was rough. Excluding the sex, I felt he treated me pretty well. One day I spent the night over Victoria's house and her parents weren't home so the boys were coming over. Jane was grounded so she couldn't make it which left James, Felix, Victoria and myself. We played a couple of games and drank a little too much until I started to feel sick so I went to her room to lay down. After an hour or so I heard some noise coming from downstairs and I made sure I took my time so I wouldn't trip or stumble. When I got to the middle of the staircase I saw Victoria with James doing everything under the sun. I assumed Felix had left when I went upstairs. I could have probably gotten over the act but what hurt me is while she was screwing him she said how stupid I was to not realize what's been going on behind my back and I wasn't even worth the aggravation to be told. I went back to her room and pretended like I didn't see anything. I even went as far as undressed for bed. When Victoria and James came upstairs he picked me up and put me in her sisters room so they could continue what they were doing."

I felt the tears start to fall down my face as Alice covered her mouth. I looked down and twiddled my thumbs.

"Can you believe they weren't even quiet about what they were doing? James got his stuff together and came in the room to kiss me before he left. I was totally and utterly disgusted Alice and knew that I had to call Jane before I lost my mind. I called Jane and told her what was going on and you know what she told me Alice? Her words exactly and I quote "I'm sorry you had to find out that way but they've been going at it for a year now" So after that I stopped talking to all of them. Jane told Victoria that I knew and she told James but he had the nerve to be mad. He even came to my house to say how stupid I was to not realize what has been going on between him and my so called friend but how he still wanted me because I was a good catch. Let's just say my dad came to the front door with his shot gun and told him that if he didn't leave his property he would shoot him where he stood" I wiped the rest of my tears away and smiled as I thought about my dad. Alice came over and hugged me as I hugged her back.

"Jesus Bella, did Felix know?" I shrugged.

"I doubt it, Felix never dated Victoria it was just a ruse. Victoria never told me she wanted James and James never told me he wanted Victoria. I never really understood why they had to use me but I guess I will never know. James is a very touchy subject and after tonight please don't bring him up. On the bright side I found some really good friends in unexpected places before I left Phoenix." she smiled

"Wow Bella, that stuff only happens in lifetime movies and I guess in Phoenix, Arizona." I smiled

"So is that why you won't even condone messing with Edward" I nodded. "I know how it feels to be cheated on so I refuse to do it" Alice grinned and wiped the rest of her tears away.

"Pretty noble there Bella" I laughed

"Why thank you Ms. Cullen"

"Do you even like Edward?" I thought that one over. Did I like Edward? He was cocky, an asshole and borderline arrogant at times but do I like him?

"I don't think I like him because he has only shown me his asshole side. However. Am I attracted to him? God yes! Would I have messed with him if James didn't treat me the way he did and I waited to pursue Jacob? Hell yes! So I know I have to be careful around him just incase an opportunity presents itself" Alice grinned and started bouncing up and down. I didn't understand her excitement.

"There is still hope yet." I grinned "Not for awhile, if ever." She tilted her head.

"Why not?" She asked. I blushed.

"Because I have a very sexy boyfriend that lives in La Push and I don't think he would like his girlfriend messing with another guy" Alice's eyes widened and then she squealed and I couldn't help but squeal with her. I got up and started to dance as I heard Show Stopper by Danity Kane come on. Alice smiled as she got up and danced with me. "Bells you should really join the dance team this year" I shook my head and smirked. "Alice I'm a major klutz except for when I dance because I'm not paying attention to my surroundings. But if I had to dance for a crowd staring directly at me I would fall flat on my face" Alice grinned. "We will see Bells" I rolled my eyes and continued to dance until the song was over. I sat back on Esme's swivel chair and took my cell phone out of my pocket. Jacob and Angela both sent me a text saying that they reached home safely. I smiled as I looked at the time and then groaned. "Aly it's like 5 o'clock" her eyes opened wide as she got up and dragged me with her.

We headed for the living room to shut off the music. Mostly the people that were in there were knocked out. I saw no signs of Tanya, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, McKenna or Jasper. We walked into the kitchen and put away as much of the food as possible while cleaning up. After 30 minutes the kitchen and dinning room were spotless. We walked towards the pool area in the backyard and saw more people laid out. I shook my head as we went around picking up empty plastic cups and plates while straightening the chairs. I saw a couple of spots that had throw up and nearly gagged. Alice groaned in frustration as she got the hose and sprayed away the nastiness. Outside was good which only left the living room. I looked at my cell phone and saw that it was 5:40. "Als it's about to be 6" she nodded as she woke the people asleep outside and ushered them into the house. They got up and complained the three feet they had to walk to get inside. I just rolled my eyes as they collapsed on the floor. I walked into the piano room and saw Jasper laying on the chaise, thankfully, by himself. I smiled as I cleaned up the mess that was in there and then got a gold blanket to put over him. I could see he still had tear streaks on his face but I knew he would be alright in a couple of hours. I slid the doors closed and started to clean up the dirty plates, cups, food and juice smudges in the living room.

I rolled people off the couches so I could straighten the pillows and shook my head as they groaned but refused to wake up. Alice handed me some febreze and I made sure I sprayed thoroughly. I noticed that Alice had the vacuum and I laughed as she plugged it in and turned it on. Everyone who was asleep jumped up and groaned as their hangovers caught up with them. I took over from Alice so she could get the keys that were left and hand them out. I was curious to know what she did with Jasper, Tanya and Rosalie's keys but somehow I knew they were in a safe place. I waved at the last few people to leave as they smiled and waved back. After I finished vacuuming the crumbs in the couch I rolled up the cord and collapsed on the couch. Alice did the same and I rested my head on her shoulder. "This sucks! Now Edward and Emmett don't have anything to do" I patted her knee. "Just take all the credit when your parents get home" she grinned "Why didn't I think of that! That way I can get more shopping money!" I smiled and nodded. "See it works out" I moved my head from her shoulder and looked at her. "Alice go in the piano room" she looked at me nervously. "Tell me no one messed with Edward's piano. He would kill me" I rolled my eyes. "Of course not but YOU do need to go in there" Alice understood. I got up and grabbed her hand as we walked to the doors. I slid one door open and pulled her inside. I let her hand go and pushed her toward Jasper. She looked back at me as I smiled and pointed toward him. She smiled and walked over to him. I saw Alice put her hand on his forehead while moving the soft blond hair that was in his face. His eyes opened and he sat up immediately while pulling Alice to him for a hug. She hugged him back and kissed his neck. I knew she whispered something to him but I wasn't sure, even though the look on his face was proof enough. Jasper opened his eyes and looked at me. He smiled and mouthed thank you as he kept holding Alice. I smiled and winked at him while sliding the doors closed to give them their privacy.

I did one more walk through around the house to make sure nothing was out of place and I didn't miss anything. I smiled as I headed upstairs and realized that Alice and I cleaned a house in an hour and 30 minutes. I walked up the stairs and stopped by Edward's door as I heard moaning and muffled screaming coming from inside. I blushed and kept it moving, hastening my steps to get to Alice's room faster. As I closed the door behind me I leaned against the door and closed my eyes. I blushed again as I could only imagine what was going on in there. I opened my eyes and got my clothes together while I changed into my Tasmanian devil sleeping shorts and tank top. I smile as I realize that this was a gift from Jake a couple of birthdays ago. I moved Alice's clothes to the hamper in her closet and closed the door as I grabbed my IPOD and pulled the sheets back so I could lay down. I turned off the lamp beside her bed and turned my IPOD to the Norah Jones album. I loved her voice. It was so soothing. I closed my eyes and smiled as I saw Jake behind my eyelids. This is a good start for a promising school year. I bit my lip and got more comfortable as Norah Jones put me to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

-9-

"Bells?"

"hmm"

"Get up!"

"m mm!"

"BELLA! Get up!" I opened one eye and looked at Alice crossly. "Alice Cullen. Word to the wise. I am not a morning person so SHUT UP!" I turned my head the other way as Alice tried to stifle her laugh and then decided to just let it out. I heard another set of laughter and turned my head to look towards the door. I saw Esme cover her mouth at getting caught but all I could do was smile. She walked into the room and closed the door behind her. "Alice tells me that you two had an eventful night" I nodded and stretched as I sat up. "But I would have to say, even though I wasn't here, the best part of the night had to have been when you slapped Tanya and put her in her place" my mouth dropped open and then I covered it realizing that I had to brush my teeth immediately. I raised one finger as Esme nodded and I went to my bag to get my tooth brush and face wash. After I was finished I walked back into the room. Alice was sitting cross legged in my spot while Esme sat on her couch. "How did you know?" Esme smiled and Alice beamed. " Jasper reiterated for us and even told us what you said to Tanya and how you pretty much threatened Rosalie with bodily harm if she touched you" I blushed as Esme laughed and walked closer to me. She hugged me and I couldn't help but to hug her back. She placed both hands on my cheeks so I could look into her eyes. Her eyes were warm, kind and compassionate. "Thank you for sticking up for Aly when her brothers didn't and when others disrespected her. I prey and hope you guys stay friends for a very long time because she needs someone like you." I blushed again as Esme's smile brightened. "I need a friend like her also" Alice winked at me as Esme let me go and walked out the room. She closed the door behind her but not before I heard her scream her boys' names. I jumped as Alice smiled. "Why didn't you tell me you slapped Tanya?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Honestly I forgot. But I was so through with her and trust me she had it coming." Alice smiled and then she looked down. "Seriously Bella. Thanks for sticking up for me. I don't think anyone has ever done what you did. Not for me anyway" I smiled and sat beside her while nudging her with my shoulder. I waited for her to look up. "I know you would have done the same for me." She smiled and stood up as she pulled me with her. "Where are we going?"

"Down stairs my mom made us breakfast, well, more like brunch seeing that it's 12" I smiled as I grabbed my red robe and put it on before we left her room. As we got to the top of the stairs I could hear Esme laying into Emmett and Edward. I just smiled. My hair was kind of messy as I moved it to the left when we got to the entryway of the kitchen.

"And you Edward Anthony, you let your girlfriend disrespect your sister in your own house and you didn't shut her up? Bella, the girl that just moved here, stood up for her and she has only been friends with your sister for FOUR DAYS! And Emmett Masen you should have sat Rosalie down right when she stood up to defend the girl that rudely spoke to your sister. I am so ashamed of both of you and I don't want your girlfriends here for two months. I don't care what you do when I'm not around but when I'm home they better not step foot near our property understand!" Emmett and Edward both had their heads down as they nodded. I stood there open mouthed while Alice smirked. I cleared my throat and Esme looked at me. I could see her face was red and tears were in her eyes at how mad she was but I smiled kindly as she exhaled and smiled back. Emmett came over to me and picked me up in a hug. "I didn't get to tell you but do you know how bad ass you were for telling Rose that if she touches you she will have bruises on her face and one sore body. Jesus Christ! That was hot. I think I'm in love" Everyone in the kitchen started to laugh with the exception of Edward. Emmett stiffened but kissed my cheek before he put me down. He looked at his twin and shook his head while closing his eyes. Creepy.

Alice pulled me towards the dining room where there was waffles and fruit waiting to be eaten. I smiled in anticipation as I put one home made waffle with three strawberries and two apple slices on my plate. I looked at my knife and fork and picked them up. Fork going in my left hand and the knife going in my right as I cut the waffle into small pieces. I kept my back up straight and made sure my elbows weren't on the table. My grandma Swan always told me to show that you have manners and class no matter where you go or how much you have in the bank. It will take you a lot farther then being ill mannered and acting like you don't know how to eat properly. I smiled at remembering my grandmother. I put my knife and fork down as I stretched to get the syrup. I was about to start eating when I realized I had eyes on me. I looked at Esme whose smile would rival Alice's. Emmett looked amused while Alice just continued to eat with a smile on her face. I started to blush at the attention I was receiving. "Did I do something wrong?" Esme grinned and sat around the table. "On the contrary dear. May I ask if you had a debutante ball?" I looked at Esme. "No, I haven't." Esme's smile brightened but honestly I was confused. "Bella, out of all the girls that have come to my house I have never seen any of them eat with a knife and fork properly. Who taught you?" I finally understood as I smiled. "My grandma Swan taught me she was from Georgia" Esme nodded. " A southern belle through and through" I laughed softly. "Something like that but she moved here with my grandfather years before my dad was born and decided to stay" I smiled sadly as I continued to eat my breakfast. Esme didn't ask anymore questions about gran and for that I was thankful.

I picked up my plate when I was finished and waited for Alice to be finished. She popped the last strawberry in her mouth as I laughed and picked up her plate. I was just about to start washing the dishes when Esme stopped me. "Isabella Swan, you are a guest in my house and while I'm here I refuse to have you wash the dishes but thank you for being considerate" she smiled as Alice dragged me out of the kitchen. I saw that Jasper was in the pool waiting. "Alice your gorgeous boyfriend is waiting on your arrival" she grinned as she took off her robe and ran outside. Had to admit the bathing suit Alice had on this time was cute. It was a one strap bikini in pink but it had the bandeau style like mine had yesterday. "Bells hurry up and join us" I gave her a thumbs up as I ran up the stairs to get dressed. As I passed Edward's room I noticed that his door was slightly ajar. The part that I could see I knew I wouldn't be able to keep out of my memory. I blushed as I continued to walk past and close Alice's door behind me. I got out of my sleeping clothes and put on my ocean blue halter top bikini. I loved the top because not only did it tie around my neck, the sash wraps around my body. I smiled at my reflection, grabbed my cell phone and a towel while closing Alice's door behind me. Edward's door was fully open but no surprises there seeing that he was standing in the doorframe. I heard the shower going and assumed that Tanya was cleaning herself before she made her exit. Smart girl. Didn't want Esme to smell the sex on her and honestly she has to be sore constantly since I felt that Edward's penis was not small nor skinny. I blushed as I remembered that he was actually thick and long. "You heard us this morning didn't you Swan." I felt the blush but I narrowed my eyes. I continued to walk towards the stairs but Edward pulled me back and pushed me against the wall. His body was flush against mine and our eyes never broke contact. My heart was beating erratically at our closeness. I didn't understand the connection we had nor did I want to. "Answer me Swan" I glared at him. "Fuck you Cullen" he grinned as he picked me up by my ass which had him in between my legs. I felt myself getting wet and hot. His grin widened as he could feel it too. My breaths were becoming labored as I bit my lip. I saw the want he had for me as I'm sure he saw the want I had for him but nothing more would come from a look. I sighed.

"Edward put me down… please" he smiled sadly.

"You know you have never called me Edward before now. But…. you must feel it Bella, the connection we have. I can't be the only one affected by it. It's like I'm drawn to you, like I need you in mind, body and soul and it's taking everything in me not to take you now." My legs clenched at his words as he grew harder and my eyes became darker. You can't do this Isabella. You can't do this Isabella! Edward dropped me lower so I could be aligned perfectly with him. "It would be so easy Bella" I closed my eyes.

"I do feel it Edward but nothing is going to come from it. You have a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend and it's taking a lot for me to tell you no because I do want you in the physical sense but I know how it feels to be cheated on and degraded. I wouldn't wish that on anyone no matter how much I dislike them" Edward moved me and I bit my lip as the moan escaped. He looked at me and grinned as he kissed my neck and finally let me go. "You never know Bella, maybe it's destined for us to be together" I smile. "Maybe…. but sometimes destiny has to wait" I felt that my legs were wobbly as I carefully walked down the stairs. I bit my lip as I walked outside. Alice looked at me and her smile dropped a fraction but she didn't let Jasper see. "Bells? you alright?" I smiled, put my stuff down and jumped in the pool. I needed to cool off. I did laps back and forth until I decided to stop at the opposite end of the pool. I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward walk to the door. His eyes stayed on me as I continued to look at him. My mouth opened slightly and his jaw clenched. I turned away from him and jumped out of the pool so I could sit on the edge. I felt Alice's eyes on me and I turned to her. I could see that she knew something was going on between Edward and I whether I wanted something to happen or not. Edward walked towards me and my heart started to accelerate. He sat beside me and placed his feet in the water. "Bella…. do us both a favor and agree to screw me. It might be good for us" I looked at him and shook my head.

"Not a chance Cullen. I'm taken"

"They will never have to know Isabella" I looked into his eyes. What was he a serpent?

"I couldn't do that to Jacob and your girlfriend would know" he smiled.

"She wouldn't be the wiser and trust me I know a lot more about what Tanya is doing behind my back then she thinks."

"Then why are you with her?"

"There is something about her and we do have great sex together" I felt myself becoming jealous and the look he gave me proved that he knew it.

"It sucks doesn't it. That's how I felt when you were dancing with your boyfriend. I do think it would be good for us Bella."

"No" I took one foot out of the water and pushed up so I could stand. Tanya was coming outside just as I was walking towards the door. "How does your face feel?" she glared at me " You are such a bitch!" I sighed. "Your boyfriend is horny maybe you should take care of that before you go." I turned and looked at Edward over my shoulder as his eyes darkened. I bit my lip and walked into the house. Please take care of that.

I walked into Alice's room, closed the door and walked into her bathroom. I sat on the toilet seat for awhile so my hormones could settle and I could think things through. I liked Jacob matter of fact if I'm honest with myself I would have to admit that I love him and wanted him bad. But there was something about Edward. It was like when he was around me all my inhibitions disappeared. I turned on Alice's shower after undressing and then stepped in.

"Bells?"

"Jesus Aly" She laughed. "Sorry Bella. Just wanted to let you know I'll be right back. I have to take Jasper home and my mom went with my dad to Port Angeles. However Emmett is going with me so he can see Rosalie so…."I groaned.

"Alice please tell me you aren't leaving me in this big house alone with Edward?"

"Bells, I promise I won't be long 15 minutes maybe 30" I placed my forehead on the shower wall and closed my eyes.

"Why do I feel like this is a very bad idea" Alice sighed. "Because it is but I'll call you every 5 minutes Bella"

"alright and make sure you don't get caught up Alice."

"See you soon Bells" I heard the door close and I collapsed to the floor while groaning. I got up and finished taking my shower. I continued to search for my towel until my hand closed around it and then I pulled it towards me.

I opened the shower door after wrapping the towel around my body and exited the bathroom. As I walked towards my bag I grabbed my black underwear and bra and a pair of my dark blue skinny jeans and the top that I brought for Angela. She kept on her swim suit until she left so I pretty much had an extra outfit. I decided to wear the same grey boots I had on yesterday and walked downstairs. I left my cell phone outside so that was the first place I walked to retrieve it. I opened the screen and saw that I had a missed call. I began to smile. I dialed his number and called him back.

"_Bella" _I bit my lip at how he said my name

"Hey Jake"

"_What are you doing?"_

"Just sitting by the pool waiting for Alice to get back."

"_Oh ok so her parents are there" _I bit my lip again because I had a feeling this was going to be our first fight.

"Umm. No. Her parents went to Port Angeles and Alice and her oldest brother went to drop of her boyfriend" *silence*

"_So it's just you and Edward"_

"Yes"

"_Bella I'll talk to you later" _my eyes narrowed.

"Are you kidding me right now Jacob you are about to get off the phone with me because of a circumstance I can't control?"

"_Look Bells, we just started dating right. Now how would you feel if I was in a house all by myself with Tracy? Wouldn't you be pissed?"_ I became quiet because he had a point.

"_So like I said Isabella I'll talk to you later" ***click* **_I threw my phone, laid back on the chaise, and put my arm over my eyes as I closed them. "Well doesn't someone have a temper" Goosebumps arose on my flesh as I heard his voice.

"Cullen, I'm not in the mood" I felt him sit in front of me and put my feet in his lap. I felt him grow hard as my feet started massaging him involuntarily.

"Stop while your ahead Isabella" there went that feeling again every time he said my name. I bit my lip as he moved my legs apart and scooted closer to me. You have to stop this Bella! I opened my eyes as his lips pressed against mine. They closed as he pulled me closer to him and laid on top of me in the chair. My legs wrapped around his waist as his hands started moving up my rib cage under my shirt. I knew I was moaning by this point.

"Stop me Bella" he said breathlessly as his kisses continued down my jaw to my neck.

"I can't get the words to come out" I felt him smile as he started to unbutton my jeans. I had to stop this now or there would be no turning back. I heard my zipper echo in our surroundings, seeing that the only noise was coming from Edward and I. His hand moved down my stomach slowly as he got to the waist band of my underwear. I bit my lip as his hand slipped under my underwear and moved towards my clit. My back arched as he found me and started rubbing. I moaned but it was quieted by his mouth on mine.

"Stop me Bella because if I make you cum…. I will take you" Jake kept flashing through my mind yet the words wouldn't come out. We heard a car drive up and my eyes opened. Edward looked into my eyes but he looked more annoyed at our interruption then anything else. We heard the garage open and close yet our position didn't change. He closed his eyes and shifted away but I saw the hard on that I left him with. He opened his eyes again and grinned at me. Before he got up he pulled me to him again and kissed me fully. His tongue met with mine and found a rhythm that seemed so in tune with each other. He broke away and smiled as he got up and started to walk inside.

"I won't stop next time Bella" I watched him walk away. I zipped up my pants and re buttoned them as I straightened my top and fixed my hair. I put my arm over my eyes again and tried to steady my breathing.

"Bells?" I moved my arm from one of my eyes to look at Alice.

"Hey Aly" she smiled. "So how did it go with you and Edward?" I groaned and covered my eyes again. "Bells you didn't? I mean you two didn't have sex did you?" I sighed. "No but if you didn't come when you did whose to say it wouldn't have happened" Alice gasped and then she grew silent. I removed my arm from my eyes as she looked at me puzzled.

"Alice what?"

"Bella I have been gone over an hour are you saying he just attempted?"

"Yea, he did. Is there a problem?" Alice smirked.

"He really likes you. I didn't believe it when he told me the other night but he honest to god likes you" I sat up and looked at her. "What are you saying?" she sighed. "If it was anyone else Bella, he would already have had them by the time I got back" I thought about what she was saying and looked wide eyed at nothing in particular. "Bells? What's the matter" I looked at Alice. "He kept telling me to stop him" Alice smiled. "I think I have a new respect for Edward." I smiled sadly and got up while pulling her with me. I grabbed my cell phone from where I threw it. "Alice I don't mean to bother you but would you mind taking me to La Push. I need to talk to Jake" Alice grinned while I rolled my eyes. "I'm not breaking up with him Alice but we got into a fight so I have to talk to him"

"Bells are you serious. You guys just started dating a couple of hours ago?" I laughed.

"I didn't know it until now but Jake is going to be the jealous type. He got mad at the fact that I was here with Edward alone." She smiled and nodded. "I can see that but I don't mind Bells. I've never been to La Push and I heard first beach is nice. O maybe we should stop by Jaspers house and we can take him along" I smiled gratefully as we walked towards the garage and then headed towards La Push so I could talk to my boyfriend and put some distance between Edward and myself.


	10. Chapter 10

-10-

"_Hello"_

"Meet me at First Beach Jacob." ***click*** Alice and Jasper looked at my abrupt hanging up while I just continued to smile sadly. "The jerk hung up on me earlier I'm just paying him back in kind" Alice nodded her head in agreement while Jasper shook his. "Two wrongs don't make a right Bella" Alice and I looked at Jasper and waited for him to open his eyes. As he did he took in our facial expressions and started laughing. "Alright, alright. When it's called for it's necessary. I remember when I did the same thing to Alice and she paid me back worse then just calling and hanging up?" Alice grinned as she sat on his lap and kissed him. I smiled. They are so cute together.

"Bells" I turned and looked at Jacob. God he was beautiful. I bit my lip as I looked towards Alice who winked and decided to take a stroll with Jasper down the beach. I continued to look at the grey water while Jake sat beside me. "You don't trust me do you?"

"No I don't nor do I trust him" I winced at his words.

"Why?"

"While we were in the pool Bella I saw that you were forcing yourself not to respond while deep down inside you probably wanted to. You didn't even kiss me before I left. Truth be told I didn't think about it until you missed my call earlier and you told me that you were alone with the guy that likes you and wants a hell of a lot more from you then just friendship" I got up and walked away. I knew I messed up earlier but I've been trying so hard not to let anything happen between Edward and I and because I missed his phone call he assumed the worst. I didn't kiss him properly last night because I thought it would be disrespectful to have Edward kiss me and then Jake kiss me later but I guess I just should have followed my instincts. My fists clenched as I shook my head and chuckled sadly. Jake grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him. I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine.

"Do I have to worry about you being near him Isabella"

"No" I answered him truthfully. He didn't have to worry because I wouldn't put myself in a predicament to have him worry.

"How can I trust you if I'm not near you?" my eyes narrowed.

"Have you seen the girls at your school. They're beautiful. How can I trust you around them if I'm not near you? I know about Tracy, Kara, Samantha, and Natalie. Rebecca and Rachel told me about them and how far you've gone with each" he looked at me startled and I just smiled but I knew that smile wouldn't reach my eyes. "Jacob? You thought I didn't know. I can also see in your eyes that you didn't plan on telling me. Do you think I can trust you knowing you go to a school full of your exes?" I rolled my eyes and pulled my arm from his grasp as I continued to walk down the beach. How hypocritical of him.

I gasped as Jacob scared the shit out of me and pulled me towards him. His lips crashed against mine as I looked at him startled until my eyes closed and I moaned into our kiss. His kiss was so different from Edwards but I couldn't place the difference. His tongue played with mine as I tilted my head to give him more room to explore my mouth. I felt his fingers massaging my scalp as he continued to kiss me. His other arm wrapped around my waist and brought me closer. I was lost in his kiss and I knew my cheeks had to be flushed. He broke away and I could tell that my lips were swollen and pink. Jake grinned as he removed his fingers from my hair and picked me up by my butt. One arm rested underneath my butt holding me up while the other wrapped around my rib cage. I wrapped my legs around his waist as we looked into each others eyes. Jake continued to grin as he saw the prolonged affect his kiss left me with. I let out a breath of fresh air and shook my head to clear the mugginess. "Bella it's going to take a lot for me to get used to the fact that you are mine and only mine. You are going to see my jealous side constantly but I will try to reign it in especially when you are with Alice since I know if you are at her house her brother is liable to be around. But do me a favor, if anything does occur between you and her brother sexually at least tell me. I can't make any promises that I will understand and I can't make any promises that I won't be pissed but at least tell me" I grabbed his face and kissed him softly as his eyes stayed locked on me. "I understand but you also have to trust me and if anything happens between you and another female at least tell me. I will not lie to you and tell you I won't be pissed because I will and I can't say I'll understand but I'll try however I will give you another chance, maybe." He started to laugh as I kissed him again and then hugged him. I unwrapped my legs from around his waist as he continued to hug me. He rested his head in the crook of my neck and my eyes closed. This was blissful. He kissed my neck and continued to hug me as I did the same. His body was perfect. I could feel the defined muscles of his chest and abs as we continued to be flush against each other. I bit my lip as I felt my face turn red, as I thought about his skin against mine in later situations.

"Well aren't you two cute. Happy to see you made up" I heard Alice say. My feet touched the ground and I turned in Jakes arms as we looked at a grinning Jasper and Alice. I smiled as Jake started to laugh and push his fingers through his hair.

"Man. I'm telling you from now. I will try to keep your girl as far away from Edward as possible and Alice won't leave her like she did earlier" I turned my head and saw Jake nodding at Jasper. I smiled.

"Thanks man it will be greatly appreciated" Jasper put his hand out as Jake did the same and they shook on it. Alice looked at me as she rolled her eyes and I smiled. I faced Jake. "Alice and I have some shopping to do so I will talk to you later?" Jake smiled and kissed me as confirmation. I hugged him again as he walked away until he turned back and looked at us.

"Almost forgot. I don't know if Bells told you but there is a bonfire next weekend. You guys are welcome to come with Bella if you want. You can invite the others to."

"We'll be here" Jasper said as he waved at Jake, who returned the wave and then continued to walk in the direction of his house. I sighed with a smile on my face as Alice winked at me and we walked arm in arm back towards her car.

We dropped Jasper off at his house, which seemed to be around the same size as Alice's, and then we continued to Port Angeles where we visited some fashion boutiques and decided to eat dinner at Michaels seafood and steakhouse. I decided against Bella Italia for a later time since it was kind of weird eating at a restaurant that had your name. Alice and I talked about inconsequential things until we decided to go back to her house. As we headed back to Forks I smiled at the fact that I never had this. In Phoenix I was never able to enjoy Victoria and Jane's company as much as I enjoy Alice's and even Angela's. I guess in the whole sum of things I knew they weren't good people from the moment we became friends but I convinced myself that they were. I started to chuckle lightly.

"What?" I turned towards Alice.

"I was just thinking how I never had this in Phoenix and how so much time was wasted with friends that weren't good for me. Today was nice and relaxing and even though we just met it seems like we've been friends for awhile" Alice beamed.

"I know exactly what you mean. It was like we were meant to be friends. We didn't get on each others nerves and we were relaxed with each other because no matter what we knew the other one had our back. I never had this with Rosalie, Tanya or McKenna. I always felt that they always looked out for themselves first and me last and your right it does seem like we have been friends for awhile." I smiled just as brightly at Alice as she did me and then we continued to her house in comfortable silence.

We pulled up to the garage and I noticed that the Jag was missing but in it's place was a black Mercedes SLS AMG. I whistled as Alice parked beside it. Alice laughed as I touched it and shook my head while grabbing my bags from her car. "It's my dad's baby. He got that car like 4 years ago even though it still looks brand new. That's the car he and my mom use when they go on their dates but the jag is for everyday use." I nodded in appreciation as I looked around and noticed that the Jag wasn't there. I walked inside behind Alice but stopped when I bumped into her back. I stood on my tip toes and looked over her shoulder. Rosalie and Emmett were in the dining room while Edward and Tanya were in the kitchen. I shook my head as Emmett took body shots from Rosalie who moaned every time he poured the liquid and sucked it up. Tanya however was getting whipped crème licked off her stomach and chest. "Really? you guys couldn't just do this in your room? I mean they are joined by your bathroom." Emmett and Edward's green eyes met ours but I could see the only thing that was on their minds was fucking. I just shook my head and walked around Alice towards the stairs. "You're just jealous?" I looked at Tanya as she smirked at me with her eyes glazed over. "I have no reason to be I got what I wanted earlier" Tanya's eyes widened as Edward grinned and Emmett choked on his next shot. Tanya looked at Edward as I turned back towards my destination and continued to walk up the stairs with Alice still laughing behind me. As we got to her door she slammed and locked the door behind us. I decided against taking another shower and let Alice take hers as I changed out of my clothes into my taz pajama set. I packed up my clothes from the previous nights and put them at the bottom of my bag. I took out my baby blue underwear and purple bra with a pair of stone wash jeans and my green and blue Oscar from Sesame street t-shirt with 'I have enough friends' written on it followed by my blue converse. My outfit went on Alice's couch while my sneakers went beside it. I grabbed my IPOD and turned to Kings of Leon while I located my bathing suits so I could put them in a separate bag and then in my duffle. Alice came out of the bathroom just as we heard a knock at the door. I looked at Alice who had a towel wrapped around her body and then she just shrugged as she put on her underwear and bra. I waited for her to grab her robe before I moved. I got up and opened the door to see Emmett and Edward standing there. I opened the door wider so they could see Alice also. Alice put her hands on her hips as she glared at them. "What do you want?" I looked at Alice but I felt Edward's eyes on me. "We wanted to know if you guys wanted to play pool?" I looked at Emmett and grinned as he grinned back. "I guess, are your females gone?"

"Nope they're still downstairs waiting on us to come back"

"Alright we'll be there in a minute" I closed the door. Alice dropped her robe and changed into some yoga pants and a pink tank top. I took off my pajamas and put on my favorite sweat pants and mariners t-shirt. I put my hair in a messy bun at the top of my head so I wouldn't have to deal with it while I played and then I walked to the door with Alice behind me. I, of course, tripped on the bottom step and couldn't help but laugh with Alice at my expense.

"And you want me to join the dance team?" she smiled and hit me on my arm as we walked towards the pool table.

Emmett's eyes met mine and all we could do was smile. "Alright what are we playing for this time wrestler since you feel you can beat me" Emmett smiled as he handed me a pool cue and set the balls up in the middle. He gave me the cue ball. "Stripes or solids Bella" I thought for a moment and then smiled. "Stripes" Emmett nodded as I bent over and positioned my stick to where I wanted two of my balls to go. I looked at each hole and then smiled at the balls lined up in the middle. I smiled as my pony tail began to loosen and I hit two striped balls, 10 and 14 to be exact. I raised up and winked at Emmett as his jaw dropped. I laughed as I moved around the table and aimed for ball 11. It went into the hole like the other two but I missed ball 13 which gave Emmett an opportunity. Emmett made a hit that put ball 3, 7 and 2 in the hole. He also hit ball 1 but missed ball 6. It was my turn again and looked at what I had remaining. 4 more balls. I positioned my cue and struck, which then put ball 13 and 15 in the hole. I looked at the 8 ball and groaned. Emmett started to laugh as he saw my predicament. The 8 ball was right in front of 9 and beside 12. I was so screwed and I wasn't as good as Charlie so there was no way I was making it. I positioned my cue stick and it hit ball 9 but it didn't go in the hole, thankfully since 8 was right behind it. Emmett grinned as he hit ball 4 and 5 into the hole which left him with 6 and 8. I smirked as I saw him winning this game. Emmett looked at me and grinned as I rolled my eyes. He hit ball 6 and made it in which left 8. I leaned over the table to see how he was going to make this work seeing that 8 was behind my 9 and if he put my 9 in he lost. Emmett walked around the table to strategize his next move. He stopped and smiled triumphantly as he figured out what he was going to do.

I stepped back and started to grin as I watched him work. He put the cue behind him and slowly hit the cue ball which hit 8 towards another hole and just like that he won. Emmett grinned as I smiled and congratulated him. "Not bad Em but you never did tell me what we were playing for?" Emmett walked over to me and bent down to whisper in my ear. "You have to give Edward a lap dance but we will do that on a later date" My eyes opened wide as he moved from my ear and brushed my chin with his finger. I looked at Edward whose eyes held my gaze. They set me up. I put the cue in its holder and walked into the kitchen. I heard the garage door opening and grinned. I looked at Alice and waited for her to catch my gaze. Once she did I signaled her over.

"What's the matter?"

"Well one I have to give Edward a lap dance but other then that your parents are home" Alice groaned and then started to grin. "I'm sorry Bella but did you say my parents are home?" I nodded and her grin grew bigger. She looked around the kitchen and at the dining room. Alice grabbed my hand and ran with me through the house and upstairs. She put her ear to the door and I followed suit. "EMMETT MASEN AND EDWARD ANTHONY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY KITCHEN AND DINING ROOM?" I heard Esme yell. Wow for such a small woman she sure does know how to yell. "Boys did your mother not make herself clear earlier when she spoke to you in the kitchen. I apologize Tanya and Rosalie but at this hour ladies must retire for the evening. I expect you gone in at most 5 minutes. Emmett and Edward I assume that you brought them here since I didn't see their vehicles. Therefore you have 20 minutes to get back home and clean up this mess!" Carlisle said and the finality in his voice would have made me hightail it out of his presence instantly. However, I guess others can't hear finality in a persons voice, like Tanya for example. "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, we would be more then happy to help clean since it is also our fault why your kitchen looks this way" I heard Tanya say. Alice looked at me and rolled her eyes. "That won't be necessary dear. Alice and Isabella cleaned this house from top to bottom earlier while you all were asleep and I am quite sure the house was atrocious then so Emmett and Edward must do the part that they didn't do earlier" I knew Esme didn't like Tanya but she didn't talk down to her nor did she make it sound like she was disliked. As my grandma always told me that's how you know the difference between someone who has class and someone who doesn't just listen to the way they speak to people. We heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Alice and I looked at each other as we both ran to her couch and started talking about nothing in particular.

We heard a knock and then Esme and Carlisle poked their heads in. Esme smiled while Carlisle grinned. "Is that my baby girl over there? My only girl that I haven't seen since yesterday?" I smiled as Alice laughed. She got up and walked to the door as Carlisle entered and pulled her to him for a hug. "dad…you….are….squeezing…me!" He laughed and kissed her temple before he let her go. "Hey Bella" I smiled "Hi Mr. Cu….I mean Carlisle" he smiled. "So my wife tells me that you slapped Tanya and threatened Rosalie with bodily harm earlier?" I blushed as Alice and her parents started to laugh. "Something like that" I said as I smiled. Esme and Carlisle smiled at me as they blew a kiss at Alice and exited her room. Alice and I looked at each other and smiled as we decided to get ready for bed. I had to admit that I was very tired and the yawn that Alice just had proved she was too. I looked at my phone. 10:47. That's weird Jacob hasn't called me. I dialed his number and waited but no one picked up. I furrowed my brow as I decided to send him a text message.

_Hey…about to go to sleep. Talk to you later *Bells*_

I put my phone on the night table beside me and waited but still no text message. I sat up and glared at my phone. "Bells? What's the matter?" Alice asked as another yawn escaped her. "Nothing Jake just didn't call me back or text me back"

"Do you trust him enough not to worry?"

"No" Alice bit her lip and sat up. "Do you want us to go to La Push?" I looked into her light brown eyes and thought about it. Did I really want to go to La Push and embarrass myself as well as him in front of his friends if nothing is going on? I sighed. "I don't think that would be best. I have to learn to trust him and this is as good a time as any" I turned off the light as Alice laid back down. I got myself comfortable and rested my head on the pillow. I hope everything is alright.


	11. Chapter 11

-11-

"Izzy" I groaned as I heard my name

"Isabella Marie Swan. Don't ignore me!" I smiled as I opened one eye and saw my mom. Alice was sitting criss cross beside me as my mom continued to tickle my nose. I continued to smile as my mom smiled back and kissed my nose. "Hi baby! Miss me?" my mom asked as I sat up. "Something like that mom. What time is it?" Renee looked at her cell phone. "3:30 Bells. You and Alice have been asleep for hours as Esme told me. She checked on you girls a couple of times but she told me you two had a very exciting weekend" my mom kept raising her eyebrows and I couldn't help but laugh. I looked at Alice who looked at me as we told Renee everything that happened. Of course my mom didn't condone violence but she felt Tanya had it coming also. She squealed at the fact that Jacob and I were now dating even though I told her about our very first fight and the reason why. Of course I didn't tell my mom about the lounge chair incident with Edward nor the lap dance that he will get because it was NNI, or better known as not needed information. I stood up so I could stretch and then my mom grabbed my shoulders. She turned her head a little so I wouldn't pout at her "kisses".

"You know I have to do it Bella. It has been three days since and I don't remember kissing you on Thursday" I sighed half heartedly as my mom smiled. She pulled me to her and did her full round of kisses three times. I had to laugh as she finished and hugged me again. My mom let me go as we bumped foreheads. "Alice must come to our house next time" she said as she winked at Alice who in turn smiled as brightly as my mom. "Now ladies you need to get ready we are supposedly having an early dinner and your dads are already in the back grilling so get a move on" my mom slapped my butt and then retreated out the door. "Bella have I told you how much I adore your mom" I grinned "Nope but I don't believe I told you how much I'm stuck on yours" We smiled at each other and started getting ready. Alice said she was going to take a shower in her parents room that way I could use hers. I nodded as I walked into her bathroom with my towel, shampoo and conditioner. My face wash and toothbrush were already in there. I waited for the water to heat up before I undressed and stepped in. As I started to wash my hair it occurred to me that Jacob hasn't called nor has he text me back. I finished washing my hair and my body as I turned off the water, grabbed my towel and stepped out. I dried myself off and blow dried my hair before I stepped out of her bathroom. I plugged in my flat iron and waited for it to heat up so I could straighten my hair. I walked towards her couch and grabbed my underwear and bra. After I put on my undergarments and jeans Alice entered her room.

She smiled as she closed her door and walked towards her closet. I walked back into her bathroom so I could finally straighten my hair before I put on my t-shirt and once that was finished I finished getting dressed. Today Alice decided to wear jeans and a loose fitting tank top that had the Eifel tower and I love Paris on the front. She also decided to give herself a front swoop while softly flipping out some strands of her hair. I smiled and then it dropped as I remembered my cell phone. I walked over to it and picked it up. No text message and no phone call. I threw my phone down in frustration. "He still hasn't called Bells?" I shook my head as I sat on her bed and crossed my legs. "Are you sure you don't want to go to La Push?" I smiled "Not today but if he doesn't call me back or text me by tonight…I'm going to need a ride tomorrow"

"No problem you know I'm here" I smiled again.

"Yea, that I do know" she winked as I got up and walked with her outside her room and down the stairs. I heard Carlisle and my dad laughing while I saw Esme and Renee talking in the living room.

"Well good afternoon ladies" Esme said. I smiled "Good afternoon" Renee winked at me as they continued their conversation. I walked towards the backyard to Carlisle's and Charlie's very loud conversation and laughs. Edward and Emmett were sitting there laughing with them as they joined in on the conversation. I don't know where Alice came from but suddenly I saw a flash beside me. They grew quiet as they turned and stared at us. "Well now! If it isn't my flesh and blood, and exact replica, Isabella Swan" I grinned at my dad as everyone around us laughed. My dad put down his tongs as he walked over to me. I jumped into his arms and he kissed my cheek twice. When he put me down I kissed his cheek and walked back towards the house with Alice. "Why don't you ladies join us?" Carlisle asked with a pout. These Cullen men and their charms. Alice and I looked at each other. "Sorry dad, but there is too much male bonding going on out here so Bella and I are going inside with the females."

"Fine if you don't want to hang out with your only father,*sigh*, I'll understand" I started to laugh as Alice groaned. Man he was laying it on thick. "Dad please don't make me. Remember, apart from mom I'm the only girl and I'm always outnumbered" Charlie started to chuckle. "I understand your pain completely! Preach Alice Preach" everyone started to laugh as I glared at my dad with a smirk. He looked over his shoulder at me and winked. "Alright alright, go ahead and get your dose of female bonding" Alice twirled towards Carlisle and kissed his cheek. She then grabbed my arm as we continued to walk inside. I felt Edwards eyes on me but I didn't want to turn.

The hour went by pretty fast as Alice and I talked to our moms about school and future functions, our love lives, and life itself. They were also pleased to know that some of the colleges we wanted to go to were the same, which wasn't planned mind you, and Alice broke it to her mom that she planned to have another party 3 months from now. I just shook my head at the prospect of having to clean this huge house again. Shortly after the party conversation, Carlisle, Charlie, Emmett and Edward came in to tell us that the steaks were ready. Esme had already made the mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, a salad and broccoli which were already resting on the dining room table. We all sat down to eat and the conversations still continued. As dinner was coming to an end I smiled at the fact that for people that just met each other we got along really well. The laughter my parents were having with Alice's parents was like it was second nature. Like they have always been friends and this meeting was a celebration of years apart. Esme excused herself and went into the kitchen to bring out what I assumed was dessert. I licked my top lip as she brought out individual chocolate lava cakes. I basked in the ecstasy of the best chocolate I have ever tasted.

As we finished up my mom said thank you to Esme and Carlisle for inviting us to dinner while I helped Alice clear the table. I was just about to turn on the water when Esme called my name. "Yes, Esme?"

"Don't even think about it." I blushed and smiled as I went upstairs to finish packing my bag. After I got all my belongings together and put them away, I looked at my phone. 3 missed calls. I smiled as I checked the log and saw two from Jacob but it dropped immediately as I saw James' name. I shook my head so I could clear the images that were permanently etched in my brain every time I said or saw his name. I called Jake back and waited for him to pick up.

"_Hello"_

"Where were you last night?"

"_Oh…I was with Embry and Quil. We were doing some night cliff diving and I left my cell phone on the hill so I went back to get it this afternoon" _I shook my head as I sat on Alice's bed and crossed my legs. Why didn't I trust what he was saying.

"I see. Well I'm about to go home so I'll talk to you tonight"

"_Babe why do you sound annoyed?"_ I blushed. As much as I was annoyed the fact that he called me babe put me in a better mood.

"No I'm not annoyed but I will talk to you later…. Ok"

"_Sure Bells" _I bit my lip as I hung up the phone. I grabbed my duffle and walked down the stairs. Charlie and Renee were waiting for me at the front door while still talking to Carlisle and Esme. My dad smiled as he grabbed my duffle and wished the Cullen family adieu before he walked out. Renee followed behind him as I thanked Esme and Carlisle for having me. "Now don't be a stranger Bella" I laughed softly "Honestly Esme, I don't think Alice will let me" Alice shook her head in acknowledgement. Esme gave me a hug and kissed my cheek as I hugged her back. I smiled at Carlisle and told Emmett and Edward I would see them tomorrow. Alice walked me out. "Did he call?" I nodded "He did but something didn't seem right Al. It was like he was hiding something but then I feel like I'm just being paranoid" Alice smiled and hugged me. "Trust your instincts Bella. I'll see you tomorrow" I nodded as she let me go. I got into the car and waved as my parents and I drove home.

I sighed in relief as we reached the house. "Did you enjoy yourself Bells?" my dad asked. "I did enjoy myself but now that I'm home I'm ecstatic to be here" Charlie laughed. "My daughter through and through" He parked and shut off the car as I got out and grabbed my bag behind me. I took out my key and unlocked the door while racing upstairs to put my bag down and to change my clothes. I sighed in contentment as I dropped backwards onto my bed. My mom came into my room shortly after and decided to sit beside me. I moved so I could put my head in her lap while she played with my hair. I closed my eyes as I enjoyed the sensations. "Bella, they are really good people and I'm happy you found a friend who fits perfectly with you" I smiled as she continued to play with my hair. "I'm happy too mom. I needed this. Thanks for moving us here" Before I knew it I was out like a light. When I woke up it was 4 in the morning. I groaned. Now I won't be able to go back to sleep. I looked at my phone. 5 missed calls. I looked in my call log and smiled as I saw 3 missed calls from Jake but once again it dropped as I saw that James had called me twice. I knew Jake would probably be asleep so there would be no point in calling him. I continued to battle with myself about James but this had to stop. I couldn't move on if I refused to talk to him. I sighed as I pressed the send button so I could finally return his call. My heart started beating erratically and as the phone kept ringing I got more nervous. I hadn't had a panic attack since we broke up but it seemed that it would resurface as his phone kept ringing. _"Hello" _I felt my face turn red as the nervousness escaped and the anger resurfaced.

"Victoria…."

"_Bella is that you? Wait? Why are you calling?"_

"That's a very good question Why is he calling me?" Victoria became quiet.

"_I don't know…I'll go get him… you sound different Bell" _my jaw started to clench. I never talked to Victoria again after that night and hearing her voice…my fists started to ball up as I thought about that night again. I guess Victoria got the message since I didn't respond and shortly after James came on the phone. My heart literally stopped.

"_Why didn't you tell me you were moving Bella?"_

"It's not your business. Why have you been calling?"

"_I miss you baby. Don't you miss me?"_

"I stopped missing you the day I caught you fucking Victoria."

"_Damn babe your sexy when you're mad. But I bet you do miss me. I mean you never forget your first"_ I felt my blood pressure rise. Why was I even having this conversation. "James.. Don't call my phone again for two reasons. One because I hate you and two because my boyfriend wouldn't like it"

"_What the fuck did you just say Bella. You are MINE and only MINE" I_ hung up before he could continue. I don't think I have ever heard him that angry before but it wasn't my problem. I put my phone on silent just incase he called back. I picked and laid out my outfit for school. I grabbed pride and prejudice and started reading until it was time for me to get up.

"Bells? You ready" I smiled at my reflection as I got up and exited my bedroom with my back pack. Today I decided on a dress and some flat boots. I run down the stairs but of course miss a step which had me flat on my butt as I got to the bottom. "You know my darling, if you weren't so clumsy you would be a phenomenal dancer. You should have seen your elegance as you fell" I rolled my eyes at my mom as I got up, rubbed my butt and walked out of the house. Alice was waiting for me by the front as my mom dropped me off. I started to laugh as my mom got out of the car, hugged Alice, kissed me on my temple and then sat back down. I just shook my head as Alice and I walked to Calculus. We handed Mr. Varner our homework before we sat down and all he did was grin. We smiled back as we took out our Calculus book. "Bells, you've been quiet more then usual, is everything alright?" I sighed. "I spoke to James early this morning" I turned to Alice who was staring at me with wide eyes. "Don't worry Aly he didn't get to me. He was just talking some BS and then he yelled at me and told me that I'm only his but I hung up on him before he could continue with his rampage."

"Bella are you sure talking to him was such a good idea?"

"Not entirely but I needed to know why he kept calling. He called me twice last night. But if it gets out of hand I'll just tell my dad" Alice nodded as Mr. Varner brought the class to attention and continued with the lesson.

The day was pretty uneventful with the exception of Tanya tripping me in the hall and Emmett picking me up and throwing me in the air as our team won volleyball but I had a feeling this day wasn't going to stay uneventful. Alice decided to spend the night at my house since her parents had a business gala to go to, Jasper had to work for his dad and she refused to stay home with Emmett, Edward, Rosalie and Tanya. Of course I didn't mind and my parents couldn't care less. Alice and I finished our homework just as I heard a knock at the door. Charlie and Renee were downstairs so I knew they would answer it. Shortly after I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then a knock on my door. "come in?"

"Hey Bells….umm we need to talk" I looked at Rachel and Rebecca as I nodded. Rachel sat on my bed while Rebecca sat in my orange sphere chair. "Alright you guys, the last time you came to my house all espionage like was to tell me that Jacob burned my Raggedy Anne doll to get back at me, what's the emergency?" They all laughed as I smiled. "Umm it might be a little bit worse then that since you're actually dating Jacob now" I groaned in frustration. "Before you tell me anything. Alice these lovely ladies are Rachel and Rebecca. I have known them my entire life. Rachel used to baby-sit me and Rebecca is a year older then us. Rachel and Rebecca this is Alice" I smiled as they continued to look at each other and then they smiled. "Nice to meet you girls" Alice said as she grinned. "The same here" Rachel and Rebecca said as they smiled genuinely. "Well Bells, I really don't know how to tell you this but I over heard a conversation Jake had on the phone the other night" I nodded my head at Rebecca so she could continue. "Well supposedly he was talking to Natalie and telling her how much fun he had cliff diving with her the other night" I felt my ears turning red as my eyes narrowed. "You said what now?" Rachel tried to stifle her laugh by coughing. "He went cliff diving with Natalie Saturday night and didn't come home until Sunday morning. I mean he said he was with Quil too, however, the only problem with that story is that Quil was bragging about finally going all the way with Sarah Saturday night. So I truly don't understand how he was with him?" Rebecca said. I nodded my head and took everything in and then I smiled. I looked at Rachel and Rebecca. "Thanks for telling me"

"No problems Bell, you know you're like our little sister but we have to go. We took our dads truck and you know how Billy gets" I started to laugh and nod my head as Rachel kissed the top of my head and Rebecca waved good bye.

I leaned back against my bed and closed my eyes. I didn't want to cry because I knew when he told me his story, that it was bullshit but all he had to do was tell me. I made it clear that I was going to be pissed at him but he still didn't tell me. I opened my eyes and saw a worried Alice. I grabbed my phone and shut it off. I didn't want any phone calls tonight. I let out a big gust of air and then looked at Alice who was getting up with her keys. "Let's go Bella. We are going to La Push" I smiled sadly. "It's ok Aly I'll be fine"

"Like hell you will. Jasper and I overheard your conversation at the beach and both of you made it clear that you were going to at least tell the other person if you cheated and what the fuck does he do? He lies!" I smiled at Alice and shook my head. Man she was longwinded. "Alice we are not going to La Push tonight. But trust me Jake will know something is up when I don't return his phone calls." Alice sighed and dropped on my bed. I got up off the floor and sat beside her as I nudged her with my shoulder. "Thanks though"

"Thanks for what?" I smiled

"For being there" she smiled brightly

"No problem but I do have an idea that will make you feel better?" I tilted my head. "Which is?" she winked and pulled me up as she walked towards my door and then down the stairs.

"Excuse me Charlie and Renee. I forgot something at home that I needed. Would you mind if Bella and I retrieve it. I promise we will be right back" Charlie looked at me and then at Alice. "Well Alice, with all that sugar you put in your question there is no way we could refuse you." my dad said as Alice winked with a smile. Alice continued towards the door. "Bells? You alright?" I looked back at my dad. Jesus! He was so perceptive when it came to me. I smiled. "I'm fine dad" I turned and walked out the door with Alice. "Ok Alice what are you planning?" she continued to grin as we got closer to her house. She parked in the front and we got out of her car as she took out her key and unlocked the front door. I stopped in the front hall as Alice walked towards the garage. She came back shortly after. "My mom and dad are here which means Tanya and Rosalie are not" My eyes widened as it just occurred to me what she was planning. "Alice Cullen you better not be thinking what I think your thinking" She gave me a blank look. "I have no idea what you are talking about" She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs and to her room. She closed the door softly behind us as she walked to her closet and took out an outfit. I shook my head and grinned as I knew exactly what she was planning. She gave me a very sexy little sailor outfit from Victoria's Secret and pointed towards the bathroom so I could change. It was a blue, red and white bustier top that stopped two inches under my breasts and then these cute low rise matching boy shorts that had a ruffled back. I smiled as I looked at my reflection and turned so I could see the back view also. Pretty sexy Isabella and the ribbon and bow detail is an added plus.

I exited the bathroom and posed for Alice who clapped in delight. She walked over to me with the wrist cuffs and hat and put them on. Alice grabbed her camera. "Pose and salute me Bells" I showed Alice my back while turning my front half towards her. I rested one hand on the top of my butt while the other saluted her and then I winked. "That is so hot" I laughed as I moved. Alice put her camera down and walked out of her room. She came back and smiled. "He's ready" I rolled my eyes. I bet he is. "My parents already checked on them to make sure their girlfriends left so you won't be interrupted" I nodded as I walked into the hallway. Alice was right behind me. "Where are you going?" I asked. "To Emmett's room so I can show him this picture" I blushed as she pushed me towards Edward's room. I opened the door while Alice continued to Emmett's. I saw that Edward was sitting in a chair facing the door. His green eyes got darker as he took in my appearance and his jaw clenched as I moved closer. I remembered Alice telling me that they had joining bathrooms so the first stop was to lock the door leading to Emmett's room. I went to his stereo and found a nine inch nails CD. I smiled as I read the back and decided on Closer. This song was long but I knew I would stop before then. I waited for it to come on and then as it did I walked towards Edward. His eyes never left mine as I got closer. I started off by slowly sitting on his lap so my back was towards his front and grinding on him as I slid down between his legs. I crawled away from him and planted my feet on the ground so I could jump up and be bent in front of him. I pushed my torso off the floor and looked at him over my shoulder. I walked back over to him and put my leg on his shoulder. I started to smile as I saw the effect I was having on him. My leg dropped and I straddled him as I moved my head left to right slowly while grinding on him. I felt him getting harder between my legs as he held onto my hips. I licked his ear as I continued grinding on him. I got up slowly so my back would be pushed against his front while I moved on his lap. I rested the back of my head on his shoulder as I held his hands down beside him. I continued to straddle him but bent over while slowly arching my back to come back up. The song ended and my breaths were labored as much as his were. His hand slid between my legs and my eyes closed as he began rubbing me. "You should have never locked the door Isabella" he said while sticking his tongue in my ear. I was becoming more wet as his finger found my clit under the outfit and my underwear. His hand stayed between my legs as he got up and turned me so I was facing the chair and he was behind me. Edward moved to his knees as he pulled the shorts and my underwear down. I put my fist in my mouth as his tongue licked my folds and he began to eat me out. I felt my legs getting wobbly as he continued his onslaught until I finally came and he licked it up. Edward stood up and pressed his dick at my entrance as his arms circled my waist. His head rested in the crook of my neck as my heart started to beat erratically. "Do you want me to continue?" I bit my lip and nodded. His tip entered me as my breath caught in my throat. "Would you regret it in the morning?" he gave me time to think about it and I knew I had to be honest. I continued to bite my lip and nodded again. He groaned and kissed my shoulder. He removed his tip from my wetness, handed me a towel and then walked into the bathroom. I cleaned myself up and looked over Alice's outfit. I was happy that my wetness didn't mess it up however my underwear was a different story. I bit my lip and exited Edwards room as I walked back to Alice's. She was waiting for me but when she saw me she pouted. "Well I guess you and Edward still haven't gone all the way yet" she sighed and smiled as I put my sweat pants and t-shirt over her outfit while removing the hat and the cuffs. I needed to wash it before I gave it back to her. I followed her as she closed the door behind us and we walked down the stairs and out the house.

I looked at the time and saw that we have been gone for 30 minutes. When we got to my house my mom was still up and I could hear that Charlie was asleep upstairs. His snoring proved that fact. My mom came over to me and gave me all my kisses and even kissed Alice on her cheek. She started to walk upstairs when she turned. "Bells, Jacob called five times and he said it's urgent" I nodded and smiled at my mom. I didn't feel like telling her about Jake and his lies. Alice followed me up the stairs as I walked into the bathroom so I could undress and clean myself up with soap and water. I closed my eyes as I could still feel the sensations that Edwards tongue left. I grabbed my sweats and t-shirt and put them in the hamper while I put Alice's outfit in my room. I put it on the top shelf in my closet that way I could wash it when my parents weren't home. I put on my underwear and dropped my towel as I looked for a t-shirt and another pair of sweat pants. Alice was already laying down in her pajamas as I moved my sheets back and laid down. I turned off my light. "Did he enjoy the lap dance?" Alice whispered. I bit my lip before I answered. "We almost had sex Alice" Alice sat up and turned towards me. "Why didn't you? You guys would be great together" I laughed softly. "He asked me if I wanted him to continue and I nodded but then he asked me if I would regret it in the morning…..and…..I had to be honest" Alice laid back down and continued to face me. She rubbed my arm as my eyes closed and I sighed. "Whenever you're ready for him Bella, he will be ready. But you wouldn't be Bella if you had sex with him now especially since you still have a boyfriend and you still love him. You aren't a slut and you are too kind and noble for that" I smiled at Alice in the dark as she returned my smile. "Thanks Aly"

"No problem Bells" With that last conversation we fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

-12-

The days continued as I acted like nothing ever happened between Edward and I as well as ignoring Jacobs calls. I didn't want to break up with him but in the same breath I didn't want to talk to him. He had some explaining to do and once he explained himself I would decide whether I still wanted to be with him. Truth be told whether he did stuff with Natalie or not I knew I still wanted to be with him. I don't love easy but when I do love I sure as hell love hard. Angela and Paul were officially dating now and I was ecstatic for her. She wanted Jake and I to double date with her and Paul but I told her we had issues that we needed to fix before we went anywhere in public together. Angela understood immediately and told me everything would work out. My mom told me Jake had stopped by the house a couple of times when I was with Alice but I think that's what Alice's plan was. She wanted Jake to know that I could still function even though things weren't perfect. I sighed as I turned on my phone and saw that I had 23 voicemail messages and 137 missed calls. Today was Friday and I knew I was going to see him today so we would talk when I got to La Push. "Bells what are you wearing?" Alice asked from her closet. "Something simple Alice. Probably my holey jeans with my green Peanuts cartoon characters t-shirt that has the original glee club written on it" I could see Alice bobbing her head as she kept thinking about her outfit. "Alright I think I'm going to wear my black skinny jeans and my blue ice cream fail tee with my pink vest and flats" I gave her a thumbs up as I continued to flip through her seventeen magazine. I looked at my watch. The bonfire started at 9 and it was already 8. "Alice we are running out of time remember I still need to go home and change"

"Bella you know perfection can't be rushed" I rolled my eyes as she started to sing while changing her clothes and doing her hair and light make-up. I looked at my watch again and saw that it was 8:34. "Jesus God Alice! It took you 34 minutes to get ready" Alice rolled her eyes as she grabbed her purse and keys and followed me out. We got to my house at 8:40 but I knew it wouldn't take me anywhere near as long to get ready. I unlocked the front door and ran upstairs. I kicked off my outfit from school and changed into my jeans and t-shirt along with my red converse. They went with the dog house in my t-shirt. I decided to keep my hair wavy as I put on mascara and lip gloss. I looked over my reflection and nodded as I put my money in my mini front pocket, my cell phone in front of it and my keys in my back pocket. My parents were already in La Push so as I ran down the stairs I re locked the front door and got in the car. Alice smiled at me as she drove off and headed to La Push.

"Why didn't you pick up Jasper?" she rolled her eyes. "We got into an argument earlier so he said he would ride with Emmett and Rosalie" I nodded as we got closer and I started to smell the ocean. I looked at the time, 9:15. I smiled as I realized Alice couldn't help herself but be late. We got to the beach and she parked beside Emmett's jeep. I had to admit that I was nervous. I saw Angela holding hands with Paul. I waved at both of them as they waved back. Paul whispered something in Angela's ear and then I saw him walk towards me. "Bells, Jake is pissed at you. So pissed to the point that he is flirting with all his exes" I nodded as he smiled at me and held my chin. "Don't let him get to you tonight. I know he is going to try and will regret it in the morning" he kissed my cheek and I smiled at him as he walked back towards Angela. She waved at me again as they continued on their stroll.

"Is everything alright Bells?" Alice asked.

"Yea, Paul was just warning me that Jake is starting to show out since he's pissed at me" I looked at Alice as her eyes darkened. I started to laugh.

"Let it go Alice I'll be fine but let's go find your boyfriend" she smiled lightly as we walked arm in arm to the crowd of people. I saw my parents laughing and joking with Billy, Sue, Harry and the other elders while the kids were dancing suggestively to the music. Alice found Jasper as they made up and started dancing. She looked at me worried but I smiled and winked at her. I gave Rachel and Rebecca a hug but they looked fit to be tied. I was going to ask why until I saw Natalie giving Jake a lap dance in a secluded area. The only reason I was able to see was because there was a mini fire in front of them and as the flames crackled it lit up their faces. I squeezed Rachel and Rebecca's hand as they looked at me. "Paul already warned me so I knew what to expect"

"Still Bell, that's disrespectful to everyone here including you" Rebecca said. I waited for Jake to look towards us and once he did I shook my head. He whispered something to Natalie who stilled her movements and looked shocked as Jake moved her and got up. "Walk down the beach Bells so no one will over hear your argument. He will find you" Rachel said. I nodded as I turned and walked in the direction I came from.

I saw Mike and Tyler and smiled at them as they raised their cups to salute me. Mike was dancing with Jessica while Tyler was dancing with Lauren. Edward and Tanya were near the water laughing and making out while I saw Emmett's jeep moving which could mean only one thing. I saw Alice and Jasper sitting on a rock laughing and talking while Jasper planted kisses on the top of her hand and then I saw Angela and Paul farther away having their own personal bon fire. I smiled as I passed them and they smiled back. They looked behind me and I knew Jake was following, drunk or not.

I went farther down the beach until I knew we wouldn't be overheard. I took off my shoes and sat down while stuffing my toes in the sand. I never understood why I always did this but I liked the way the sand feels in between my toes. "Why have you been ignoring my phone calls Isabella?" I sighed.

"Did you cheat on me with Natalie?" Jake stood still for a moment and then he sat beside me. "Yes" I nodded and continued to look out at the water. "How far did you go?" he sighed and rested his hands behind him. "All the way. I got caught up in the moment but I regretted it once I got my mind right and finished" I nodded again. "Why did you lie?"

"Because I didn't want to hurt you?" I chuckled lightly.

"Too late don't you think Jacob?" I felt his eyes on me but I didn't want to look at him. My eyes were getting glossy as I fought back the tears. "Bells…..I'm sorry. It just got out of hand. I want us to work and I want you to forgive me. At least give me a second chance" I continued to look out at the water and then I narrowed my eyes.

"I guess I should have had sex with Edward the other night" Jake grew quiet. So quiet that for a minute I thought I was alone. "How far did you go Isabella?" he asked as I smirked. "He ate me out but I guess I should have taken a leaf from your book and gone all the way" Jake got up and started to walk away. I glared at him. "Don't you dare walk away from me after you put your penis in someone that is no longer your girlfriend. After establishing at Alice's party that I was yours. And after lying to me and telling me you went cliff diving with Embry and Quil while you were fucking Natalie all night." Jake turned and glared at me as his fists clenched. I felt the tears fall and I wiped them away immediately as I turned back towards the water. I heard Jake walk back beside me and then he sat down. "Why are you even with me Jake if you still have feelings for Natalie?"

"I don't have feeling for Natalie, Bella. It was just something that happened because my judgment was messed up and I was, to be honest, horny. Natalie knows what it was and she would be stupid to expect more. I only want to be with you Bella and I've wanted this for awhile. Why? Because I feel you are my other half, when I sleep I see your face. When I wake up you are the first person in my mind. But if you want Edward why are you with me?"

I brought my knees to my chest and circled them with my arms.

"I'm with you because I love you. When I close my eyes I see you and when I open them I smile thinking of you. I won't lie to you and tell you that I'm not attracted to Edward because I am. We have a connection that I can't distinguish but he's not you and I don't want Edward with the same passion that I want you. I went to school with Edward for a full week and never once did I flirt with him because you were the only one on my mind. The only reason he was able to have that access to me was because I knew you had slept with Natalie. When you told me that bullshit story on Sunday I knew you were lying to me and even after I told you to at least tell me if it happens you couldn't even do it. How can I trust you if I'm not around you?"

"Because I love you Isabella Swan and have loved you for awhile. I know it's going to take some time to trust me again but know you will be able to after awhile" He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Do you believe me Bells?" I smiled softly. "For now" Jacob pulled me to him, grabbed my face and kissed me like his life depended on it. I was becoming hot as his kiss deepened.

He broke away and looked into my eyes. "Why didn't you go all the way with Edward?" I sighed but I knew I had to be honest.

"We almost did Jacob but he asked me if I would regret it in the morning and I told him I would. He groaned and kissed my shoulder but never once did he say hateful things or call me a tease. He understood." Jake didn't break eye contact and then he smiled.

"He really likes you Bells. Are you sure you don't want to date him even though just thinking about you with him drives me insane?" I laughed and placed my hand on his cheek.

"No I'm pretty sure I want you" Jake smiled brightly and kissed me again. I moaned softly until he broke away again and I groaned. Once again he looked into my eyes.

"Do me one favor Bells?" I nodded.

"If for some reason we don't work out or if we work out for awhile and something happens to me. Go out with Edward, I never thought I would say this but just by his actions he deserves you" I looked at Jacob startled.

"Do you feel we aren't going to work out?" Jacob grinned

"Hell no! We are most definitely going to work that's why the key word is 'If". If I'm that stupid to fuck up so badly that you would want to leave me I didn't deserve you in the first place" I laughed

"It's a deal Jacob Ephraim Black just make sure you don't mess up" he kissed my nose.

"You can count on that Isabella Marie Swan"

We kissed again and then I hugged him. I felt content in Jake's arms as he put soft kisses on my hair and cheek. I felt Jacob start to get hard as his kisses turned into open mouthed kisses down my neck. I bit my lip as I started to get wet. I decided to straddle him as his hand went up the back of my shirt and he started to gently graze my spine with his finger tips. I moaned and my back arched as he continued to tickle me and suck a spot under my ear. Jacobs hand moved to my stomach and made it's way down to the button of my jeans. His lips didn't leave my neck as he started to unbutton and unzip them. He slipped his hand down my underwear and started to rub me. Once again my back arched as I continued to bite my lip. He raised me up a little so his fingers could explore me further and then he slipped a finger inside me. My walls clenched around his finger as his thumb rubbed my nub and his finger curled inside me. I was loosing it. The sensations felt so good. I knew I was going to cry out soon but Jake covered my mouth with his own so I could moan and cry out without anyone hearing me. I started to feel a tightening in my lower stomach as my walls continued to clench. Before I even realized, I was cuming. I held onto Jakes shoulders tightly as I rode out my orgasm and beads of sweat started to form on my forehead. "We will do everything else at a later time" Jake whispered. I nodded as I stayed limp on him. He removed his fingers and re zipped and re buttoned my pants. "That we will" I said as I bit his ear lobe. I felt his jaw clench. I got up from his lap and waited for him to get up. I looked into his eyes and grabbed his face. "No more cheating after this point. No more getting mad to the point of doing something you will later regret and no more making the other person jealous" He looked into my eyes and smiled.

"No more Bells" We kissed softly and then I grabbed his hand as we walked back towards the bon fire.

Jake and I decided not to dance but we did walk back and forth on the beach while holding hands. It was so romantic and I couldn't help but smile as we looked at each other. He twirled me and came behind me as we looked out into the water. "Wait for it Bells?" I was about to ask him wait for what when the fireworks lit the sky. I looked towards the cliffs where I saw three bodies lighting them up. Jake kissed my cheek as I continued to look at the beauty of the fireworks. I turned in his arms as everyone continued to ooo and ahh and then I kissed him. I broke away and smiled as he smiled back. With that smile I knew we would be alright from now on.

Rachel, Rebecca, Jake and Billy decided to head home about two hours later while my parents were still going strong with Harry and Sue. I kissed Jake good-bye and started to look for Alice and Jasper. As I was walking through the crowd I saw Tanya making out and border line having sex in a secluded area with some guy. At first I thought it was Edward until my eyes widened and I saw it was Demetri. Wow! That's foul, Edward's best friend? I pretended that I didn't see anything and continued to look for Alice. I saw her at the waters edge taking a picture of the moon as well as the water as it hit the cliffs. I smiled as I walked over to her. I looked around but didn't see any sign of Jasper. "Hey Al" she turned and smiled. "Hey Bells"

"Where's Jasper" she sighed. "He had to take the two drunks, Emmett and Rosalie, home but he said he would meet me at my house later" I nodded as I wrapped my arms around my body. "How did everything go with Jake?" I blushed. "Pretty well…let's just say we're good" she nodded and smiled. We started to hear a commotion and then my eyes widened. "Shit! I forgot" Alice looked at me "Forgot what?" I sighed and dragged Alice along as we ran to the commotion. "I saw Tanya kissing Demetri, that's why I was looking for you in the first place" Alice shook her head. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" I shrugged. Technically it didn't surprise me either.

I saw that Edward, Demetri and Tanya were closer to us then the rest of the party. I grabbed Edwards arm but he shrugged me off. "Are you fucking kidding me Demetri? I don't care who Tanya fucks other then me just as long as its not my brother or my best friend!" Edward said. I looked at Demetri who looked very apologetic. "Ed, I'm so fucking sorry dude. I'm so wasted that I didn't even know it was Tanya….Shit! That probably sounds so lame right now but I swear I didn't know"

"Don't lie Demetri. You called my name while I sucked your dick so you were very aware of who I was" Tanya said. Demetri looked at her like she was insane. "You bitch! Is this what you did to Jeremy why he and Edward aren't friends anymore? We don't even see Edward anymore because of you and the only two out of our group that does is Emmett because he is his twin and Jasper because he's fucking Alice!" Demetri said. Edward looked at Alice and narrowed his eyes while Alice glared at Demetri. "Thanks D. I appreciate you putting me and Jasper out there like that" Demetri turned and looked at Alice as he groaned. "I'm fucking up so bad tonight." He said as he sat down and fell back in the sand. Edward tried not to laugh but he couldn't help it and laughed at his friends. "It's cool Demetri. I can clearly see that you're wasted. You don't talk this much" He stopped laughing and looked at Tanya. "We are over" Her face paled as she moved closer to him. "Baby you don't mean that. After all we've been through?" Edward narrowed his eyes. "No I mean it. We are done and have been done for awhile. You were getting one more chance but you just fucked that up" Tanya grabbed Edwards arm but he shrugged her off and walked away. Of course she followed. Alice walked over to Demetri and smacked him upside the back of his head. "I'll tell Jasper tonight that you slipped" Demetri rubbed the back of his head and apologized for the fifth time. Alice smiled and kissed his forehead as she grabbed my arm so we could walk down the beach. Alice had the biggest smile on her face ever. I couldn't help but laugh cause I knew why she was so happy. "Happy are we?"

"Ecstatic! It's about time"

"Alice you know they can get back together right?" Alice's face dropped and I continued to laugh.

"Why are you such a kill joy Bells" I shook my head.

"Not a kill joy Alice, a realist" I winked as I pulled her in the direction we just came since I heard my parents calling for me.

"We are about to head out Bells?" Charlie said. I nodded as I saw my mom hug Sue and walk towards us. We started to walk to the cars until I stopped. Tanya was on our car crying. Alice stiffened and I rolled my eyes. We continued walking as Alice got in her car and drove off after waving goodbye to us which left me to deal with Tanya. My parents looked at me and I smiled as they took a hint and got in. Tanya walked over to me looking pathetic but I knew she would show her true colors soon enough. "He left me here" I took out my phone and asked for hers. She gave it to me as I scrolled through the names and nearly gagged at each one I passed. I finally got to his name and dialed his number in my phone. It rang.

"**What" **I sighed.

"Cullen, it's Bella"

"**Sorry Isabella. What's up?"**

"You have to come back to the beach?"

"**Why? There is nothing there I want unless you're staying?" **I narrowed my eyes

"Edward Anthony Cullen you brought someone here and Esme would be ashamed at the fact that you left her here with no other way home. I could always call your house to let her know if you want" Edward grew quiet on the line.

"**Why are you doing this for her. I thought you didn't like her"**

"I don't Cullen but the fact is, it's wrong to leave her out here like this and if something did happen to her you would feel like shit in the morning" He became quiet on the phone and I started tapping my foot in impatience. "**I'll come back if you answer some questions for me"** "Go on" **"Do you feel me as much as I feel you every time we are near each other?"** I blushed. "Yes" **"If I never asked you if you would regret sleeping with me would you have gone all the way?" **"Yes" **"Do you call me Cullen because you don't want to get too personal with me?" **"Yes" **"When I call you by your first name do you get chills and become wet" **I bit my lip. How the hell did he know all this. "Yes" **"Would you believe me if I told you that I'm falling for you and you are the star of my dreams every night"** I stayed quiet as I saw head lights light up the parking lot. I handed Tanya back her phone and pointed to the car I knew was Edwards. She nodded and half smiled as she walked towards it. **"Answer me Isabella"** He knew the effect he had on me. He knew it like the back of his hand. "Yes. I would believe you" I hung up the phone as I saw Tanya get in. I felt Edwards eyes on me as I turned and sat in the car.

As we headed home it occurred to me that he now had my number. Great. "Bells, why did Edwards girlfriend go to you instead of Alice" my mom asked. I sighed. "She knows Alice hates her just as much as she despises Alice" My mom nodded as we got closer to the house. "Why wasn't Edward there?" Gosh my mom was really nosey when she wanted to be. "They broke up" We pulled up to the house and I got out immediately before Renee could ask anymore questions. I unlocked the door and headed up the stairs so I could take a shower and change into my sweat pants and tank top. After I was finished I brushed out my hair so it wouldn't be tangled in the morning and then put it in a messy bun at the top of my head. Renee walked into my room and smiled as I smiled back. She gave me my kisses and turned to leave. My mom stopped abruptly at the door, turned to me and grinned. "I would keep the kissing Jake to a minimum when you are around your dad. You know how he is with you and as much as he loves Jake….let's just say Jake is not his baby girl" I laughed as my mom winked and shut my door behind her. I heard my phone start to buzz and I smiled as I saw that it was Jake.

_I love you *Jake* _I grinned. _I love you too *Bells*._ I put my phone to charge beside me, pulled the covers back and laid down. I pulled the cover back up, shut off my light and closed my eyes. I heard my phone buzz again and I grabbed it. I started to blush as I read the text message:

_-__**I want you straddling me as my dick enters you so I can see your facial expression move from pain to bliss all at the same time. I'm telling you now Isabella, do not let Alice leave you alone with me again because we might finally finish what we have started twice. *Ed. **_

I bit my lip and felt myself getting hot. I didn't know what to say or even how to reply back and then I smiled.

**-It won't happen again Cullen for two reasons. One because I love Jake and two because you are the one that has stopped us both times. I might have continued and then you would have known how my walls would have felt around you but now you will never know. Sleep with Tanya so you won't stay hard tonight. *Bells**_*** **_

I had to admit that was a pretty raunchy reply even for me. My phone beeped again.

_-__**We will see *Ed.**_** I** put my phone back on my night table and closed my eyes. This relationship between Edward and I was starting to get tricky**.**


	13. Chapter 13

-13-

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months as the school year continued. Jacob and I have spent every weekend together since the bonfire with the exception of the ones that I actually spent with Alice. Thanksgiving was spent with the Black Family while Christmas was spent with the Cullen Family. Let's just say this Christmas was very entertaining to say the least. I enjoyed not having to cook for these major holidays but I still made sure my mom and dad got to taste some of my cooking also. Edward and I didn't discuss our text messages or our feelings for each other after the night of the bon fire. He ended up dating Tanya again which Alice was furious about but I told her to get over it. I had a feeling Edward went back out with Tanya to irritate me but I was with Jake so there would be no reason for me to be annoyed. Right? I groaned and laid back on my bed as I knew that I really was irritated about that situation. Alice was sitting criss cross on my bed as she started to write down all the things she would need for her New Years Eve get together. She decided against having another party, thank god, instead she was inviting Mike, Eric, Tyler, myself and Angela along with our dates to her house for dinner, games and watching the ball drop on the big screen while we dance and listened to music. Her words exactly. Of course Jasper, Rosalie and Tanya would be there also. There was no need to explain that reasoning, since they all dated a Cullen and that in itself was a guaranteed admission into the festivities. Alice looked up from her planner. "What's the matter Bells?" I sat up "Nothing just thinking about this mini party you're planning?" she grinned and closed her planner. I looked at my calendar and saw that there were 2 more days until the dreaded event. Alice and I went shopping before Christmas so we could buy our gifts and get our outfits. I decided on my blue stonewash skinny jeans with my brown western ankle boots. An aqua, baby blue and green floral print tank top with a brown long sleeve open vest to finish the outfit. It is winter after all and there would be no way that I would go outside in just a tank top. Please. Alice decided on black skinny jeans. Honestly I think these are her favorite jeans. She has like 5 pairs, different styles of course but black none the less. With a lace, ruffle and crochet, ivory tank top with an oversized tunic length grey cardigan and grey heeled booties. She is such a fashionista. Angela wasn't in Fork's for Christmas so she couldn't go shopping with us but I knew her outfit would be perfect for her.

I heard the doorbell ring and I turned my full attention to the door. I waited until I heard the heavy footsteps to figure out who it was. I smiled and got up as he reached my door. I jumped on him and kissed him as he smiled. "Miss me?" I grinned. "Don't flatter yourself Jake. I have Alice to keep me company" Alice nodded her head in agreement and continued to look at her planner while writing more stuff down. I looked behind Jake and saw Jasper waiting by the door. I smiled and invited him in my room as he returned my smile. He walked towards my bed and kneeled down beside Alice. I shook my head at the fact that she still didn't notice he was there. I looked at Jake who couldn't help but laugh as I walked over to Alice and grabbed her planner from her hands. She glared at me for a moment until she inhaled and then she smiled as she turned to Jasper. They are so creepy! "Babe how long have you been here?" Jasper pulled Alice's face in for a kiss. "I've been here as long as Jake's been here" She glared at Jake playfully. "You could have told me that he was with you" Jake put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry Al but if I didn't have the circus trapeze artist on me at the time I probably would have been able to tell you" Alice and Jasper started to laugh as I ran to tackle Jake who happened to catch me and throw me over his shoulder. He hit my butt lightly as I kicked in the air and pinched his back. "She's a handful, this one!" Jake said which put Alice and Jasper in another fit of giggles. He put me down and kissed me. "Gotta go Babes" I nodded as he left my room and walked down the stairs. I sighed and looked back at the two love birds who were staring at me. I blushed at the attention they were giving me. "Yes?" Jasper grinned "Nothing. I'll see you ladies a little later. I have to go work for my dad the next day and a half so I might not see you until the party" I nodded as Alice pouted. Jasper looked at her and pulled her to him so he was in between her legs. He kissed her neck and Alice bit her lip while closing her eyes. "I'll try to see you tonight Al" he said as he licked his way from her neck to her ear. I blushed, turned away and walked to my closet. "mmhmm" I heard Alice respond back. I turned just as Jasper kissed her again and got up. He walked over to me and gave me a hug before he left the house.

I shook my head and grinned at Alice as she continued to look flushed. "Bells, between me and you. There is no way I will EVER leave Jasper Whitlock Hale. The things he does to me just by a kiss or a touch….." Alice shook herself lightly, sat up and looked at me. "Have you ever felt something like this before" I sighed and sat beside her. "Yes"

"With who? Jake?"

I smiled. "Yes, with Jake definitely but since I have to be honest with you Al. I feel it with your brother anytime we are alone. It's like electricity coursing through me every time he's near me or when he says my name and it's like it can't be prevented" Alice grinned.

"Are you sure you're not messing with fate Bells?" I hit her with my throw pillow and laid down beside her. "No I don't think I'm messing with fate but if Edward and I are meant to be then we will be together. I just don't think that time is now" Alice laid beside me and grabbed my hand.

"I can understand your reasoning. Have you told Jake about you and Edwards connection?" I bit my lip.

"At the bon fire I told him I was attracted to him and that we had a connection but I never went into too much detail about it. Can you imagine me telling Jake that I feel electricity coursing through me every time your brother touches me?" I shook my head. "Alice I do love Jacob even more then I thought I loved James. I feel alive and my heart beats erratically every time I'm around him. The way he kisses me and holds me….plus his looks aren't a bad consolation either. And if he can make me feel all this without us even having sex…imagine the possibilities when we finally do." Alice shot up and looked at me with her mouth open. I sat up also.

"What?"

"Are you kidding me Bells? You and Jacob haven't had sex yet?" I blushed as she closed her mouth.

"The way you guys are with each other I assumed you two were already intimate. Wow! Jasper was right" I felt my whole face turn red.

"You bet against Jasper on what exactly?" Alice looked away guiltily.

"Well one night Jasper and I were just talking and I wondered out loud if you and Jake have made love yet and of course Jasper said no. And I said that the way you two are I believe you had. But of course Jasper said other guys know. Just how Demetri knew when we had sex, even though Jasper never confirmed it" I looked again at Alice baffled. God she was longwinded.

"So how did Demetri know but Edward didn't?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Because my brothers are dumb asses and refuse to see things that are right in front of them. Emmett still doesn't believe it. But I'll bet you any money that Edward will know when you and Jake have sex. That's probably why he's still looking so smug" I blushed again. It's bad enough that Alice and Jasper were conversing about me and Jakes sex life but Edward knowing is just….is just ….wrong. Just as I groaned my mom made an appearance at my bedroom door.

"Alright Als, supposedly the weather man is predicting a blizzard coming our way soon so you have to head on home. And before you ask and talk us into having you stay Esme already called me and told me you have chores to do before your party so get a move on sweetie" Alice laid back in frustration and then looked at me hopefully.

"Sorry Alice, that was another thing Esme and I talked about. Your mother believes that it won't be fair to Bella to help you clean when she didn't make the mess and seeing that Tanya and her parents are stopping by briefly, it would be easier for her to actually ' act ' like she likes Tanya if she doesn't have to compare her to Bella" I laughed as Alice slapped her forehead and laid back down. Renee walked over to her and stuck out her hand to pull Alice up. Alice smiled and grabbed her hand as she got to her feet. She hugged Renee and told her bye as she kissed my forehead and told me she would call me later. Alice left my room just as my dad was coming up the stairs. "If it isn't the other apple of my eye, Alice Cullen! Where are you going short stuff?" I heard Alice laugh as she gave Charlie a kiss on his cheek. "My mother decided to dictate my life and now I have to go home" Charlie laughed as I heard Alice's footsteps continue down the stairs. "Esme strikes again!" Alice laughed as she got to the door. "Tell me about it!" we heard the door slam and then I saw Charlie in my door way. "Hey kiddo" I smiled. "Hey chief, how was work?"

"Hectic! two banks in Forks got robbed today as well as a tree fell on someone's house" My mom and I looked at my dad in shock. "O my goodness Charlie! seriously?" Renee asked as Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Of course not Renee! This is Forks for Christ sakes! And yes a tree fall can happen but it hasn't happened yet. Jesus woman! Would you believe anything I tell you?" Charlie shook his head and walked out the room as my mom narrowed her eyes and ran after him. I started to laugh as I followed my mom and saw her jump on my dads back while slapping the back of his head. Charlie said Ow! a couple of times in between his laughs but not once did he shake her off. I shook my head and walked back into my room and closed the door.

I sat on my orange sphere chair and took out the laptop that Carlisle and Esme got me for Christmas. They gave Alice and I matching laptops and gave me a tiffany's bracelet. Let's just say I was shocked beyond words. I grabbed the blue, green and purple patchwork quilt my mom made me and smiled as I looked over the famous quotes that my parents have told me over the years to keep me focused. I think our parents planned this because my mom made Alice a baby pink, blue and brown one also. Alice cried when she got it but I knew my mom would take that as the best thank you ever and I respected Alice a lot more because of her tears. It showed that she would treasure it. I turned on the laptop, put in my password and then went on Facebook. My phone started to ring and I looked at it and sighed. I got out of my very comfortable position and grabbed it from my night stand.

"Hello"

"_Holy shit Bells!" _I sat on my bed with one foot under me while the other stayed on the floor.

"What Als?"

"_You will never fucking believe what I just heard?" _I knew it had to be serious because Alice didn't curse often.

"What?"

"_Tanya just told my parents that she was pregnant. And her parents want them married by the end of the school year!" _I blanched

"Shut the fuck up!"

"_I promise you Bells"_

"Do you believe her?" Alice grew quiet. "Alice?"

"_No I don't. I overheard a conversation she had one night when she was here…" _My eyes grew wide. Would she really be that desperate to trap him. "You have to tell them Alice." she sighed.

"_I know. I wish you were here because this is not going to be easy."_ I bit my lip.

"Als put the phone on speaker that way you'll know I'm still there and I'll make sure I put my phone on mute"

"_Alright Bells. Shit! Now I have to remember the whole conversation" _I heard Alice start to breathe in and out.

"Alice you'll remember" I bit my lip as Alice said alright and closed her room door. I pressed mute. I could hear that she put her phone in her pocket because I could hear static like she was moving. My heart was beating erratically at the soon to be drama. I heard voices raised but I knew neither of the voices were Esme's or Carlisle's. They spoke to the Denali's calmly but sternly.

"_**I don't care if you believe my daughter or not Dr. Cullen all that matters is the fact that I do. They will get married before she has this baby and that's final!"**_ I heard a man say.

_-"Lorenzo and Karen be reasonable. I don't believe her for the main fact that I'm a doctor. I even know when Tanya's periods are and how regular they are. She just finished her period two weeks ago for Gods sake. My son wants to be a doctor also and the one thing I have taught both my boys is to pay attention to their females cycles especially when they are sexually active. I also know that Tanya is on Loestrin. Why? because I prescribed it for her when she had her checkup with my nurse Jennifer and the drug store just told me she re filled her prescription yesterday which is right on schedule."_

"_**That has nothing to do with anything Carlisle. That is all semantics and you know as well as I that she could have had her last period two weeks ago" **_I assumed the woman speaking was Tanya's mother. I heard the frustration in Carlisle's voice but I had yet to hear Esme. And as soon as I thought about her I heard her voice.

_-"Tanya dearest. If you are pregnant would you mind taking a pregnancy test here and now. You can use the bathroom in our bedroom and I'll wait with you as you wait for the results"_

-"I don't need your help Esme. I'm capable enough to do it on my own" She was so rude. I noticed that Alice had yet to speak and then I heard her sigh. "It won't be necessary Tanya because I know for a fact you are lying. Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Denali"

_**-"Cut the niceties Alice. Why are you so sure Tanya Abriana is lying?**_

"I overheard a conversation Tanya had a couple of weeks ago when she was here. She told whoever she was talking to that she had this elaborate plan for her and Edward to stay together forever. She planned to put a hole at the top of one of his condoms and of course when they had intercourse…. However my brother happens to be extremely careful and never gave her the opportunity. So she said she was going to tell you all first and then get one of his old condoms and impregnate herself. And since Edward isn't here tonight she could go to his room and do what she planned without anyone being the wiser." My mouth dropped open as Alice finished. I could hear that the room was eerily quiet and for once I was not happy to be in the position I put myself in. This was too much even for me to handle. If Alice thought my Phoenix drama came from a Lifetime movie, this saga in itself came directly from a soap opera.

_**-"Abri? E Vero?…..Is this true?" **_I didn't hear Tanya reply which made it quite clear that it was true.

_**-"Carlisle and Esme. We apologize. I guess we don't know our daughter as much as we thought we did"**_

"_It's alright Lorenzo but we will leave it to Tanya to tell Edward what she planned. We will not say a word about this night. However I will warn my son to be extra careful around your daughter. She is not to be trusted"_ Carlisle said. I heard Tanya start to cry as her tears grew fainter and then I heard a door close.

-_"Alice. You will not tell your brother anything regarding tonight or Tanya. You will leave it to her to tell him. This is not your argument or fight"_

"Dad. You can't be serious? She wanted to trap him and still might and you want me to not tell Edward anything?"

_-"That is correct"_

"Then Dr. Cullen that is the dumbest idea you have ever had. He needs to be warned about her schemes and if you won't do it I will"

_-"Alice Aislinn Cullen that is enough! You will apologize to your father and I swear if you keep this up you can kiss your party goodbye. Our word is final and you will follow what we say. Understand!"_

"Mom…"

-"_Sweetheart I know how you feel. Believe me I do. But baby, some things your brother has to learn on his own and this is one of those times. Edward is very intelligent and he knows the type of female he is laying with so he knows what to expect. The same goes for you. You know the kind of person Tanya is and she will never forgive you for this so you be careful around her." _I didn't hear anything for awhile which made it clear to me that Alice probably nodded. I heard static again and then Alice said hello.

I took my phone off mute. "I've never been so uncomfortable in my life. We will not do that again! EVER!" Alice laughed.

"_I have to admit Bells it was easier to talk knowing you were there." _I smiled.

"That's what best friends are for Alice" Alice grew quiet. "Hello?"

"_Bella that's the first time in 4 months of friendship that you called me your best friend" _I laughed

"I thought it should have been obvious by now Alice?" I could hear her smile as she spoke.

"_Still, that means you trust me enough to call me that. I know it's hard especially for you. But I'll talk to you later Bells. Jasper is here. Bye bestie_" I smiled

"Bye Alice" I continued to smile and shake my head as I pressed end. I went on Facebook for awhile and then decided to upload some pictures from my new camera which my dad gave me for Christmas. I smiled at all the pictures Alice and I have already taken from four days ago as well as the few that she took of Jake and myself as well as Japer and herself. I put all my favorites together and decided to make a slideshow. I would probably end up making a scrap book before school ended and most likely either make a separate one for Alice or just make a big one for the both of us. I knew I was thinking ahead but let's be real. I knew Alice and I would remain friends just how she was convinced that we would end up going to the same college. That one I wasn't so sure about. I shut off my lap top, closed it and put it back in it's case. I got out of my chair and pulled it towards the window so I could look out and see when the snow started. It was still pretty bright outside as I put my quilt over me and brought my knees to my chest. I grabbed I've Heard That Song Before by Mary Higgins Clark and started to read. After an hour, I glanced up and saw that it had already started to snow. By this time the ground was already covered and two inches of snow was on the Passat as well as the cruiser. I shook my head and continued to read. Two hours later as I got to the climax of the book my cell phone rang. I groaned , put the book down and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Bells" _I smiled

"Hey Jake. Are you home?"

"_No I'm at Leah's house with the gang." _I pouted. Jake started to laugh.

"_I know you Isabella. Stop pouting. You aren't missing anything babe and plus the girls are in Leah's room while the rest of us are playing call of duty on the Xbox" _I sighed.

"Alright alright. I'll stop pouting" I heard Jake move away from the group because it became quiet.

"_I wish I was with you so I could suck your bottom lip into my mouth as you pouted"_ I felt warm which meant my face was scarlet as I bit my lip.

"Is that right?"

"_Most definitely but if I would have done that we probably would have continued and you would be sore by tomorrow"_ I tried to stifle my groan but still it escaped.

"Jake stop messing with me" I heard him laugh.

"_I enjoy messing with you thoroughly. Dream about me tonight Bells. I'll probably see you tomorrow, the snow is starting to slow down"_

"Ok. I love you"

"_I love you too Bells."_ I closed my phone and actually paid attention to how outside looked. Jake was right it was starting to slow down but the three feet of snow was still going to be irritating to shovel through. However this is Forks so the roads will probably be fully cleared by tomorrow night the latest. Charlie decided to volunteer and be a part of the crew to clear the roads and of course my mom was going to keep him company which left me alone in the house for most of the day. Well, until Jake came over. I blushed at the fact that this would be the first time that we were fully alone for longer then two hours. I smiled as I turned on the light since the sun was starting to set. I moved my chair back to it's position and decided to join my parents while they watched Lord of the Rings, the extended editions. It was my dad's favorite thing other then baseball and he still mimicked Gollum every time his part came on. As I descended the stairs I heard my dad start. "For the love of God Charlie. Enough!" Renee said as I laughed and sat on the couch beside my mom while my dad took up the recliner. I made us some popcorn and passed it around as we continued to watch the movie. As usual I began to tear up when Gandalf fell and Frodo cried. Once Fellowship Of The Ring was over my dad decided to put in The Two Towers. I felt myself start to doze during this one and it was proven so when my mom woke me up at the end of the movie. I saw that my dad was knocked out also. I smiled at my mom who gave me my kisses and then I got up. I watched her wake up Charlie with kisses as he smiled and got up also. I kissed my dad on his cheek and told both of them to be careful in the truck tomorrow. They nodded at me sleepily as I ascended the stairs with them following behind me. I went into my bedroom, closed my door behind me, turned off my light, put my phone to charge and then collapsed on my bed while dragging my quilt with me. I moved back my sheets and pulled it to my chin while I put my quilt over my comforter. I turned on my side facing the window and closed my eyes. As Jake wished, he was the star of my dreams_._


	14. Chapter 14

-14-

I opened my eyes to the sound of metal scraping asphalt. I yawned, looked out my window and saw that the walkway from our door to the mailbox was clear of snow. I saw two trucks waiting at the bottom of our driveway. My mom got in one on the passenger side while my dad walked to the drivers side. Before he got in he stopped and looked up catching my eye. He smiled at me and I smiled back and then blew him a kiss which he caught and put in his pocket. I smiled as he got in and closed the door. I closed my eyes and prayed they would be safe. I looked up the street and down the street to see that the roads were definitely clear. I sighed and yawned again while walking to the bathroom. I undressed, turned on the water and waited for it to warm up before I stepped in. I finally stepped in and smiled at the feel of the water cascading down my body. I didn't realize how cold I was until I began to thaw out. After washing my hair as well as my body, I stepped out, dried myself off and slipped on my red robe. I blow dried my hair because I couldn't afford to catch pneumonia and then walked into my bedroom. I shivered slightly as I ran to my dresser to grab my purple boy shorts and blue and purple bra. Yes, as you already know, I adore wearing boy shorts. They fit perfectly. I put on a pair of yoga pants that my mom insisted on buying for me, even though I don't do yoga, and a t-shirt. Since I was alone I decided to wash some clothes as well as clean the kitchen. I got started immediately and by one o'clock all the clothes were washed and the kitchen was lemony fresh.

I started on a pot of chicken noodle soup for dinner. Soup takes awhile, if you do it right, so might as well start now. I began to chop the carrots, celery, potatoes and cooked chicken breast. Afterwards I put them in a separate bowl while I took out the chicken broth, egg noodles and oil. I took out my grandma Marie's soup pot and filled it with 12 cups chicken broth and a quarter cup of water, a teaspoon of vegetable oil and a third cup of cornstarch. As I began to stir and it began to boil I heard a knock at the door. I walked over to answer it and smiled as I saw Jake. He smiled back and picked me up by my butt as my legs wrapped around his waist. I laughed. "Miss me?" he smiled and closed the door behind him. "Hell yes" I held onto him as he continued to kiss me and take my breath away. I moaned as he turned so my back was against the door. He stopped kissing me and started to trail open mouth kisses down my neck. My eyes started to roll towards the back of my head as Jacob continued to arouse me. My eyes opened and my head flew back as he started to massage me under my underwear. I bit my lip to control my gasps. Jacob stopped and smiled. "Aren't you cooking something Bells?" I knew my eyes were still glazed over and I shook my head to clear the mugginess as he put me down. I held onto him for a moment longer so my legs could stop wobbling. I walked back into the kitchen with Jake following. I looked into the pot as I started to add salt and pepper as well as extra seasoning to make sure it wasn't bland and then added the chicken. I got another pot and started to boil the egg noodles in salt water. As I covered both pots I looked at Jake. He was sitting on a chair grinning. I grinned mischievously, walked over to him and straddled him. I put my lips to his ear and whispered. "Do you know how wrong it is to tease your girlfriend?" I asked as I bit his ear and started moving on his lap. Jake held onto my hips but I started to suck a spot under his ear which loosened his hold and then I began to move again. My hands went under his shirt as I felt his hard toned muscles. I scraped my nails over his stomach and I felt him getting harder. I took his shirt off and pulled his head back as I started to kiss him. I continued to slowly grind myself on him as he still grew harder. I stopped my movements and smiled at how dark his eyes had become. I kissed him again lightly and then bit my lip as I got up and took in his appearance. I turned back towards the pot, uncovered the egg noodles, drained them and then put them in the pot of chicken broth with the cooked chicken and potatoes. I grabbed a spoon and tasted the soup. I smiled in delight at the rich and tasty flavor, all it was missing were the carrots and celery. I started stirring and watched as I saw that the egg noodles and potatoes were thoroughly cooked now. I added the carrots and celery and then closed the pot.

Jake moved me in front of the sink and came up behind me. I bit my lip as his erection pressed against my backside. He tilted my head and kissed under my ear. "Do you know how unfair it is to leave your boyfriend with a hard on?" He stuck his tongue in my ear and then started sucking under it. I bit my lip again to control the moans that kept escaping but it was no use. Jakes hands went under my shirt and started moving down my rib cage and across my stomach. He pulled my shirt off and threw it towards his, I assumed, and then unclasped my bra and started to pinch my nipples. My head flew forward as he kissed the back of my neck while one hand played with my nipples and the other massaged my breasts. He trailed kisses from one shoulder blade to the other. He stopped his kisses "Don't want your soup to burn Isabella" He moved away from me as I moved over to the chicken noodle soup pot. I heard Jake fixing the chairs and then I saw him leave the kitchen. I heard his footsteps go up the stairs and as I turned around I saw that he had taken our shirts and my bra with him. I grabbed a spoon, put it in the soup, blew on it and put it in my mouth. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensations. I smiled as I turned off the stove and recovered the pot. I locked the front door and then walked up the stairs. My nipples were getting harder as the faint cold breeze in my house blew over me. I got to my room door but didn't see Jake. I walked in and he came up behind me. I laughed as he moved us forward and then closed my door behind us. My laughs turned into moans as he started to play with my breasts again. Jake released his hold and took off my pants with my underwear. He turned me to him and glanced over me with a smile on his face. I didn't have time to be embarrassed as I backed away from him and he followed. He pulled me to him and crashed his lips against mine. He picked me up so my legs could wrap around him and then he laid us down on my bed. Jake was still in between my legs as he moved down my body, leaving a tongue trail behind him. He placed my legs on his shoulders and then my back arched as he licked and sucked me. I put my fist in my mouth to quiet myself but still he didn't stop.

James never ate me out. He told me it was disgusting even though he was my first and I wasn't tainted. No wonder the douche bag always hurt me when we had sex. He didn't care about anyone but himself. I cried out as I came but that still didn't stop Jake. He continued his licks and sucks again until shortly after, I came again. I felt weak as my legs continued to shake. Jake cleaned me up with his tongue and then got up. I watched him as he unzipped his pants and they fell to the floor. He was beautiful. I looked at every muscle on his body and then I bit my lip as he continued to watch me. He dropped his boxer briefs and my eyes opened slightly. He was way bigger then James and if he hurt me what would Jake do. Jake smiled as he put on a condom and then walked back towards me. He laid over me and started to kiss me again. I love the way he kisses me. Before I knew it Jakes tip was at my entrance and slowly he entered me. My back arched and I gasped as he continued to fully enter me. I felt myself start to stretch to accommodate him but it still felt so good. Jake continued to thrust into me slowly as my hands held onto his rib cage. I looked down as I saw his russet skin entering me and nearly came undone at the sight. My eyes closed and I bit my lip as I felt myself about to cum. Jake stopped his movements and I opened my eyes to look at him. He kissed me softly. "Wait for me Bells" I nodded as he continued his thrusts, this time going faster. Our moans started to combine as Jake laid fully on top of me and continued to thrust into me. His arm was around my back while his mouth was in the crook of my neck. I knew I was getting louder as his thrusts became faster. I was starting to sweat as was Jake and then my walls started to tighten around him. "Fuck!" he said as I continued to cry out. I felt a tear slide down my face as he continued his thrusts in me and finally we both came together. Jake looked at me and kissed my tear away. "You alright babe?" I nodded and grabbed his face so I could kiss him. Jake kissed me back and then got up. He held the condom on his member and walked out of my room.

I heard the toilet flush and then he came back and laid beside me. He spooned me and I felt him get hard again. I started to laugh. "Really babe?" he kissed the back of my neck and moved his hand between my legs. I bit my lip as he started to rub my nub. I started to move at the feelings he was giving me with his fingers. He kissed me again and then brought me to my knees and came behind me. This was the position Edward wanted to have sex with me in. I bit my lip as Jake pulled my torso up so his chest was to my back. "I don't have another condom Bells" I turned my head and kissed him. I looked into his eyes and smiled. "I'm on the pill" he sighed.

"Bells that's not guaranteed. What if you do become pregnant"

"Then we will cross that bridge if it happens" I saw Jakes resolve waver and then he kissed me. We continued to kiss until he entered me fast and hard. "O dear god!" I moaned as Jake held onto me and continued to thrust into me. My head fell back on his shoulder as he moved faster. I moaned as I felt him more then I had before. It was like Jake was getting bigger inside me and I didn't know how much I could take. Jake kissed my cheek, neck and shoulder constantly as his thrusts continued. I felt tears start to fall down my face and my moans getting louder as Jake continued. I felt my wetness start to slide down my leg as he still continued. I knew that Jake would probably go longer since he already came. God, making love with Jake felt so…. Fucking…. Good! Jake moved faster and held onto me as he moaned into my neck, his hand moved between my legs and he started to rub me. My moans became louder as Jake put his finger in my mouth to quiet me. I sucked on it and still continued to moan. My walls started to clench around him and I knew I was about to cum. I cried out as I came but Jake still continued his thrusts. I bit my lip as my torso fell on my bed and my head turned to the window. My hands clenched the sheets as Jake held onto my hips and continued moving inside me. After awhile my walls started to clench again and this time Jake groaned while collapsing on top of me as we came together. His cum was hot and sticky inside me. I could feel his sweat on my back as I was sure he could feel mine on his chest. Our gasps continued until they slowed down. Jake moved us so he could spoon me. I knew we couldn't afford to fall asleep like this because if my mom and dad came home….let's just say Jake wouldn't live to see tomorrow. Jake was still inside me as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the back of my head.

I smiled as I realized that I never had this. This intimacy aspect after having sex. James would kiss me and then leave and with him I felt like a whore. But I guess that was the difference between making love and having sex. "Babe?"

"hmmm?"

"We have to take a shower?" I said as Jake held me tighter. "Jake, we can't stay like this?"

"Why? I like this position" he said as he kissed my neck. I laughed.

"Because I don't know when my parents are coming home."

"Who cares. I like us naked on your bed" I smiled.

"Have you forgotten that my dads name is Charlie."

"Holy shit!" Jake said as he jumped off the bed and started gathering his clothes. I couldn't help but laugh as Jake checked the window to make sure they weren't back yet. He let out a breath of fresh air as I continued to laugh and then get up. I grabbed another pair of underwear and my sports bra as well as my yoga pants and a new t-shirt since the other one was very wrinkled. My dad is a cop, therefore the shirt had to go. I looked over my shoulder and looked at Jake as he grinned and followed behind me. We waited for the water to warm and then we stepped in. Jake washed me, which turned me on, and then I washed him. Jake got harder as I rubbed the soap on his member. I bit my lip as I looked into his eyes and saw them getting darker as well as his jaw clench. "Bella.." Jake grabbed the back of my head and kissed me. I smiled as he let my head go and then picked me up by my ass. "Jake we don't have enough ti….." my eyes closed and my sentence was cut off as he entered me. I held on for dear life as his thrusts got harder and longer. He kissed me as we came so our moans wouldn't escape. We were breathing hard and we waited for our heartbeats to slow before we even attempted to have this shower again.

He put me down and this time I soaped myself up and rinsed off as he did the same. Jake stepped out and grabbed a towel from the linen closet and then closed the bathroom door behind him. I decided to wash my hair again since it was now wet and then I turned off the water and dried myself off. I stepped out of the shower, plugged in my blow dryer and dried my hair. I walked into my room and saw that Jake was already dressed even though the towel was still on his head. I put on my underwear, sports bra, pants, t-shirt and hoodie and walked over to Jake. I dried his hair for him as he pulled me to him. "I love you Isabella" I smiled as I pushed his head back gently and kissed his full lips. "I love you too Jacob" I grabbed his towel, my t-shirt, underwear and sheets and walked downstairs to do this unexpected last load of washing. Jake followed me into the kitchen as I turned the fire back on under the stove and stirred it with a spoon. Once it was hot I grabbed a bowl and poured some for Jake. "Hungry?" he nodded his head and smiled. As he was almost finished with his food my parents came home. My mom smiled and kissed me on my cheek as she sat around the table. While Charlie Swan looked at Jake suspiciously. I grabbed a bowl and poured some soup into it. I walked to Charlie and slowly moved the soup in a circle under his nose. He inhaled and then he was broken out of his trance. I shook my head as I gave my mom her soup with a spoon and then poured some for myself and Charlie. Jake got up and got more while Charlie and Renee dug in. "How did everything go?" I asked them as they took off their coats. "Let's just say it was a long day baby girl" I finished my soup and cringed when I got up. Charlie didn't see but Jake did. He smirked as I sat back down and he got up and grabbed my bowl. I looked at my mom who looked at me but didn't say a word. She looked back down and continued to drink her soup. I heard the dryer go off and then Charlie looked at me. "I thought you were going to wash clothes earlier kiddo?" I started to blush as Charlie narrowed his eyes. "Isabella?"

"Charles! Relax. When we stopped for hot chocolate I called Bella and reminded her to wash her linens since she won't be here tomorrow and you can't start the year off with dirty sheets"

"Why are her sheets dirty?" Renee rolled her eyes

"Charlie, are you forgetting that she's a girl" I blushed more as Charlie's face turned an interesting shade of scarlet. My mom looked at me and winked as she continued to finish her soup. When everyone was finished, Jake grabbed the bowls and finished washing the dishes. I waited for Charlie and Renee to get up before I even attempted to try again. "I'm about to take a shower" Charlie said as he got up, stretched and then walked out of the kitchen. Renee got up, kissed the top of my head, and followed Charlie.

After I was sure that they were gone I got up. If I got up fast enough it only stung a little bit. I walked over to Jake and punched him in his shoulder for smirking. "It's not my fault that you were tight and I'm big Isabella. You weren't complaining when I was inside you" I punched him again as I looked at the entryway of the kitchen to make sure Charlie wasn't standing there. Jake pulled me to his chest and kissed the top of my head. "I have to go Bells" I nodded as he let me go. He grabbed my face and kissed me softly as I heard a car horn outside. I smiled as the person honked again. Jake rolled his eyes and told me that he would see me tomorrow. I walked with him to the front door, kissed him again, waved to Rachel and then closed and locked the door behind me. I turned off the lights downstairs, grabbed the stuff from the dryer and walked upstairs. I got to my room and then started to remake my bed. Once I was finished and Charlie and Renee were done with the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. When I got to my room my mom was sitting on my bed. "You're cutting it close baby" I sighed. "It wasn't planned mom, trust me" she nodded. "Just be careful alright. I don't want history to repeat itself" I cringed. I knew what she was getting at but it was different with Jake and I made sure I told her that. She nodded and smiled. "Word to the wise Izzy. Your father sees and knows everything. You know you two have a connection that not even I understand so to save him a lot of grief don't have him come home with Jake already here especially since you were alone all day." She winked at me, gave me my kisses and closed the door behind her. I smiled. Renee was right. Charlie and I did have a connection and it was bad enough that he knew his baby girl lost her virginity to a guy that used her and treated her like shit. So I understood what my mom was getting at and I knew that I would respect their wishes. My cell phone started to ring and I looked at the caller id. It was Alice.

"Hello"

"_I can't do it Bells. She's over here now and hasn't brought it up. She's acting like nothing ever happened even though she is looking at me more evilly then usual" _I laughed.

"Alice you CAN keep it to yourself. You know Tanya and you know it's only a matter of time before she slips or the person she told slips. You might make the situation worse if you involve yourself" Alice sighed.

"_I know Bella but I feel I am betraying my brother by not telling him what a conniving whore he has as a girlfriend"_

"Alice, Edward knows who his girlfriend is. He also knows what kind of girl she is. Trust him. He will not get her pregnant or even give her the opportunity to make herself pregnant. I may not know Edward as much as I know you but I know for a fact he doesn't plan to stay with her forever. Love isn't the deciding factor in their relationship, sex is."

"_**EWWW!TMI!TMI!"**_ I laughed hysterically at the sounds she was making. She was such a drama queen.

"So let me get this right. You talking about me and Jacob is ok but if I bring up Edward in that manner you're ready to be sick? You're an odd one Alice" she laughed.

"_Shut up Bella. Anyway am I still picking you up tomorrow?"_

"Yes, what time should I expect you?"

"_Around noon since you are going to help me decorate" _I groaned. I knew there was a catch to Alice picking me up. There is always a catch.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow Alice"

"_Bye Bella"_

I shook my head and got comfortable before I turned off the light. Tomorrow should be interesting_._


	15. Chapter 15

-15-

"Isabella…Wake up kiddo" I groaned as I heard my dads voice beside me. "Dad. I have no school? Why are you waking me up?" Charlie laughed. "Alice Cullen is the reason why I am waking you up. She said she will be here in 30 minutes" I screamed into my pillow as Charlie laughed and left my room door wide open. I looked at my cell phone and saw that I missed 9 calls and 5 text messages. I laughed as I read each one which consisted of Alice cursing me out and telling me to get up. I flipped over on my back and stared at my ceiling trying to figure out if I really wanted to move. As I was about to turn and go back to sleep my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Bella. GET UP! Do not go back to sleep. And stop rolling your eyes!"

I rolled my eyes anyway as I got up and made my bed. I took my outfit out of my closet and placed it on my bed. "Have to take a shower Alice"

"Jesus Bella. I told you what time I would be there, you should have been up before now." I smirked and my eyes narrowed.

"Alice Cullen. It's too early to hear your shit." I hung up on her before she could start up again. I know I was rude but Alice already knew the deal when it came to me and just waking up. I was a bitch. A major one but then again she was worse if you woke her up out of a deep sleep. I walked towards the bathroom with my robe, bra and underwear and turned on the water. I waited for it to heat up before I undressed and stepped in.

After my shower I decided to leave my hair wavy. So after scrunching it as I blow dried it, my hair and make-up were finished. Make-up consisted of this light peach lip gloss and light blue and peach eye shadow, as well as eyeliner and mascara. I looked really nice. I just hoped I didn't scratch my eyes like I normally do. I put on my shirt and vest carefully followed by my jeans and boots. I sprayed my vanilla body spray lightly on my wrists and then touched them under my ears and behind my neck. I grabbed my camera and the new years gifts I got for my parents and went downstairs to wait for Alice. I went into the kitchen and stopped short as I saw Charlie and Renee kissing each other lovingly. I smiled and took a picture. I looked at my camera and smiled as I saw the love in their embrace and kiss. My mom walked over to me and looked at the picture. She smiled and kissed my temple as she walked into the living room. I followed her as Charlie followed me. I made sure I made them appetizers for the New Years shin dig they were having at the house. If I remembered correctly Esme and Carlisle, Sue and Harry, as well as Billy and some others from La Push were coming. I was kind of upset that I wouldn't be here.

"Izzy, do you want me to leave your gift in your room or do you want to take it with you?" Renee asked me. I thought about it and ran back upstairs to grab my small brown purse that hung across my body.

"I'll take it with me" She nodded as she handed me a rectangular box wrapped in blue and tied with a green bow. I looked at my gift and then looked at my parents sadly.

"This is the first New Years without you guys" Charlie came over and hugged me.

"Only for awhile kiddo and plus you wouldn't want to be around all the adults. Sam is having a party at his house so that's where all the La Push kids will be." I groaned inwardly at the fact that I wouldn't be there. Charlie laughed at my expression and kissed my cheek. "Have fun Bells" I nodded as I heard Alice honk her horn.

My dad opened the door for me. Alice got out the car and blew him a kiss which he caught. I shook my head and before I left the house I put their gifts on the table beside the door. I kissed my dad told them bye and to be safe and walked to Alice's car. "I'm mad at you Isabella Swan" I smiled. "Alice Cullen you are never mad at me" she sighed. "damn you for being right" she winked at me and sat in the car. I looked at my dad and smiled as he mouthed be safe. I nodded and mouthed that I love him. He nodded and smiled. I sat in the car and as I clicked my seat belt Alice drove off. We were at her house in no time. I noticed that a mustang was parked in the front and since I knew everyone else's car I assumed it was Jaspers. "Nice" I said as I walked past it in admiration. Alice nodded "It's Jaspers. He loves that car as much as he loves his motorcycle"

"I can totally see why"

Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me inside the house. I heard Esme and walked to the sound of her voice. She was in her office as I poked my head in. She smiled as she continued to talk in Dutch. I walked over to her and kissed her cheek as she kissed mine and then I left her to do her work. I went up the stairs in search of Carlisle. I knew he was in Edward's room, actually by the sounds of it so were Emmett and Jasper. I got to the door and poked my head in. Carlisle and Emmett were sitting on Edwards bed while he was in the closet. Jasper of course sat on his chair, I blushed at what almost happened on that chair. Carlisle spotted me and grinned. "Look everyone it's my second daughter Isabella?" I smiled and rolled my eyes "How are you Carlisle?" he sighed. "I could be better but since your parents decided to have that party later on I'm bored out of my mind until then" I shook my head. He was such a big kid but when he got serious, it was a scary sight to behold.

I walked fully into the room and gave him a hug. Jasper and Emmett looked at each other and then looked at Edward. My eyes met Edwards and I saw that he was glaring at me. Honestly it was quiet clear that he was furious, I just didn't get why. He moved closer and looked at my face while grabbing my arm. "You fucked him. You actually opened your legs for him" It was more of a statement then a question. Regardless I blushed scarlet, out of embarrassment, and glared at him. "Why is that your business?"

"Yes Edward Anthony, why is that your business and watch your mouth around a young lady" Carlisle asked and said as he moved behind me and held Edward's arm. I guess Carlisle saw something on his son's face to make him act fast. My arm was starting to hurt but I didn't break eye contact with Edward neither did he break it with me. It almost looked like he was searching for something but I couldn't tell you what. "Let her go son" Carlisle said as Edward released me and walked back to his closet. What the fuck? I turned away from him and walked back in the direction I came from.

"Where did you go. You're suppose to be helping me?" I saved face for Alice and smiled. "Just needed to make my rounds and say hi to everyone" Alice looked at me closely. "Bells? What's the matter?" I shook my head and kept my smile. "Nothing let's get started on the decorations because before we know it, it will be time for everyone to arrive" Alice nodded but didn't say a word. We worked in silence and after two hours we were done. I grabbed the games and put them all in the living room. Jasper came out of nowhere and picked Alice up bridal style. She placed her hand on his cheek and they kissed. She saw something in his eyes but before she could look at me I walked away. Edward's reaction upset me. 1. Because it was uncalled for. 2. Because he embarrassed me in front of Emmett, Jasper and my other father figure, Carlisle. and 3. Because I now felt ashamed for sleeping with my own boyfriend. I had to admit that I liked Edward way more then I was letting on because if I didn't I wouldn't have felt this way. I walked into the kitchen and saw that Esme was making finger food for us to munch on. Stuff like chicken fingers, fries, nachos, chips and the list continued. "You alright dear?" I smiled lightly. "I'm fine Esme. Do you need any help" Esme looked at me sternly and then I laughed. "Sorry for asking Esme I forgot where I was" she smiled brilliantly as I shook my head and walked up the stairs. I saw that Alice and Jasper were in the living room talking so I knew it was safe to enter her room.

Edward's room door was closed but I could hear Carlisle clearly. "What the hell was that? You embarrassed her in front of all of us and then you grab her arm like you own her?" I walked into Alice's room but I could still hear them talking. It was Emmett this time "Dad, be easy on him"

"Emmett Masen! When I talk to you, you will know. Until then shut up." I never thought Emmett would shut up so fast but he did and didn't even respond. "Ed, what is it son?"

"Dad I can't nor do I want to talk about it"

"I have never seen you act like this with any girl. Are you like this with Tanya?" I heard Emmett start to laugh until he cleared his throat. "Dad, he doesn't even act like he really likes Tanya unless he's in front of Bella" I heard Carlisle sigh. "So you like Bella. Are you sure it's not because you can't have her why you like her?" Carlisle had a point. "Dad nothing has changed from a couple of seconds ago. I don't want to talk about it!"

"Fine but you grab her like that again and I will tell Charlie Swan and that is one person I will never save you from" I heard Carlisle open the door and leave his room. He walked down the stairs and called for Esme. I grinned and walked towards my cell phone. As soon as I was about to touch it, it rang. I looked at the screen and smiled.

"Hello"

"_Bells"_

"Hey Jake"

"_Alright would you be too upset with me if I left Alice's house after 12:30?" _I smiled. I knew the exact reason why he wanted to know.

"Nope. My dad told me about Sam's party on the Res"

"_Have I told you lately how good you are to me?"_

" Nope sure haven't. But I wouldn't mind hearing it" Jake laughed.

"_How about I show you when I see you?" _I bit my lip and blushed

"Can't wait"

I continued to blush as I pressed the end button. I was ashamed before because of Edward but now that I have spoken to him I couldn't be happier. Alice knocked on her door and came in. I looked at her and shook my head. "Alice, this is your room why would you knock?" she looked at me and laughed. "I have no idea" she sat beside me on her bed and crossed her legs while grabbing my arm. She interlocked her arm with mine. "So Jas, tells me how my brother acted" I smiled. "I guess you were right. He didn't look so smug anymore" Alice grinned and then sighed. "Jasper said he and Emmett knew when you walked through the door. Something about you walking differently" I blushed. "You know. I think I will get Jacob back for this one. He's lucky the soreness went away a little" Alice smiled. "I know exactly what you mean about that soreness. With Jas it's every time." I made up my face and then I smiled. "Alice you have copies of that picture you took of me right?" Alice grinned deviously, got up and walked towards her vanity. She took it out and handed it to me. "Do you need a picture frame?" I grinned. "Most definitely" she went into her closet and took out a black picture frame that stated 'If I was you I would be happy that I had a hot girlfriend like me' written in cursive and in the color red. I laughed as I turned it over and put the picture inside. I put it on her bed as Alice grabbed another frame in red with the same writing in black.

She locked her door and started to undress. She threw me her camera which I caught, surprisingly, and then walked to her closet. I started to laugh as Alice took out a 'Sexy Little French Maid' costume from Victoria's Secret. It was a black and white apron baby doll in a halter which tied at the neck. She decided to put one bow tie around her hair while the other went around her neck, she also wore ruffled bikini underwear and complimented her outfit with the matching feather duster. I shook my head as Alice winked and put on red lipstick. Alice thought about her pose for a minute and decided to lay on her dresser with one foot up and the handle of the feather duster in her mouth looking at the camera seductively. I nodded and took the picture. "Pretty damn hot Aly" she smiled and walked over to her bed. She put one knee on her bed while her other leg stayed straight and held onto her bed post with one hand while the other pretended to dust. I waited to take that picture in the right angel and when I found it I took it. Alice got down and took off her costume while changing back into her party outfit. "We should do this for their birthdays too" I said. Alice grinned. "agreed!"

We went to Alice's computer and printed out the pictures for Jasper. Her frame was for two pictures so she placed both of them in it. She handed me a red gift bag with black tissue paper while she grabbed a black bag with red tissue paper. We placed the frames inside and put it in her closet. I followed behind Alice as we walked out of her room. Alice and I started to play some music as she started to teach me the dance team routines. Just to pacify her I did it with her. We laughed and joked around as we continued to dance and three hours later I knew the dances by heart. "Bella, you still have time to join you know?" I shook my head. "Alice, If I did this for real in front of an audience I would freeze"

"Really it seems you did pretty good without realizing you had an audience" I froze and then turned as my eyes met with Edwards. He was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. I blushed. "That's when I didn't realize it but now that I do I would mess up the next time" I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 7:30. Everyone should start arriving soon. I saw Alice run to Jasper and jump on him as he entered the room. I left them to their privacy and walked into the kitchen. I really didn't feel like talking to Edward but with him following me I knew it couldn't be prevented. I grabbed a chicken finger, dipped it in honey mustard and started to eat it while I leaned against the island. He kept staring at me. His green eyes burning into my brown ones. "So you fucked him yesterday?"

"I know I have asked this before or maybe I just like to repeat myself but why is that your business" He started to glare now. "Was he your first…No he couldn't be your first because you wouldn't have wanted me to finish if you were a virgin." I blushed again as he continued to glare. "You haven't had sex in awhile though until yesterday. Hence why your walking funny. You could have done better" I glared at him this time while he continued to glare at me. I walked closer to him and put my hands on his chest. I stood on my tip toes and put my lips by his ear.

"I know exactly what your problem is. Your mad that you weren't the one to fuck me after such a long time. Your pissed that I'm not like Tanya or any other girl so I haven't given you an opportunity to have your way with me. And your furious at the fact that you aren't the one to make me walk funny and have me sore. Get….. Over….. it!" I put my feet flat on the ground and looked up at him. He was pissed now. I could see it in his eyes but I also saw the fact that I was right. Edward was holding onto my hips and to anyone else it might have looked intimate until they looked at his face. I heard the doorbell ring and moved my hands from his chest. I waited for him to let me go and he did. I walked out of the kitchen just as Tanya was walking in. "It's been too long Isabella." she said as she glared at me. "Not long enough Tanya." I saw Rosalie walking upstairs and she didn't even bother acknowledging me but then again I didn't acknowledge her either. I heard the doorbell ring again and smiled as I saw Angela. Alice was already talking to her as I walked over there and gave her a hug. I saw that she cut her hair but it still looked cute on her. Shorter then mine, definitely, but longer then Alice's. It came a little passed her shoulders. We caught up for a minute until Paul and Jacob cleared their throat. We laughed as Alice and Angela moved out of the way while I hugged Paul. My feet left the ground as he squeezed me and then finally he let me go. Jake wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me hard and passionately. My fingers moved through his hair until he stopped. He smiled and kissed me softly before he grabbed my hand and we followed the others into the kitchen.

The night continued as Tyler showed up with McKenna, Mike showed up with Jessica and Eric showed up with Lauren. I shook my head as we all ate together. Esme and Carlisle already left but they seemed more nervous about leaving this time then they did last time. I asked Eric why he brought Lauren and he rolled his eyes. "It's a long story Bells a very long fucked up story" I laughed at his facial expressions as I sat on Jacobs lap in the living room. The first game we played was Taboo . Jake, Paul, myself and Angela made up team "**bad ass"**. Alice, Jasper, Mike and Jessica made up team "**take that!**." Eric, Lauren, Tyler and McKenna were on team "**best looking" **and last but not least the twins and their girlfriends made up team "**scandalous". **No pun intended. I did however laugh at the irony. We started off and surprisingly enough our team was pretty good. Angela and I received kisses everytime we got something right which was perfect and if that wasn't motivation enough to win the game I don't know what else would be. Next we played Fact or Crap. The game started but between the laughs and the jokes this had to be the best game ever. As much as most of us didn't like each other it was interesting to see that we could actually play a game and enjoy it. Team scandalous one that one. Alice asked me to pick a game next and I chose the cleanest game around, dirty minds. "Alice and I will be right back" I said as I got off of Jakes lap. Alice looked at me puzzled as she got up and followed me up the stairs. "What exactly are we doing Bells?" I smiled. "We are giving our boyfriends their gifts before we play this game it will make it more interesting" Alice laughed and grabbed her gift while I grabbed mine. I looked in the bag to make sure I had the right one and then we walked down the stairs. I handed Jake his bag while Alice handed Jasper his. They looked at each other and then opened their gifts. Alice told them not to show anyone and they nodded as they both took out their picture frames. Their jaws dropped as they looked at us but Alice and I ignored them. "Alright who wants to be the questioner" Alice asked. I grinned and raised my hand. She smiled as I sat at the end of the table which happened to face Edward. There was no point in having teams while playing this game since it was to figure out who had the dirtiest mind. Edward looked at me curiously but I ignored him as I took out the first card. I laughed and then read it out loud.

"Alright. What goes in hard and pink but comes out soft and sticky?"

Emmett answered first. "my dick" everyone looked at him and laughed as he shrugged his shoulder and smirked. Everyone continued to shout out answers until Angela smiled. "bubble gum" she said.

"That is correct. Angela 2 points everyone else 0." They booed me as I grinned and asked the next question. "I come in many sizes, sometimes I drip and when you blow me I feel good. What am I?" everyone was quiet until Emmett once again said his cock. Rosalie hit him as everyone started to laugh and then the shouting of answers started again. This time Jasper looked deep in thought and then he said the answer. "A Nose" I cheered for him as he stood up and patted himself on his back. "2 points for Angela and Jasper zilch for everyone else" I got booed again followed by some laughs. "Question 3. You suck on me with your mouth. I can't stay hard forever. There is sometimes lipstick on my stick when your done." I looked at Jake for this question and his jaw clenched. I licked my top lip and his eyes got darker. I smiled at the reactions I was getting from him while everyone else was deep in thought. I looked at Jasper and saw him looking at Alice lustfully as she thought up an answer. Alice perked up and raised her finger. "I got it!" she said but it didn't matter because right then Jasper tackled her and kissed her. Emmett and Edwards eyes narrowed as Alice's fingers played with Jasper hair at the nape of his neck until he finally released her and brought her back up so she could continue sitting on her knees. "Before I was rudely interrupted, the answer is a popsicle!" I smiled "Ding, ding, ding. That's 2 points for Ang, Aly and Jas which leaves the rest of you perves with 0"

"Shut up Bella. Next question." Tanya said. I narrowed my eyes and grinned.

"When I go down on you, you won't be happy. If you're on me the whole world is your oyster, but be careful, without protection you might catch something nasty"

Angela spoke first. "I got it. It's Lauren!" Paul pulled Angela closer as he hid his smile in her hair. I however couldn't contain my laughter nor could the others in the room. Lauren looked at me crossly and I cleared my throat as I shook my head and said no. Everyone became silent again and started calling out random things. I shook my head and then Alice smiled.

"I know!"

I bit my lip waiting for her to continue and then she looked at her brother.

"Edward if you have something then the answer is definitely Tanya"

I started to laugh as did everyone else with the exception of Tanya, Rosalie, McKenna and Lauren. Jessica also became the exception after Lauren glared at her. I cleared my throat and said that was the wrong answer also. However I gave Angela and Alice 2 points for creativity. Jake cleared his throat and then said the internet. I smiled at him and nodded. Tanya and her friends remained quiet as I asked everyone if I should continue. They all nodded but Tanya glared at Alice while Lauren glared at Angela. I cleared my throat and looked at the card. I bit my lip cause I knew this one was going to start a fight "Go on Bella it can't be that hard" Emmett said. If only he knew it had nothing to do with being hard. I sighed and read the card.

"the situation was alarming. several large men had to go down on me. At least most of them were wearing rubbers and raincoats before they wrapped their legs around me. What am I?" I bit my lip because I knew it was coming. Alice wouldn't be able to help herself since it was so easy. As soon as Alice opened her mouth Emmett said a fire pole while glaring at his sister. "Al not tonight." Emmett said as Rosalie turned her body towards her and glared. I put the cards away and put the box under the table. I took off my shoes and placed them by the couch as Rosalie continued to glare. Alice glared back. Emmett got up and then returned with the game clue under his arm as well as the remote control for the stereo. He turned it on and I smiled as show stopper came on. "let's play a mystery game. It will add to the suspense" I smiled. "Good idea Em however I'm out." I got up and moved towards the hallway away from everyone. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 11:36. Where the hell did the night go. I closed my eyes and started dancing to show stopper. "Bella" I heard Jake say as his strong arms wrapped around my waist and he danced with me. I turned in his arms and opened my eyes as he pushed me against the wall and kissed me. I smiled into our kiss and as he stopped he rested his forehead on mine. "I love you Isabella" I put my arms around his neck. "I love you too" We kissed again and then he picked me up unexpectedly. I giggled as my legs wrapped around his waist and he began to spin. He stopped and kissed me again as he carried me back into the living room where clue already started. Jake sat in the couch as I continued to straddle his lap. I felt Edward's eyes on me but didn't acknowledge him. I watched as Rose was Ms. Scarlet, Edward was Mr. Green, Mike was colonel Mustard, Angela was Mrs. White, Emmett was Professor Plum, and Alice was Mrs. Peacock. As they continued to play Jake kept giving me kisses on the side of my face and neck. I looked in his eyes and brought my lips to his ear. "Cut it out. We can't do anything here and you are making me horny" I whispered. I heard him laugh and then he placed his hands on my hips. "Come with me to La Push later" I bit my lip. "I can't I have to help Alice clean up after everyone leaves"

"Then meet us there" I told him I would think about it as I kissed him again and walked to the kitchen. I looked at the microwave and saw that it was 11:53. Just as I was about to turn I was blocked by Edward. What was it with him blocking my way. "Are you spending the night tonight?" I tilted my head. "I don't know yet. I have to help Alice clean and I might go to La Push afterwards. Why?"

"Just curious Isabella. Can you grab the champagne from the fridge?" I nodded as I turned to the fridge and grabbed the champagne as well as the wine coolers. I walked back into the living room and placed it on the coffee table as Mike was declared the winner.

They put the game up and Alice turned up the music as well as turning on the TV as we saw New York city. Alice handed out New Years hats and the wine coolers as we all drank one. We all started to dance as Pump It came on followed by London Bridge by Fergie. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 11:58. "Two more minutes" I screamed as we all cheered. I smiled at Jake as the songs were interrupted by the countdown on the radio. We all started to count down with them as they started with 10. Champagne glasses were passed out and filled as we gulped it right before 1. Jake pulled me to his chest and as soon as they said Happy…he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he dipped me and continued to hold on to me. The music started up again and I laughed as We Fly High sounded throughout the house. I laughed as the boys started to rap and sing with Jim Jones. I grabbed my camera and took a picture of all of them goofing off together. I then turned and saw McKenna, Rose and Tanya giving each other hugs and laughing. I took a picture of them also. As much as I couldn't stand them it was a nice picture. Alice and Angela ran over to me and we gave each other a three way hug. "Picture time ladies" I said as Angela posed on my left while Alice, my right hand girl, posed on my right. I put my hand out in front of us and snapped the picture. Jake took two more pictures of us and then I asked him to set the timer so we could all take the picture together. He put it on the mantle and everyone posed crazily as the flash lit up the room. I walked over to my camera and smiled at how well the picture turned out.

Every one started to call their loved ones and I went upstairs by myself to Alice's room. I dialed my house number and smiled as my dad picked up the phone. "Hi daddy" I heard him sigh happily. "Hey baby girl. Happy New Year!" I laughed as I felt tears start to fill my eyes. This happened every year. I don't know what in me made me cry but I did. "Baby, no crying. Now get your gift from your bag and open it while I'm on the phone" I nodded and took out the rectangular box from my bag. I took off the bow and ripped off the wrapping paper. I opened the lid and bit my lip as I saw my grandma Marie's antique silver locket. I opened it and on one side I saw a picture of my parents and I while on the other side I saw a picture of my grandma kissing me while I had a big smile on my face. Tears started to fall down my face as I began to sniffle. "Dad it's beautiful" I could hear his smile in his voice. "Your grandma wanted to give it to you before she passed but she didn't get the opportunity so she asked me to give it to you on New Years of the year you graduated. So I followed my moms wishes and did what she asked" I laughed in between my tears as I continued to look at my locket. I put it around my neck. "I'll see you later Bells and tell Alice that her parents will be leaving here shortly. Also let her know that Carlisle is tipsy and Esme is drunk so she says whatever is on her mind." I grinned. "I will let her know dad. Make sure you follow them home" Charlie laughed. "Plan to kiddo" We hung up from each other as Alice walked through the door. She saw my face and closed the door. "Bella are you ok" I smiled. "I get like this every New Years Al don't mind me" She nodded and kissed my forehead as she opened her drawer and handed me something. I looked at her confused. "What's this?" she smiled. "A gift for you. I got it the other day" I opened the small box and smiled as I saw a hand made best friend bracelet. Alice laughed. "Trust me I felt like I was 12 making it but you calling me your best friend made it worth it" I smiled and hugged Alice as she laughed and hugged me back. "I'm just going to have to make you one now" Alice let me go and smiled. "The kit is in my closet. Now come on everyone is starting to leave" I nodded as she grabbed my hand and pulled me off of her bed and out the door. As we reached the living room I looked at the clock and saw it was 12:07. Jake found me and picked me up in a hug. He kissed my cheek. He let me go and then pouted. I rolled my eyes. "Go babe. Be safe and remember that you have a girlfriend." He kissed me twice before he looked at Paul and nodded. Angela came over and gave us a hug. "Are you going with them?" she shook her head. "Can't. Need to have family time" I totally understand but she didn't sound mad as she said it. She sounded happy to spend time with her family. My eyes met with Paul's. "Be safe and watch him" Paul nodded and grinned. I knew how they got on New Years, I just hope Paul remembered he had a girlfriend. Mike, Tyler and Eric along with their dates left next. I kissed Mike on his cheek and gave Tyler and Eric a hug. I smiled at Jessica who smiled back and then said good bye to McKenna and Lauren. They responded after rolling their eyes and then closed the door. I heard the garage open and then remembered I forgot to tell Alice that her parents were intoxicated. I grabbed Alice and whispered in her ear about her parents and of course before I could react they were in the house. I looked up at the ceiling. Here it goes.


	16. Chapter 16

-16-

"Happy New Year babies!" I heard Esme say as she skipped to Emmett, Edward and Alice to give them kisses and hugs. I grinned and shook my head as Esme spotted me. "Izzy! Happy New Year to you too darling!" she pulled me to her and kissed my cheek and then hugged me. I laughed as I hugged her back. Once she finally let me go I looked at her and smiled. "You must have been around my mom tonight. She is the only one that calls me Izzy" Carlisle looked at me and rolled his eyes with a grin. "Bella, they never left each others side. We had to stop them from the fifth drinking game they were playing against Sue and Kayla and they were just as wasted as my wife and Renee. Your folks sure do know how to throw a party" I laughed as I could imagine it. Esme continued to smile until she saw Tanya and Rosalie coming down the stairs. She sobered up quickly. "Tanya dear I didn't know you were still here. Are you spending the night?" I looked at Tanya as her eyes narrowed. "No I'm grounded from spending the night here" Esme nodded. "And where may I ask were you a second ago?" Tanya's eyes narrowed some more. "I was in the bathroom Esme. Is it crime to use it now"

"Depending on which bathroom" Esme said harshly. "Mom who cares what bathroom she uses. If she has to pee she has to pee" The look Esme gave Edward was cold and hard.

"Edward Anthony. If you had an inclination of an idea on what this little prevaricator was capable of you would be the one asking which bathroom. Now if you would excuse me it's best I get some rest." My jaw dropped as Esme walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Carlisle looked at Alice and shook his head as he followed behind his wife.

I looked at Alice who looked at me vacantly and walked into the kitchen.

"What is the issue between you and my mom Tanya?" Edward asked. Rosalie put her hands on Tanya's shoulders as Emmett crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Nothing serious. We got in an argument about you one day and she made it clear that she doesn't want me around you. She made sure that she said it in a very nice way but when it came down to it she pretty much said I'm not worth it." Tanya's lip started to quiver as Rosalie smiled softly and then walked over to Emmett. Wow, when she lies she lays it on thick. I spotted Alice and walked towards her.

"Don't you dare lie on my mother Tanya especially since you know she has every right to talk to you the way she did" she said. Emmett and Edward looked at Alice and then back to Tanya. "What the hell is going on?" they asked together. Alice looked at me and I shook my head slightly. She closed her eyes and then she glared at her brothers. "They have to tell you. I'm forbidden to discuss it" Alice turned and grabbed my arm as we walked back into the kitchen. Jasper was sitting on one of the stools by the island when I smiled at him. He smiled back and sighed. I looked at Alice. "Does he know?" she nodded her head. "Yes. He confirmed who she was talking to" I nodded and sat beside Jasper. He smirked at me and shook his head. "You're probably trying to understand why I would give up my twin for Alice?" I bit my lip and then grinned.

"Guilty as charged" Alice smiled and then continued to put the food away.

"I love my sister but she has become conniving, vindictive and mean as hell. I mean honestly she has always been like that but never acted out on it as much as she does now. She loves Emmett yet she planned to trap him exactly how Tanya's trying to trap Edward. I of course had to put a stop to that and after that day she stopped telling me everything. Something about my loyalties are only suppose to be to her and because of my 'infatuation' with Alice I forgot that detail." After Jasper told me that, Alice shut the fridge and walked over to him. She grabbed his face and kissed him as his arms circled around her waist. Alice broke their kiss and grinned. "Are you infatuated with me Jas?" Jasper smirked. "No. I am not infatuated with you because infatuation is only temporary. I am in love with you mind, body and soul and I can promise you that once we are finished with college you will be mine permanently" Alice's smile was radiant as they kissed again. I ran to the living room and grabbed my camera and as I came back I took their picture. I smiled as I looked at the picture and then I felt him come behind me. "Really Jas? You're lucky I don't break your neck for bedding my sister. So word to the wise leave all that kissy face for when you two are alone and away from me and Emmett" Alice stuck her tongue out at Edward and I couldn't help but laugh. Alice kissed Jasper again and then started to wipe off the counter.

Rosalie brushed past me. She is so fucking rude! "Jas we have to go" he narrowed his eyes. "Didn't you come here with someone?" Rosalie glared at him. "Little brother today is not the day. Tanya is staying longer and mom and dad want us home. Therefore I'm riding with you. Now you can either give me your keys or you can hurry up" Jasper and Rosalie continued to glare at each other and then I couldn't help myself. "Did Tanya and McKenna rub off on you or are you always such a bitch!" Rosalie moved towards me and glared as I glared back at her. Jasper got up with his keys after kissing Alice again and then he grabbed Rosalie's arm. "Let's go Rose" Rosalie smirked and then shrugged Jasper off of her. "Bella you lived in Phoenix before you moved here right?" I nodded. "I wonder if you have ever met our cousin. I believe that's where he lives." I didn't know what she was getting at but I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it. "Who is your cousin Rosalie because Phoenix isn't that small" she grinned. "How rude of me, his name is James. James Bergmann" I changed my facial features immediately. "What a small world. I do know him and he happens to be my ex. But I'm sure you are already aware of that" Jasper looked at me shocked and I guess he read something in my facial expression because his face hardened as he grabbed his sister again. This time she walked with him but then she stopped to look back at me. "Almost forgot Bella. He said he is coming to visit this week. I know he is probably dying to see you again" I smiled at her acidly as she turned and walked away. Alice looked at me and I felt my eyes start to water. Edward grabbed me, concerned, but I pushed him off me and walked towards the stairs. Tanya was waiting for Edward on the couch with her legs crossed. When she saw me she grinned. "Are you excited about seeing James? Have to hand it to you Bella you have great taste in guys." I looked at her vacantly and walked up the stairs while rubbing my locket.

How fucking small was this world? James never talked to me about his family even though I knew he came from money. We had a conversation about his parents once and I remember him telling me about how abusive his dad is from time to time but he never spoke of any distant relatives. If I was honest I would say that I was freaking out just a little. How did Rosalie and Tanya find out? Alice came in her room and closed the door behind her. She walked over to me and wiped away a few tears that I didn't even realize were falling. She stooped down and grabbed my face. "Do you want me to take you to La Push?" I nodded as she got up and grabbed my stuff and put it in my bag. She then pulled me up and interlocked her arm with mine. I smiled at her. "I'm fine Aly. Really?" she shook her head. "I know better Bells. Now, let's go before your boyfriend gets too wasted and forgets who you are" I smiled as I followed her down the stairs.

"Emmett!" Alice screamed. I heard him running down the stairs before I saw him. "What?" he said annoyed. She started to pout.

"Come with me please." Emmett groaned and Alice started pouting more. He looked at his sister and rolled his eyes.

"Fine where are we going?" Alice perked up immediately.

"To La Push" Emmett slapped his forehead as Alice pulled me towards the garage and to the jeep. Edward decided to tag along and got in the front which put Alice and I in the back. As we exited the garage I noticed that Tanya was no longer there.

Emmett drove extremely fast but the sooner we got there the better I will be. "So Bella are you running from your past or something?" Edward asked. I snickered. "No. My mother just wanted to move somewhere quieter and safer since she was becoming stressed out over Detective Swans late hours" I saw him nod. "So why are you so nervous about seeing your ex?" I didn't know how to answer this question nor did I feel like telling him my reasons. "When you meet James you tell me. However he is a people person so he might be on his best behavior. I am nervous about my dad shooting him though." They all laughed even though Alice knew the seriousness behind my statement. "I can seriously picture Charlie killing anyone **you** are involved with Bella. Too bad you aren't my type because you are extremely hot!" Emmett said. I smiled and looked out the window. My smile dropped as I continued to think about James. I directed Emmett on where to go.

I saw Jake talking to Sam, Paul, Embry and Quil on the steps and I relaxed instantly. They looked at the jeep for a minute and then Jake's smile proved that he recognized the vehicle. I smiled also. I kissed Alice on her cheek and she told me she would see me tomorrow. I nodded and then said bye to Edward and Emmett. I told them to be safe and got out of the car. Jake met me at the door of the jeep and his smile dropped. "Bells? What's wrong?" I shook my head as Jake wiped a tear from my face. "What is it?" I looked at him and remained silent. I could see him searching my eyes for an answer but couldn't find one. He looked in the car and greeted everyone. He looked at Alice. "What's wrong with her?"

"James is Rosalie and Jaspers cousin. He is coming to visit" Jake's jaw tightened and his fists clenched. I put my hands on his cheeks and sighed. "Jake it's not that serious. Please don't make something out of nothing" Jake raised my chin but didn't say a word. I stepped away from Emmett's jeep and waved. Emmett and Edward looked utterly confused but it was best that they stayed that way. Jake put his arm around my shoulders and kissed me as I kissed him. I put my arm around his waist and we walked towards the others. I smiled at all of them as they smiled back and handed me a beer. I drank up and sat on Jakes lap.

Conversation was light enough for me not to worry but my mind kept going back to Phoenix. Jake knew I was distracted and to prove it he picked me up unexpectedly and told the others we would be back. I didn't know where we were headed but once we were away from Sam's house he put me down. "Where are we going?" I asked. "To my garage. We need to be alone." I smiled at him as I grabbed his hand and we continued to walk to the garage.

He opened the door for me and I sat down on the cot after taking off my coat. He put a cot in here when he got into a huge argument, about their mom, with Rachel and Rebecca and it's been in here ever since. It was his personal bachelor pad. A place to do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. I smiled at the fact that he now had a couch in here as well as a table and chairs. "Moving in Jake?" he laughed. "Not a chance Bells but when Embry and Quil come over we have our privacy. We are saving our money so we can get a TV. in here" I nodded in appreciation as he sat beside me and then laid down. "Talk to me Bells." I sighed and sat criss cross beside him. My body was facing his as I put my hair behind my ears. "There's nothing to say Jake" Jake leaned on his forearm and looked at me. "Why are you nervous?"

"I'm not nervous Jacob"

"Is that right. Then why are you shaking" I stared at him blankly for a moment. I didn't even realize I was shaking until he pointed it out. I sighed. "I just haven't seen him since Charlie threatened him and I don't know what to expect. I don't know why he's coming here and I sure as hell don't know what he wants from me but I also know that James is slightly unstable" Jake moved a piece of hair that fell in my face and moved it behind my ear. He laid down again and opened his arms for me to lay beside him. I smiled and did what he wanted. His arms circled around me and held me close to his chest. He kissed my hair and I inhaled his scent. "Babe. You have nothing to worry about you are mine and I will protect you" My hand rested on his chest as I tilted my head up to look in his eyes. I smiled at his seriousness and then he pressed his lips to mine. Jake put the comforter over us as we continued to kiss. I knew where this was going to end up and the moans coming from me and Jake proved that he knew also.

Jake laid between my legs and continued to kiss me down my neck. I bit my lip at the heat that was emanating from him. I wanted him bad. Jake took off his shirts and threw them at his couch. He then took my shirt and sweater off and did the same. The feel of his skin on mine was perfect. Jake unzipped my jeans and pulled them down along with his. I unclasped my bra and threw it in the vicinity of the couch. As soon as my head hit the pillow again Jakes mouth was on my breasts. I bit my lip and moaned as he kissed and sucked each one. Jakes hand moved down my stomach and under my underwear as he then decided to rub my nub. I moaned and writhed under him as his tempo increased. He kissed me to quiet me as he inserted two fingers. I continued to moan until I felt Jake stop his movements. Jake turned me so I was on my side and then he spooned me. I felt him push my underwear down my legs as he positioned himself behind me. Jake moved my leg so it could rest bent on his leg and before I could think about how aligned we were he entered me. I cried out. He turned my face so we could kiss while he continued to thrust inside me. His hand moved to my nub and started to rub me as the other held me to him. I felt the sweat start to build up on us as his thrusts quickened. He stopped kissing my lips and trailed kisses down my neck. He put his hand over my mouth so I wouldn't cry out again as he started to move faster. I felt the sensation and bit my lip as I came. Jake continued his thrusts and I knew I would cum again. Our moans grew louder as he neared his release and as I came the second time he did too. Our breaths were labored but we didn't change our position. Jake kissed me again and continued to hold onto me. "I love you Jacob. Always" I felt him smile on my shoulder before he kissed it. "I love you too Isabella. Always" I smiled and turned my face to his so we could kiss one more time. I knew I was going to be sore in the morning but forgetting about James was worth it. Jake removed his member from inside me and then he pulled up his boxers. I put my underwear back on properly and smiled as I saw Jake in all his sexy glory get our clothes. He handed me mine and as I finished dressing he was finished also. He took off the sheet for the mattress and laid down with his arms open. I smiled and laid down facing him. He pulled the comforter up to our necks and wrapped his arms around me. I was content in his arms. Jake held me closer and I smiled as his breathing steadied which meant he was asleep. I kissed his chest and followed right behind him. Safe in the arms of my Jacob.

I woke up two hours later with Jacobs arms still wrapped around me. I smiled as I opened my eyes and saw that he was still asleep. I unwrapped his arms from around me and sat up. I moved some of his hair from his face before I kissed him. He groaned. I got up and put my shoes back on. I looked on the table and saw that there was a note pad. I found a pen and left him a note.

Hey Jake,

Have to go home. I'll probably see you later if not I will definitely see you next weekend. I love you.

Bells

I put on some lip gloss and kissed the page. I put on my coat and opened the garage door slowly. I stepped out and closed it back. I turned around and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw a smirking Rebecca. "Need a ride home Bells?" Once my heart was able to still itself I nodded. She put her arm over my shoulder and I put my arm around her waist. "You two better make sure you're careful I don't want any mini Jakes and Bella's running around yet" I blushed as Rebecca smiled. We got in Billy's truck and headed to Forks. The lights were still on at my house and I was curious to know if my parents were still up, I looked at the time. 4:10. Not too shabby. I took my key out of my bag and unlocked the door. My mom was asleep with her head resting on Charlie's lap while my dad was watching a rerun of Matlock. "Hey dad" my dads face lit up as he saw me. "Hey Bells. How was your night?" I smiled "eventful to say the least but I'm happy to be home" he smiled. "I know I keep saying this but you are so much like me it's scary" I smiled and kissed his cheek as I turned off the TV. He picked up my mom who curled into his chest and then followed me upstairs. My dad walked to his bedroom while I walked to mine. I didn't feel like taking a shower even though I desperately needed to. I changed into my sweat pants and t-shirt, grabbed another comforter and wrapped it around me. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone. I groaned and grabbed it. I looked at my caller id. It was James. I ignored his call and then put my phone on silent so I could go back to sleep. I woke up at 6 pm. I unwrapped myself from the comforter and then stretched. I grabbed a pair of underwear, a sports bra and my robe and walked into the bathroom. I washed my hair and then finished my shower. Once finished I dried off, got out, washed my face and brushed my teeth. I blow dried my hair and put it in a pony tail and then stepped out of the bathroom. I walked into my room and put on a pair of paint splattered jeans and a dark blue tunic sweater. I noticed my parents still weren't up yet as I walked into the kitchen. I decided to make chili tonight for dinner. Something easy and hot. I put the ground beef on to cook as I took some sourdough rolls out of the freezer. I put them on a cookie sheet and once the meat browned I started on dinner. As the meal was near completion my mom made her entrance. "Hi baby" she said as she kissed my temple and rubbed my arm. Her voice sounded a little craggily. I handed her a cup of coffee with vanilla crème and sugar. Her favorite. I assumed that they would need it and the joy in my moms eyes after seeing the cup proved it. She sat around the table so I could finish preparing dinner. "Is dad still asleep" I asked.

"Yep. Out like a sailor" I smiled as I turned off the stove and covered the pot. I sat in front of my mom and looked at my knuckles. "Mom we need to talk" she nodded, finished her cup of coffee, put it in the sink and returned to her seat.

She gave me her undivided attention. "James is visiting sometime this week" I looked at my moms expression and smiled at her anger. It rose up every time he was mentioned. "How does he know where you are?" I laughed tiredly. "He is Rosalie and Jaspers cousin. She invited him here" Renee's eyes narrowed. "Does she know how unstable her cousin is?" I shrugged. My mom grabbed my hands. "Izzy if he hits you again you let me know immediately" I looked at my mom confused. I never told anyone that. Not even my so called friends in Phoenix. "How did you know he hit me?" Renee sighed. "Baby. I'm not stupid. I pay as close attention to you as Charlie does. I remember seeing a purple and blue bruise going from your hip to the other side of your stomach one day and as much as you tried to hide your pain. I still noticed. Just how I noticed the finger marks on your neck. Why do you think your father was so close to killing him when he followed you to the house that night" I nodded.

James only hit me twice and tried to choke me once. I got him extremely mad one night when we were together. I don't even remember what I did to get him so angry but I remember exactly when he punched me in my stomach and as he hit me again I turned and he got my hip bone. I was shocked for a moment but as he tried to hit me again I kneed him in the balls. When he snapped out of his rage he apologized and even cried. I stayed with him none the less. Even blamed myself for making him angry. However the time he choked me we was different. It was right before I was heading home when he started talking about my stupidity for not knowing about him and Victoria but he still wanted me back and as I refused him for the tenth time he put his hands around my neck and tried to choke me. I didn't scream instead I glared at him and fought him to release me. Once he did I gasped for air and then walked briskly home. I was actually scared that time and as he followed me home I made sure I put my keys in my fist just in case he tried again. My dad heard him yelling and cursing and as I hit my door he lunged for me. Charlie already had the shot gun in his hand and grabbed my wrist while pulling me behind him. My dad threatened his life that night and now because of Rosalie he will be coming here. I never told a soul about those two times and still haven't. I sighed and got up as I heard Charlie coming down the stairs.

I grabbed the bowls and poured some chili in each as I set them on the table. My dad kissed my temple before he took his seat. I put the rolls in a breadbasket and then took my seat. My parents and I laughed and talked about our night as we ate. I couldn't tell Charlie about James nor did I plan to. I could hear in my moms voice that she was about to bring him up but as she looked at my facial expression she changed her mind. I smiled at her softly as I gathered the dirty dishes and put them in the sink. I put the left over chili in a container and then took the cheesecake ,I made in the week, out of the fridge. I cut everyone a slice and we continued talking. I still felt tired and the yawn that my parents just had proved that they were also. Charlie decided to wash the dishes and put up the food, so after I was done I kissed them both and made my way upstairs. I looked at my phone and saw that I had 7 missed calls. 2 from James, 3 from Alice and 2 from Jacob. I called Jacob back first and smiled as he answered groggily.

"_Hello"_

"Jake"

"_Hey baby. Why didn't you wake me up before you left"_

"Honestly. You looked peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you"

"_When am I going to see you again?" _I smiled. Since school resumed on Wednesday. I knew I wasn't going to see him until the weekend.

"The weekend if not sooner"

"_Alright call me if you need me."_

"I will"

"_And Bella that means if you can't handle seeing James also. I will come get you" _I smiled

"Thanks babe. Now go back to sleep. Love you"

"_Love you too"_

I called Alice back next and I already had a feeling that conversation would be longer.

"_Hello"_

"Hey Als"

"_Thank God you called me back. Are you home?"_

"Yes"

"_Ok I'm coming over"*click* _I looked at my phone oddly. What was so urgent that Alice had to come over and tell me. Truth be told, that was the shortest conversation I have ever had with her. I started to straighten my room and lost track of time. The doorbell rang and I looked out one of my windows to see Alice's car in the driveway. I walked down the stairs and opened the door. Alice had on blue skinny jeans, a green toggle cardigan, a camel colored shirt and her camel colored leather boots. She also had a bag with her. I stepped out of her way and she entered. "There are some things we need to discuss" I looked at her confused and then closed the door. "We might as well go upstairs and get comfortable" she said. "It would be best." I said. I wonder what this is all about.


	17. Chapter 17

-17-

"Ok Alice. What's up?" she sighed

"James is here." I looked at her strangely.

"I thought Rosalie said he was coming sometime in the week?" Alice's eyes narrowed.

"She lied. He has been in Washington since the 29th but he claimed that he had to go to Seattle to meet some friends." I nodded and grabbed my quilt.

"Have you met him yet?" Alice nodded.

"Yes, yes I did. I was invited to Jasper's house for dinner tonight and he was there. Can't lie to you Bella, he is a charmer and very cute. McKenna and Tanya were practically salivating over his smile" I smiled briefly. That's how I felt when I first met him minus the salivating factor.

"I can tell the type of person he is by his eyes though." Alice said as she continued to look deep in thought. "They're cold. No love, kindness or compassion behind them. His face did light up momentarily when he talked about his ex" Alice looked squarely at me. I laughed.

"He has had many ex's Alice. And he could be talking about Victoria" Alice nodded her head.

"Very true. Supposedly this ex was pregnant for him and lost the baby" The blood in my veins grew cold as Alice started to change her clothes. I was beyond words and my mind moved to the past.

I thought I was pregnant when I dated him, even took a pregnancy test. I saw the little pink plus and told him about it and he was beyond thrilled but I told him it's not fact until I go to the doctor. We got into that fight the next day and when he punched me my period came the day after and stayed for a week. I didn't think anything of it. Considered it as a fake pregnancy, my body just reacting to my thoughts and feelings instead of what was fact, and I honestly didn't look into it after that. I just told him I miss read the test and left it at that so he had to be talking about someone else. "Bells?" I looked at Alice not realizing she had been talking. "Sorry Alice. Were you saying something" Alice looked at me concerned. "I was just telling you that I think McKenna is going to sleep with him. You should have seen her following him around the house like a lost puppy" I laughed as she continued to tell me about the dinner as well as her ex friends reactions to Rosalie's older and handsome cousin. If only they knew. "He asked about you" she said

"Couldn't care less"

"Bells you aren't telling me something. What's wrong?" I looked into Alice's eyes but decided against it.

"Nothing you need to worry about Alice." I smiled at her but she wasn't buying it.

"Bella?" I sighed.

"Alice please. Can we not go there today." She nodded.

Our conversation started up again as she told me about her argument with Edward and Emmett about Tanya and Rosalie as well as the argument the twins had with Esme. They were still holding true to their word but honestly Tanya was never going to tell him. She knew what she wanted and she wasn't going to let it go unless she actually became pregnant by him. I talked to Jake for awhile and told him that James was in Forks while Alice talked to Jasper. Alice and I finally decided to go to sleep around 1.

We spent the next day in Seattle going to the movies and doing some shopping. It took up most of the day and as I finally reached home I was exhausted. I said goodnight to my parents, went in my room and collapsed on my bed. I fell asleep instantaneously.

My alarm clock went off the next morning and I groaned as I stretched. I slept funny and because of that my neck and side hurt like hell. I went into the bathroom and took a very hot shower. It helped with my aches. I didn't feel like blow drying my hair so the style today was going to be wavy. I looked in my closet and looked around until I saw my grey Snoopy and Woodstock t-shirt that said 'Don't Make Me Unfriend You'. I laughed as Woodstock stood on Snoopy's nose while he was on his laptop. In short this t-shirt is the best shirt ever. I wore my black low rise skinny jeans along with my grey and black converse. Honestly I probably had more converse then purses but who's counting. I put on eye liner and mascara as well as clear lip gloss and then I went downstairs. My parents were already sitting around the table. Dad got up as he saw me, kissed my forehead and continued to walk out the door. I smiled and then grabbed a frosted brown sugar and cinnamon pop tart. Once finished I put my blue and green scarf around my neck with matching gloves. Put on my green hooded toggle wool coat and then my backpack. I grabbed my moms keys so I could start up her car and warm it up, shortly after she came out and locked the front door. As we headed to Forks high she looked at me. "Bella if he comes today and you can't handle seeing him. Call me and I'll pick you up" I smiled at her and nodded. "I seriously doubt he would come today but whenever he comes I will tell you" As she pulled up to the front I kissed her cheek, got out of the car and then walked to Mr. Varner's class. I put my head phones in my ears once I reached the classroom. He smiled at me and continued reading his newspaper. I closed my eyes and listened to Norah Jones. I needed something to mellow me out.

The first bell rang giving my school mates a warning. I heard chairs move so I knew my classmates started to file in. The late bell rang and just as it did Alice stomped inside. "Ms. Cullen, you usually aren't late" Mr. Varner said. Alice looked mad, then again pissed might be more accurate. "Mr. Varner, trust me it will never happen again because I will never ride with Edward Cullen again" I laughed as I put my IPOD away and Mr. Varner took attendance and started the lesson. As soon as class was finished I looked at, a still pissed, Alice.

"Alice where is your car?" She glared at me and I was so tempted to laugh. She sighed and her facial expression softened.

"Sorry for glaring at you Bells but I'm fucking pissed!" Uh Oh! Can't be good if Alice is cursing.

"What happened?" she turned her body fully towards me.

"I never park my car outside but I did last night because I was tired. Woke up this morning to two flat tires and key marks on the side of my Porsche. My fucking Porsche Bella!" My eyes narrowed.

"Do you know who did it?" she looked at me angrily.

"I have a clue since that bitch was at our house last night but I talked to my dear old brother this morning and he told me there was no way she would do it. His words exactly 'she is not that vindictive'" I looked at her stunned. Was Edward actually dumb enough to believe that shit? Alice smiled at my look and then laughed. "Yes he is dumb enough Bells" I smiled at her as we got up and walked to Government.

We took our seats and handed Mrs. McPherson our essay on "Why we believe the US government had to be established." I held onto Alice's wrist as Tanya and Lauren entered the classroom. Tanya looked squarely at Alice and grinned as she took her seat. "Alice, Edward told me about what happened to your car. It's a pity you don't know who it is that did it. *sigh*. Make sure you're more careful now and remember to park your car inside the garage. You know just to be safe." Tanya said. They laughed as my face grew red in anger and then I calmed down. I looked at Alice and then smiled as she looked at me. I saw the tears of fury in her eyes but knew she wouldn't shed a tear in front of them.

"Alice I almost forgot to tell you. So you know how my dad was a detective in Phoenix right." she nodded. "Well he told me that he could trace key marks and put them to exactly what car it went to. He also said that most people who key cars are stupid enough not to wear gloves so he could always find either a print or a partial. I think he still has his briefcase with him." I looked at Tanya and smirked.

"Really sucks for you doesn't it Tanya" Tanya became mad almost instantaneously as Alice laughed.

"There's your proof Al" I whispered as I winked. She nodded and glared at Tanya. Mrs. McPherson silenced the class and began taking attendance. Class went by with me receiving angry stares from Lauren and Tanya. I just ignored them and waited for the bell to ring. Once it did I grabbed my stuff, told Alice I would see her at lunch and then headed to Mr. Berty's class.

Mike caught up to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I let that go since it was Newton and he already knew that I was taken. We caught up on how our Christmases were since we didn't get an opportunity at the party and even talked about what else we did for New Years. I laughed as he told me about his wrestling match with Tyler and Ben and how Eric interrupted and punched him in his jaw. By this time I was laughing to the point of tears. He even told me how he had to turn Jessica down as she tried to advance on him hard and heavy and what he had to do to pry her off of him. I wiped my face and shook my head as we finally reached the classroom. I sat in my seat and took out my book report on the Age of Innocence by Edith Wharton. I knew I was a senior but teachers are cruel for giving students homework over there winter break. I put my head phones in my ears and waited for Mr. Berty to call the class to attention. The late bell rang and the stragglers came in not to long after. Which included Tanya and Edward. I took my headphones out and said here as Mr. Berty called my name. He asked for everyone to pass their papers to the end of the row and then pass them up. I grabbed Edward's paper and saw that he wrote about The Count of Monte Cristo by Alexandre Dumas. I was very impressed with his selection and nodded my head in approval. I passed up our papers. "Do you approve Swan?" I looked at him but something didn't seem right. "Undeniably. What's wrong?" He looked at me strange for a minute and then he sighed. " I know you know Bella. Tell me why my mom is being so strange around Tanya." I looked away from him but he grabbed my chin. I could see that he was searching my eyes for an answer. I moved his fingers from my chin. "It's not my place to tell you. You have to ask your girlfriend and wait for her to tell you the truth. Because she lied to you on New Years" I didn't realize we were still holding hands until he kissed the top of mine and released it. My hand started to tingle.

Mr. Berty put in a movie and turned off the lights. I looked at the screen and smiled as I realized that we were going to watch The Last of the Mohicans. My moms favorite movie. We didn't get to finish the movie as the bell rang. Tanya walked over to me and as I got up she pushed me back down. I glared at her hard "Try that again Tanya and the other cheek will be sore this time". I got up and got my things together "So you're starting fights now?" Edward asked. I watched Tanya's facial expression change as she pouted at Edward. "Babe you know how I am and after I saw you kiss her hand. I don't know what I thought was going on between you two. I should just learn to trust you" Edward shook his head and got up. I left the classroom and noticed Edward following behind me. I smiled at him as I caught up with Mike who I interlocked arms with. He smiled at me and we finished our conversation from earlier. We got to our table and I sat down beside Alice. She smiled and continued to talk to Jasper. The table started talking about New Years and the most memorable parts of the night and in the midst of our laughter I froze. I felt him.

Every hair on me stood on end. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up. He twirled me to him and hugged me but I couldn't respond. My brain wasn't catching up to what was going on. "Isabella, I've missed you" James said. He moved his lips to my ear but I knew if anyone read my facial expression they would know my true feelings. I was stiff like plaster. "Babe don't be like that" he said as he kissed my neck. I got over the initial shock immediately. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away from me. I hugged myself and glared at him. "Why are you here?" I asked him harshly. He smirked. "Tanya and my cousin invited me to lunch with her and her friends. I just thought I would kill two birds with one stone and see you too" he tried to move a strand of my hair out of my face but I hit his hand. His eyes grew darker. "You know I like you feisty and mean Bella" I smirked angrily. "Of course you do James. I wonder if that's the reason you hit me that night. By the way how is Victoria or have you thrown her away and found a new friend to screw. Who this time, Jane?" Everyone at our table was quiet while the lunch room chatter continued around us. James moved closer and clenched his fists. I stood my ground. "What are you going to do? punch me, choke me or have you moved on to bigger things this time" he grabbed my arm again and pulled me to him as we glared at each other. "Let me go" I said through clenched teeth. His grey eyes bored into mine and I realized that Alice was right, no kindness, compassion or love.

"I want you back Bell"

"Not my problem I have moved on to bigger and better things"

"We started something once Isabella" I looked at him.

"You fucked that up on numerous occasions not me. Now I'm asking as nice as possible. While you are here, please, leave me the FUCK alone" I said with my eyes narrowed. His smile grew as he tried to pull me to him. I moved out of his grasp and grabbed my stuff. I looked at no one.

"I'll see you later Bell. You can count on that." he said to me as I walked away from him and out of the cafeteria. At this moment I hated Tanya and Rosalie more then life itself. They had no idea what he was capable of. I didn't bother to walk to Mr. Maleck's class yet instead I walked out of the school. I needed air immediately and as I sucked it in the tears of anger rolled down my face. How dare he! I wiped my face as I heard the late bell ring. The door to Mr. Maleck's class was already closed as I opened it and walked to my seat. "Ms. Swan, you are never late so please do not make this a habit" I nodded. "I apologize Mr. Maleck it won't happen again" he nodded but looked concerned. Mr. Maleck decided to give us a free period since it was the first day back and I groaned. The class that always had a lesson, now had a free period. What was the world coming to. Angela smiled at me and passed me a note.

**I called Jake for you he said he will be here as soon as he can**

Thanks Ang

She smiled at me and nodded. I started to do my Calc homework when Jasper switched seats with Angela. I felt his eyes on me but I didn't turn to him until I was finished. I looked at Jasper as his blue eyes bored into me. "Why didn't you tell me Bella?"

"There was nothing to tell Jasper. It was a long time ago and to be honest it's none of your business." Jasper grabbed my arm but continued to look at me. I looked down and saw James' finger marks in my skin. "It's you he was talking about wasn't it?" I looked into his eyes for awhile until I sighed. "It wasn't guaranteed Jasper. Just a false calculation and reading on my part. Let it go" I snatched my arm out of his grasp. "Is he abusive towards you?" I laughed.

"I can handle myself Jasper and I have handled him before. Now leave it alone" I turned away from him and moved on to do my government homework.

After I was finished I started to feel a little out of it. I tried to get up but my legs wouldn't work for me. I tried to breathe in and out slowly before I had a full attack. It only happened around James and I never understood why. It was something about him, his aura maybe or the fact that he was the only person capable enough to hurt me so thoroughly that my body just can't take him. Edward stooped down beside me and turned me towards him. My eyes met his as one of his hands felt my pulse in my wrist while the other gripped my chin. "Isabella breathe slowly" I didn't realize I was starting to hyperventilate until he brought it to my attention. I started to think about Charlie and how he might go to jail if he saw James and then the panic started. No one was aware of what was going on with the exception of Jasper, Angela, Mike and of course Edward. He placed both his hands on my face. "Do not faint Bella" I continued to look at him but not see him. "Babe, do not faint on me" I nodded but I felt my hands shaking. Mr. Maleck came over and said something but I wasn't sure what he said. Edward let me go and stood up. He pulled me up and then picked me up and walked with me out the door. I was still shaking but I could feel it was slowing down. We reached the nurses office and as we passed a mirror I realized how pale I got. My eyes even looked sunken in.

"What's the matter" Mrs. Robinson said.

"She was having a panic attack" the nurse gasped and then showed him the bed to put me on.

"Mr. Cullen do I need to call 911 or has it not elevated to that stage"

"No it hasn't so that won't be necessary. My father told me when it comes to panic attacks you need rest and aspirin"

"I'll get some right away. Edward? Do you plan on staying with her or are you returning to class?" I saw Edward smile and I knew she was putty in that smile.

"I would like to stay if that's ok with you Mrs. Robinson. I can run errands for you for the rest of the day if you would like." I saw her blush and nod as she handed me the aspirin. Edward sat beside me and sat me up as I put the aspirin in my mouth and gulped the water. I told her thank you and she smiled. He laid me back down while the nurse left us alone. "You have been here for 4 going on 5 months and I have never seen you have a panic attack. How often do you get them?" I didn't feel like answering him and I put my arm over my eyes so he would get the point. Truth be told the light was to bright and my gesture had nothing to do with Edward. I moved my arm and turned towards the wall. Unexpectedly Edward got on the bed with me and spooned me. He pulled me close to his chest, wrapped his arms around me and started humming. I'm not sure what he started to hum but whatever it was put me to sleep. I heard two bells ring in my subconscious and as I finally opened my eyes and looked at the time, I saw that it was the second hour and a half of study hall. I tried to move but realized that I was blocked. I felt electricity coursing through me and knew immediately who was behind me. I started to blush at how intimate this must appear to someone. He kissed the back of my neck and tingles went through me. He got up and moved to a chair facing the bed. His hair still looked perfect considering it was in a constant disarray yet it fit him so well. His white t-shirt and open dark blue button down shirt were a tad bit wrinkled but other then that he was perfect. Dark stone wash jeans, vans, chain wallet and all. I sat up and stared at him. "Why did you stay?"

"Why are you scared of James?"

"Are you going to answer all my questions with a question?"

"Bella you aren't stupid by any means so you know why I stayed. Now why are you scared of James?" "I'm not scared of James. He just stresses me out" He smirked.

"I read you like a book Bella so there is no point in lying" I blushed.

"Why did you break up with him" I laughed sadly at this one.

"He slept with my best friend while I was still in the house. I guess they thought I was drunk but that still didn't stop them from being loud and moving me so they could use her bedroom."

"Jasper told me earlier when he was here. I was just seeing if you would lie to me" I rolled my eyes. "He also told me that my girlfriend invited him to lunch while Rosalie agreed to it. They feel that you two should be, what was the word they used, reunited" Edwards eyes met mine but I didn't flinch.

"That will never happen" he smiled and got up to leave.

"Oh almost forgot. Jasper told me to inform you that my sister will probably be at your house later since she has already canceled her practice. He also said not to try and dodge her. It won't work" I smiled to myself.

"She wouldn't be Alice if I could" he winked at me and left me alone.

I asked Mrs. Robinson where my stuff was and she told me. "Isabella. Edward already told your other teachers that you wouldn't be making it to class so if you would like to call your mom to come pick you up you can."

"Thank you Mrs. Robinson" she smiled. I looked at my cell phone and saw a text from Jake.

"_Ang told me that you had a panic attack. I'm outside when you're ready to leave" *Jake*_ I smiled _"Thanks. I'm coming out now *Bells*_

I told Mrs. Robinson thank you and that my mom would be getting me. She smiled and handed me a note to take to the front office. I walked in, gave the secretary my note and waited for her to stamp it. Once she did I walked right out the front door. I heard a motorcycle and smiled as I saw Jake. He parked it by the curb, got off and hugged me. He knew I needed him and the tight hug he received proved that fact. My feet left the ground as he placed kisses on my neck and the side of my face. He smiled, put me down and handed me a blue helmet. I put it on my head and sat behind him. I held onto him tightly as he rode off. He rubbed his thumb over the top of my hand as he took me home. We got to my house in record time and for that I was thankful. I waited for him to put the kickstand out before I got off. I took off the helmet and handed it to him. "When did you get this?" his grin was huge. "I've been working on it for a year now and it's finally done. It was my Christmas gift to myself" I smiled at him proudly. He smirked and then kissed me. He took my bag off my shoulder and put his arm around my shoulders as we walked to the front door. I unlocked the door and walked in. Jake dropped my bag off in the living room while I walked into the kitchen. I grabbed the phone and called Renee.

"_Izzy. Why are you home?"_

"Sorry mom. I had a little panic attack and had to go to the nurse. Jake brought me home"

"_Wait why didn't you call me? And why is Jake missing school"_

"Angela called him and he left school early to get me"

"_Why would he….he showed up today didn't he?" _I grasped the phone hard and my mom sighed.

"_Baby, I'm sorry. I will see you when I get home and we will talk about what happened"_

"Thanks mom"

"_No problem Bells. See you in an hour" _I nodded and hung up the phone.

I walked back into the living room and brought my knees to my chest beside Jake. I leaned into him as his arms wrapped around my body. He turned on the TV and continued to kiss my hair. "Bells, did he come today?" I nodded and I felt his body stiffen. "Jake I'm fine. It's nothing that serious" I felt him nod. "If that's the case why did you have a panic attack today?" I was silent. I unwrapped my arms from my knees and leaned fully in to him. "Because of how he acted when he saw me. Because I'm scared that Charlie will go to jail if he finds out he's here. Because, because after all this time I still can't handle seeing him." I felt a tear slide down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away. Jake pulled me so I could sit on his lap and then he kissed me. I held his face and kissed him back. He smiled at me "I'll always be here to protect you Bells" I kissed him again. "I know babe. Now go home. I have to talk to my mom" He nodded, kissed me again, and moved me off his lap. I waved at him as he told me he loved me and that he would call me later. I shut the door, turned off the TV, and sat back on the couch. I wrapped my arms around my legs and waited for my mom to get home. I needed her. After awhile I heard the lock unclick and the front door open. "Bella?" I smiled as I saw my mom enter the living room. She smiled at me, dropped her bags by mine, walked over to me and hugged me. "Are you alright?" I laughed sadly. My mom moved my face from her shoulder and wiped my face. Why the hell was I crying this time?

"I'm fine mom. Edward took care of me when I started to panic" my mom smiled.

"Is that right?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes mom." she kissed me again and then her smile dropped.

"How did you handle seeing him?" I sighed tiredly.

"Better then I thought possible in the cafeteria. It was like 30 minutes after that my attack started"

"Tell me how you felt when you saw him?"

"I felt him before I saw him. But when he hugged me I couldn't react. I couldn't slap him, push him off me, or hug him back. It's like my mind and body froze. He told me he wanted me back and there was something in me that wanted to be with him. I can't explain it mom. Maybe because he was my first in everything with the exception of kissing that I still feel something for him. But there is a bigger part of me that hates him and hates the fact that I couldn't figure out what he was doing to me behind my back." Renee nodded her head as I finished and then she sighed.

"Do you feel threatened by him?" I looked at my mom intently.

"No, however I don't trust anything he does." Renee nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Tell Charlie the minute you do. I'm going to head to Port Angeles and get us some dinner. Do you want to come or would you like to stay here?" As I was about to answer the doorbell rang. I groaned knowing exactly who was at the door. Renee got up and answered it. "Hey Al"

"Hey Renee. Is Bella ok" my mom sighed.

"Ask her yourself my dear. I'll be back in a little while" my mom kissed Alice on her cheek and walked out the door. Alice walked over to me and crossed her legs as she sat beside me. "I need to make sure my ears were still working earlier but did you say he hit you and choked you" I sighed and slammed my head on the back of the couch. "No Aly, and if it did happen I handled it then. Please don't start!" Alice stared at me unconvinced but I knew she would leave it alone.

"So, what happened when I left the cafeteria?" Alice rolled her eyes. "Tanya came over and escorted him back to their lunch table. Before he left though I asked him how long he was staying and unfortunately his reply was as long as it takes" I smirked in disgust. As long as it takes huh. Alice continued to tell me about the rest of the day that I missed and then she decided to head out. I gave her a hug and told her I would see her tomorrow. She nodded and as she turned the door knob she turned and stared at me with a grin on her face. "Almost forgot Edward broke up with Tanya, officially, in front of everyone today. He claims that they can still have sex but nothing past that. That wouldn't have anything to do with your alone time with him today would it" I narrowed my eyes at her while smirking. She laughed and closed the door as she made her exit. I turned on the TV for awhile waiting on Renee to hurry back. It is so true that when you speak someone's name they appear because the door bell rang shortly after. I got up and unlocked the door for her. I smiled as she walked through the door with Charlie trailing behind her. My dad looked pretty pissed as he kissed my forehead and walked into the kitchen. Renee started to share out the dinner, which to my pleasant surprise was mushroom ravioli. I sat down in anticipation until I felt Charlie's eyes on me. I looked up to see him glaring.

"Dad?"

"How long has he been here Isabella?" I looked at him confused until I looked at my mom. My eyes narrowed.

"You told him! You promised" Renee put her hands up in surrender. "Not me Bells. That would be your friends boyfriend that spoke up" My face grew red at knowing exactly who she was talking about. Jasper Fucking Hale. I sighed and looked back at Charlie. "I found out the day before yesterday dad. He's been here since the 29th. I swear I didn't know" Charlie still looked mad. "Did you not trust me to keep my temper Isabella? I'm a sheriff for Christ sake. I would never do anything to jeopardize my job and the fact that I had to find out that that piece of shit was in town from someone else other then my daughter pisses me off." Charlie got up and stomped up the stairs. I pushed my plate away from my face and folded my arms in front of my chest.

"Bells are you going to eat?" I looked at my mom annoyed, ticked off and a little sad.

"Lost my appetite. Mom can I borrow your car?" Renee nodded and handed me her keys. I grabbed my coat, my phone, put my license in my back pocket and walked out the door. I knew he was probably going to be at Alice's house and I was sure going to tell him every curse word in the book when I saw him.

I got to the Cullen's home in 10 minutes. Yes I was speeding but seeing that I knew where the chief of police was at that moment, who really cared. I saw Jaspers motorcycle and my eyes narrowed. I parked behind it, got out and pressed the lock button. I rang the doorbell and waited. I heard laughter coming from inside and smiled as I saw Emmett. "Well now, if it isn't the skipper herself" I hugged him and as usual my feet left the ground. He put me down and I walked around him to the living room. Jasper had his back turned towards me so I knew he didn't see me. I looked around and picked up one of the heavy, hard, and round toss pillows on the couch. I turned sideways, held the pillow in front of me and then lifted my left leg as I threw it at the back of his head.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Jasper said as he turned to look at me. My eyes narrowed.

"That's what you get for telling Charlie that James was here. You're lucky I didn't bring Renee's softball with me or you would have one hell of a headache. But since I don't want to kill you I decided against it." Jasper glared at me as I glared back.

"It's for your own safety Bella."

"Jasper, for the last fucking time. I can handle him myself. You weren't there in Phoenix when it was dealt with therefore it shouldn't be your concern now. Don't go behind my back again Jasper whether Alice agrees to it or not. You two aren't my parents" I turned and glared at Alice as she smiled and walked towards Jasper.

"Bella you're my best friend so these are the things best friends do. Let it go" she said as she smiled and tried to mimic me. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch with my legs crossed. Edward made his appearance and sat on the arm of the chair beside me. Emmett just continued to stand and grin. I looked at him and couldn't help but laugh. "What Emmett?"

"Damn that was beautiful. If only you could have seen your pitch Bella. Jesus Christ! The intensity in your form. It sucks that you didn't have a softball with you, I'm curious to know how fast you can throw." Jasper looked at Emmett and then ran and tackled him. "Are you out of your mind. If she had a ball she would have killed me" he said as they began to wrestle on the floor. Alice sat beside me and looked at me curiously. "Bella how did you get here?" I looked at her oddly. Did she really not know?

"Alice I drove here. I can drive you know" Everyone grew quiet as I looked at all their faces. "You have got to be kidding me. None of you knew I could drive" They all shook their head while my mouth dropped open. Once I closed it I shook my head and smiled.

"Really people. I'm 17 years old and I've been driving since I was 14 thanks to Charlie who started me early. I just don't see the need to drive everywhere since I don't have a car and usually get picked up regardless. Anyway got to go." I said with a smirk as I picked up Renee's keys and walked out the door. I continued to shake my head as I got in the car, started it and then drove home. I finally reached home and parked behind the cruiser. I unlocked the door and walked to my room. The kitchen was dark so I assumed Renee already put up my food. I undressed and laid down with a smile on my face. They really didn't think I could drive. My friends are a trip


	18. Chapter 18

-18-

"Bells. Get up baby" I groaned as I felt Renee kiss my cheek and open my blinds. It was a muggy day in Forks yet for some reason the sun slightly appeared through the rain clouds. I already knew that my wardrobe was going to consist of a white t-shirt, a blue hoody, skinny jeans and my blue vans. Outfit complete. I got up lazily and walked towards the bathroom to take a hot shower. I put my phone on silent last night and knew that I probably missed some phone calls but who really cared. After getting out of the shower and blow drying my hair, I got dressed and waited downstairs for Renee. She walked downstairs shortly after. "Ready Bells?" I smirked. "As I'll ever be mom" she kissed my temple and I followed behind her out the door.

School was uneventful until lunch. I stiffened as I felt James' presence again. He moved the empty chair beside me and sat down. "Jay, how many times are you going to come here?" I looked at Jasper and saw that his eyes were narrowed and his fist was clenched on the back of Alice's seat. Alice grabbed my hand as James spoke. "My other baby cousin invited me to lunch and I would be so rude not to oblige her" James said as he twirled a lock of my hair with his finger. I moved my head so my hair could slip out of his fingers. I looked at him angrily while he grinned at me. "We really do have unfinished business Bell"

"Not my concern James" his smile grew but his eyes got colder.

"So I heard you have a boyfriend now"

"You heard right" I said as his eyes became even colder.

"When can I meet him"

"Never" I heard the bell ring but Alice didn't let go of my hand. The cafeteria was buzzing with activity but still I didn't move. Edward came over and grabbed my backpack. "Let's go Isabella" I looked up at him and smiled softly. "Well I know you aren't the one dating Bell. Tanya made that quiet clear. So why are you here acting like you are?" Edward narrowed his eyes. "I'm protecting Bella from you. I read her like a book and know when she's uncomfortable and what makes her uncomfortable I don't trust. Now I don't give a damn if Rosalie and Tanya invited you here you aren't wanted so leave" James got up and his fists clenched while Edward moved closer to him. I could see their jaws clenching. I got up and moved between them. I put my hand on Edwards chest and waited for him to look at me. When he looked down I smiled. "We have to go to class" he nodded and I grabbed his hand as we walked out of the cafeteria. Once we exited I let his hand go. " Thanks but you just made a bad situation worse" Edward grinned. " Doubt it Bella but the situation will get worse once he sees your boyfriend" I rolled my eyes as we continued to walk to class.

No panic attack today. I noted as I put the notes I copied for Angela in my bag. The bell rang and I got up and walked to study hall. Study hall went by pretty quickly as did gym and before I knew it the last bell rang. I sighed and walked to the locker room to change my clothes. Once out I waited on Mike. "Ready bells?" I smiled as I saw Mike with a grin on his face. I nodded as we interlocked arms and walked towards the parking lot. We passed Edward and Tanya making out by their lockers and I just rolled my eyes. I knew it was only a matter of time before they got back together. I looked at Mike and pretended to gag as he laughed. I heard Jessica calling for Mike as he groaned in frustration.

"Please don't leave me Bella" he begged me. I laughed as I kissed my fingers and placed it on his cheek. "Just date her Mike. You might actually like her" he rolled his eyes and I moved my arm from his as Jessica caught up to us. I smiled at her and left them to be alone even though he was using his eyes to plead with me. I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh and embarrass Jessica. I turned and walked towards the front entrance instead of the student parking lot. I took my IPOD out of my backpack and placed my headphones in my ears. Once outside I turned to black eyed peas and started to close my eyes. They opened abruptly as I felt I was no longer alone. Lo and behold James was leaning against his car watching me.

"Take a ride with me Bella" he demanded rather then said.

"I rather die" he laughed and moved from his car towards me. I was screaming inside but outside I was hard as stone.

"You've gotten a lot bitchier since the last time I saw you Bella. Have to say it turns me on" His eyes were still cold.

"A cough turns you on James. Now I said it a lot nicer last time but obviously you don't understand kindness, so I'll have to tell you so you will understand. All I want you to do is run with scissors and trip and if for some reason you survive, I want you to never have my name leave your mouth again. We are over and nothing will EVER come from you being here and frankly if I was pregnant I'm happy you made sure I didn't bring a child of yours into this world that way I will never have a piece of you."

I didn't sense danger fast enough and as he slapped me I tasted the blood at the side of my mouth. The side of my face hurt like hell. He slammed me against the wall and I felt the air leave my body as his forearm went into my neck. "You know better then to talk to me like that Bella" I saw the anger in his eyes and some how I still found balls enough to smirk.

" You are no one to me James. Therefore I can talk to you anyway I feel like. Get your hands off of me"

"You are mine Bella" I snickered

"You don't deserve to have me and I stopped being yours a couple of days ago" James got angrier as he moved his forearm and back handed me. This time I fell. There was a lot of force in that hit and I knew my face would swell. Something in me wanted to provoke him because I knew he craved to be in power. I was scared in Phoenix and that got me a lot more bruises and gave me much more pain then how my face and my back felt at this moment. I glared at him, got up and punched him in his jaw as I screamed in frustration. I felt tears start to fall down my face as he picked me up and pushed me against the wall again. He made sure he went between my legs so I wouldn't kick him even though I tried. He was getting madder as I scratched at his face so he could let me go and move his hand from around my neck. I slapped him across his face and finally he snapped out of it. He looked at me for awhile and then let me go as I fell to the floor.

"Baby I'm sorry"

He tried to move closer to me but I got up and moved away from him. I put my headphones in my ears followed by my hood and sat on the bench with my knees to my chest. I watched James as he punched himself in the head and then looked at me. I saw tears in his eyes and once again I felt sorry for him. There was something deeply wrong with James, unlike last time I would not console him.

"Leave and do not come near me again or I promise you I will press charges" He tried to come closer but he saw the look I gave him and changed his mind.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Baby this is how I get when I'm not around you. Only you can make me better. Please come back to me." I didn't acknowledge his apology nor his request. I just continued to look at him. After staring at me for a couple of minutes he finally decided to get in his car and drive off. Once he was gone I let out the breath I was holding and wiped my eyes. I touched my cheek and jaw gently but knew I needed to ice it. I laughed at the irony of the situation. If I would have just continued to the student parking lot and stayed with Mike my face wouldn't be swollen right now. But instead, since I was alone, I walked to the front of the school and disregarded what my gut was telling me. Serves me right.

I saw Renee's car coming towards the front entrance and I honestly didn't know what to tell her when she saw my face. She smiled at me as she pulled up to the curb and then her face dropped immediately. She looked at me horrified as she quickly got out of the car and ran towards me. She removed my hood and held onto my chin while tilting my head up.

"Izzy?" my mom said with tears in her voice. I smiled.

"Mom I'm fine. really." My mom looked at me stunned as tears fell down her face.

"He…he.. did this to you?" she whispered tearfully. I moved my chin from her grasp and then got up. I opened the door of the car and sat down. I put my headphones in, turned to Kelly Clarkson and closed my eyes. My mom got in the car and I opened my eyes a couple of times to make sure she was driving home and not to Charlie. Once we arrived to our house I got out, unlocked the front door, dropped my backpack by the front door and walked up the stairs. I sighed as I got to my room and took off my hoodie and my t-shirt. I walked to my mirror slowly and finally looked at my face. It wasn't that bad but the right side of my face was very red and it looked like it was starting to swell. I had a little bit of blood at the side of my mouth but that could be taken care of once I rinsed my mouth out and put Neosporin on it. I heard my mom gasp and then I sighed again as I turned so I could see my back. Blue and purple from him slamming me into the brick wall but I bruise easily and once I take a hot bath they could fade. I walked over to my mom and smiled at her, she looked at me sadly as I grabbed her hands and brought them to my lips. "Mom I'm fine"

"No, you aren't fine Izzy. You are going to press charges this time Bella. I will not stand for him hitting you more then once. I'm calling Charlie."

"Mom, you can't force me to press charges nor can dad"

Renee looked at me for a long time and then left my room. I smiled and walked to the bathroom. I knew she was about to call Charlie. I set the bath water and once it was ready I stepped in and melted. I leaned back in the Epsom salt water and closed my eyes. After awhile I stepped out and dried myself off. I put on some black boy shorts, sweat pants and my mariners t-shirt. I put my hair in a sloppy bun at the top of my head and walked to my room. I grabbed my quilt, wrapped it around me and sat in my sphere chair. I put on Debussy and listened while I brought my knees to my chest and closed my eyes. I heard my dad arrive as he slammed the door and ran up the stairs. He opened my room door and walked to the chair. He faced me and I could see his anger. He kissed my face and then just how he arrived he left.

A little while later I heard the doorbell, of course Renee answered it and then I heard three sets of footsteps coming up the stairs. The first person I saw was Carlisle as he smiled at me and put his doctors bag on my bed. He walked over to me and tilted my face up, I closed my eyes as he took three pictures. I opened my eyes again and I could see his anger.

"Carlisle, I'm fine" I told him as he shook his head and pulled me up. He made me lay down on my stomach and as I did he raised my shirt. I heard a gasp and looked towards the computer table. Esme and Renee stared at my back as Carlisle took three more sets of pictures.

"Dearest you must report this" Esme said as Carlisle pulled my shirt down and I got back up to sit in my chair. I knew it was rude to ignore Esme but there was nothing they could do to make me report him. "Isabella Marie" Renee said as I sighed.

"I'm not going to press charges. Please move away from the subject" Carlisle stood in front of me and put some kind of ointment on my face. "Isabella, he has abused you more then once now as I've heard. How far must he go before you do press charges?" Carlisle asked as he placed his thumb and forefinger on my chin. I looked into his green eyes and finally tears that I've been holding in for a long time finally cascaded down my face. Carlisle wiped my tears away.

"I can't press charges. I just can't do it" I told him. Carlisle kissed the top of my head. "I'm going with Charlie to the Hale's house, we should be back in 40 minutes" I heard Esme and Renee respond and then I heard my door close. My mom pulled up the rocking chair and sat beside me while Esme sat on the bed. "Dearest if you don't want to press charges at least get a restraining order on him. Just in case he comes back" I nodded at Esme as she grabbed my hand and kissed it. I smiled and then sighed.

"Can you please not tell Alice"

"I will not Isabella and luckily for you Jasper is at our house so he won't be there when Carlisle and Charlie arrive. However I do not know if Rosalie will tell Jasper or not. If she does find out, know that I wasn't the one to tell her" I smiled.

"I really am fine Esme" Esme searched my eyes for awhile and then smiled.

"I can see that you are my dear. You are a very strong young lady Bella and I can tell you fought him back but that still won't prevent us from worrying about you. You are precious to all of us and even though I haven't known you that long I consider you my daughter as well, therefore I am just as furious as they are. He needs help and hopefully Carlisle convinces his aunt and uncle of that fact, especially once they see the pictures"

I nodded as Clair de lune came on and then I smiled as I started to remember my ballet recital to this song. I got out of my chair and started dancing the steps that seemed to be fresh in my mind. After I was finished I got a round of applause. I opened my eyes and saw a stunned Esme.

"Isabella why aren't you on the dance team?" I laughed.

"Honestly Esme, because I am a major klutz and if I did that in front of more people I would fall flat on my face" Esme laughed while my mom shook her head.

"Not true Esme. When Bella performed this song it was a bigger audience and not once did she fall flat on her face. However when she went backstage she did trip on a cord and did quiet an elegant fall but that was the only time." We all laughed until I heard the front door open.

I saw Charlie who still looked mad but seemed to be calmer then he was before.

"Was he already gone?" Charlie nodded.

"The little shit left once he packed his stuff. They were a little shocked over his appearance, said something about his face being red with scratches and they assumed he got in a fight" I smirked as Charlie did the same. He walked over to me and kissed the top of my head.

"That's my girl" I smiled

"Through and through dad"

Carlisle came through my door and closed the door behind him. It was getting a little cramped in my bedroom but I didn't want to be rude. Carlisle sighed and leaned on my computer desk. "Supposedly James' father is very abusive towards Olivia's sister. Because of this when James was younger he lived with her for awhile but his father took him back after five years. She didn't know that her nephew was becoming his father until she saw the pictures of Bella. He, supposedly, has never been abusive to any of his other girlfriends and she believes it was because he didn't love them as much as he loves Bella. He has grown up thinking that you abuse the woman you love, not intentionally of course but only when you get upset." Charlie guffawed at this proclamation.

"So because my daughter is unfortunate enough to be loved by him she must be abused?" Carlisle laughed angrily.

"Something like that Charles. I'm just a physician. That is Olivia Hale's area of expertise seeing that she is the psychiatrist. If you ask me it's a bunch of bullshit but professionally I can see the association that he has between love and abuse. Since his father must tell his mother that he loves her constantly even though he beats on her." I sat on my bed and brought my knees to my chest while wrapping my arms around my knees.

"It's interesting that she has stayed with him for so long but I guess I can understand" I said as I became the center of attention.

"What makes you say that Izzy" Renee asked. I sighed

"Mom, because she is me. If James didn't cheat on me as wonderfully as he did I would still be with him. The first time he punched me he apologized and even cried and just like that I forgave him. The only difference between me and Mrs. Bergmann is the fact that I would fight him back and because of that fight I have in me I wouldn't have lived as long as she has" Everyone grew quiet as what I said sank in. I looked at Charlie whose eyes didn't leave mine.

"Dad I don't want to press charges. Can you go around that?" Charlie's jaw clenched as he stared at me. "Your pictures will be on file and I will set up that restraining order. You have to write up what occurred Bella and how many times he has hit you so I can also put that in your file but I won't put a warrant out for his arrest. However if he comes near you again, I will arrest him for assault" I smiled

"Thanks daddy"

"No problem kiddo" Charlie left my room and then I heard his footsteps down the stairs into the kitchen. "Carlisle can you not tell your son about this"

"Which one Bella? The one that is infatuated with you or the one that feels you are a replacement of Alice?" I smiled. "Both but you know which one mostly" He nodded and kissed my cheek as he exited my room. Esme hugged me and winked as she followed behind Carlisle and closed my door. I looked at Renee.

"Mom, I promise I'm fine" she nodded and gave me my kisses.

"I'm staying home with you tomorrow Izzy." I nodded and smiled as she winked at me and closed the door behind her. I turned off my phone and my light, grabbed my quilt and laid down under my covers. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall. As much as I told everyone that I was ok deep down inside I knew better. Deep down I knew that James has broken me because in reality, even though I had my brave face on, I am and will always be scared of James. Because of that said fear I knew that I would have to press charges, he would never leave me alone.


	19. Chapter 19

-19-

I heard my alarm go off but I ignored it. There was no way I was going to school today, especially since the gossip wheels would be turning. I got up so I could look at my face and was pleased to see that the swelling went down even though my face was still red and slightly puffy. Great. I looked at my neck and groaned at the sight of finger marks. I walked back to my bed, laid down and put the comforter over my head. I realized that my cell phone was still off but I honestly couldn't care less. I didn't want to talk to anyone and that included Jake. I knew he would be pissed and if he saw my back his anger would escalate. I sighed as I rolled over, cringed slightly and stared at my ceiling. I thought back to the first day I met James and couldn't figure out what it was about him that interested me. I loved his car, definitely since it was a midnight blue Camaro, but I'm not shallow so that wasn't it. He is extremely good looking and of course that was a factor but I didn't notice that first. I think what got me were his eyes. As much as he was goofing off with his friends when they met us, there was something about his eyes. Not the color per say but the depth and mystery behind them. It wasn't easy to read him. I couldn't decipher what he possibly could be thinking as he looked at me and I guess that was the reason why I wanted him, his eyes reminded me of my own. I sighed. I guess I should have looked harder. I heard my door knob turn. I pulled the sheet down and looked at my mom as she poked her head in. She smiled as her eyes met mine.

"Hungry?" I smiled.

"I would say so"

"Good, I went to Forks Coffee shop and got you a giant waffle with scrambled eggs and ham" My stomach started to growl in anticipation of my meal. I smiled as I got up immediately and followed my mom down the stairs.

Breakfast went by quickly as did lunch. I looked at the time and saw that it was already the last period of the day. I sighed and looked at my phone. Renee looked at me puzzled.

"What's the matter Bells?"

"I've kept my phone off all day, now I'm nervous to turn it back on." she laughed as she got up and got some more tea. I bit my lip and pressed the on button. I groaned at the missed calls and voicemails as well as text messages on my phone. I just shook my head and put my phone on silent. I still didn't feel like talking to anyone so why bother listening to my messages. The day continued as my mom went into the kitchen to grade her papers while I went to my room to lay down. After about an hour I got up and looked in the mirror and saw that I just had a little mark on my face now, the swelling definitely went down. I smiled, turned around, and raised my shirt. I got annoyed immediately. My back was still blue and purple. Shit! I guess he slammed me harder then I thought. I put my shirt back down and turned. Alice was staring at me stunned. I looked at her confused. When did she get here?

"He did that to you?" I rolled my eyes grabbed my quilt and tried to walk around Alice downstairs.

"Alice it's over and done with. He's gone" Alice pulled my arm and turned me around.

"Bells, why didn't you tell me what happened to you? I had to find out like this? I don't even think Jasper knows" I looked at Alice squarely.

"And we are going to keep it that way unless he finds out by Rosalie. No one else will know about this Alice, no one" I shrugged her off of me and continued to walk downstairs. I knew I was being hard on Alice but I didn't want to be the center of attention. I didn't like it. Nor did I want someone to go after James. I wanted the situation to stay closed.

I sat on the couch and Alice sat beside me. I looked at her briefly and saw that she was unhappy. My mom came out of the kitchen and looked at Alice and then smiled to herself.

"This is how Bella is Alice. She's stronger then she looks especially when it comes to James." Alice nodded but continued to look down. I stared at my mom and she smiled again.

"Alice, don't blame yourself there is nothing you could have done and please remember that Bella doesn't like to be the center of attention" Alice was about to speak up but I grabbed her hand and smiled. I had to realize Alice was different from everyone else.

"Alice, you wouldn't have been able to stop him and honestly he would have just waited for another time and I would have looked a lot worse." She smiled lightly and I could tell she took what I said in stride.

"I won't tell anyone Bells. But if they see your back, well, it's on you" I smiled at her and she smiled back.

I decided to go back upstairs and Alice of course followed. She closed the door behind her and sat beside me on my bed.

"What exactly did he do to you?" I sighed

"Well he slapped me twice. You missed most of the swelling. Slammed me against the brick wall at the side of the school hence why my back looks the way it does. And choked me." Alice gasped and then covered her mouth. She removed her hands and looked at me for awhile.

"This isn't the first time he has hit you is it. That's why you always stiffened every time he touched you and the reason why you said what you said in the Cafeteria that day. You must have looked around the same the last time he hit you hence why Charlie nearly killed him." I smiled

"You summed it up Al. So how was sc….." I saw my cell phone light up before I could finish my sentence. I looked at it and pleaded to the heavens for it not to be Jake. I picked it up and looked at my caller id. I slapped my forehead and then answered. Alice laughed.

"Hello"

"_What the fuck Bella. I called you yesterday at numerous times. Why didn't you pick up?"_

"Sorry. I was studying so I turned my phone off and forgot to turn it back on and plus today is a school day so I was at school?

"_Bullshit! I was at your school today to pick you up and everyone told me you weren't there. What the fuck is going on Isabella. Actually don't tell me over the phone I'm outside so I'm coming up." _Not too long after I heard a knock at the door. I dropped backward on my bed and covered my eyes with my arm. "What is it Bella?" Alice asked. I heard his footsteps and then my door opened. I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked into his eyes as he searched my face and then I saw his anger. It was quiet interesting to see. His face changed from worry to anger in 0.34 seconds. He walked over to me, held my chin and turned my head so he could see my cheek. Then he raised my chin so he could see my neck. Alice gasped at this point but honestly I don't think she could help herself.

"Where else Bella?" he looked into my eyes as I looked into his.

"Nowhere Jacob" I could see that he didn't believe me. To prove this fact he trailed his hands down my arms and then under them. He continued down my rib cage and then to my hips. He didn't see me wince so he knew those weren't the areas. He sighed and then pulled me in for a hug and that's when it happened. It couldn't be prevented really just an involuntary action. Jake stiffened and then looked at Alice.

"Can you give us a minute Al?" he asked. She nodded, kissed the top of my head and walked out of my room. She closed the door behind her. I got up and walked to my vanity. I watched Jake walk towards me. His arms snaked around my waist as he stood behind me. Our eyes never left each other as he raised my shirt up and took it off. I watched him as he bent me over and took a long and good look at my back. His hands fisted as he closed his eyes. I watched as his hands relaxed and he bent his head to my back. I felt his lips press against every inch of skin possible on my back and even though I was slightly in pain I wanted him. I moaned unintentionally and I felt his lips turn into a smile.

"Were you going to tell me?" He asked as we stayed in the position we were currently in.

"No, not until the bruises went away"

"Did he hurt you mentally since it's obvious he did physically" My lips curved into a smile

"No but I'm pretty sure I hurt him. Especially when I told him I stopped being his permanently a couple of days ago" Jake laughed heartily and pulled me up as his arms wrapped around my stomach. Our eyes met in the mirror and I could see that he wasn't angry anymore.

"That's what got him pissed wasn't it?" I nodded as he sighed.

"You will tell me if this EVER happens again" I turned in his arms and held onto his chin. I brought his face down towards me.

"I will" I said as I kissed him in confirmation. Jake smiled and held me softly as he kissed up my neck, to my cheek and then back to my lips. Jake sighed and then let me go.

"I won't tell the others about this so hopefully you'll heal quickly" he winked at me, kissed me again, told me he loved me and then left my room. I smiled as I grabbed my shirt and put it on. God I loved him. I heard his motorcycle start up and listened as it zoomed down the street. Alice opened my door and closed it behind her as she sat beside me.

"So just out of curiosity are you going to school tomorrow?" I smiled

"Of course I am, however if someone asks about my face just tell them I tripped down the stairs and I will go from there" she nodded as she handed me the work that I missed and we started to work on our homework. "You know, it makes sense now"

"What makes sense Al?" I said as I continued to do my work

"Why Rosalie kept looking at our table worried all day. Jasper couldn't figure it out so lets see if she does the same thing tomorrow" I shrugged my shoulders

"Highly doubtful but we will see" Alice continued to make small talk and I made sure I gave her advice when she asked for it. When I finally looked at the time it was 10 o'clock. I stretched, cringed, and yawned before I got up. Alice got up and changed into her pajamas as I looked at her oddly. She looked at me like I was stupid and then she put her hands on her hips. "You can't be serious Bella. After I find out that your ex boyfriend abused you, you really think I would go home tonight. Please. You'll be lucky if I go home at all this week" I rolled my eyes but couldn't prevent the smile that spread across my face. She was a friend through and through. I shook my head and walked into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. After I turned off the water I heard keys jingling in the door which meant Charlie was home. I stood at the top of the stairs and smiled as he walked through. His face lit up when he saw me. "Doing alright Bells" I nodded and told him goodnight as I walked back into my bedroom. I looked at Alice who was already laying down in her usual spot and talking on the phone to the one and only Jasper. I shook my head again and changed into my pajamas. I turned off the light and walked to my side of the bed, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

"Bells wake up" I groaned as I heard Alice's voice. I opened one eye and saw her at my vanity putting on make- up. I rolled back over and closed my eyes. "OUCH!" I yelled. the pixie pinched me. I rolled over and glared at her. "Get up and take a shower so we can leave BEFORE school starts" I kicked my sheets off of me and stomped to the bathroom. "Love you too Bells" I rolled my eyes and turned on the water. Once the water was hot enough I undressed and stepped in. I sighed in contentment at the feel of the water cascading down my body. I washed my hair and once finished I turned off the water, dried myself off and stepped out. I needed to wear my hair straight today so I plugged in my flat iron and blow dryer and went to work. Once my hair was finished I walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. I dropped my towel and put on my underwear and bra, afterwards I walked to my closet to find an outfit. I decided on dark blue skinny jeans a long sleeve purple shirt and my blue, purple, pink and black hoody. I grabbed my black socks and vans and put them on. Once finished I stood up, went to my vanity, put on some lip gloss and checked out my outfit. I sighed when I saw the finger marks on my neck. Alice walked into my closet and got a black handkerchief scarf and put it around my neck. I looked at her, kissed her cheek, grabbed my cell phone and back pack and left my room with Alice following behind me. "I'll see you later mom" I told her as I kissed her cheek and grabbed a pop tart. "Bye Izzy. Do I need to pick you up today" I looked at Alice who looked at me "I doubt it Renee. If Jacob doesn't come for her I'll bring her home after practice. I think I'm going to spend the night again." My mom laughed. "Alice dear, are you asking me or telling me" Alice looked like she was deep in thought and I couldn't help but laugh. "Honestly mom I think she was doing both at the same time" Alice stuck her tongue out at me and then kissed Renee on her cheek. I waved at my mom and followed Alice out the door. I sighed as we walked to her car. Please don't let anyone make me the center of attention today.

School went by but, unfortunately, not fast enough. Having the first two periods with Alice made today easier. She helped me get out of the spotlight by claiming she was with me when I tripped down the stairs. Of course everyone laughed and joked since they knew how clumsy I was and I made sure I played my part perfectly. However, I knew this lie wouldn't hold up in English. I sat in my seat and made sure I put my head phones in my ears. Mr. Berty told me it was going to be another movie day and that we could sit wherever we wanted. I decided to stay in my normal seat and hoped and prayed to the north star that Edward wouldn't sit beside me. As the class entered Mr. Berty confirmed what he told me earlier and as usual my very lazy class mates were ecstatic. I smiled and shook my head. He shut off the lights and turned on Tristan and Isolde. I took my headphones out and laid my head on the table. I noticed Tanya and Edward weren't in class yet and I don't think I really wanted to know what they were or still are doing. I sighed and closed my eyes a little until I felt him.

I opened my eyes which were met by a pair of green ones. Tanya was behind Edward looking dazed. She walked to her seat and I could see she was walking funny which could only mean one thing. I looked at Edward with disgust while he smirked and then acted like he didn't notice me. He sat beside me and I rolled my eyes. I continued to look at the TV until he pulled my chair closer to him abruptly. I glared at him as he glared back at me. "What the fuck Cullen?" I whispered while I looked around to make sure no one heard me. "What are those bruises on your back Swan?" My eyes opened wide and I stayed quiet for awhile. I turned away from him. "I fell down the stairs" he turned my head towards his. "Bullshit! That isn't a bruise from tripping down the stairs, it would have faded by now." I pushed his hand off of my face. "That's what it is Cullen. It's not my problem if you don't believe me" I moved my chair away from him, laid my head back down and continued to watch the movie. He was quiet for the rest of the class even though I could feel his eyes on me. The bell rang and I sighed in relief. I picked up my bag and walked towards the class room door. I smiled at Mr. Berty who bowed his head in acknowledgement and then I walked to the cafeteria. Angela was the first one at the table and I smiled as I sat beside her. She hugged me and I made sure I didn't wince as she squeezed me a little. "I heard you tripped down the stairs" I smiled. "You know me Ang, the number one klutz" We laughed for awhile as she told me the drama I missed yesterday and then the lunchroom started to fill up. Alice sat beside me and kissed my cheek before she got up again and twirled towards Jasper. I just shook my head at her elegance, and his, as he caught her and dipped her for a kiss. Sometimes they really did seem like characters from a book. Once everyone settled down to eat, Mike, Eric and Tyler started arguing about who was the best looking out of all of them. That had our table laughing hysterically until they started to ask every girl at our table who they thought was better looking which had us laughing even harder as every girl responded. When they finally ended the discussion they agreed that it was a tie. At least they were smart enough not to include Jasper in the argument. He probably would have won hands down. Alice and Angela started talking about senior prom as I rolled my eyes. Already! Prom isn't until May for Christ's sake! As I was about to add my input I got tapped on my shoulder. I turned and saw the one and only Rosalie standing behind me. Everyone at the table grew quiet with the exception of Jasper. "What do you want Rose?" she ignored him and continued to stare at me. "Can I talk to you for a minute" I looked in her eyes to make sure this wasn't a joke but what I saw behind them was concern. "Sure Rosalie" I got up and walked out of the cafeteria as she followed behind me. I sat on the bench outside the doors, crossed my legs and gave her my undivided attention. I saw a tear start to fall down her face as she quickly wiped it away. "Bella…I'm so sorry. If I would have known….if I would have known that…." More tears started to fall and I couldn't help what I did next. I hugged her. I actually hugged Rosalie Hale.

"Rosalie, I'm fine. Just a few bruises but nothing too serious. It's not your fault that James hit me so don't blame yourself that this happened. She nodded in my shoulder and I let her go. Her eyes were puffy and a little red along with her nose and cheeks but other then that she was fine. I sat down again and she sat beside me.

"You were the one he was talking about weren't you. The one that he got pregnant?" I sighed heavily and looked at her. Why did this keep coming up!

"Yea, I was the one he was talking about"

"How did you lose the baby?" I put my head back. I wasn't sure that I wanted to have this conversation with her but it seemed that it couldn't be helped.

"I wasn't sure I was really pregnant to begin with Rosalie. I didn't make an appointment, I just took the home pregnancy test and it told me I was going to be a mom. I told him and he was ecstatic even though I told him it wasn't a sure thing. The next day we got into a fight, I'm not really sure why we did but he punched me twice. Once in my stomach and once on my side closest to my hip. My period came the next day so I left it at that. There isn't any real proof Rosalie that's why I don't talk about it. Also, if I was he killed it before I even got to know it and in a way I'm happy we had the fight then and not later. If I actually was carrying a child for months and he punched me the way he did I would have been in a lot more pain then I was." Rosalie looked at me stunned. "He's abused you before?" I nodded my head but decided to look at the wall instead of her. "Bella if I would have known he was dangerous to you I would have…" I looked at her sternly this time. "Rosalie, right now you are being nice to me because you feel guilty and I can honestly see that you were scared for me, which I appreciate. But let's not lie shall we. If I would have told you about James you wouldn't have believed it. Then you and Tanya would have continued to make my life a living hell by inviting him to lunch especially since you would know it made me uncomfortable. Just how you did these past couple of days. Now all I can ask of you Rosalie is to not make a bigger deal out of this then needed and to stop feeling guilty. There was NOTHING you could have done to stop him and honestly he would have just picked a different time." she smiled at me crookedly and got up. She wiped her face and grabbed my hand.

"You're a strong one Isabella and a person that doesn't hold back. I like that and I respect it and maybe from now on we can be acquaintances since I can't be your friend as long as I'm best friends with Tanya." I smiled and squeezed her hand. "Just how I can't be yours until you reconcile with Alice and drop Tanya and McKenna as friends" she smiled brilliantly and laughed. "So true. Until that day then." I nodded and winked at her as I let her hand go. I opened the door to the cafeteria. "Bella!" I turned and looked at her. "He loves you, you know. Maybe you can put him out of his misery one day so he can stop the act with her and try to let him in a little bit. Since you look confused just look over your shoulder when you sit down. You will know exactly who I'm talking about" I nodded as she winked at me again and followed me into the cafeteria. We parted ways in the center as I walked to my table and she walked to hers. Alice nudged me with her shoulder and I nodded my head. She smiled and squeezed my hand while mouthing I told you so. I flicked her off and the conversation at the table continued. I looked over my shoulder like Rosalie told me to do and my eyes widened as they were met by a gorgeous pair of green ones. My gaze shifted to Rosalie who looked at me and winked while she continued to talk to Tanya and McKenna. I bit my lip and his jaw clenched as I turned away from him. Alice looked at me and grinned. She pulled me closer and put both of her hands around my ear. "I saw that. I'm telling Jacob" I smiled at her and shook my head as the bell rang. I got up and got my stuff together. Angela got up with me and I interlocked our arms as we walked out of the cafeteria. I waved at Alice as she smiled at me but continued to look at Jasper worried. Jaspers eyes were fixed on me and I couldn't understand why. I moved my other hand to my back and realized my shirt was up. I pulled it down and decided against looking at him. I knew he knew. Great, just what I need another protector.


	20. Chapter 20

-20-

"Bells just to let you know I seriously doubt we are doing anything in class today. It's like all the teachers have become lazy for the first couple of days" I laughed

"That is exactly how it seems, not like anyone else really cares. Just the smart people" I winked at her as she laughed. We walked into the classroom and smiled at Mr. Maleck who smiled back. He handed us a pop test and I looked at Angela who looked at me and all we could do was laugh. Mr. Maleck looked at us confused and I smiled.

"Welcome back to work Mr. Maleck we've missed you" He looked confused for a minute until he started to laugh.

"You girls found me out huh?" We nodded and took our seats. He continued to smile as more students came in the door. He waited for everyone to take their seats before he handed everyone their quizzes. "Good afternoon class, what I'm giving you is a pop test on the information that we have learned so far. If you have actually been doing your homework and correcting your quizzes you should do fine. When your finished if you could step into the hall until your other classmates are finished it would be superb. However keep your voices down to whispers since the door will be cracked. Understood" Everyone nodded their heads as I kept the smile on my face and took out a pencil. He told us to begin and I did as he asked. He was right, the questions on this test came directly from homework and previous quizzes. Luckily I reviewed it yesterday. I finished the test in 30 minutes. I winked at Mr. Maleck as he smiled at me and took my test. I stepped outside and slid down to the ground slowly. I brought one knee to my chest while the other stayed straight. I took my IPOD out of my pocket and put my head phones in my ears. I scrolled through and decided on Duffy. I closed my eyes and listened. I felt someone sit beside me, I opened my eyes and saw Jasper. I sighed.

"When did he do this to you?" There was no point in lying and I knew it couldn't be avoided.

"Day before yesterday"

"What did he do?"

"He hit me, slammed me against the wall outside and choked me. I provoked him"

"What could you have said to provoke him Bella?"

"He told me I was still his and I told him I stopped being his a few days ago" Jasper looked at me this time. "That isn't an excuse to abuse you the way he did. My sister knows doesn't she?"

"Your parents know also. Carlisle and my dad went over there to see if he was still there but of course he wasn't"

"They all kept this from me. Even Alice" I shook my head.

"Alice didn't find out until she came to my house at around 5 yesterday. I didn't plan on telling her either but she saw my back as I was examining it and well lets just say it couldn't be prevented. I told her not to tell anyone and she gave me her word. However she said if anyone saw my back like you did after lunch and like Edward did in English it would be on me." I looked at Jasper who still looked mad.

"Since I know my mother. What was her reasoning behind James' behavior" I smiled

"She believes that because James grew up around your uncle and aunt. He puts abuse to love and since he hasn't loved any of his other girlfriends as much as he loves me I get the shitty end of the stick" Jaspers mouth dropped open and then it closed.

"You did press charges right?" I ignored him this time.

"You can't be serious Isabella. He did all of this and you still aren't pressing fucking charges!" His voice was growing in octave. I glared at him as he did the same to me.

"No I'm not pressing charges Jasper. I was the one that told him to leave and never come back in the first place. I warned him that if he did I would press charges but until that time comes, if it ever comes, I will not press charges on him" I felt Jaspers blue eyes burn through me as I was sure he felt my brown ones burn through him. He sighed and his face softened. He grabbed my chin and shook it a little.

"Be careful Bells and tell me if you see him again because I doubt he will come to the house anymore unless my mom forces him to. And she will protect James till the end." I smiled, grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I WILL protect you from now on though" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"You, Jake, Alice, Carlisle, my mom, my dad and the list continues." He laughed and took out his IPOD. Angela and Edward came out next. Angela however had her stuff with her.

"Leaving Ang?" she rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunately, my little brother is sick and my mom wants me to go to the hospital with her. The office just called and told me" I smiled and nodded as she walked down the hallway and waved. She put a fake cell phone to her ear which told me to call her and I told her I would. Edward sat beside me and I felt our connection immediately. He started a conversation with Jasper while his hand snaked up my back. I bit my lip as his cool hands rubbed my skin but even though they were cold I felt electricity in his touch.

"Maybe you should stop touching Bella now Edward since Tanya is walking towards you" Jasper said. Edward moved his hand immediately, got up and walked towards her. God he was sexy, even when he walked away. Jasper looked at me and laughed.

"Alice is right. You really are messing with fate" I started to blush.

"Maybe but wouldn't the same be said about him?" Jasper shook his head.

"Edward is using Tanya for sex and unfortunately she knows it but thinks she can change him. He was always like this with her and other girls he dated even before you came here. Yet they still try. I know your tired of hearing this but how he acts with you he hasn't acted with any of them. The jealousy he has, the care he takes with you, the sweet names he calls you….he has never done this before." I blushed more as I watched Edward kiss Tanya and pull her closer. She in turn jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Jasper.

"I really think you guys are blind" he laughed again and I couldn't help but smile. He had a really nice laugh. He shook his head and got serious.

"That right there is just an act Bells" I shook my head and continued to stare at Tanya and Edward

"He told me Bella" I tilted my head not knowing what he meant.

"He told me about the two occurrences you guys had Bella. Edward would have never stopped either time with anyone else but he did with you. He really loves you and honestly I thought love at first sight was bullshit until I saw Alice. Emmett and Rose are still sketchy to me but I know Edward is in love with you. He has told me." My eyes widened and then I sighed.

"Why do I feel that you guys keep talking me into going out with Edward?"

"Me, never. However, if Jake ever messes up, which I doubt, you have another option"

"And what if another new girl comes to school and he acts the same with her will you guys let it go then." Jasper thought about it for a minute and then he smiled.

"Definitely. You will never hear it come from my mouth again" I shook his hand on it and he laughed.

"But just to let you know Bella, an exceptionally hot girl came to this school yesterday and he didn't give her an ounce of attention. I think she starts tomorrow" I smiled.

"We will see Jasper" He shrugged his shoulders and then the bell rang. I got up and walked back into the classroom to get my stuff. Most of them looked frustrated and I just shook my head. They were so screwed. I smiled at Mike who smiled back and shrugged. I mouthed that I would tutor him and he immediately perked up. I shook my head again and walked towards study hall. Good ole' study hall.

The next three periods went by quickly. In study hall Mrs. Cope asked us to write an essay about what makes us stand out from everyone else. When the period ended she asked us to take it home and type it up, which we all agreed to. Next was gym which also went by quickly seeing that I didn't have to participate in basketball thanks to Charlie Swan who gave coach the basics of what happened to me. I hated basketball anyway so I wasn't upset at all that I couldn't play. Emmett sat beside me and nudged me with his shoulder. "You alright Swan and don't try to tell me that bullshit story about you falling down the stairs. I got Rose to tell me what happened to you last night" I sighed.

"I'm fine Emmett, really. And do I even want to know how you got her to tell you" Emmett grinned mischievously.

"I just went harder and faster" I blushed scarlet as he laughed rambunctiously, kissed me on my cheek and went back to play the game. TMI, definitely, now I had a very distinct picture in my mind that I didn't want to see. Emmett looked at me again and I flicked him off which had him laughing harder.

The period ended and just as everyone came back from changing the bell rang. Mike and I got up and interlocked arms as we walked to our lockers. I saw Jessica and started to smile as Mike groaned.

"Did you go out with her yet?"

"Unfortunately and once again she threw herself at me. I don't like girls that are easy Bells" I nodded. He respected women and that gave him 20 points in my book.

"Maybe you should just tell her that Mike" he sighed and I let his arm go again as Jessica got closer. I smiled at her but she ignored me. I shook my head, she has definitely been hanging around Lauren and the rest of them too much. I started to walk to the front but got detoured by an out of breath Alice.

"O no you don't, I do not want history to repeat itself so you are walking with me to the student parking lot" I shook my head and smiled as she interlocked arms with me. As we got to the parking lot I saw Tanya leaning on Edward as he leaned on his car, of course they were kissing and I just rolled my eyes. Rosalie and Jasper were arguing while Emmett blared his stereo. Unfortunately my eyes went back to Edward who knew I was watching him as he trailed kisses down Tanya's neck and his hands held onto her hips. His eyes never left mine. This public display of affection should be prohibited.

I heard a motorcycle in the distance and grinned as it got closer. I turned towards the entrance and saw Jacob. He parked his bike by the curb, got off and walked towards me. My grin widened as I jumped on him and grabbed his face for a kiss. He laughed and held me up.

"Miss me?" I smiled

"Don't I always?" he thought about it for a minute and then I slapped him upside the head. He laughed as he let me down and rubbed his head. He kissed Alice on the top of her head and then nodded at Jasper who nodded back. He handed me a helmet and got on his bike.

"I'll see you later Bells" Alice said as I nodded and got on behind Jacob. I held on to him as he drove off but something didn't seem right. He was very tense.

Within minutes we were at my house. I got off the bike and handed him my helmet. He put it on the seat along with his and then followed me into the house.

"We have to talk Bells" I nodded and walked into the living room. I sat down on the couch and crossed my legs.

"What's the matter?" Jake started scratching his head which made my eyes narrow.

"Babe?" I said. He sighed, looked at me and sat beside me. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what he was about to tell me.

"I'm going to California for three months" I looked at him but didn't see him for a minute. He was going to California for three months, not three days or three weeks but three months? I popped my lips and then looked at him.

"Why?" he sighed again.

"My mom is having a pretty bad time right now so she wants me to stay with her" I looked at my hands and nodded.

"Sounds like a good enough reason to me however I don't think that's all so spit it out" Jake got up and started to pace the floor.

"I don't know what to do Bella!" I watched him as he kept pacing.

"I'm not following you Jake" he kneeled in front of me and grabbed my hands.

"I love you but I don't want to hurt you" I must have been the daftest person in America right now because I still wasn't following his train of thought.

"Jake how would you hurt me?" I could tell he really didn't hear what I just said because his eyes were far away.

"I think…I think we should break up before I leave." I pressed my lips together and decided it was best that I didn't speak. So that's what his problem was. He felt that he was going to cheat so instead of seeing what would happen if he did he wanted to take the easy way out, just in case. I loved Jacob, immensely but at this moment I was extremely disappointed. He wanted to be able to do what he wanted without being tied down by a girlfriend.

"We can still stay friends though while I'm gone right Bells. Maybe start back up when I get back." I looked at Jacob, smiled softly and grabbed his face. I kissed him softly and he pulled me towards him. I broke our kiss and looked in his eyes. I could see that he loved me but I could also see the immature side of him that wanted his freedom while he was away from me. He knew my options here but it didn't matter since he was going to have immense options in California.

"We will see Jake" Jacob looked a little sad but I could also see his excitement.

I got up and walked into the kitchen to find something to fix for dinner. I looked in the fridge and saw that Renee had already taken out the steaks. I smiled. Was she trying to tell me something? I took out the steaks and started to season them up followed by the potatoes which I peeled and put in a pot. I turned and saw Jake watching me.

"Is it that easy to let me go Isabella?" I leaned my back against the counter and watched him walk towards me.

"Is it? Is that all I have to say for you to lose hope in me and our relationship" I bit my lip as he pressed himself against me and put his arms on either side of me. His eyes never left mine and I no longer saw the excitement he showed me earlier. All I saw was his annoyance at my nonchalance and his love for me.

"No it's not that easy Jacob"

"Then why would you agree to us breaking up?"

"Because it seemed that's what you wanted to do. To be free from a relationship so you can do whatever you want" Jake grabbed the back of my head with his left hand and kissed me hard. His other hand unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans. He moved his hand from the back of my head so he could push down my jeans. He couldn't be serious right now, could he? He proved just how serious he was by taking them fully off and moving my underwear to the side as he picked me up. He unzipped his jeans, pulled out his penis and before I could say a word he entered me. Hard and fast. I screamed and held on as he continued to thrust inside me. It hurt, of course, but it wasn't just pain I felt, I felt pleasure as well.

"I don't want to break up with you Isabella" he said in between his thrusts as I moaned and screamed.

"You are mine and I love you. If I do cheat we will work it out just how we would if you do. Don't think for a minute that this relationship won't continue" he said. I couldn't respond because it felt too damn good. I felt my walls start to contract around him as he held on to me tighter. He closed his eyes and started to moan with me as I was sure he was about to cum.

"I love you Isabella" he moaned as we came together. Our heart beats were going a mile a minute. When our heart beats slowed down he took his member out of me and put me down. I fixed my underwear and put my jeans back on. James took me hard and fast all the time yet it still didn't feel as good as it just did with Jake.

I turned towards the sink and washed my hands. Jake came up behind me and did the same. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my neck.

"I love you Bella" I smiled and rested my hands on top of his.

"I love you too Jake. Make sure you tell me if you slip" I turned in his arms and kissed him again. He smiled.

"The same goes for you Bells. I can forgive a one time fling maybe two" I slapped him upside the head and pursed my lips together. He pulled me to him, kissed my cheek, and then hugged me.

"I really won't try to fuck this up Bells" I moved my head from his chest and winked.

"You couldn't if you tried. Now get out of here you have to pack" He gave me his infamous smile and walked towards the door just as Renee was walking in.

"Jakey wakey. How have you been? Are you treating my daughter ok" I laughed. My mom has called Jake, Jakey wakey all his life. He kissed her cheek and told her about his three month trip before he left. Of course he promised to bring her back a t-shirt and a shot glass and kissed us both before he left. I started on dinner again and realized how cold I got just by knowing he was leaving and won't be back for three months. Alice came to the house not too long after and I told her what was going on. I couldn't cry in front of my mom or dad but once Alice and I were alone in my room I let them fall. As usual she was right there to wipe my tears away and I appreciated it immensely. What would I do without my Jacob for three months? That is the question.


	21. Chapter 21

-21-

"Bells, I forgot to tell you that you were helping me decorate for my Valentines Day party" I groaned as I realized that was two days from now and I wasn't looking forward to decorating or going. I already had to suffer through Valentines day yesterday, but Mike made it easier for me, and now I had to suffer through a party. Fuck my life! Angela finally went all the way with Paul so her weekends were pretty much spent with him. I barely saw Alice but in reality that was my fault more then hers. I just couldn't stand to see her and Jasper especially since I didn't have my outlet, Jacob, to see in a couple of hours. I was lonely without being lonely if that made any sense. Jake and I talked twice a day, every day in most of January but that has pretty much died out. If I talk to him twice a week I'm lucky. Yes I was aware it just started but that wasn't my only problem. Edward started to go hot and heavy with the new girl that Jasper was telling me about, Ashley. I had to admit that she was pretty cool and absolutely gorgeous. She was a brunette like me but had green eyes and a superb fashion sense and honestly her and Edward made a very cute couple. Unfortunately for her Tanya hated her and Rosalie told me personally that she was indifferent towards her. Alice on the other hand couldn't stand her.

"Bells are you even listening to me?" I snapped out of it and sighed.

"Sorry Al. what were you saying?" she looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"I was saying that I hoped Ashley doesn't come. She already met my parents and they claim that they like her" I laughed. See what I mean.

"Alice she's a likeable person and sorry to break it to you but she will definitely be there considering she is Edwards girlfriend" Alice groaned and I couldn't contain my laughter.

"What is it about her that you don't like Alice?"

"Something doesn't seem right about her Bella. I don't know what it is but she just doesn't seem sincere to me" I nodded and smirked. Honestly I think Alice was turning into another Esme and agreeing with her policy. The policy that no girl was good enough for Edward. I just shook my head and got up from my chair. I sighed and walked into my closet to find something to wear for this supposed party.

"Make sure you wear a dress Bella. A blue one since that color looks really good on you" I nodded and found a very cute tight fitting dress that came mid thigh. I pulled it out for Alice so she could see the detailing on the bodice and she gave me two thumbs up.

I started humming a tune in my head as I looked for the black lace blazer I bought to go with it.

"Bells?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" I turned and looked at Alice who seemed worried. I smiled at her but knew I wasn't going to convince her.

"I'm fine Ally" she searched my facial expression.

"You're worried about Jake cheating on you" I sighed and turned back into my closet to get the long black, silver and blue chain necklace that had a key and heart charm on it. I put it on the hanger over the dress along with the blazer I finally found. I closed my closet door and rested my head on it.

"I am and honestly I think he already has. He started to act weird two weeks ago, like calling me real late or telling me he will call me back but never does, I don't know Alice" I heard Alice get off my bed and walk towards me. She rested her hand in the small of my back and handed me my phone.

"Why don't you call him now and tell him how you feel?" I sighed and nodded as I took my phone from her and dialed his number. It kept ringing for awhile and just as I was about to hang up someone picked up. "Hello?" I became quiet and looked at Alice. She came closer and put her ear beside mine.

"I'm sorry for being so rude is Jake there?"

"Sorry he's in the shower right now would you like me to take a message"

"Sure but first can I ask who you are"

"Why, who are you to Jacob" My fist started to clench.

"I'm his best friend in Washington, Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella. I'm Jasmine his girlfriend" Alice gasped while all I could do was smile softly. "Nice to meet you Jasmine but don't tell him I called ok. I needed to ask him a question about Quil but I'll ask later. By the way it's his birthday on Sunday so remember to surprise him. Oh! Make sure you delete my number from the call log so he won't know that I told you" Jasmine laughed softly.

"Thanks for looking out Bella and I'll make sure I do that so he won't know. Do you have any idea on how I should surprise him?" I felt a tear slide down my face but I ignored it.

"Take him to a quiet Mexican restaurant and give him a night to remember"

"Thanks for looking out. I'll make sure I get on that. Talk to you later Bella"

"Talk to you later Jasmine and remember not to tell him I talked to you"

"Got it" I hung up the phone and sat on my bed. I inhaled and exhaled until I calmed myself down. I looked at Alice and smiled at her.

"Bells I'm so sor…" I raised my hand so she wouldn't go there.

"It's aright Al and I will be alright but would you mind not bringing this up again from this point onward. I expected it so I'm not surprised" I stood up, stretched, inhaled and exhaled again and shook it off. Alice smiled softly.

"So back to my party, you are going to help me decorate right?" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Do I really have a choice Al" she pursed her lips and patted her finger on her temple.

"Sure don't, now let's go we have to go to the party store" I groaned, put on my uggs and followed her out my door, down the stairs and out the house. I usually never left the house in my uggs since I thought they were hideous but comfort over rules cuteness, especially today.

Alice and I spent the remainder of the day and Friday getting decorations and by Saturday morning her house looked like cupid decorated it. I smiled and shook my head as I looked around at the general splendor. Esme came up behind me and kissed the top of my head.

"Dearest would you mind following me to my bedroom. I have to talk to you for a tick" I nodded and smiled at Esme while I followed her into her room. She closed the door behind her and gave me a thick blanket. I looked at her confused until she opened her bay windows that gave us entry to her balcony. She sat in one chaise while I sat in the other with the blanket around me. I brought my knees to my chest and looked at the view of the trees with a small stream running through them. I didn't notice it before but I had to admit it was picturesque.

"Isabella you may have everyone around you fooled with the exception of Alice of course but your mother and I know something is wrong. Now I have a feeling you don't want to tell Renee but you can always tell me" I nodded and put my chin on my knees.

"I found out a couple of days ago that Jake has a girlfriend in California. She answered the phone while he was in the shower so I had the pleasure of talking to her." I turned my head towards Esme who nodded and continued to look at the view.

"I'm furious Esme. I was suspicious towards the end of January, he seemed more distant then he already was and to have it confirmed by another girl." I closed my eyes and exhaled. I refused to cry and show my weakness. When I opened them again Esme was watching me. She didn't speak and I realized she was letting me finish before she said anything.

"He promised he would tell me just like I promised him I would if it happened. That was the last thing we said to each other while he was here Esme. He doesn't even realize that I called. I told Jasmine to make sure to delete my number from his call log so he wouldn't know I talked to her. It's weird but he hasn't even called to check up on me. At least I know he will have a good birthday tomorrow. I told her what she should do for him and she would be stupid not to do it. It hurts Esme it really does." I wiped my cheek as the first couple of tears fell. Esme looked at me sadly.

"Dearest, if you weren't hurting or angry right now then you would know that you never loved him. Jake seems like a good guy and he is not another James if that's what your thinking however he does make some really dumb choices. I'm going to be honest with you Bella and tell you that he's not going to call you until his birthday and honestly he may not even call you then. Why? because he feels guilty and knows that he messed up. Right now he is probably battling with himself trying to figure out if he should tell you or not which, in a way, proves that he loves you. If he didn't he would have continued to call you everyday, twice a day with no semblance of guilt. However he stopped when he started to have sex with the young lady. Now take this into consideration Bella, she didn't know about any of his friends and she didn't even know his birthday, how close do you really think they are?" I smiled softly. Esme did have a point.

"When he is in front of you and everything is out in the open, make your decision but not until then" I nodded, got up and hugged her. She hugged me back and kissed my cheek.

"It will work out dearest, it always does" I nodded and let her go. I went back to my chaise and sat down while Esme laid back. We saw Edward walk towards the trees and start to put three posts up a couple of feet apart. He then tied a rope around each post as I finally realized what he was doing. He was blocking off the woods so people won't stray.

"Edward!" Esme called down. Edward looked up and smiled.

"What can I do for you Mrs. Cullen?" she smirked.

"Can you be my baby boy and bring me some tea please?" Edward rolled his eyes and then he walked out of sight. As much talk as Jasper had a month and some change ago it's funny that he was wrong. Edward started dating Ashley two days after she started and I heard him say he loved her twice since. I smiled as I brought my knees to my chest. I guess I should have bet Jasper money on this one.

Edward appeared not to long after with a cup of tea for his mother. I continued to look at the view in front of me but I felt his eyes on me. He kissed his moms cheek and stared at me again. He didn't wait too long to leave. Esme chuckled before she sipped her tea. I looked at her and smiled.

"What?" she chuckled again and sipped her tea.

"My son is an idiot. He's playing games with Ashley by sleeping with her and telling her that he loves her. I wasn't positive until just now. He is so much like his father it's amusing"

"Why do you say that?"

"It's the way he looked at you just now Isabella. His father looked at me the same way before we started dating in high school however Edward always takes it a step farther to get what he wants." she sighed, got up and kissed my cheek.

"You are welcome to come up here when the party becomes too much Izzy. I'll give you a key" I smiled. "Thanks Esme"

"No problem dearest. Now let's go downstairs before my daughter comes looking for us" I nodded and got up with the blanket still around my shoulders. I put it down on her love seat and walked behind her down stairs.

"BELLA? Where have you been?" I rolled my eyes at her drama while Esme laughed and walked into the kitchen.

"Alice I've been around it's not like I can walk home or drive your car home since I don't know how to drive a stick shift." she nodded.

"Good point" she pulled me towards the couch with her and fell back.

"I'm exhausted Bells" I laughed.

"I bet, I don't even think you've slept" She laughed and started playing with her hair. It was at her shoulders now and I could tell it was driving her crazy. She got up and grabbed my hand.

"Alice where may I ask are we going"

"To the hair salon immediately. My hair is getting on my nerves and I want most of it gone before tonight" I laughed and walked with her out the door and to her car. I knew we were going to be there for awhile and I also knew Alice and I were about to fight. Luckily I kept my wallet in my back pocket.

I didn't expect the salon to take as long as it did however they did a really good job with my hair. I decided on long layers and a front swoop and my stylist, Jennifer, did not disappoint. She did a phenomenal job and I told her I would come back in a couple of weeks. She tricked me into getting a blue tipped French manicure but after my week I felt that I was deserving. Alice got her hair cut so her hair was back to being layered and short. She also got a manicure and a pedicure and decided the color this month would be red. Surprise, Surprise. We arrived to her house a little before the party was going to start and unfortunately she was still sulking.

"Alice did you really think I would allow you to pay for my hair and nails? Remember I am not McKenna, I do not use my friends and never will" she pouted some more and I just rolled my eyes. I put my arm over her shoulders while she put hers around my waist.

"How about I promise that I will let you pay next time" Alice immediately perked up and smiled majestically.

"I knew I would get my way eventually" I just shook my head as we continued to walk into the house. I saw Jasper and moved my arm from around Alice's shoulders so she could talk to him. I smiled at him and continued to walk up the stairs so I could change.

After about an hour I was finished. I decided to give my eyes a smoky look by using dark grey, black and dark blue for my eye shadow, the eye liner and mascara completed the look along with my nude color lip stick. I've never worn a thong before but this dress required one and I was already uncomfortable. I put on my blazer as well as the rest of my jewelry and black heeled booties and sat on Alice's bed. I looked at my phone and saw the picture of Jake and I as my wallpaper, I felt the tears start to build up and at that moment I turned off my phone. I looked up so they wouldn't fall and after a couple of seconds my eyes dried back up. I let out a breath of air as Alice walked in.

"Bells are you ready…wow" I smiled and turned around for Alice.

"You likey?" she grinned

"Like? I love it." I had to admire Alice who also looked phenomenal. I grabbed my camera and took a candid picture of her, she smiled and actually posed for the next three. She then grabbed my camera from me, took a couple of pictures of me and then a couple with me. We heard the music start up and I could already hear that the house was crowded. Alice gave me back my camera, which I put on my wrist and grabbed my hand so we could join the fun. I saw Ashley and Edward grinding on each other while Tanya looked at them furiously. Jessica was dancing with Mike but he looked so disinterested and I vowed to dance with him tonight. Emmett and Rosalie were, well I couldn't really see what they were doing if you get my drift and Angela and Paul were talking in the corner. I walked over to them and kissed Paul on the cheek and hugged Angela.

"You look great Bells! Too bad Jake is missing it" he said. I smiled lightly and changed the subject by asking him about everyone in La Push. He told me what had been going on and I promised that I would visit soon. I left them to talk and found Mike sitting on the couch. I walked over to him and stuck my hand out. "Dance with me?" he smiled.

"With pleasure Bells" I laughed and rolled my eyes as we danced to three fast songs and a couple of slow ones. I made sure I danced with Tyler and Eric also until ain't no other man by Christina Aguilera came on. I sighed, walked into the kitchen and decided to eat something before the food disappeared. I didn't see Jasper and Alice much that night but that could be because they were in her room, which meant I was sleeping in the guest bedroom tonight. Edward walked into the kitchen a little after me and grabbed a plate. "You look bored Swan, lonely without lover boy" I rolled my eyes.

"Not your concern Cullen but I do see that you are having an excellent time with Ashley" Edward smirked again.

"She's the best and an absolute bombshell I'm happy I finally met someone that I can relate to. She does things to me that you wouldn't imagine." his eyes narrowed at that last part but I made sure I didn't let my jealousy seep out.

"Good for you Cullen. I'm happy you found a girl that suits all your needs" I turned away from him to continue fixing a plate.

"Goodness, I can actually feel the tension between you two. If I was insecure I would actually be worried but I know Bella doesn't have a chance." The hair on my back stood on end. Did she really just say I didn't have a chance? I turned and looked at Ashley who had on a green, one shoulder very short dress. It made her eyes look brighter and colder then I remembered. She walked towards Edward with a grin on her face which he mimicked. She pushed him against the counter and rubbed herself against him while her hand trailed down his chest to his belt buckle which she loosened. I ignored them for the most part as I walked to the table and sat down. I heard her unzip his pants and put her hand down his boxers. I felt her watching my expression but I gave nothing away until she sucked on his neck and he picked her up. My hand clenched around the fork and I felt my face turn red. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her dress rode up, one of her hands went between their bodies and before they did anything I looked up and watched her eyes narrow. 'He is mine' she mouthed to me and then she moaned. I got up and left.

I walked into Esme's study and found an envelope she addressed to me. I opened it and saw that a key was inside and thanked the stars I checked in here first. When I left, I closed her office door behind me and walked up the stairs. I could hear Jasper and Alice and knew I definitely wasn't going in there tonight. I waited for my eyes to adjust before I walked fully inside. Once they did I closed the door behind me, grabbed the blanket I left on the love seat and walked towards the bay windows. I took off my shoes and sat on one of the chaises. I glanced down at the table and smiled when I saw my IPOD. I put my headphones in, turned it to Natasha Bedingfield, wrapped the blanket around me, brought my knees to my chest and closed my eyes while her voice soothed my jealousy and pain. I don't know how long I was out there but I woke up when I felt my head leave the chaise. I opened my eyes and felt Edward behind me, I turned my face towards his but he didn't look at me.

"Where's Ashley?"

"She left" I looked at him suspiciously.

"Why are you here?"

"I need to apologize to you" I laughed coldly and moved to the other chaise so he was no longer behind me. "That's your girlfriend Cullen. You are entitled to do whatever the fuck you want to do. No pun intended" he clenched his jaw and his eyes narrowed.

"Look Isabella, we took it too far alright. I disrespected you because I knew it would make you mad if you saw us together. I'm not blind Bella" I got up and left the balcony but he followed me and pulled me towards him. I didn't realize how pissed I was until now.

"Get your hands off of me Cullen" I shrugged out of his hold, slammed the door behind me and walked down the stairs. I saw the house was still full and saw Mike by himself. I shrugged and sat beside him. "Where have you been all my life Swan" I smiled.

"Upstairs and I honestly think I fell asleep for awhile. How long was I gone" He looked up at the sky and for a minute he looked like he was actually counting.

"About two hours" I looked at him wide eyed and then smiled as I heard Sean Paul come on. I saw Edward walking down the stairs and smirked as I knew exactly how to piss him off. I pulled Mike up to the center of the floor and whispered in his ear.

"Don't lose control" he looked at me curiously as I turned and started grinding on him to the song. Thanks to my Jamaican friend, Karen, in Phoenix who taught me how to dance to reggae I knew Mike would be a goner. Everyone danced to the music and I saw Paul and Angela dancing together. Paul was watching me until Angela dropped it low and his attention went back to her. When the song ended Mike held onto me and I smiled. I turned in his arms and he grinned at me.

"If you weren't my friend Bella and I didn't know you were taken" I laughed and kissed his cheek as he let me go. I felt eyes burning into me and as I looked behind me I saw Edward's furious glare. I smirked and flipped my hair as I walked into the kitchen. Rosalie pulled me to the side.

"A busy little bee told me that Ashley is more scandalous then I thought" I smiled

"She marked her territory Rosalie, big time"

"It was only a matter of time. I knew Edward was full of shit when he started with the love talk. Matter of fact here comes lover boy now" she winked at me and walked towards the living room. I turned and saw Rosalie whisper something in his ear and then she walked away to find Emmett. I turned and grinned as I made myself a new plate and sat in the dining room. I moaned in enjoyment as the first Swedish meatball touched my tongue. Dee-lish. Edward sat in front of me as I crossed my legs and narrowed my eyes.

"Do you have a problem Cullen?" He glared at me.

"What the fuck was that Swan?" I looked at him innocently.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I was dancing with a very good friend of mine. And since my boyfriend isn't here to dance with I danced with Mike." Edward grabbed my wrist and I looked at his hand and then glared at him.

"Why does it even matter Cullen you have a bombshell that you love and can relate to remember. She has already marked her territory in more ways then one so save us both some issues and pretend I don't exist in your life" I pulled my wrist from his grip and continued to eat.

Alice and Jasper made their entrance and I grinned at Alice who grinned back. She looked at her brother and her eyes narrowed.

"What's going on with you two?" I looked at Edward who continued to glare at me.

"I have no idea, his girlfriend that he loves and shares the same interests with left early, so that could be the problem" Edward continued to glare at me and my eyes narrowed as I put another meatball in my mouth. "Oh please what interests do they share other then having sex" I laughed at Alice's words and drank some apple cider while I ate a piece of my wrap.

"Do you really want to start with me Al considering I heard you and Jasper upstairs" Alice blushed while Jasper grinned.

"Why were you even up there?" she asked. I chuckled at this one.

"He wanted to find me so he could apologize. Right Edward" His face was becoming red and his eyes were challenging me as I continued to glare at him. I could feel my anger resurface all over again. Jasper sat at the head of the table with Alice on his lap.

"Why did he need to apologize?" Jasper asked. Edward and I continued to glare at each other as I sat back. "Not your concern Jas" he said as I laughed again and got up to throw away my plate. I walked over to Jasper and Alice, kissed Alice on her cheek and kissed Jasper on the top of his head.

"I'll be in the guest room" they nodded as I walked out of the kitchen. I went upstairs to Esme and Carlisle's room to get the blanket I left outside which I now saw folded on the love seat. I grabbed it, locked the door behind me and went down stairs to put the key in her desk drawer. I went back upstairs and walked into the guest room. I sighed in contentment at the peace and quiet of the room. I closed the door behind me, wrapped the blanket around me and laid down on the four poster bed. It felt like heaven and before long I was asleep.

I woke up and realized the house was quiet. I looked at my cell phone, turned it on and saw that it was 4:30 in the morning. I opened the door and walked downstairs. I didn't see Jasper and Alice which meant that they were probably asleep and I heard Emmett and Rosalie as I was walking down the stairs so I knew they were occupied. I walked to the kitchen and went to the fridge to grab a water bottle. I took a sip and closed my eyes as the cool liquid went down my throat.

"Thirsty Bella?" I jumped as I heard Edward's voice.

"Really Cullen? Sneaking up on people isn't a good look" I closed the fridge and walked towards the sink. I felt him come behind me and I bit my lip. I didn't realize I was horny until he pressed himself against me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"We've been over this before Cullen" he turned me around so I was facing him.

"Don't start something you're not going to finish" he grinned and pressed his lips to mine. My arms went around his neck as our kiss deepened. Shit! I knew this was wrong since I still had unfinished business with Jake but I couldn't stop. Edward and I were pissed at each other yet at this moment it didn't matter. Edward picked me up and my legs wrapped around him as he palmed my butt. He walked with me upstairs and to the guest bedroom. He then closed the door softly behind him and locked it. I took off my blazer before he laid us down on the bed. He pulled off my dress and laid on me as he trailed kisses from underneath my ear, down my breasts, to my stomach and to my underwear. He took off my thong but didn't eat me out, he just continued to kiss me all over like he was making this time last. Edward took off his jeans and his t-shirt before he took off his boxers.

"Isabella stop me" he said as he put one of my legs on his shoulder and positioned himself in front of me. As I looked down his body I couldn't say a word. Every part of him was magnificent. I bit my lip as his tip entered me. I gasped and my back arched as he fully entered me. I was stunned silent for a moment as he stretched me to fit himself. He laid on top of me and we stayed still for a moment. He took himself fully out and thrust into me again and once more I gasped. Edward watched me as he continued his thrusts. He started to go faster and I put my fist in my mouth so I wouldn't cry out. This was wrong and I knew the reason I was letting him do this: One because I wanted him to. Just to see how it would feel with him and two, to get Jake back for cheating on me. Edward picked my waist up from the bed and continued his thrusts which were making me lose control. I came not to long after and he turned me over so my knees were on the bed. He pounded into me harder and faster this time which had me clenching the sheets and biting down on the pillow. Edward changed our positions constantly and for each new position I came until I was weak. His eyes closed this last time and I knew he was about to cum. His movements increased and he held onto me until I felt his liquid enter me and finally his head fell on my shoulder. Our hair was mated to our faces and our sweat was mixing as my legs stayed wrapped around his waist and he hugged me to him. I was sitting on his lap and I held onto him with all the strength I had left. He picked me up so he could remove his member from inside me and then he placed me back down. I knew I teared up each time I came and he made sure he kissed my tears away.

"He cheated on you, didn't he?" I moved my head from his shoulder and stared into his eyes as he stared into mine. He moved my hair from my face as he kissed me again and then waited for me to answer.

"How did you know?" he smiled softly and held onto my hips.

"I know you Bella and I know if everything was fine between you two right now you would have never gone all the way with me whether you wanted to or not. I would have seen the hesitation in your eyes and stopped." I held onto his face and kissed him again but his eyes still stayed on mine.

"Yea…. he did. A girl picked up his phone when I called and she told me that she was his girlfriend" Edward nodded and started to rub small circles on my back. I don't know if he knew but he was arousing me again.

"He loves you Bella so don't follow what she says until you talk to him. Girls see what they want to see but never what's right in front of them" I felt him start to get hard again and he smiled as he picked me up and entered me. I moaned as he smiled.

"I'm going to make this night last as long as possible Bella because I don't know when this will happen again" I nodded, closed my eyes and bit my lip as he started round two.

I woke up and bit my lip at how sore I was. He lasted longer the second time and I was feeling it tremendously now. I turned and saw that he was fast asleep even though his arm stayed around me. I smiled and kissed him twice to wake him up. He smiled and kissed me harder as he got up and pulled me into his lap. He smiled and kissed me again and I realized if I wasn't still with Jake I could easily wake up to him every morning.

"Same here. I would love to wake up to you every morning but it's not our time yet." I smiled at the fact that he understood me. He kissed me one last time and got up. I bit my lip at how gorgeous he honestly was, every last inch of him and I do mean every. Edward put on his boxers and his pants but threw his shirt over his shoulder. His eyes sparkled as he looked at me and I blushed as he licked his lips.

"I want you Bella in every way imaginable and I will make you mine permanently eventually. Until then, know that you are the best person I have ever had sex with and now that I've had you my jealousy will show much more as I'm sure yours will" he walked over to me slowly, laid on top of me and kissed me like he wanted to always remember the taste.

"I love you whether you love me or not" he kissed me one last time and walked out the room. I stayed where I was because I was too sore to move. I got up quickly so I wouldn't feel it as much and cringed at the pain. I put back on my dress and decided against the thong, there was no way it was going back on. I exited the room and knocked on Alice's door. I waited for someone to answer and then the door knob turned. Jasper looked at me and smiled. I smiled back as he opened the door wider for me so I could come inside.

I saw that Alice was still asleep so I walked to her closet and grabbed my bag. Luckily I didn't have to bend over too much. As I was walking back out the door Jasper shook his head and took a better look at me. His eyes widened at me and I made sure I turned back towards the door and walked a little faster. I bit my lip as I closed the door behind me and then walked back to the guest bedroom. I closed the door, walked to the bathroom and took the dress off again as I turned on the water. Once the water was hot enough I stepped in, closed my eyes and let the water wash over me. 'You fucked up Bella'. My self conscious told me as I washed my face and then my body. 'You let lust take over Izzy'. I groaned as my self conscious continued. I started to wash in between my legs and realized how sensitive I was. Wow! He really did a number on me. I stepped out and dried myself off. I put my hair in a loose bun at the top of my head and walked out the bathroom. I grabbed a lovely pair of boy shorts and a nice comfortable sports bra. I then grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt and once I put them on I sat on the bed and called Jake. I waited for him to pick up and sighed when he didn't. I waited for the beep so I could leave a message. *beep* **"Hey Jacob. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and hope you have an enjoyable one. Bye"** *beep* I hung up and clenched my phone. I felt tear drops fall on my hand before I even realized I was crying. I wiped my face and got up so I could find my socks. Once I put them on my feet I went down stairs to help Alice out since I knew she had a very busy night.

First place I went was the living room. I looked in disgust at all the empty plates and cups as I started to pick them up. Really people, have respect for someone's house. I found the vacuum in the hall closet and went to work by cleaning up the stepped on food particles and the food in the couch. I sprayed febreze as I went and wiped my brow at my completed work. The next place I went was Edward's piano room since I knew everyone liked to come in here. Lo and behold plates that were half full along with empty cups were on top of his piano. I shook my head once more as I threw away everything and wiped everything down with Lysol and then febreze, there were a couple of unidentifiable white stains on the chairs in here. I closed the door behind me as I left. I then cleaned the dining room and left the kitchen for the Cullen family. That area needed serious help and I wasn't a maid. I looked for something to eat and once again got spooked as Edward came behind me. He held onto me as my body responded to him. His hand went under my sweat pants and between my legs as he kissed under my ear.

"How sore are you?" he started to rub me and my eyes closed.

"Cut it out Cullen" he bit my ear slightly.

"Make me" he whispered as his tempo increased. I bit my lip so my moan wouldn't escape and just as my hand was sliding down his arm we heard movement upstairs. He kissed my neck, removed his hand and walked away. I turned and glared at him as he smirked. I leaned on the fridge as Alice made her first appearance.

"Bells, have I told you that you are the best friend I have EVER had" I pressed my finger to my temple and pursed my lips.

"No but I wouldn't mind hearing it everyday" Alice threw a marshmallow at me and I laughed as she threw two more.

"Keep them coming Ally because it's your job to clean the kitchen unless Edward wants to do it since he needs to sanitize it." Edward glared at me as I smirked.

"What did you do in the kitchen son?" We all turned to look at Carlisle and Esme as they entered the kitchen. When did they get here? Edward glared at me some more and I continued to grin.

"We're waiting Anthony?" Esme said. I heard Emmett and Rosalie walking down the stairs and not ten seconds later they made an appearance. Rosalie cordially said hello to Esme and Carlisle while Emmett walked over and kissed his mom.

Emmett walked over to the pretzels and Rosalie looked at him.

"Babe I wouldn't lean against that counter, Tanya told me she saw Edward and Ashley having sex against it" Rosalie continued to pick up a chocolate covered cherry and popped it in her mouth while everyone looked at Edward in shock.

"YOU DID WHAT IN MY KITCHEN!" Esme screamed. Rosalie walked to the fridge and pretended that she didn't start anything while she looked at me and winked. I kept my smile hidden behind my hand as Esme slapped the backside of Edwards head. Rosalie looked at me again and winked.

"Oh I forgot to ask Bella. Did he ever apologize to you since Tanya also told me they started while you were still in the kitchen." I blushed as everyone looked at me and then glared at Edward.

"Clean this kitchen NOW Edward Anthony and I'll talk to you later" Esme said as she walked out, kissed my temple and as usual Carlisle followed her out with a grin on his face.

"He is definitely my son" he whispered as he kissed the top of my head. I smiled at him and bit my lip as Edward's eyes burned into mine. I left the kitchen while Emmett and Jasper were talking to Edward so they wouldn't watch me leave. They would know if they did. I walked back to the guest room to look at my phone and saw that Jacob still hadn't called. I shook my head and got my stuff together. I heard someone coming up the stairs and then a knock at the door.

"Come in" Alice peeped her head in and smiled.

"Hey Bells, Emmett and I are about to take Jasper and his sister home do you want to come with" I made up my face.

"Alice if you might end up being preoccupied don't you think its best that I stay here" Alice shook her head. "You can stay but there will be no extra curricular activities between Jasper and I well not until the soreness goes away. My body needs time to rest and I honestly don't understand how porn stars do it." I laughed as she smiled at me and closed the door behind her. I heard Emmett and Rosalie who seemed to be arguing down the stairs then I heard silence. I grabbed my IPOD, laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. Tears started to fall down my face as I listened to come away with me. As much as I enjoyed sleeping with Edward I still felt betrayed by Jacob and I knew once he found out about Edward and I he would too. Great more things to screw up my life.


	22. Chapter 22

-22-

After that very enjoyably night with Edward things went back to normal, well as normal as they could get. It was now March and the last time I spoke with Jake was before his birthday. I didn't know what to expect when he came back but I guess I would cross that bridge when I got there. I went to La Push a couple of times and hung out with Rachel and Rebecca but I had a feeling they knew everything wasn't right between Jake and I, they didn't mention him or us. Paul stopped acknowledging me and when I asked Angela about it she was just as confused as I was, however there relationship was still going strong. I sat in Physics and continued to look at the date, March 20th, Angela was trying to get my attention but I knew I was in my own world.

"Ms. Swan?" I snapped out of it and looked at Mr. Maleck.

"Yes sir?"

"I know this lecture may not be interesting but could you at least pretend to pay attention" I smiled embarrassingly.

"Sorry" I said as I blushed. He nodded and continued with the lesson. I hated being the center of attention so I made sure I ignored the stares I was receiving from Angela and everyone else. The bell rang and I hurriedly got my stuff together and left the classroom. I got to Mrs. Cope's study hall and sat down. I felt weird today and I couldn't describe it. Alice was at home sick today so I didn't have her to distract me. I took out my IPOD, closed my eyes and turned to Alicia Keys, maybe she could distract me with her lyrical genius. Study hall ended and I smiled at Mrs. Cope as I left the room and walked to gym. I didn't really feel like participating today but I knew it was required, it was the fitness exam after all. I passed Edward and Ashley as they kissed by her locker and my fists immediately clenched. I kept moving and acted like everything was normal. I saw Tanya glaring at Ashley as they continued to kiss. I turned and saw that they broke away while Tanya walked towards them. I just shook my head and continued to walk to gym.

I fell to my knees and thanked the heavens above that gym was over. It was the longest period on this earth. I walked to the locker room and changed back into my t-shirt, jeans and converse. As I walked out I saw Emmett and jumped on his back, thankfully he held me up and didn't shake me off. I stayed on his back while we walked through the hallways and out to the parking lot, goofing off with Mike and Eric. I looked around the parking lot and my eyes found Jakes. I jumped off Emmett's back and blinked to make sure I wasn't seeing things wrong.

"Hey Bells! Isn't that Jake?" I looked at Mike as he put his arm around me. I guess that was confirmation enough.

"I suppose it is. I'll see you tomorrow Mike" he brushed his knuckles over my chin and then attempted to put Emmett in a headlock. Jacob walked towards me with a helmet in his hand. I watched his every move and my body responded. He stood in front of me with one hand in his pocket.

"We have to talk Isabella and since this conversation is going to be a long one we might as well go to the beach" My eyes narrowed. He did have a point, we did need to talk.

"How long have you been back Jacob" his eyes didn't leave mine.

"A week" I nodded, grabbed the helmet from his hand and walked towards his motorcycle. I waited for him to get on before I got on behind him. I didn't hold him as closely as I usually did instead I just held onto his waist and watched the scenery zip by.

We got to First Beach too fast for comfort but I didn't hesitate to get off once he stopped. I left my backpack by his bike and walked towards the sand. I saw Paul but ignored him just like he's been ignoring me these last couple of weeks.

"Hey Bells" I looked at Paul startled as he smirked.

"I know…. I've been an ass hole but Jake explained a couple of things to me when he got back." I nodded and continued to walk towards a log down the beach. I sat down and put my hands in my pocket while I looked at the ice, cold, murky water. I felt him sit beside me as I assumed he also looked at the water.

"How long did you know Isabella?"

"Jacob I'm not a mind reader. Without you telling me what your talking about I won't know" From my peripheral I saw his fists clench.

"Isabella, how long?" I glared at his raised voice.

"Why the hell does it matter to you Jacob. You cheated on me and didn't even have the balls to tell me. Then I had to find out the way I did…frankly you can go to hell with your demands" my eyes moved from his and looked back out at the water.

"You told her about my birthday didn't you. That's why she went all out to make it special. I thought my mom told her until she took me to a Mexican restaurant and I knew it had to have been you. You're the only one who knows that I love to eat Mexican food on my birthday." I wiped the tear that slid down my cheek as it fell. I knew I couldn't do this for long.

"Look Bells. There wasn't anything serious between us. We just had sex constantly. What did you want me to do?" I glared at him again as the tears continued to fall and my voice broke.

"I wanted you to come home to me so we could make love after such a long time. I wanted to surprise you and go to California for your birthday. I wanted to wear a sexy red negligee for your eyes only. But it doesn't matter anymore you have a new girlfriend by the name of Jasmine" I wiped my face as his eyes bored into mine.

"What do you want me to do Bella. I can't take back my cheating and she's not my girlfriend. Do you want me to give you permission to cheat on me? To get me back so I can hurt as much as you?" I laughed at his words and turned away from him.

"I had sex with Edward so I already got you back. Check mate Jake" I knew it was petty but his nonchalance was making me even more upset. I felt his anger before I saw it and it felt like an instant replay all over again. He got up and stormed off and there was no way in hell I was going to stop him. He stopped suddenly and came back to sit beside me. I felt his eyes on me but I didn't feel like acknowledging them.

"Am I not good enough for you Jacob? Is that why you cheat on me? Do Jasmine and Natalie give you something I don't have in me to give you? Cause I can't take this anymore. I got my confidence back after my relationship with James ended and he really brought me down but now I'm dealing with you and slowly I feel like I'm drowning and being saved at the same time. You have many options Jacob and maybe that's what you want, the freedom to do whatever you want to….." My words were cut off as he pulled me to him and kissed me. I would be lying if I said I wasn't dazed for a minute but I was. I missed him terribly and in that instant I knew exactly how much I loved him. He broke our kiss and just looked at me.

"Isabella Swan. I have made an ass out of myself and treated our relationship like it was nothing when it means everything to me. I have lost your trust once again by my actions and it only served me right that Edward finally got a chance with you. Please let me make this right and give me a third chance" I was very wary about giving him another chance but Esme was right. I couldn't make any decisions until we talked and everything was on the table and now was the moment of truth. I could see that he was anxious but I didn't care. I already made up my mind he just didn't have to know it yet.

"Why did you come back after you stormed off?" I was curious and I needed to hear his answer. He sighed and looked back out at the water.

"I knew you would end our relationship if I walked away. You didn't call me back like you did last time, you just sat there. At that moment I understood how you felt when you found out about Jasmine because it was exactly how I felt when you told me about you and Edward. Even though you knew about her you still called and wished me a happy birthday so why would I walk away and leave someone like that? Someone who I hurt but still loved me enough to call me on my birthday" I smiled and put a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Jacob this is your last and final chance. If you mess up again we are over and there will be no forgiving. If I were you I would thank Mrs. Cullen profusely because she was the one that told me to wait until everything was on the table before I made any decisions" Jacob kneeled down in front of me and hugged me. I kissed the top of his head and held onto him as he did me.

"I nearly lost you this time Bella. Never again" I smiled as he stood up and pulled me to him. He picked me up and twirled me around as I held onto him and this time I believed him. I believed that he would never hurt me again.


	23. Chapter 23

-23-

March and April finished with Jake and I closer then we have been. He was on punishment so that meant we haven't had sex since the last time he was in Washington. Of course that didn't stop me from teasing him by halfway undressing in front of him or moving myself on his lap when we were with our friends but other then that he was being very cool about it. I almost slipped up on prom night, after all he was looking absolutely dashing in his tux but I held on and spent the night with Alice. She had a pregnancy scare in March so she was holding out on Jasper because of it. Poor guy. My grades so far were excellent and even with all the bullshit I've been dealing with I haven't been slacking off. I sighed as Mrs. McPherson continued to tell us more about our end of year project, which I wasn't looking forward to. I looked over at Alice who looked to be just as bored as I was, she winked at me and I smiled as we both gave Mrs. McPherson our undivided attention. Finally the bell rang and I didn't waste any time in getting my things together. Alice started to laugh.

"Do you have a scheduled appointment?" I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

"I'm trying to leave before she gives us something else to do" Alice laughed and got up with me as we exited the room.

"I think I'm going to have sex with Jasper tonight. I miss him" I looked at Alice and shook my head as we continued to walk down the hall.

"One that's too much information and two it's not his fault that you two went at it like rabbits at your party, so you should give him a break" I turned and saw Jasper not too far in front of us. I grinned and ran over to him. I grabbed his head and turned it so I could whisper in his ear.

"Guess who's getting lucky tonight?" I let him go as his eyes widened and then he grinned, which I realized was a similarity he and James had minus the hair and eye color of course. He kissed my cheek and then ran to pick up Alice in a hug. I laughed and shook my head as I walked to Mr. Berty's class.

I smiled at Mr. Berty as I entered his classroom and took my seat. Edward came in not too long after me which was a shock. He was usually kissing Ashley around this time. He glared at me and I couldn't figure out what I did to him this time. Edward has been acting strange towards me since Jacob came back but I couldn't say I cared. Ashley marked her territory every time I was near them so I made sure I acted indifferent when I was near Edward or her for that matter. It got old pretty fast and if I acted indifferent my jealousy wouldn't show as much. Actually I was kidding myself, it still showed. I almost told Alice what happened that night between Edward and I when she told me I was acting weird but I decided against it and left it alone.

"We have to talk Isabella" I looked at him.

"About?" the class started to file in as we continued to look at each other. I saw Tanya from the corner of my eye and turned my head so I could stare at her. She looked like she was in hell as she continued to look at Edward longingly. I kind of felt sorry for her and frankly I preferred her to Ashley and that's saying something. I turned to the front as Mr. Berty looked around the room and took attendance. He told us that we were going to the computer lab today to type up our essays after we took our vocabulary quiz and read Beowulf. Unfortunately my essay was already done so I would be in the computer lab doing absolutely nothing since the administration blocked Facebook and Myspace from our internet. I turned towards Edward and he was still staring at me.

"You said we had to talk Cullen, yet your not talking"

"How long are we going to continue playing this game Isabella"

"I don't know what your talking about?" Of course I knew exactly what he was talking about.

Mr. Berty handed us our quizzes and I started on mine immediately. I pursed my lips at the fact that Mr. Berty always had two words that had similar definitions in every quiz he gave us along with the fact that they weren't easy. After I was finished I looked over it again and then got up to hand it in. He nodded and told me to go in the hall until everyone else was finished, I nodded and did as he asked. Once I sat down in the hall I sighed. Maybe I should take longer on quizzes so I won't have to sit out here. The door opened and I looked to see that it was Edward. I guess we would be finishing our conversation. He sat beside me and looked across the hall.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Isabella. How long are we going to act like everything is the same between us when it's not. Emmett has had to check me on numerous occasions so I wouldn't ring Jacobs neck for touching you and I know Jacob knows because he grins at me when he senses it" I smirked. Sounds like Jake.

"You knew what you signed up for Edward when it happened. You could have stopped yourself so you wouldn't have to deal with it now"

"You could have also Isabella. I see how you respond every time I touch you or how angry you get every time you see Ashley and I together" He did have a point and I bit my lip as he moved his fingers up and down my arm.

"But the difference between you and me is that my boyfriend knows what happened between us. Does Ashley?" His fingers stilled as I stared at him and he stared back. I smirked again.

"I thought so. I try damn hard for no one to see my anger every time you touch her or how much I respond every time you touch me and I have only slipped up once. I love Jacob and I will not leave him unless he messes up" he glared at me this time.

"So you don't love me?"

"I know I lust for you Edward and maybe a part of me does but you will never hear me say it as long as I'm with Jake" I got up and walked back to the classroom so I could ask Mr. Berty if I could go to the bathroom. He nodded and I walked past Edward, down the hall to the bathroom.

After I washed my hands I walked back to Mr. Berty's classroom. Before I could reach that hallway I got pulled from behind into the janitors closet. I would have screamed if lips didn't press against mine and I didn't feel electricity at his touch. He picked me up and pushed me against the wall as I responded to his kiss. I broke our kiss as I tried to steady my breathing.

"We can't do this Edward" I whispered as I put my forehead on his chest and moved his arms from around my waist. I looked into his eyes and walked out of the closet. I didn't see anyone around as I walked back to the bathroom to make sure there wasn't any dust on my clothes or hair. As I inspected myself again I nodded at the fact that I was clean and walked back to Mr. Berty's classroom. More people were outside now including Tanya who was talking to Edward privately. I sat down beside Mike as he put his arm around my shoulders and continued talking to Eric. I looked at Edward and saw him watching me with his jaw clenched. He looked back at Tanya and grinned at her as he pulled her down the hall. I glared at the back of his head. He wouldn't dare.

Mr. Berty called us back into the classroom so we could start reading Beowulf. As everyone started reading I noticed Tanya and Edward weren't back yet and my eyes started to narrow. I closed my book because I knew there was no way I could even begin to concentrate on the story when my eyes looked at the door every 3 seconds. After about 20 minutes Mr. Berty told us to get our things together so we could head to the computer lab. I inhaled and exhaled so I could calm down before I went looking for him. 'He is not your boyfriend Bells'. I said to myself as I interlocked arms with Mike. We followed the rest of the class out the door to the computer lab. I made sure I kept a smile on my face as he started to tell me the latest about Jessica's advances. I really did feel sorry for her since I knew she had no idea how Mike truly felt about her. The class period continued and still no Edward or Tanya. Mr. Berty kept looking around the classroom suspiciously and I saw the exact time he had his epiphany that Edward and Tanya were missing. As the bell rang Edward and Tanya walked through the door. Of course he covered his tracks and actually had a note ready for Mr. Berty but I looked at Tanya and knew what they did. The dumb girl looked beyond thrilled. I got my things together and walked out the door without even glancing at Edward.

Lunch was amusing to say the least. I felt Edwards eyes on me but I continued to ignore him. Jasper on the other hand kept looking back and forth between us like he was just realizing something.

"Bells, remember at the Valentines Day Party when you came in Alice's room to get your stuff?" I looked at Jasper and his grin told me he knew.

"Don't go there Jasper" Alice looked between us confused.

"Don't go where? What happened that night?" Jasper laughed and continued to grin.

"I wasn't positive until today when I saw him pull you in the closet" my eyes narrowed and my lips pursed. Everyone at the table was occupied with Eric's conversation so I knew that they weren't over hearing this one.

"What happened in a closet?" Alice asked as she continued to look back and forth between us. Jasper continued to grin.

"I think Bella and…" my hands were over his mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"Jasper Hale, I promise you if you say anything I will make sure it's a softball I throw at your head and not a pillow" I said which finally got everyone's attention.

"You threw a softball at his head?" Mike asked. I looked at Jasper who still continued to grin as he told everyone what happened the night I drove to the Cullen's house to curse him out. Of course everyone with the exception of Angela, Alice and Jasper were shocked at the fact I actually knew how to drive. I just shook my head.

"Really you guys, give me a break, my dad is Charles Swan why wouldn't I know how to drive?" With this explanation they all nodded and agreed that it should have been common sense. I just shook my head with a smile on my face as they still tried to figure out how they never noticed that I could drive. Alice looked irritated and I chose to definitely ignore her. The bell rang and I got up with Angela so we could walk to Physics. Alice didn't move and instead decided to cross her legs and arms, narrow her eyes and purse her lips. I just rolled my eyes and continued to walk out of the cafeteria with Angela. This was Jaspers fault so he would have to handle it.

I went on ignoring Edward as he ignored me for the rest of the day. When the final bell rang I sighed, got my things together and went outside to wait on my mom.

"Bells?" I turned and looked at Alice as she stood beside me.

"Jasper told you?" she nodded and grinned.

"I'm curious to know why YOU didn't tell me. Did you think I would judge you?"

"It's not that Al's I just didn't know how to tell you. Jasper knew the minute I walked into your bedroom that morning to get my stuff and I'm pretty sure Emmett knows since Edward tells him everything" She nodded.

"It makes sense now. Especially how you guys have been acting since that night. I have to ask though and I know I will probably regret this but I need to know. How was it?" I rolled my eyes at her and let out a breath of air and then I grinned.

"Alice…..words can't describe how awesome that night was. He gets an A +" Alice made up her face and shook her head as she then grinned. I laughed at her as she winked and I winked back. Alice told me she would talk to me later and then walked away to find Jasper I assumed. I shook my head and smiled as I thought about that night. I bit my lip and shook the images out of my head. I saw my mom turning and I smiled as I got up and walked towards the car. She was bubbling with excitement as I opened the door and I couldn't understand why.

"Mom what's up?" She grinned and then drove to get Charlie. I thought we were going home until I saw that she was driving towards the Cullen's house. I didn't get why we were here until we got out and Esme let us in. She had a smile on her face as big as the smile Renee had on hers. I looked at my dad who smirked at me and put his arm over my shoulders. We walked into the living room where I saw a confused Emmett, Edward and Alice. I looked at Alice who shrugged as I sat beside her.

"Alright you guys. We know that you have no idea what is going on but we had to get everyone together for this special event." Esme said. Alice and I looked at each other again and still looked confused. My mom brought me a small tote with letters inside while Esme handed out her totes to her kids. I opened it up and saw letters in them. I gasped and looked up.

"Are these college letters?" I asked. My mom looked at me and grinned while nodding her head vigorously. I sat on the floor and turned the bag over as I looked at all the letters. It seemed to be about 10 letters. I bit my lip as I looked over every name until I saw Dartmouth. My hand shook as I put that in a pile followed by the University of California, NYU, UVA and the University of Washington. I looked at Alice who looked stunned into silence as she put her top 5 in one pile. The twins however were opening the letters immediately and started grinning and laughing as they showed their parents that they got accepted to the ones they wanted. I opened the University of Washington first and smiled as I saw that I was accepted. I continued to open and my smile grew as I saw I got accepted into all of them. I let out a breath of relief as I put my head back on the couch and started grinning. Alice however was dancing around like a lunatic.

"I'm going to college! I'm going to college!" Alice chanted as I looked at her and started laughing.

After all the excitement was over I asked my parents how close they wanted me to be. They smiled and told me wherever I wanted to go was fine with them. I smiled and knew where I wanted to go more then anything as well as where my heart wanted to be. I smiled as my decision was made. Alice called Jasper and then winked at me as she finished the conversation. The twins left to decide where they wanted to go but Alice and I looked at each other and smiled. She pulled me up and then held my hand as we faced our parents.

"Ladies have you made a decision?" Carlisle asked us. We looked at each other and smiled.

"I thought it would be harder but it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be." I said as my parents held onto each other and smiled. I exhaled and then Alice spoke.

"We are going to the University of Washington" I looked at her and smiled brilliantly as she returned my smile. I hugged her as she laughed and hugged me back. I let her go and looked at my parents as my mom wiped her tears away and then grabbed me into a hug.

"O baby! I knew you wanted to go to Dartmouth but I wouldn't have been able to part with you. I'm happy you're staying close" I smiled and felt tears start to slide down my face as she hugged me tighter. I saw that Esme was smiling brilliantly at Alice as Carlisle picked her up and kissed her cheek. My mom let me go and then gave me my kisses. I laughed as Charlie came over to me next. And gave me a bone cracking hug. I laughed as he let me go.

"Good choice baby girl" he winked at me and started talking to Renee as the twins came back. Carlisle and Esme gave them their undivided attention while Alice went into the kitchen to continue talking to Jasper.

"Alright mom and dad, me and Ed have come to a decision." Carlisle and Esme nodded while Emmett said he was going to the University of Texas and Edward said he was going to Dartmouth. Carlisle smiled and nodded while Esme looked like she was about to cry. They looked at each other and then started laughing.

"Mom do you really think Emmett and I would go to two different schools?" Emmett grinned.

"We're going to the University of Washington! We know how much you would miss us so why put you through that and plus when I need to do Laundry I'll just drive home and have you do it mom" Emmett said as Esme wiped her face, slapped them upside their heads and then grabbed her boys in for a hug. They laughed as they hugged her back. I just shook my head as Esme kissed them both, numerous times, and then walked into the kitchen to start on dinner, Renee followed.

Carlisle and Charlie turned on the TV and started watching a wrestling match which Emmett and Edward joined to watch. I smiled at all of them and then walked into Edwards piano room. I sat down on the chaise and brought my knees to my chest as I looked out the window which also happened to be the wall. I heard the door slide open and looked over my shoulder to see Alice. She sat beside me and crossed her legs.

"I didn't force you to go to the University of Washington did I Bells? I know how much you wanted to go to Dartmouth" I smiled

"No Al's you didn't. I couldn't leave my parents or Jake for that matter and you were just the icing on the cake" Alice nudged me with her shoulder and grinned.

"Is Jasper going too?" She nodded and then sighed. "He got accepted into Dartmouth also and really wanted to go but Rosalie didn't and he wanted to be with his sister. No matter their differences they would do the world for each other" I nodded.

"How about you Al's?" she grinned.

"I got accepted to Julliard and Indiana University but I can't see myself dancing for the rest of my life. University of Washington has a dance program as well as a journalism program so might as well kill two birds with one stone" I nodded in agreement.

"I'm happy your going to be with me Bells" I nudged her and grinned as she grinned back. Alice's cell phone started to ring and she smiled as I knew it could only be Jasper.

"If you need me I'll be in my room" she told me. I nodded and continued to look out of the window as Alice started talking to Jasper. I eyed Edward's piano and sighed as I got up. I hadn't played since my grandma Marie died. It felt wrong somehow since I could no longer play for her but for some reason I wanted to play right now. I sat on the piano bench and bit my lip as I opened the lid. My finger slid across the keys slowly and quietly until I closed my eyes. The first song to come to mind was _Ave Maria _and I smiled since that was my grandmas favorite song. My head started to move as my fingers flew over the keys. This was the song she taught me when I was 12 and I promised myself I would play it perfectly for her for her birthday. I stuck by my word and on her 67th birthday I played it and she cried. I felt a tear slide down my face as I remembered that day and played it two more times. Finally I stopped. I wiped my tears away and then opened my eyes. I turned and saw my mom and Esme watching me. I looked at them startled as my mom walked over to the chaise and Esme sat beside her. Renee smiled sadly at me as I turned back towards the keys.

"Isabella I didn't know you could play?" I couldn't talk or respond.

"She hasn't played since Charlie's mother died. She's the one that taught her" I looked at Esme as she smiled at me.

"You still did wonderfully dearest" I smiled at her as she came to sit beside me.

"Do you know _Fur Elise _Bells" I nodded as she put her fingers on the keys.

"You play the top I'll do the bottom" I smiled at her as we started to play. Esme continued naming songs that, fortunately, I knew and the last song she told me we were going to play was _German dance in C _also by Beethoven. When we finished we got a round of applause. I didn't know when the rest of the household came into the room but I blushed crimson at the attention.

"You did beautifully Izzy" Renee told me as she kissed the top of my head. I looked for Charlie and saw that he wiped a tear away as he smiled at me. I smiled at all of them as I knew this would be the last time I played in awhile. Everyone went back to what they were doing with the exception of Edward. I rolled my eyes at him as he grinned and sat beside me.

"Really Cullen, whatever would Ashley say about your close proximity to me?" He smirked and then grew serious.

"Why didn't you want to go to Dartmouth?"

"Because it was too far away from my family and the University of Washington isn't a bad school" he continued to look at me as I couldn't figure out what his problem was.

"I'm staying for you?" I looked at him stunned. Maybe I didn't hear right did he just say he's staying for me. He smirked and then pulled my chin towards him as he kissed me. Why do I keep letting him do that? I closed my eyes at the feel of his lips against mine. He broke the kiss and as I looked into his eyes I saw that they became darker.

"You heard me right Isabella. I would have only gone to Dartmouth if I knew you were going. No matter how much I want to follow in my dads footsteps I would have never passed up the opportunity to make you mine by going to New Hampshire." I shook my head.

"As long as I'm with Jake there is no opportunity Cullen." He grinned.

"I'm well aware Swan but if he fucks up I'll be right there to sweep you off your feet." I shook my head and smiled as I got up. He will never give up.


	24. Chapter 24

-24-

After Alice and I got accepted we told Mrs. Cope and gave her a hug since we knew for a fact that she must have wrote a letter of recommendation and then given the schools that essay she made us write. She didn't admit to anything but we all knew otherwise as the rest of the class told her about their acceptance. The rest of the week continued with Edward messing with Tanya behind Ashley's back while I was pretty sure she started messing with Chris. Let's just say they were being a lot more friendly then they were before. Jake was being distant but his sisters told me that he knew I was leaving for school soon so he was practicing supposedly. It was now Saturday and I knew my parents were going to be in Seattle all weekend as well as Monday and Tuesday for their anniversary. I gave them both a gift and kissed them as they left this morning while I, of course, went back to sleep. Charlie and Renee thought I was going to the Cullen's house until they got back but I wouldn't be going over there until later tonight since Jake was coming over. I grinned. What Charlie doesn't know won't hurt him.

I got up and started to get my shower ready as I left my outfit in my room. Jake and I couldn't figure out what to do so we figured we would stay at my house, watch some movies, eat some food and then call it a night. I moaned as I stood under the hot water and enjoyed the sensations. After I soaped up and rinsed off I washed my hair and conditioned it. Once finished I dried myself, put on some lotion and then blow dried my hair. I walked out of my bathroom into my bedroom with my towel around my body. I decided to grab a royal blue bra and panty set and then pulled on my dark blue skinny jeans and a yellow, red and black plaid button down shirt. I put on some nude color lip gloss and then smiled at my reflection. I looked pretty as well as comfortable. I looked in my sock drawer and put on my red socks and then headed downstairs. As soon as my feet hit the floor the doorbell rang. I grinned as I opened the door and saw Jake smiling as he leaned against the doorframe. I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside as he followed behind me.

"Hey babe"

"Hey Jake" I blushed as he came behind me and wrapped his arms around my ribs. I bit my lip and closed my eyes as his hand started to trail down my stomach and stopped in between my legs. I knew he felt my heat as he kissed my neck and then sat on the couch. The cocky grin on his face proved that fact.

"Pick a movie while I get the appetizers ready" I heard him get up and look through the huge collection of movies, thanks to Charlie. I put the potato skins back in the oven followed by the wings. I watched them and smiled as they looked ready. I took them out, put them on two separate plates and walked into the living room. I watched Jake as he placed the movie in the DVD player, got up and pressed play. I smiled as I put the food on the table.

"Jake can you go get the sodas from the fridge?" He nodded as he walked past me into the kitchen. I bit my lip at his sexiness and then sat down on the couch. I grabbed the remote and pressed play, I had to fast forward through the previews since of course I wasn't interested and then I smiled as we got to the menu screen. Pride and Prejudice with Keira Knightly. I turned and grinned as Jake smiled, walked over and sat beside me.

"I thought you hated this movie?"

"I do but I know it's your favorite" I sat on his lap and kissed him. He held onto me as I let his face go. I moved from his lap as I pressed play so the movie could start. After we finished eating Jake opened his legs so I could lay between them while we watched the movie. I bit my lip as I felt him start to get hard behind me. I moved a little and he got harder. I felt butterflies start to flutter in my lower abdomen as I moved some more.

"Isabella…" I didn't know how much I wanted him until he called my name that way. I got up, turned and straddled him on the couch. I grabbed the top of his hair and pulled his head back while I kissed him and moved on his lap. I was getting very aroused as Jake got up, with me still straddling him, and walked upstairs. He pulled me off of him and threw me on the bed. I bit my lip and watched him as he began to take his clothes off. Jake pulled me towards him and unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off along with my socks. I continued to bite my lip as my eyes swept over him and then I licked my lips. He was perfect. He took my underwear off and before I could prepare myself he started to eat me out. He kept me still as I tried to escape from his hold. I unbuttoned my shirt and took it off as I kept moving. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as my back arched. The things he was doing to my body with his tongue was unimaginable. My moans started to get louder as my toes curled and then I came. Jake continued sucking until my orgasm was over and once it was over my back fell back on my bed. Jakes lips moved upwards until he found my lips and we kissed again. Jake turned me over suddenly, brought me to my knees and then brought my torso off the bed. His arms wrapped around me as I held onto his hands tightly and then he entered me. My head fell back on his shoulder as he stayed still inside me. I didn't remember him being this big or it might have been because I was so tight. My eyes closed as he kissed the side of my face and then started to thrust inside me. My fingers tightened as he held me the faster he went. Our moans combined and continued to get louder and louder until he brought my face to his and kissed me. I felt my sweat start to mix with his as he went faster and faster. I felt my walls tightening around him as I began to tremble. Jacob went faster and faster until I came and shortly after he came also. I fell forward on my bed as did Jake. He rolled us to our side so he wouldn't crush me with his weight and held me. I felt complete in his arms as well as aroused as his member grew hard in me again.

"Round 2 Bells" I nodded as his hand went between my legs and his thrusts started again. I knew I would be sore but I didn't care. I wanted Jake to make love to me as much as humanly possible and he did just that.

I felt sore in every way imaginable yet for some reason it felt right. I smiled as I felt Jake give me soft kisses on the side of my face. I felt that my hair was matted to my face but after 6 rounds in the sack with Jake it was expected. I moaned as I felt him get hard again but he removed himself this time. I looked at him and he smiled.

"You can't take anymore for right now Bells" I smiled and then bit my lip. He was right and as I tried to get up I felt, definitely, how sore I was.

"Ow" I whispered as he kissed my back in a smirk. I felt him do it and if it didn't sting to turn I would have hit him. I got up and stretched as Jake got up behind me. He held onto me and then I turned in his arms. He pushed me against the wall and took my mouth with his own. I smiled into the kiss as he picked me up and my legs wrapped around his waist.

"Maybe one more time Bells" I bit my lip as he entered me and my head flew back as my eyes closed. Maybe one more time is best I thought as I started moaning again.

Once again I got up and this time I knew we weren't going another round. It stung to walk. I looked at Jake and smiled as I saw that he was asleep. I walked slowly to the bathroom so I could take a shower to hopefully alleviate some of the pain. After my shower I realized no such luck. I put on some boy shorts and a sports bra and grabbed my yoga pants and tank top. The outfit I should have worn for our in home date. I walked back into my bedroom and saw that Jake was still asleep. I smiled as my eyes scanned the length of his body. Jake rolled over and stretched out his arm but as it kept moving he woke up.

"Babe?"

"I'm right here" I walked over to him and sat beside him. He opened one eye and looked at me.

"How bad is it this time?" I laughed

"Honestly babe it stings to walk however it is going away" He grinned cockily and I hit him upside his head and then couldn't help but to kiss him. He decided to take a shower while I went downstairs to clean up. It didn't take that long to clean the kitchen and the living room and after I was finished I went back upstairs to pack a bag. I looked at my phone and saw that is was lighting up. I totally forgot my phone was still on silent. I looked at the screen and rolled my eyes.

"Hello?"

"_BELLS! Where the hell are you? Weren't you suppose to be over here by now after your movie and dinner with Jake? It's now 6:42, what are you doing."_ God she was longwinded.

"Alice we got busy but after he's done with his shower he will drop me off" I heard her sigh

"_What could you have possibly been doing to take up so much….oh" _I smiled as she finally got it.

"_Alrighty then. Well I'll see you in a little while Bells" _I laughed

"Uh Huh" she hung up after my response. I felt like I was no longer alone and as I turned I saw Jake standing in my doorway.

"Alice I assume" I rolled my eyes and nodded. He smiled as he got dressed, grabbed my bag which was already packed and walked down the stairs. I followed him after I grabbed my hoody from my closet and my keys. I prayed that he didn't have his motorcycle and unfortunately as we exited the house it was confirmed that he did. I groaned. Jake looked at me trying to figure out what was wrong with me as he attached my duffle to the motorcycle and then he laughed.

"Sorry Bells. I didn't know we were going to get into anything" I sighed as he got on and I cringed a little as I got on behind him. The sting was starting to go away. He handed me a helmet and I clasped it under my chin and then we were off. I closed my eyes and held onto him tightly. His thumb brushed over my hands the entire ride until we reached the Cullens house. I got off first and smiled at the fact that the sting really was going away. Jake got off next and pulled me towards him. He looked at me lovingly as he wrapped his arms around me and then kissed me. I don't know how long we were kissing for but I then heard someone clear their throat. Jake broke our kiss and smiled as he looked to our right.

"Alice" he said jokingly. I looked at her and she grinned.

"Jacob" I blushed as I put my forehead on his chest. He rubbed my arms and I raised my head. He kissed me again softly and then let me go.

"I love you" he said. I smiled

"I love you too" He stole another kiss, handed me my bag and then got on his bike. Jake looked over my shoulder and grinned cockily as he rode off. I turned to see Edward glaring at his back. Edward glared at me as I rolled my eyes. Here the drama goes again.

"So I guess you two are back to normal. He's just going to cheat on you again Isabella and then leave you." I looked at Edward and narrowed my eyes.

"Why are you so jealous all the time. Give it a rest Cullen. You're not going to get your way." I walked away from him and followed Alice up the stairs. I closed the door behind me and dropped my things by her couch.

"You already know the reason he's acting like that Bells" I sighed because Alice was right. I knew the exact reason Edward was acting the way he was.

Alice and I spent the next two days going over the itinerary for the University of Washington, trying to figure out where we wanted to stay and what classes we wanted to take for our first semester.

"So Bells you know we're rooming together right?" I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around my body.

"I figured Alice so I need to start saving up so I can pay for half of it unless we are having a quad instead of a double" Alice looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bells my parents already paid for our room didn't Charlie and Renee tell you" I looked at Alice flabbergasted. I had to sit down on the edge of her bed and really look at her. Alice bit her lip.

"I guess they didn't tell you?" I shook my head.

"Alice, I'm going to have to pay them back" We heard a knock at the door and then Esme entered.

"Ladies dinner is ready." Esme looked between Alice and I and then sat on the couch.

"What's the matter?"

"Esme I have to pay you and Carlisle back for this. I can't accept you paying for my room and board" Esme looked at me and smiled softly.

"Isabella we have had a long talk with Charlie and Renee and it took us awhile to even convince them to let us. Charlie however told me that you would never go for it and would pay us back half since he has already given us the other half and knew you would be upset if he paid the whole thing" I smiled and looked down. My dad knows me so well. Esme walked over to me and raised my chin.

"Isabella this is something we want to do for the both of you. So let us." I smiled at her as she kissed the top of my head.

"I will pay you guys back Esme." She smiled as she walked to the door.

"I know you will Bella." After she closed the door I dropped my towel and put on my underwear and a sports bra. I grabbed my holey sweat pants and a Phoenix police department t-shirt and sat beside Alice.

"Why do they keep doing stuff for me?" Alice smiled.

"Because they adore you just as much as I do now lets go and eat" I followed behind Alice as I closed the door behind us.

Dinner was spectacular as usual. This time Esme made a lobster bisque soup which was phenomenal. I licked the last drips off the side of my lip when we heard the doorbell. I looked at Alice who looked at me and shrugged. I guess she wasn't expecting Jasper so I knew it wasn't him. I heard a very loud females voice and knew it didn't belong to Rosalie she at least had some manners. I knew the person had to be the one and only Ashley.

"Where the fuck is he Emmett?" I didn't hear Emmett say anything until he called upstairs.

"EDDIE! Your girl is here." I heard footsteps coming down the stairs slowly as I looked at Esme and Carlisle who had vacant expressions on their faces. Esme got up and walked towards the living room. Alice and I looked at each other and got up instantly to poke our heads out the kitchen doorway.

"Ashley dear. I am aware that you are new to this area but you do NOT come into my house demanding an audience with my son unless you acknowledge his parents first. Edward doesn't live alone so act like you have respect before you barge into someone's home. Please be gone by the time I get back." With that Esme turned and walked past us to the garage with Carlisle following behind her. Not to long after we heard the garage open, a car drive out and then the garage close again. I shook my head and helped Alice clear the table as we listened to the conversation between Edward and Ashley.

"Tanya told me you got her pregnant before and now she's pregnant again" I knew it was a bad thing to drink water in the middle of overhearing their conversation and it was proven so as I spit out all of it on Esme's wood floor. Alice covered her mouth so her laughter wouldn't escape while I coughed out the rest of the water that fell down the wrong pipe.

"I've never gotten a girl pregnant in my life"

"You're lying Edward. She told me that's why your mom stopped accepting her. I believe her because your mom really is a bitch." My mouth dropped as Alice's eyes narrowed. I couldn't have stopped Alice even if I really wanted to. She was on Ashley before she could even realize what happened and the look of astonishment on her face as she held her cheek was proof that she didn't even see her coming.

"Don't you ever call my mother anything other then Mrs. Cullen again" I heard Edward tell her icely. I knew he wouldn't hit a girl so Alice did it for him. I walked in the living room, after cleaning up my mess and looked at Alice as her fists continued to clench beside her. Edward looked at Emmett.

"Call Tanya now and get Rosalie over here" Emmett nodded and ran up the stairs three steps at a time. I heard Emmett talking to Rosalie and then he came back down the stairs. I walked over to Alice and held her hand as she held mine tightly.

"Come on Al's lets sit down before you knock her out" Alice smiled as we sat on the couch. I brought my knee to my chin while my other leg dangled off the couch. Alice crossed her legs and kept clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Alice did Tanya tell mom and dad that she was pregnant for me?" I looked at Edward and saw how pissed he was.

"Yep but they didn't want me to tell you. She had her parents believing her also but I called her bluff." He nodded and sat down on the couch facing me.

"You knew too?" I nodded and he seemed to get angrier. "You out of all people should have told me especially after the Valentines day party" I rolled my eyes.

"Cullen it wasn't my business to tell and you know it. You can be angry at Tanya, Ashley and whoever else but you can not put this on me" I said. We heard a car drive up and then the doorbell rang.

I held onto Alice's hand as I knew the drama was bound to start for real this time. Rosalie entered first, looked around and then her eyes found mine. She questioned me with her eyes and I looked from her, to a very confident Tanya behind her and back to her. She sighed and sat on the bar stool by the kitchen. I guess Rosalie didn't own sneakers because she was in heels, skinny jeans, and a nice top. Tanya sat beside Edward while Ashley continued to stand. I saw Emmett walk over to Rosalie and then kiss her as she got up so he could have her seat and she could stand in between his legs.

"Tanya why did Ashley come over here and accuse me of getting you pregnant AGAIN when I'm proof positive that I didn't get you pregnant the first time." Tanya grew quiet as Ashley crossed her arms and glared at her.

"She's lying" Tanya said. Edward laughed silently and got up to face her.

"Ashley has no reason to come here, demand an audience with me, call my mother a bitch and then lie" Rosalie's eyes opened and then she shook her head.

"Damn girl you got balls. Was Esme here when you called her a bitch or did you do it when she left?" Rosalie looked at Alice and then smiled. "I guess you did it when she left, so the red mark on your cheek must be from Alice." Alice's lip twitched as Emmett's arms circled around Rosalie and he hid his smile in her neck. Tanya got up and tried to walk for the door. Rosalie moved from Emmett's arms and grabbed Tanya's arm.

"Tanya I told you not to go down this road unless you could face the consequences it's time to face them" Tanya looked like she was about to cry as Rosalie smiled at her softly. Tanya turned and looked back at Edward.

"Yes I lied but she doesn't deserve you Edward I'm perfect for you and we are great together" Edward looked at her as a vacant expression crossed his features. I could sense that he was angry and so could Emmett as he looked at his brother concerned.

"Did you come to my house, lie to my parents and tell them I got you pregnant?" Tanya glared at Alice as Alice glared back. Tanya closed her eyes and opened them again to look at Edward.

"Yes I did but that night didn't work out the way I wanted it to"

"And how was it suppose to work out?" Edward asked. Tanya closed her eyes again and at this moment I felt very sorry for her.

"I was going to use one of your old condoms and…" Tanya sighed and opened her eyes while Edward continued to have the same expression this time with an eyebrow raise.

"So you asked Rosalie how you could trap me and she told you a way." I looked at Rosalie who didn't look nervous and then I looked at Emmett who didn't look surprised. I guess Jasper was right and the way Emmett held Rosalie tighter proved that their relationship was indeed a weird one. Tanya replied with a yes while I shook my head. I looked at Ashley who looked victorious as she walked over to Edward and held his hand. He looked at her and smiled lightly.

"Ashley, we're done. From this day onward I don't want you anywhere near me. You crossed the line when you disrespected my mothers house and then called her a bitch so you can now get your fucking hands off me and continue fucking Chris." His eyes got colder as Ashley moved away from him like she got burned. She tried to walk to him again but his body language told her not to touch him and she made sure she didn't. Ashley grabbed her stuff, walked out the door, and slammed the door behind her. Edward put all his attention back on Tanya whose eye contact didn't falter.

"Tanya I have always been extremely careful around you and any other girl I mess with, with the exception of one. Do you want to know why?" I looked at Tanya as she nodded her head while a tear slid down her face.

"I knew you or one of them would probably do some shit like this. I never trusted you and never will. You lied to me even when I gave you the chance to tell the truth." Edward got up and stood in front of Tanya. He picked up her chin and kissed her while her eyes closed. He broke the kiss and continued to hold her chin.

"We are OVER and you will NEVER have a part of me. We can continue being friends but past that we are nothing to each other" I looked at Tanya and saw her eyes water and tears spill over her lashes down her face. He walked away from her and sat back down in front of me. My eyes met his as he continued to stare at me with his elbows on his knees while his chin rested on top of his fists. I heard Tanya sniffle and then I heard her grab her purse and walk to the front door. I heard it open and then close again instantaneously. I knew she caught what he said. I heard her walk back as she slammed her purse down again.

"Wait. Who was the girl that you weren't careful with?" Tanya asked. Edward smirked and then his gaze moved from mine. I looked at Tanya as she now looked pissed.

"Was it Ashley, McKenna, Valerie, Natalya, Heidi, who?" His smirk stayed on his face as Tanya put her hand on her hip.

"Bella." Edward said. Tanya looked flabbergasted as she glared at him.

"What?"

"The only girl that I wasn't careful with was Isabella" I thought back to that night and realized that he was right. He didn't use a condom on me and he came inside me each time. I glared at him as he shrugged. I looked at a pissed Tanya and a grinning Rosalie in front of a grinning Emmett.

"You BITCH!" I glared at her. I was really getting tired of the name calling and as I tripped her and my fist was over her nose I realized that she had no reason to be mad.

"You weren't dating him when it happened therefore you have NO right to even call me outside my name." Tanya's glare didn't falter as she realized she didn't ask Edward when. She looked at him as he shook his head.

"You assumed that I was dating you didn't you?" I helped Tanya up as she didn't say a word. She looked at Rosalie who at least knew to make the grin disappear before she smiled and then they walked out the door together. I heard the door close and then I glared at Edward. How could I have not been paying attention!

"Not once Cullen?" his grin remained but his eyes stayed menacing.

"Not once Swan" His stupid grin was pissing me off as I continued to glare.

"Did you even know I was on the pill?" he continued to stare at me.

"I didn't care to know nor did it matter at the time" all I could do was nod my head at his words. What would I have done if I did become pregnant by him? I've never not checked and what scared me the most is that I really didn't care that night. I wanted him and it felt good when he came inside me. I felt complete. We heard the garage open and close and shortly after Carlisle and Esme entered the living room.

"So how did the drama end?" Carlisle asked. I smiled as Emmett and Alice reiterated the whole story. I felt Edwards eyes on me but I didn't feel like looking at him. I was pissed but not pissed because he didn't use protection. I was pissed because deep down inside I didn't want him to and it felt right that he didn't. Screw my life.


	25. Chapter 25

-25-

After the conversation died out I went upstairs. I pulled the sheets back on Alice's bed and laid down on the left side, Alice slept on the right.

"Bells are you alright?" Alice asked as she stepped in her room and closed the door behind her.

"No, I don't think I am." Alice changed her clothes and then sat beside me on her bed. She pulled the cover up to her waist and then sighed.

"You didn't know he didn't use protection did you?" I shook my head. "And how do you feel about that?" I looked at Alice. How did I feel about that?

"I'm mad because I didn't check. I'm pissed because it didn't matter to me if I did become pregnant and I'm furious because it felt right." Alice smiled and held my hand.

"Did you tell Jake that he didn't use protection?" I shook my head.

"Alice I didn't know he didn't until he told me today. I'm now beyond thrilled that I put Jake on punishment for two months" Alice laughed and then slowly her laugh subsided.

"He's never done that before Bella. He has never NOT been careful." I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"If that's suppose to make me feel better it is not working." Alice sighed and laid down beside me.

"Why isn't it? Any other girl would be beyond thrilled" I looked at Alice as she apologized with her eyes. She knew she crossed the line then.

"Sorry Bells. I know you're not any other girl." I smiled and turned as I turned off her lamp beside me. Alice turned and sighed and before I knew it, it was morning.

My eyes opened to another gloomy day in Forks. I was starting to think that my emotions changed the weather. I looked at a still sleeping Alice and shook my head as I got up, went to the bathroom to use it and do my morning routine. After I put my hair in a pony tail I walked downstairs and into Edward's piano room. I slid the doors closed behind me as I continued towards the piano bench. I sighed as I opened it and put my hands on the keys. I closed my eyes and decided to play Pathetique by Beethoven. My fingers played like they had a rhythm of their own. Right now I needed to play. I needed comfort because in all actuality I was confused. I was confused and torn between my feelings and I didn't understand why.

I played it two more times and when I finally stopped I realized I was crying. I wiped my face and closed the lid. I then got up and walked towards the doors. I slid them open and jumped as I saw Edward leaning against the wall.

"What now Cullen?" His eyes bored into mine and then he walked away.

"Nothing Swan. Nothing at all" I watched him until he walked out of my eye sight. I saw Esme peek her head out of her office and look at me.

"Did something happen between you two Bells?" I blushed and then looked down.

"You could say that" I said. She smiled and walked towards me after closing her office door behind her.

"Get your things and I will take you home" I smiled softly and went upstairs to change and get my things together. Once finished I kissed Alice on her forehead. She smiled.

"Bye Bells. I'll call you later."

"Alright" I closed her door behind me as I walked down the hallway. I stopped by Edwards room door briefly and then continued to walk down the stairs. I walked into the garage and took a seat in the jag as Esme reversed out of the garage. I looked out the window as I realized we were heading to Port Angeles. I looked at her and she smiled.

"We might as well eat breakfast dear" I nodded and then continued to look out of the window. Esme pulled up at Forks diner and we both got out. As we walked in I immediately knew what I wanted.

"What would you like dear?" an elderly lady asked me behind the counter. I smiled at her.

"A Belgium waffle and a cappuccino" she nodded and asked if it was together or separate. Before I could say anything Esme said together, told me to find a seat, and then placed her order. I found us a secluded booth in the back and then continued to look out the window.

"I'm just going to take a guess here Isabella and say that you and Edward had sex and now you feel guilty" I looked at her stunned as she smiled.

"Was it that obvious?" Esme looked like she was in deep thought and then she smiled softly.

"Not at first until I saw how you two started acting around each other. Almost like you two are preventing each other from touching or being in the same proximity. Honestly dearest it looks hard." I smiled and then sighed.

"It is hard but I love Jake." Esme looked at me questioningly.

"I know you do Bella but it's starting to sound like your questioning your love for him. Almost like you're trying to convince yourself." I looked at Esme as she looked at me. Her elbows were on the table with her chin resting on her fingers. In this position I knew she was giving me her undivided attention but I also felt she knew me more then I knew myself. Our food came shortly after as I took in what she was saying. Was I trying to convince myself that I love Jake? I thought about all our moments together and smiled. No. I did love Jake immensely. However I knew I loved Edward and that love wasn't intentional. It was almost like love at first sight and then I blushed as I remembered that Jasper said that love at first sight did exist.

"Isabella? Your food is getting cold dear" I snapped out of it, put the napkin in my lap, picked up my knife and fork and started eating. After we were finished our conversation started up again.

"So now that I know you realized that you can stop trying to convince yourself that you love Jacob what else happened for you and Edward to act how you were earlier" I looked out the window and then looked back at Esme but something grabbed my attention back to the window. I swore I just saw…Impossible. I shook my head and sighed.

"He didn't…..he didn't use" I bit my lip because I found it hard to tell Esme what the problem is, talking to her was like talking to Renee. I looked at her until I saw that she figured it out. She looked flabbergasted and then she smiled. Her eyes softened and she grabbed my hands.

"He had sex with you and didn't use protection. And you're mad at yourself because you didn't check" I nodded my head as she squeezed my hands.

"Are you worried that he may have something?" I shook my head.

"Are you worried that he may have gotten you pregnant? Even though I must tell you dearest it isn't that easy to get pregnant" I smiled and shook my head.

"Then what is it Isabella?" I sighed

"I'm worried because I didn't want him to. I'm worried because it felt right that he didn't and I'm worried because I would have to admit to myself that I do love him and in all actuality I didn't mind" I closed my mouth and looked down. Esme squeezed my hands one more time and then let them go. The waitress came over and gave her our check and then walked away again. I finally decided to look up and saw that Esme was still smiling at me softly.

"Bella, it is okay to love more then one person it is known to happen. And don't beat yourself up for not feeling guilty about what occurred between you two. Sometimes things happen and they are learning experiences. Just keep this occurrence locked away until your ready to face the feelings you have for my son but until then let it go. Edward has chosen who he wants funnily enough and I'll make sure I won't tell Carlisle what happened between you two because I know he will tell Charlie" I turned red and Esme laughed. I got up and sat beside her as I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"Thank you Esme" she kissed my temple and then let me go.

"You are most welcome dearest now let's go" I slid out of the booth and Esme slid out behind me. She put her arm around my waist as I rested my head on her shoulder.

"You will know what to do when the time comes dear." I nodded and picked my head up as she let me go and walked ahead of me. My body stiffened as I walked out the door and I stopped not understanding why. I looked around and didn't see anyone I recognized. As I walked outside I looked around to make sure I didn't see any cars that were out of the norm. I shrugged and sat in the jag and as I clicked my seat belt Esme drove off. I said my last goodbyes to Esme as I got out, grabbed my things and walked to my front door. I noticed that my parents were still not home and all I could do was shake my head. Knowing them they would probably stay in Seattle until tomorrow. I saw that our answering machine was blinking and as I pressed play I smiled at hearing my dads voice.

"_Hey Bells…sigh… Since I know you well you guessed right… Your mom and I will be spending one more night in Seattle. We'll be there tomorrow morning so we can take you to school…. your mom and I do have to work after all…Anyways baby girl be safe and we will see you tomorrow. Love you"_

I saved the message and the light stopped flashing. I called Jake back and talked to him for awhile. He told me he would come over to keep me company since, if I was honest with my self, I really didn't want to be alone.

I didn't have to wait that long until I heard a knock at the door. I smiled as I answered it and saw Jake. I jumped on him as he held me up and kicked the door close behind us. I kissed him but before he closed the door I felt like someone was watching us. I felt wind whip past us and I got goose bumps.

"You alright Bells?" I smiled, kissed him again and nodded.

"Yes. I just had a chill" he laughed.

"It is spring babe, chills are known to happen" I slapped him lightly and he walked with me upstairs. He trailed soft kisses up my neck and I smiled as I closed my eyes and held him tighter. He got to my bedroom and locked the door behind us. I bit my lip as he placed me in the center of my bed and laid on top of me. He looked into my eyes and smiled at me lovingly.

"I love you Isabella. Always" I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too Jacob and this is forever" he held my hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"Yes this is"

Jacob and I didn't make love, instead he held me and we talked. We talked about my upcoming semester at the University of Washington and he told me he would miss me immensely. I cried at the fact that I would miss him too and as usual he wiped my tears away. He told me he was going to apply for the spring semester and I couldn't help but grin as he laughed and kissed me. He had to do some things for his dad and family before he went off to school but in the meantime he would go to community college. He also told me that he would probably visit his mom again since she needed to finish explaining the reason why she left them the way she did. That way that chapter of his life could be closed and healed. I stiffened at the mention of him going to California and all he did was hold me tighter.

"Nothing will happen while I'm there Bella. Trust me" I turned in his arms and closed my eyes as he kissed my forehead and then my nose until he found my lips.

"I will not mess this up ever again. You mean the world to me and I need you by my side always" I opened my eyes.

"I need you too Jake and you better not leave me" he laughed again and pulled my chin upwards so he could kiss me and boy did he. Jake kissed me like our promise was sealed in that kiss. He let my chin go and looked into my eyes.

"I will never leave you Bella" I blushed at how serious he was. I closed my eyes.

"Good" I whispered and before I knew it I was asleep.

I woke up to my alarm and realized that I was alone. I was a little sad but I knew he respected my parents and wouldn't be here when they got home. My hand touched where he laid beside me and I smiled as I saw a note. As I opened it, something fell out. I picked it up off my lap and was stunned to see a sapphire ring. I read his note.

Babe,

I made a promise to you last night….or this morning and this ring symbolizes that promise. I promise that I will not mess this up and I will not leave you. Keep this on your right ring finger since one it would be awkward on your left and two when the time is right I will have a ring for that finger. Love you and see you after school.

Jake

All I could do was smile as I put the ring on my right ring finger. I couldn't stop smiling and I put the pillow over my head so I could scream in excitement.

"Well someone seems happy?" I blushed as I moved the pillow and saw my mom at the door. I got up and hugged her as she hugged me back.

"I have kisses to give you Izzy" I laughed as she gave me three rounds.

"So now, why are you so happy?" I raised my right hand and my mom looked at me stunned.

"Is that a …" I grinned.

"It's a promise ring mom. Jake gave it to me last night" She squealed and hugged me tighter. I laughed as I hugged her back.

"Anyway I have to get dressed mom and by the looks of it so do you" I turned as she hit me on my butt lightly and walked into her bedroom. I smiled at her and walked into my room as I closed the door behind me. I rested my back on the door and looked at my hand. I smiled and decided to finally get dressed for school. With this ring school would be a breeze.


	26. Chapter 26

-26-

It has been two weeks since memorial day weekend and now graduation was tomorrow. The seniors got out early since most of us didn't have to take our final exams all though there were some of us that at least had to take one. I spent the remaining school weeks with Jake and in between that time with Alice. It's weird but after that day with Esme I've been feeling like someone is watching me especially when I'm with Jake. Edward and I haven't said a word to each other and we barely acknowledged the fact that we sat beside each other in English and sat near each other in Physics. Jasper found this amusing as did Emmett and Rosalie. I continued to get nasty looks from Tanya until the very last class we had together but I honestly couldn't care less. I didn't screw him when she was dating him so her argument and anger was misplaced. Alice decided not to have a graduation party but instead she would have a summer party, you know right before everyone went off to school. I rolled my eyes at another extravaganza that she was going to force me to help with. However her family as well as mine were spending the weekend in Seattle where we were staying at a nice hotel and going to a fancy restaurant to celebrate our graduation. I was excited but that did mean less time with Jake. I laid down on my bed and looked at the ceiling. Where has the time gone.

Knock. Knock. I looked at my doorway and saw Jake leaning against the frame. I sat up.

"How long have you been standing there?" he smiled

"For awhile but I knew you didn't see me. You ready?" I nodded as I stood up and pulled my skirt down. This was Jakes request today and I honestly didn't know why. I looked in my closet and put on my gladiator sandals which I clasped around my ankle and then followed him out. I closed the door behind me as I continued to follow him down the stairs. I poked my head into the living room and told Charlie and Renee that I was going out and would be back in a little while. They nodded but their eyes never left the T.V. I think they were watching the first season of Lost. I smiled as I walked out the door and locked it behind me with my key. Jake had his motorcycle and I looked at it trying to figure out how this was going to work. He laughed as he handed me a blanket to put around my waist as I got on behind him. After I tied it in two knots behind me so it was covering my thighs and I put the helmet on my head we were off. I didn't know where we were going especially since it was a very warm day in Forks but I hoped it was the beach. I smiled as we headed towards La Push and grinned as we headed towards First beach, my hopes were answered. He took me to a part of the beach where I have never been before. It was secluded which meant Jake and I would have a lot of privacy and I do mean a lot. We continued to walk towards an area that had a picnic set up and all I could do was smile.

"Babe? Did you do this for me?" He blushed and I smiled brightly. I kissed him before we sat down and once we did the picnic started. Had to admit that Jake knew how to treat a girl.

We laughed and talked in between bites as well as played around with each other. I knew this was going to turn into something more intimate as some chocolate from the strawberry he was feeding me fell down my chin. I licked my lips trying to get it before it kept sliding but it was no use. Jake watched everything and as he leaned forward I closed my eyes. He licked up the chocolate from my neck to my lips, once there we kissed and he pulled me towards him. I straddled his lap and pulled his hair back as I tried to dominate the kiss but it was no use he was in control of this. Jake picked me up slightly and unzipped his pants and then it hit me why he suggested the skirt. I bit my lip as I let his hair go and he moved my underwear to the side.

"You slick bastard" he grinned as he entered me and my eyes closed. It felt so good to have him inside me and it was even more enjoyable that he let me lead. I held onto him as I kept rocking back and forth and I knew my moans were growing as I started tightening around him. Jake started kissing me to shut me and himself up and then as I realized he couldn't take my pace anymore he thrust into me faster. He held me still as he took over and my head fell back in ecstasy.

"Please don't stop" I whimpered as Jake continued. My walls started to tighten as I felt him twitch inside me and before I knew it we came. He collapsed backward as I collapsed on top of him. Our hearts were beating erratically and we stayed like that until it slowed down. He held me to him as my head rested on his chest.

"I love you Jake. Always" He kissed me.

"I love you too Bells" I raised my head as I heard something.

"It's fine babe its probably a deer" I nodded as I kissed him again and then got up. I fixed myself as he fixed himself and then our picnic continued. Nothing like making love in the afternoon.

We stayed at the beach for awhile until we noticed that the sun was about to set. I looked at Jake and smiled as he continued to look content.

"I guess that little while turned into all day" he laughed as he began to get up.

"It did turn into all day" he said. I got up and helped him put everything away.

"I'll come back for this stuff tomorrow" I nodded as he held my hand and we walked towards the parking lot. We got onto his bike and then we headed back to Forks. I rested my cheek on his back as I closed my eyes and enjoyed the ride. My eyes opened suddenly and then I stiffened. I turned to see a car behind us and my eyes widened as I saw who was in the car.

"James" I said in a whisper. Jake didn't hear me as James began to smile.

"I told you I would be back" he mouthed to me as he sped up and went around Jake. I looked away from him as his car, that didn't belong to him, drove past me. I was stunned silent as Jake and I finally reached my house. I got off before him and walked to the door, Jake pulled my arm towards him and looked at my face.

"Bells, what's the matter?" he raised my chin so I could look into his eyes. I smiled but I knew he wouldn't believe the lie that was about to exit my mouth.

"Nothing Jake. I'm fine, I promise" I knew he didn't believe me but he let it go for now. He kissed me softly and then let me go as I walked inside. I stopped from entering all the way and looked back at him.

"Jake!" he stopped putting on his helmet and looked at me.

"Please be careful and call me when you get in." I told him as he smiled and nodded. I walked fully into the house and locked the door behind me. I walked into the living room where my parents were still watching Lost and smiled.

"Did you guys already eat?" My dad showed me a slice of pizza in his hand and continued to watch his show. I walked up the stairs, to my room and closed the door behind me. I changed into sweats and a t-shirt and sat on my bed as I grabbed my cell phone. I looked at it for awhile as I was torn between calling two persons. I made up my mind instantly as I dialed his number.

"_Hello?"_

"Edward. I….I saw James"

"_What do you mean you saw him Bella?"_

"I saw him today as Jake and I were leaving the beach. He was driving behind us but I couldn't tell Jake." I whispered.

"_Do you want me to tell Alice?"_

"No"

"_Alright I'll be right there" _I hung up, got up and walked to my sphere chair by the window. I sat criss cross as I held my phone in my hand. It would take Jake 20 minutes to get home so he should be there in the next couple of minutes.

20 minutes passed and I heard a knock on my room door.

"Come in" I said and turned as he opened it. I don't think Edward has ever been to my house so I was curious to know how he got here. He smiled.

"Jasper told me how to get here" I nodded as he pulled up my computer chair and sat beside me.

"Isabella you have to tell Jacob. He deserves to know" I nodded as I looked at my phone.

"I think he watched us today" I said. Edward stiffened as I looked at him and then I saw jealousy in his eyes.

"Did you guys do anything that would make him angry" I kept his eye contact and nodded. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. I looked at the time and opened my phone to call Jake. It was late he should have called me by now. **ring* ring* ring*. **I started to panic as his phone went to his voicemail. I called his house and Rebecca answered, she told me he wasn't home yet and I felt myself start to lose it. I called Quil, Embry and Paul and still they told me they haven't seen him. I looked at Edward as he got up and held his hand out for me. I took it shakily as we walked down the stairs together.

"Mom and Dad I'll be right back" They both nodded but while Renee's eyes stayed on the T.V Charlie looked at me.

"Bells?" I looked at him and his eyes widened.

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked. Renee shut off the T.V as she looked at me also. I looked at Edward who nodded and looked at my parents.

"She saw James today when they were leaving the beach and now she's worried about Jacob because he's not picking up the phone and no one in La Push has seen him yet" Renee covered her mouth with her hands while Charlie walked to the kitchen, called Billy and the office and then grabbed his holster and badge.

"Renee, go to La Push. You two follow behind me" I bit my lip and nodded as I continued to hold Edwards hand and walk out the door. He let me in his car and closed the door as I got myself situated. I put one leg on the seat so I could wrap my arms around it. Edward got in and didn't even put on his seat belt before he followed Charlie. I looked at him as he sped through the streets of Forks and headed to La Push.

"You know you should put on your seatbelt right." Edward looked at me and grinned mischievously. I looked away from him and out my window. All of a sudden I saw something move at the side of the street. It looked like a hand waving.

"STOP!" I screamed as Edward stopped abruptly. I got out of his car as Edward honked the horn to get Charlie's attention. I ran in the direction we left from and hoped that I would see a hand or something again.

"_help!" _I heard someone whisper. I walked quickly to the voice and then I saw a body by the trees. I ran over to him and turned him over as I saw my Jake. Tears started falling down my face as I saw all his bruises and I put his head in my lap.

"Oh Jake. Are you alright?" I asked as my voice broke. He put his hand on my cheek as he grinned.

"Now that you found me I'm great" Jake winced a little as I looked him over and saw some blood by his rib cage. I pulled up his shirt and bit my lip as I saw that he had a gash on his side. It didn't look too deep but it was bleeding none the less. Edward came over to me and tore his shirt so he could stop Jacob's bleeding. Jake looked at him and he grinned.

"I never thought that the guy who wants my girlfriend for his, slept with her and gets mad every time I touch her would be helping me right now" Edward applied more pressure then needed as Jake said ouch. I glared at Edward as he glared at me.

"If he opens his mouth again it will hurt more" he said as Jake started to laugh. I heard the ambulance in the distance as Charlie came over and looked at Jake.

"You alright kid?" Jake sighed and then smiled as he put both of his thumbs up. Charlie laughed.

"That's my boy. They'll be here soon" Jake nodded and closed his eyes. I looked at Edward nervously as he looked at me.

"Isabella he's fine just probably worn out from trying to get the attention of passer byres" I nodded as I kissed Jakes forehead, took off my hoodie and then put it under his head as I got up.

Charlie handed me a flashlight and put his arm around me as we walked into the woods. We saw Jakes bike farther in and noticed that oil was leaking from somewhere. I also saw that it was dented and it was a miracle to me that Jake didn't have more damage. Charlie looked at me and kissed my temple.

"He'll be alright kiddo. I'll take his statement when they fix him up" I nodded as Charlie turned so we could walk out of the woods.

The paramedics came and put him on a stretcher. Charlie told me to go with Edward while he rode in the back. One of his deputy's got his keys and told me they would drop it off at the station. I nodded and walked behind Edward to his car. I didn't feel like talking but I knew it couldn't be helped as I saw how tight Edward was holding the steering wheel.

"Why did you call me Isabella?" I looked at him as he waited for me to answer him.

"I don't know" Edward pulled into a parking spot and put his car in park as he took out his keys so he could look at me.

"You have to do better then that. We haven't talked in two weeks and yet when you needed something you called me. Why?" I was about to exit the car when he pulled me back. I glared at him as he glared at me. I pulled my arm out of his grasp and walked towards the hospital. I wrapped my arms around me as I walked through the doors. Charlie was waiting for me and I smiled as he smiled at me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"How long have you felt that you were being watched Bells" I looked at my dad startled.

"How did you…..?" Charlie sighed.

"Jake told me that you've been paranoid at random moments anytime you were together in public. Jumping at sounds, you would stiffen randomly and look around like you expected to see something. He knew something was wrong but he was waiting for you to tell him however when you told him to be careful today he did exactly as you asked but that raised a red flag for him." I looked down as Charlie raised my chin. I looked into his eyes that were exactly like mine and smiled as he kissed my forehead.

"Since the Tuesday after memorial day when I went out with Esme. Dad, I could have lost him" I said as tears started to well up in my eyes. Charlie hugged me to him as I hugged him tightly.

"Baby girl, that's nonsense. Jake will be fine and you will not lose him to a circumstance like this." I nodded as Charlie pulled me away from him. He wiped my face and smiled softly.

"You have nothing to worry about Bells I will protect you and anyone else you want me to from that son of a bitch." I smiled as Charlie hugged me again and I hugged him back.

"Thanks dad" he grinned and let me go as we walked towards the waiting room.

Billy, Rebecca, Rachel and Renee were already there when Charlie and I arrived. I didn't see Edward but I assumed he was with Carlisle and was proven right when they walked into the waiting room side by side. Carlisle let us know everything that was wrong with Jake which included: a minor concussion, two bruised ribs, and a lot of scrapes. Carlisle continued to tell us that he would need to stay in the hospital for a couple of days just to make sure there wasn't more damage since a concussion whether minor or severe is dangerous. We all nodded as Carlisle continued to talk to all of us about Jake and what he also said before he game him his pain medication. I wasn't really listening and I think it was obvious to all of them.

"Bells?" I looked at Rachel as she smiled at me.

"You do know that none of this is your fault right?" I looked down and she raised my chin with her finger.

"This isn't your fault Bells and none of us blame you." I was about to say something but she put her finger on my lips. She looked at me sternly and I nodded as she moved her finger and then put her arm around my shoulders. I put my arm around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder as we walked to Jakes room. After I talked to him I went outside to clear my head. Charlie and Renee came out to find me shortly after and told me that we were leaving. I mean I did have graduation to go to tomorrow. I felt Edward behind us as he walked to his car and we walked to ours.

"See you tomorrow Edward" Charlie told him as he smiled and put his hand up in a wave. I didn't acknowledge him and he didn't acknowledge me as my parents and I got into the Passat. We drove home in silence since my parents knew I didn't want to talk about it tonight. As we arrived home I went straight to my room and closed the door. I took out my graduation dress along with my cap and gown and put it on the hook outside my closet door. I changed my clothes and laid down in my bed as I thought about James. What could he possibly want from me?

The next morning came very quickly. I got up and stretched as I took a look around my room. This was it, my last day as a high school senior. I smiled sadly as I thought about gran. I sighed as I got up and stretched and then walked to the bathroom. I turned on the bathwater, waited for it to warm up and then stepped in. I closed my eyes and let the water cascade down my body as I thought about what happened yesterday. I soaped up and rinsed myself off as I then washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo. After washing and conditioning and rinsing I stepped out. I decided to leave my hair wavy today and scrunched it as I blow dried it. I put a little bit of styling spray so it could be shiny as well as soft and after I was finished I stepped out of the bathroom with my towel wrapped around me. I inhaled and noticed that I smelled eggs, bacon and if my senses weren't lying to me waffles. I walked into my room and saw Renee sitting on my bed with her legs crossed. My mom looked gorgeous. She wore a fitted strapless light blue cotton dress that came to her knees. Her light brown eyes glistened as she smiled at me. She got up, hugged me and I closed my eyes as she gave me my kisses.

"Are you alright Izzy?" I smiled and hugged her back as I nodded. She kissed me once more and smiled.

"Get dressed we have breakfast for you" I nodded again as she let me go and left my room. I looked at my vanity and started to put eyeliner and mascara on as well as a peach colored lipstick. I looked at myself and smiled softly. Jake wouldn't be able to see me today but at least I knew he's safe in the hospital getting better. I decided to put a little bit of peach rouge on my cheeks and then I stepped into my dress. It was a simple white dress, sweetheart cut bodice and it flared out at my waist. It had peach flowers on it and I have to say it was very pretty, simple but pretty. I put on my silver locket and kissed it as I stepped into my white heeled sandals. I grabbed my cap and gown as well as my camera and cell phone and walked downstairs. I nearly tripped as a flash blinded me. I grinned as I saw Charlie at the bottom of the stairs. I couldn't help but laugh as I walked down the stairs, carefully this time and hugged him.

"You look stunning Bells" I smiled

"Thank you chief but I have to say you look quiet dashing yourself." Charlie had on beige slacks with a light blue top and some brown loafers. He kissed my forehead and then another flash came out of nowhere. I looked and saw a grinning Renee and Esme.

"Seriously you guys, can you at least warn me and how big is this breakfast?" I asked as they laughed and walked into the kitchen. I looked at Charlie as he shook his head and rolled his eyes. I laughed again as I walked into the kitchen and saw the entire Cullen family. The boys were already eating which included Carlisle as he waved at me with his mouth full and a fork in his hand. I laughed as I waved back. All of them looked so handsome and with that thought I bit my lip. Emmett got up, since he was already finished, and picked me up in a bone cracking hug. I laughed as he spun me around. I knew they were trying to make me feel better and in all honesty it was working. I hugged him back and kissed his cheek. Finally he put me down as I rubbed in the lip print.

"Would hate for Rosalie to get the wrong idea Cullen especially since she actually likes me now." Emmett rolled his eyes while everyone laughed, everyone with the exception of Alice who was pouting. Emmett and Edward looked at her and then rolled their eyes at the same time. Had to admit, that was cute. I sighed and sat beside Alice while our parents started talking about Seattle. There was a plate already made for me as I started to eat. After the 17th sigh I couldn't take it anymore. I put my knife and fork down and gave Alice my undivided attention.

"Alright Alice spill it. What's wrong?" she glared at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Why didn't you call me last night? And instead of calling me you called _him" _she looked past me and glared at Edward who was smirking. I sighed.

"Honestly Al I didn't want you to freak out like I did so I called someone that I knew has the emotional mass of a teaspoon" Emmett couldn't stop laughing as he tried to cover his mouth while Alice grinned majestically.

"O…. well that makes perfect sense." she started eating again as I shook my head and finished my meal. I looked at Edward, whose eyes looked greener today, as he smirked. I knew there was something behind that smirk. After breakfast our parents took a picture of all of us together without our cap and gowns and then with them. We posed goofily as well as seriously and then once the pictures were over we headed towards the cars.

Carlisle threw Charlie the keys to the Jag while they walked towards the Mercedes with Emmett and Edward following behind them. Alice linked arms with me and we followed behind Charlie and Renee. I forgot that I needed to pack a bag before we left and I slapped my forehead as I groaned.

"What Bells?" Alice asked. I looked at her and sighed.

"I forgot to pack a bag Al's" Alice shook her head with a smile on her face and sat in the car. I followed behind her as Charlie and Renee got settled in the front.

"No you didn't Bella. Renee already packed for you while you were in the bathroom and I helped her so your good. And plus all of our stuff is already in the cars including the gifts our parents got for us so we're leaving right after our diplomas touch our hands and we take more pictures." I smiled as we put on our seatbelts and headed to Forks High school for the last time as students. I looked out at the sunny sky in Forks and smiled as I felt the rays warm my face. I knew my gran was with me every step of the way.


	27. Chapter 27

-27-

Graduation finished with most of us crying after the ceremony was over. Angela, Alice and I took a thousand pictures together tears and all. I took a picture of Emmett, Edward, Jasper and the rest of their group as they gave each other high fives and did the manly hug thing. I watched as Rosalie, McKenna and Tanya posed together and took pictures while hugging each other. I believe those three were going to Portland for the weekend and of course Jasper was going with Rose as well as Demetri and Chris. I watched as Alice and Jasper had their moment while I walked through the crowd of my peers and smiled as each of them hugged their best pals. I saw Ashley with Lauren and Jessica and it just occurred to me that they did get close once Ashley came on the scene. Ashley felt my eyes on her as she smiled at me lightly and then continued talking to Lauren and Jessica.

I saw Mike, Eric and Tyler joking around with each other as their parents watched and laughed with each other. I took a picture of them all and then waved at Mike's mom as she waved back and blew me a kiss. Mike saw me and ran over to me as he picked me up in a hug. I laughed and hugged him back.

"I'm going to miss you Bells." I looked at him and shook my head.

"No you won't since you'll be seeing me a lot once you get to UW" Alice and I have kept it secret until now. His eyes lit up as he hugged me to him again and I laughed. He let me go and winked.

"best friends?" he said with his pinky up. I laughed and intertwined my pinky with his.

"Most Definitely Newton" he kissed my cheek and then ran back over to Eric and Tyler as they continued their conversation. I smiled at them and walked back to where Alice was.

I saw that Tanya and Edward were talking to each other beside the building. They both looked at me as I walked by and I felt Tanya's glare but I kept walking, not even giving her an opportunity. I saw that Alice and Jasper were still talking and holding each other as I couldn't help but take a picture. I smiled at the picture and went to find my parents. I knew Alice would find me. I took off my cap and gown as I started walking back to the gym where I knew our parents were waiting for us and then I stopped and looked towards the parking lot. I saw _him_ watching me. I walked over to where _he_ was because we had to talk. I was pretty sure he was the one that nearly killed Jake. My eyes narrowed as I walked towards his car which once again wasn't his Camero.

"What are you doing here?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Get in."

"No."

"Bell don't be difficult." I narrowed my eyes as his bored into mine.

"I know it was you." I told him. James grinned but I saw something in his eyes that made me back up.

"I don't know what you're talking about and there is no proof Bell. Word to the wise though." He walked around the car as he faced me and grabbed my arm tightly. I winced at his strength but I continued to glare at him.

"Don't ever let me see you how I saw you earlier or I promise you I will kill him next time. You are mine and only mine Isabella" I laughed snidely as I tried to pull my arm out of his grasp but it was no use.

"Bells?" I turned my head as I saw Charlie. His eyes looked from me to James and then I saw his anger.

"You SON OF A BITCH!" Charlie yelled as he ran towards him and slammed him into the side of the car. James' grasp didn't slacken as he looked at my dad amused and I winced as he held my arm tighter.

"GET YOUR HAND OFF MY DAUGHTER!" Charlie screamed as he held the collar of James's shirt.

"Still threatening me chief? I guess you will never get over the fact that your baby girl lost her innocence to me" Charlie slammed him into the car again as his face turned red with anger. James's grasp didn't waver just got stronger. I winced and then looked at my dad and touched his arm. He looked at me and I smiled softly trying not to have the pain I felt in James' grasp show.

"Daddy let him go and go get the Hale's. He won't let go unless you do" Charlie's body relaxed as he let James go. His face was still red as he looked at me concerned.

"Dad we will still be here when you come back. I'm sure of it" I said as I glared at James who still looked amused. Charlie walked away hastily as James pulled me closer. I tried to get out of his grasp but it was no use.

"Don't struggle Bell you will only make me harder." he whispered as he held my arm tighter.

"What do you want James" He smiled

"What I always want…you" He grabbed my hand and turned me so I was facing the school. I felt that he was stronger some how. I didn't want to hit him because he would only hit me back and that would ruin this weekend. He held my arms across my chest as his other hand slid down my body. I stiffened and my eyes widened as he bent us over and his hand moved up my thigh under my dress. My breath caught in my throat as he held me closely to him and continued moving upwards until he reached my underwear. His hand started rubbing me as I felt tears start to build in my eyes. I saw Charlie and the Hale's walking towards us and he moved his hand before they got closer. His aunt and uncle came closer to us as Mrs. Hale touched James's cheek. Rosalie and Jasper looked exactly like her minus the eye color, her eyes were grey like her nephew.

"Sweetie let her go. I thought you told me you love Isabella" I heard James say he did as he held me tighter. His voice started to get kinder but I knew this was an act for his aunt. I fell for it already so I definitely knew better. He was getting harder behind me as he moved me in front of him. I closed my eyes and opened them. As I looked at my dad a tear fell down my face. I would have wiped it away if my hands weren't clasped in front of me. His eyes stayed on me giving me reassurance. I saw Renee leave the gym and look around but I knew she didn't see us. Mrs. Hale was still talking to her nephew softly as I realized she was buying what he was saying.

"Let her go sweetie. You will see Bella again and maybe she will even help with your therapy" I looked at Mrs. Hale who smiled at me softly. I felt James hold me closer as I assumed he thought about it.

"Don't be a stranger Isabella" he whispered for my ears only as he kissed the back of my neck which made every last hair on me stand on end and then he let me go. Charlie grabbed me as he glared at the Hales.

"How long has he been back here?" Mrs. Hale turned and looked at Charlie sternly.

"That's none of your business. All you need to know is that my nephew is seeking help from me. Now if you would excuse us"

"Like hell I will. My daughter didn't press charges on him last time but if he comes within 30 feet of her again I'm filing the paperwork. I already have two sets of pictures on him one set that is too damn recent for my liking and another set from Phoenix that my wife took while Isabella was sleeping"

"I will not tolerate idle threats Mr. Swan" I heard Mr. Hale say as his eyes narrowed. Charlie walked closer to Mr. Hale and glared at him.

"I don't make idle threats Mr. Hale. I better see the reports you have set up on your nephew so I know for a fact he is seeking help and Mrs. Hale you need to consult an outside source because your word isn't worth shit to me." Charlie looked at James with his eyes narrowed.

"Stay away from my daughter" Charlie held my hand as we walked towards the gym. I looked up at my dad and squeezed his hand. Charlie looked at me and sighed before he smiled. I hugged him as he hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"He was a bad choice baby, a very bad choice" I laughed and looked up at Charlie.

"Trust me dad I am well aware" he kissed my forehead and we continued to walk towards the gym.

"Bells if you don't want them to see your arm put on your gown. It looks like the bruise that formed is going away though" I nodded as I put it on hastily. My arm was sore but now that the blood could flow in that spot again I should be fine. I inhaled and then walked into the gym with Charlie.

"Where have you guys been? We've been looking for you" Renee said as she walked over and gave Charlie a kiss. I looked at my dad who smiled.

"Just spending some time with my baby girl" I smiled softly at my dad as Esme wanted all of us to take a picture. I took a picture with my parents first and I made sure my happiness from today showed minus the minor episode. Then Esme took a picture of the graduates. Edward stood to my left while Alice stood to my right and Emmett stood beside her. Alice put her arm around me while I put my arm around her while Edward and Emmett put their arms around our shoulders.

"Lovely" Esme said as she showed Carlisle, Charlie and Renee the picture. Emmett and Alice moved to look at the picture while Edwards hand slid down my arm. I cringed as he touched the bruise that was going away but still hurt. He looked at me and I looked at him and then looked away. While everyone was occupied he raised the arm of my gown and his eyes widened as he looked at my bruise. I looked at him and turned to walk to the others until he held onto my wrist. I glared at him.

"Edward don't start" I whispered through clenched teeth as I snatched my wrist from his grasp, put on my happy face and walked to the others to look at the picture. After all of our picture moments which included a couple of Alice and I, a couple of Emmett and Edward, and of course two of the Cullen family we headed out. I sighed as I buckled up and looked out the window. Seattle here we come.

I knew I had fallen asleep because we arrived faster then expected. I stretched and accidentally hit Alice in her forehead.

"Jesus God Bella! That hurt" she said as she rubbed her forehead. I shrugged, kissed my hand and put it on her forehead. She rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't help" I shrugged again and got out of the car with Alice following behind me. I waited for my dad to pop the trunk so we could get our bags out and he happily obliged. As we walked into the lobby and waited for the rest of the Cullen family my mouth dropped open as I took in the Fairmont Olympic Hotel. It was absolutely stunning. I was still looking around slack jawed until I felt Edward. He came up to me and put his finger in my mouth as my mouth closed instantly. His eyes got darker as I sucked his finger and he pulled it out of my mouth. I blushed as I realized what I had just done. I looked around and saw a grinning Emmett looking at me.

"See what happens when you keep your mouth open Swan" Emmett said as he started to laugh. I flicked him off and watched as Carlisle handed Alice our room key. She grabbed my hand and we headed to the elevator with our bags. Emmett and Edward ran after us so we wouldn't leave them and just as they reached us the chime went off and the doors opened. I stood frozen as my eyes met a pair of light green ones.

"Bell? Is that really you?" I looked at the red head and that night came back to my mind immediately. She tried to walk closer to me and I punched her in her jaw. I punched her again and was about to climb on top of her and beat the shit out of her when Edward picked me up and moved me from the entryway of the elevator. I saw tears start to fall down her face as she held her face and licked her lip. Edward's arms were still wrapped around me and his lips were on my hair trying to soothe me but all I saw was red. As she walked closer I tried to lunge for her again but Edward sat down on a bench and held me tightly in his lap. His arms were wrapped around my arms and chest as her tears started falling down her face some more.

"Bell…I" I looked at her with disgust

"Don't you fucking dear!" I yelled at her. Her eyes widened at my anger as she held her jaw and found a napkin to press against her lip. I continued.

"All you had to do was tell me." I said as I felt a few tears start to fall down my face. "You both played games with me. He took my innocence and you let that bastard take it without even warning me that you two were sleeping together. I gave him everything in me to give and you didn't give a shit. I would have been fine if you would have told me. I would have been fine if you would have said not to give in to his demands but you didn't do shit! You saw the bruises he gave me and never asked where I got them from or called the cops. You knew about that night I found out and you never asked me what happened or if I even went to the doctor. And now you have the balls to stand in front of me like everything is ok. Fuck you" I looked around and saw that I had caused a scene. Charlie, Renee, Carlisle and Esme all looked at me but didn't look embarrassed. They all had smiles on their faces and actually looked proud. Edward still had a good hold on me and I felt our connection. I looked over and saw that Emmett was holding on to a pissed Alice who looked at Victoria with all the hatred she could possibly muster. What a friend. Victoria looked like she was paling more until I saw her mom Carol walk towards her. She looked at me and then recognition crossed her features.

"Isabella. How have you been?" I didn't answer her. I just continued to look at Victoria and waited for her to say something. Her mother looked at her face and then looked at me.

"Did you do this to her Bell?" Her mother asked as she picked up her chin and gazed at her daughters face. I didn't realize how much I hated that nick name. She looked at me and narrowed her eyes.

"I will be pressing charges against you young lady." She looked around and saw my parents but right when she was about to say something Victoria looked at her mother and slapped her hand off her face.

"No you won't mother. I had it coming and if you knew half the things I did to her or half the things James did to her constantly that I didn't help her through you would be happy that she hit me the way she did" Carol looked at her shocked.

"What exactly did you do to her or let happen to her Vicky?" Her mom looked like she had an epiphany and then she looked at her sadly.

"So you lied to me. James was always her boyfriend wasn't he? You took him from her didn't you?" Victoria nodded and looked at her mother. I knew why Carol was looking at her like that. She told us the story of what happened to her when she was in high school on numerous occasions but it didn't stop Victoria from following her aunts footsteps, obviously.

"I've lied to you mom but I'll tell you everything tonight" she said through tears as her mom handed her a tissue. My anger didn't subside as Victoria looked at me. I saw her apology in her eyes but I looked away. I couldn't stand the sight of her any longer. She looked at me for awhile longer until her dad and little sister came out of the elevator. She was 7 now and I smiled at her as her face beamed and she ran over to me. Before her mother could stop her she was already hugging me.

"Izzy! Where have you been? Sissy told me you moved but I didn't believe her. Why did you stop being friends? Where's Charlie and Renee? Did you two plan to meet up here? What's wrong with sissy's face?" she asked all these questions and didn't give me an opportunity to answer until she looked behind me and blushed. She grabbed my hand and I looked into her light green eyes and smiled as she started to stage whisper.

"Is he your boyfriend. He is very, very, very cute. Nathanial Jackson is not as cute as he is." I couldn't help but laugh as everyone around us started to laugh. Even an agitated Alice couldn't help but smile at Veronica. Edward held me tighter as he looked at her and smiled.

"No, I'm not her boyfriend but if you put in a good word for me maybe she will reconsider" Veronica bit her lip and nodded as she pulled me closer to her.

"He's prince charming from Cinderella" Everyone laughed again as I hugged her and kissed her cheek before her mother smiled at me softly and then pulled her along. Victoria turned back to look at me as she knew I went back to that night. She mouthed an apology to me as I continued not to respond. Her dad winked at me which even now creeps me out. He always looked at me like he was undressing me with his eyes and I knew his thoughts weren't pure. Edwards growl behind me proved that fact. My blood pressure went back to normal as Edward continued to hold me. I relaxed in his embrace but stiffened immediately as I realized I had to move. He felt me stiffen and let me go as I got up. Renee walked over to me and hugged me to her.

"Could have been handled better but non the less beautifully done. Vicky had it coming" I laughed as she squeezed me and kissed my cheek twice. She pulled me away from her and smiled at me.

"Do you feel better now Izzy." I inhaled, exhaled and smiled.

"Most substantially. I should have done that a long time ago and it feels excellent to have it off my chest" She winked at me and let me go as Alice grabbed my hand and we walked to the elevator. Emmett and Edward came in after and we left our parents in the lobby as they continued to converse. As soon as the door closed Emmett dropped our bags and grabbed me into a hug.

"Holy Shit. That was bad ass. Edward should have left you alone so you could continue to knock the shit out of her" I laughed and shook my head.

"I might have killed her Em. It's best that he did move me" He laughed and let me go as he picked up our bags and the door chimed. Alice grabbed my hand again and we walked to room 413. As it so happens Emmett and Edwards room was right beside ours. I rolled my eyes as Edward blew me a kiss. I flicked him off and walked in after Alice. Once again my mouth dropped as I took in the surroundings.

"Wow" I said as Alice smiled at me and put her bag on her bed while I put my bag on mine.

"Bells we have to get ready." I nodded as I opened my bag and smiled. I took out the dress and looked at Alice. She blushed and then smiled.

"Alice I don't think this belongs to me?" She rolled her eyes.

"Of course it does Bella" she winked at me and started getting dressed.

It took us all an hour to get ready. Alice told me that her, Edward, Emmett and I were going to a club after dinner. I was curious to know how I was getting in but I guess I would figure that out when we got there. I told Alice about what happened earlier when she noticed my bruise but thankfully she didn't stay on it. She grabbed some makeup and lightly covered it. She told me it was going away but my skin tone needed to be evened out around it. I talked to Jacob for awhile making sure that he was ok and he assured me he was. I told him about graduation and walked out the door to tell him my encounter with James as well as my encounter with Victoria. He was pissed but started to laugh as I told him the altercation Charlie had with James and the Hales and he was laughing hysterically about my altercation with Victoria. I heard noise in the background and he told me that the gang was there to keep him company. I told him I loved him and he did the same. I sighed. If it wasn't for Jake I don't think I would have come to Seattle today. When we were alone in his hospital room yesterday he grabbed my face and kissed me hard, telling me that I needed to enjoy myself and to have fun. He was so understanding and sometimes I don't think I deserve him.

As I walked back into the room I saw Alice sitting on the edge of her bed with her legs crossed. I could tell she was talking to Jasper by the huge grin on her face. I put on my black heeled open toed booties that went with this red and black rose design tube dress that Alice got for me and stood up. She told Jasper she would talk to him later and made kissing sounds into the phone. I put my finger in my mouth as she winked at me and told Jasper she loved him and then she hung up. I shook my head as I grabbed my camera and we exited our hotel room. Edward and Emmett were ready and I bit my lip and blushed at how good Edward looked. Damn! Did he even try? Gray skinny jeans, black button down shirt with a black beater under that he filled out beautifully, chain wallet in his back pocket and some boots that were loosely tied. I let out the air I was holding and followed behind Alice. I heard Edward laugh as he and Emmett followed behind us. I looked over Emmett's apparel and had to admit he looked pretty good too. Black jeans that weren't loose fitting, grey and black t-shirt, black hooded leather jacket with some boots and like Edward he didn't shave so all in all they looked pretty bad ass. I grabbed my camera, told them to pose together and took a picture. They took a picture of Alice and I and then we waited for our parents.

Dinner went by and I had to admit it was pretty awesome. I didn't know if I had enough room for dessert but when I saw the options I decided I did. Once dinner was completely finished Renee and Charlie got in the jag with Esme and Carlisle which left us the Benz. Emmett and Edward looked at each other with a grin while I looked at Alice nervously. She grabbed my hand and winked as she followed behind her brothers.

It didn't take us too long to get to a club by the name of Trinity. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:30. Emmett found a parking spot by other expensive looking cars and we all filed out. He handed each of us a pass and I was still curious to know how Alice and I were getting in, Emmett and Edward were already 18 turning 19 over the summer so they were good. I looked at Alice as she adjusted her girls in her dress and then told me to do the same. I followed suit and we all got in line. Boys were on the other side so it was left to Alice and I to somehow get in. I put my shoulders back and walked with confidence until it was our turn to show our id's to the bouncer.

"Id's?" Alice looked sad and I followed her lead.

"Sweetie we left our id's at the hotel. Is there any way we can get in?" Alice looked at him through her lashes as the guy blushed. I knew he was a goner with that one look. He put his head between our shoulders and whispered not to say anything but take out something that looked like an id. I took out my school id as did Alice and he nodded while moving the rope. Alice and I looked at each other as I winked. I grabbed his skinny tie and pulled it down so I could kiss his cheek. Alice did the same. As we walked past him . I bit my lip and winked as he blushed and smiled.

"Thanks muscles" He nodded.

As soon as Alice and I were through the door we busted out laughing. We gave each other high fives and continued to laugh as we walked down the stairs to the dance floor. The music was loud and the club was packed. I saw Emmett and Edward at the bar getting drinks from a pretty bartender. She was putty in their hands especially if they gave her the panty dropping smirk, which I could see from her blush that they did. Alice pulled me to the dance floor and we started dancing with each other to the beat. I closed my eyes and put my arms up while I danced with Alice. I felt someone come up behind me and I smiled as I started to dance with him. He was attractive and rugged looking. I looked at Alice who was also dancing with a very attractive guy. They were talking quietly to each other as I continued to dance with the stud behind me.

"Do you want a drink beautiful?" I nodded as he pulled me to the bar. I asked for a cosmopolitan, heard they were good might as well try one now, while he asked for a shot of Jack Daniels. He bought me two more drink while Alice and her guy came to the bar and she got an apple martini. I felt that I was tipsy but I already knew this poor guy didn't have a chance in taking me home. I took a sip of Alice's martini and she was giggling also. It was her fourth one. Another guy approached me and asked for a dance. I looked at the guy who bought me drinks and he nodded as he handed me his number and I winked at him. It would be wrong after he bought me drinks to just go without seeing if it was ok.

This guy that went by the name of Antonio danced with me to a salsa beat. I followed his moves and let him lead me as we became the spotlight in the club. Alice and another guy started dancing also and I winked at Alice who smiled at me as she was enjoying the attention. Another song came on that had a rumba beat and we were at it again. I felt sweat start to drip down my back as I smiled at how much I was enjoying myself. The songs ended and another guy wanted to dance. I nodded and started dancing with him as Alice did the same and danced with someone else. He bought me four drinks and I knew I was at my limit in the drink department. I could feel it. After awhile Alice and I stopped dancing with guys and just danced together. We had so many phone numbers in our pockets it was ridiculous. We laughed together and jumped around as we continued to dance with each other. A slower song came on and I saw the first guy Alice danced with grab her as they started dancing. A strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist and with the electricity coursing through me I knew who it was. I moaned as he pulled me closer to him and bit my lip as he kissed my neck. He turned me in his arms and held my chin. I felt he was going to kiss me but he stopped himself. I looked at him and he smiled as he let my chin go.

"Ready Isabella?" I felt goose bumps go down my spine to my toes as I nodded. I looked around and didn't see Alice. My eyes opened wider as I tried to take a step and nearly twisted my ankle. Edward caught me before I could fall.

"How many drinks have you had Swan?" I grinned as I put up 7 fingers. He shook his head and pretty much picked me up the stairs. I saw Emmett but still didn't see Alice. I sobered up fast. Edward let me go as I steadied myself and went back to the dance floor. I looked around until I saw her in a dark corner. The guy was between her legs and had her against the wall while kissing her neck. She was pushing him away but didn't have enough strength to. His belt was already unbuckled and his dick out when I rushed over to her. I saw that Alice was drunk but still she tried and before he moved her panties to the side I was there. I threw my shoe at the side of his face before he tried to enter her.

"What the fuck?" He said as he looked at me angrily. He moved towards me while Alice dropped to the ground. I saw that she realized what was about to happen as she took off her shoes and grabbed the heel that I threw at him. He was walking closer to me as I backed up and realized I was going to another corner.

"You bitch!" he said as I saw that my heel had actually scratched his cheek which was bleeding. He lunged for me and had me pressed against the wall with his hand around my neck.

"You cut my fucking face. I was getting what that bitch owed me for those drinks now get the fuck away from here before I do you too." I smirked, grabbed his dick and squeezed. He fell to his knees immediately and I kept a hold of him. Tears began to form in his eyes as I felt myself about to loose my grip.

"Don't you ever talk about my best friend like that and she doesn't owe you shit." I slurred. My grip was slackening as I felt that I hadn't sobered up. The bouncer that let us in saw us in the corner and rushed over to us.

"You alright doll?" he asked concerned. I looked at him but I saw two of him. I smiled and then shook my head.

"He was man handling me and my best friend muscles" I slurred. He nodded and looked at the death grip I had on his cock. Muscles grinned and shook his head. He helped Alice up and Alice stumbled towards me with a grin on her face. She put her arm around my shoulder as I put my other arm around her waist. Alice looked at him and her eyes narrowed.

"Apologize to my best friend for trying to choke her and calling her something other then gorgeous" Alice said as she pushed him back with her foot which had him crying because that was the opposite direction from where I was pulling. He said sorry through gritted teeth and then I let him go. Muscles gave me some hand sanitizer and grinned.

"I hope I see you around baby dolls" we winked at him and walked arm in arm up the stairs. Alice and I were shaking as we walked up the stairs because that could have turned out another way and we both knew it. She hugged me and I hugged her back. She kissed my cheek and held my face.

"Thanks Bells" I smiled as I wiped her face.

"You're my best friend you would have done the same for me" she nodded and smirked as her brothers just watched us. Emmett looked up in the air with his hands clasped.

"Thank God you two didn't kiss. Sister or not that would have been hot" We laughed as we stumbled towards them. Emmett held onto Alice as Edward held onto me. We started to walk to the car but I knew I wouldn't make it. Edward picked me up and walked with me to the car while Alice was on Emmett's back. We got to the car and they put us in, buckled us up, got in and then drove to the hotel. I didn't know what Alice and I said to each other but we couldn't stop the giggles and laughs that racked our frames. When we reached the hotel, Edward picked me up and grabbed my room key from my pocket. He stiffened as numbers dropped out of my pocket. I looked towards Alice who couldn't stop laughing on Emmett's back.

"Uh Oh Eddies jealous Izzy." I looked at Alice and we started laughing again. What the hell was wrong with me. We got to the elevator and my eyes closed as my head started to spin. I opened them again and saw a knocked out Alice and a worried Edward looking at me. I started laughing again as my hand went into the air.

"Bro she is totally fucked up, they both are" Emmett said amused as Alice started to laugh and say fucked up mimicking Emmett. I laughed harder with her until our laughs turned into giggles. I think it was Emmett who opened our door because I surely didn't and I knew Edward couldn't hold me with one arm. Emmett placed Alice on her bed and undressed her while Edward put me on mine.

"Can you handle it Eddie?"

"I don't know Bro. I might have to call one of the girls from the club after though." He put his arms around me which arched my back as he unzipped my dress. I couldn't remember what I had on underneath but I was pretty sure it was a matching set and I think black and white.

"Fuck!" I heard him say in pain as he pulled my dress off while his finger slid down my body softly as I felt him back up.

"Damn!" I heard Emmett say. I looked at Emmett as he smiled at me softly and tucked Alice in. He came over and did the same to me as he put Edward out of his misery.

"Sleep Bells" Emmett said as he tucked me in and kissed my forehead. I nodded as they left the room key on the night table between our beds. I heard the door open and close and then I was out.

My eyes opened wide as I flung the sheet off of me and ran to the toilet. I wretched up everything I had in my system. Not too long after Alice ran in and heaved over the bath tub and let it all out. I grabbed my cell phone and saw that we were only "asleep" for two minutes. I groaned as did Alice as we threw up again. I flushed the toilet as Alice turned on the water in the tub and we stayed in their until we stopped up chucking. At some point we must have fallen asleep because when I looked at my phone it said it was 10 in the morning. I groaned as I sat on my butt and sat against the sink. Alice crawled over to me and sat beside me. I rested my head on her shoulder as she rested her cheek on the top of my head.

"It hurts Ali" I groaned as she laughed

"It's called a hangover Bells. You're going to have a headache all day" I groaned as she laughed some more and rubbed her temples. I moved my head and rested the back of it on the sink. I closed my eyes and groaned as I laid back down on the cool floor. Alice laughed again and then her laugh turned into a cry. I looked at her, while resting my head on the floor.

"I nearly had sex with that guy Bells" she said in tears. I grabbed her hand and she looked at me as her hazel eyes looked sad.

"No you wouldn't have Alice. You were trying to stop him, I saw you" She looked at me and her voice cracked.

"I was?" I smiled at her and nodded.

"Remember you're the one that pushed him with your foot which caused him more pain" Alice laughed and squeezed my hand.

"Thanks Bells. For having my back" I nodded as she got up. She looked at me and held her hand out so I could take it. I groaned as she helped me up. I looked in the mirror and saw how pale I was, my eyes looked sunken in and my hair looked droopy, ugly and tangled. Alice looked the same way yet somehow her cheeks had color. She was still beautiful though.

"So are you Bells" I looked at her in the mirror and she smiled. We brushed our teeth and washed our faces, then walked back into our room. I sighed in contentment as I saw my sweat pants. However, I decided against my lovely sweats since we were leaving the room , I didn't think holes would be appropriate, and took out my yoga pants and a tank top. I brushed out the tangles and put my hair in a messy bun, grabbed my converse and sunglasses and walked out the door with Alice looking the same way. We interlocked arms as we headed to the elevator and made our way down. Our parents, Emmett and Edward were in the dining room already eating when we entered.

"I heard you ladies had a busy night" My dad said loudly as I rubbed my temple. He started laughing as did everyone around the table as Alice and I sat in the two vacant chairs. I put my head down on the table and groaned. Renee handed me some Advil and I looked at her like she was an angel sent from above. She smiled at me as I got up and grabbed some eggs and bacon from the buffet. Alice grabbed some eggs and a muffin while Carlisle, Charlie, Emmett and Edward got up.

"Going somewhere?" Alice asked as they looked at her. They grinned said something about male bonding and walked towards the exit of the hotel. Our moms looked at us and waited for us to finish eating before we left also.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we also walked to the exit. Renee kissed the top of my head.

"We are going to the spa ladies. And it will take all day" Esme said as she winked at me. We walked to the Jag and got in as we headed to a place Esme called Ummelina.


	28. Chapter 28

-28-

I couldn't even explain how I felt after all the messages we got at the spa. My skin felt like butter and I was so relaxed. Alice and I along with our moms were sitting near the heated pool in lounge chairs. I have never felt this good in my life. I blushed as I thought about the exception. I looked at Alice who looked at me and all we could do was grin. I guess we were sharing thoughts.

"What are you girls smiling about?" We both blushed as our moms looked at us and then each other and then laughed.

"Keep it to yourself, we DO NOT want to know" Renee said. We laughed as we became quiet again and reveled in the silence. My mom who was sitting beside me sat up and asked Esme for the keys. She handed it to her and my mom left. I sat up and watched her retreating form as Esme sat up in her chair and swung her legs so they could touch the floor. Esme was a very stunning woman then again so was my mom.

Renee came back with gifts for Alice and I. She handed two to me and then two to Alice. We looked at each other and then opened them. The gift from my mom was a multiple picture frame that had a year to remember, graduate, baby girl and Izzy written on it. There were also different designs surrounding the words. I smiled as I saw a picture of me and my parents, pictures of Alice and I as well as pictures of us with Jake and Jasper. But those weren't the pictures that stunned me silent. In the center there was a candid picture of me. I don't remember taking this ever but I remember the day I wore that specific outfit. It was the day that we all ate at the Cullen's house after Alice's first party. I was outside talking to Carlisle, my dad and the twins. She caught me at an angle that made it almost look like there was an aura emanating from me but that wasn't the only thing. I looked happy, absolutely happy and my eyes looked alive, crinkled eyed smile and all. I never looked like this in Phoenix, ever.

I hugged my mom thank you as she squeezed and kissed my cheeks continuously.

"I'm happy you like it baby" she said as she rubbed my back. I looked over Alice's shoulder and saw that my mom captured a very good picture of Alice also although it was a different day. Her picture was during Christmas and we were holding hands laughing together. Alice had tears in her eyes as she put the picture down and hugged my mom. The next gift we opened was from Esme and my mouth dropped open. It was a sterling silver, oval shaped keep sake box that had musical notes engraved on the top as well as a quote:

_Music is what awakens the soul to the new arrivals of life. Never give it up because tragedy, heart ache or strife arises. In the end when all looks dark, look to music and you will find your heart._

I opened the box and smiled as I heard Clair de Lune playing. I felt a tear slide down my face as I walked around Alice's chair and hugged Esme. She kissed my cheek and then let me go. I walked back to my mom and sat beside her as Alice hugged her mom for dear life. Esme was whispering to her while Renee put her arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

" I love you baby" I smiled and held on to her like it would be the last time.

"I love you too mom"

After the gifts, the tears, the laughs, shopping and dinner we headed back to the hotel. The boys were waiting in the lobby for us to get back even though it didn't look that way. They were talking about a wrestling match they attended earlier. I looked at my dad and ran over to him as I hugged him. My feet left the ground as he laughed and hugged me tighter.

"I love you daddy" he kissed the side of my head.

"Love you too baby girl" I let him go and my feet touched the ground as he kissed my forehead.

"Well now can I get a hug like that Als" Carlisle asked with a pout. We all laughed as Carlisle opened his arms wide and all Alice did was grin as she jumped into his arms. She kissed his cheek and his smile was glorious. I shook my head and grinned as Renee walked into Charlie's embrace. My mom had her arm around me as Charlie hugged my mom to him and used his other arm to hold me. I looked at Edward and Emmett and noticed that they had wrist bands on their wrist with some kind of crest on it. I wondered if it was the Cullen Crest? I looked at the time and saw that it was 9. We parted ways with our parents and headed upstairs. I asked if we were going out tonight and the twins grinned mischievously while saying no. I shook my head and followed behind Alice into our room.

I took out my cell phone and called Jake while Alice called Jasper. I talked to Jake for awhile and he told me he would either be home tomorrow or the day after. He told me the gang hasn't left his side once and as usual his sisters are being a pain in his ass. I laughed at him as he told me about his mom calling him and saying that she was coming to visit. We talked for an hour or two until I looked over at Alice and saw she was crying.

"Baby I have to call you back something is wrong?"

"Alright Bells, I'll see you soon"

"Uh huh"

"Love you always" I smiled

"and forever Jake"

I hung up and sat beside Alice on her bed. Tears were falling down her face as she covered her mouth.

"Als? What's wrong" she handed me the phone as her sobs started to rack through her. I looked at her cell phone.

"Hello"

"_Fuck Bells. I messed up so fucking bad. I should have known, I should have never came here with them" _

"What happened Jas?" I could hear the tears in his voice.

"_I fucked McKenna Bells. I don't know what to do? I need your help" _he said. I looked at Alice and got up, grabbed the room key and walked out of the room.

"Jas you need to talk to the twins so they can do damage control from your point of view. I'll talk to her" I knocked on the twins door and a sweating Emmett answered. Their bathroom door had a mirror on it and I saw Edward having sex with someone in the bathroom, her moans were loud enough to make me blush and I saw Edward thrusting into her. There was another female on the bed who was half naked and looked dazed. I shook my head and tried to keep a smile on my face. I pulled Emmett out the door and handed him the phone.

"Who is it?" he asked. I bit my lip and grinned. I couldn't help myself.

"You know that stunning blonde that you fuck constantly and has a body to die for. The one with the full lips that calls your name over and over as you enter her. The one that knows all your spots and drives you insane when she blows you. Yea her, well her brother is on the phone, he will tell you what's going on. I have to talk to Alice" Emmett looked like he was in pain and I knew I left him with a hard on as he thought about Rosalie. I laughed as he smirked at me and I was happy that I heard a laughing Jasper.

"That wasn't cool Bells" he said with a grin as he grabbed the phone and entered his room. I could hear the girl screaming now and I blushed as I walked away. Trust me girl I know exactly how good he is and screaming is most acceptable.

I walked back into my room and laid down next to Alice. She was still crying and looking at the ceiling. I turned so I was on my side facing her and she did the same while grabbing my hands and still crying.

"Alice you know he loves you and you know it meant nothing"

"I know but it still doesn't stop it from hurting Bells" she said tearfully as she wiped her nose.

"Alice will you forgive him?" she nodded.

"I'll just make him sweat a little" she said as she laughed a little. I laughed with her.

"Why does McKenna always go after him when he's wasted?" Alice smirked and I knew I was making her feel better.

"Because that's the only time she can get him. He doesn't even remember doing it, he just knows he woke up naked inside her. At least he had on a condom." I laughed.

"Exactly Al and you get him ALL THE TIME so for all we know she put a roofie in his drink and waited for it to take affect. You know she's like that" Alice laughed some more and I knew I succeeded in cheering her up.

"Thanks Bells" I smiled and closed my eyes.

"No problem Al's" before I knew it I was asleep and it was morning. I heard a knock at the door and opened my eyes to a still sleeping Alice. We were still holding hands so I guess she fell asleep like I did. I got up and tip toed to the door. Renee and Esme were there in their brightest moods. Esme kissed my forehead and walked inside to wake up Alice. She noticed the tear streaks on her face but didn't say anything as she played with her hair and kissed her forehead. Alice smiled as she opened her eyes.

"Hi mom"

"Hey sweetie. Time to get up" Alice nodded as she headed for the shower. My mom gave me all my kisses, which were three days worth and then sat on my bed. I sat beside her and rested my head on her shoulder. Esme went next door and I hoped for her sons sake that the girls they were screwing left. I heard Esme raise her voice through the wall and I laughed. Alice finished her shower and I hopped in after.

As I walked out of the bathroom, already lotioned, dressed in a bra and underwear as well as my hair blow dried and straight I sat on my bed. My mom was laughing at something Esme had said and Esme was red faced and by the look in her eyes very angry. I started to smile as I put on a pair of light blue loose fitting holey jeans and a Hawaiian blue dolman top with a multi colored tank top under it. I decided against converse or vans today, trust me the decision was heart wrenching, and put on a pair of flip flops as I finished packing my duffle. Alice was already ready, sitting beside her mom and rubbing her back with a smirk on her face. I sat beside my mom and looked at Alice to ask what's wrong. She started laughing and cleared her throat when her mom glared at her.

"Let's just say Emmett and Edward still had naked girls in their room when my mom knocked on their door this morning. And let's also say that her twins weren't the ones to answer her knock" I started to laugh and covered my mouth as Esme glared at me. I cleared my throat and looked down as I looked back up to Esme's softened eyes.

"Alright ladies time to go" We nodded as we got up and left our room. Edward and Emmett walked out of their room at the same time we did and they blushed as they looked at their moms scowl. Alice and I looked at each other and kept laughing as we all got on the elevator and went down towards the lobby.

Carlisle and Charlie were already down stairs laughing at something when Esme walked over to Carlisle and told him what she witnessed this morning. Carlisle and Charlie both laughed and then coughed to stop as they looked at her facial expression. We headed outside to the cars since we were already checked out and this time Emmett and Edward rode with my parents while Alice and I rode with Carlisle and Esme. I smiled as we started to leave Seattle and I was happy that I enjoyed myself. I put in my headphones closed my eyes and went into a comfortable sleep.

I woke up to a very hard shove. I looked at Alice crossly as she smiled at me. I looked out my window and saw that we were already at my house. I hugged Alice and then Carlisle and Esme over the back of their seats and got out of the car. I grabbed my duffle and my gifts and walked to the front door of our house. I felt his eyes on me but I didn't feel like turning to acknowledge him. We heard two sets of honks as I turned and waved at them along with my parent. I unlocked the door with my key and stepped in. I inhaled and smiled at the smell of our house. I really did love our home here. I went to my room and decided to lay down.

I didn't realize I fell asleep until I opened my eyes and noticed the sun was rising. I blinked to clear my thoughts and then grabbed my phone. 7 missed calls and the time confirmed it was 6:30 in the morning. Did I really sleep the day away? I went to the bathroom to pee, brush my teeth, wash my face and change into some sweats and a t-shirt. I looked at my missed calls and saw a couple from Jasper and two from Jacob. I checked my messages and listened to the first three from Jasper freaking out about Alice not picking up her phone, begging me to call him back. I shook my head, poor guy. The next message was from Jake saying that he was getting out of the hospital today which in all actuality meant yesterday. I smiled as he told me he loved me and then I deleted my messages. I had to call Jasper first before he did something stupid like listen to McKenna's bullshit on why, she is delusional enough to think this, she would be a better girlfriend to him compared to Alice. The phone rang and just when I was about to hang up he picked up. I felt like shit because he sounded like he was asleep.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Jas. How are you holding up" he sighed.

"_You tell me. I've been outside your house for half the morning" _I looked out my window and sure enough there he was in his mustang. I sighed.

"Come inside Jas. I'll make you breakfast" I saw his car door open and I closed my phone. I walked downstairs and opened the door for him and looked at him stunned. I smiled and dragged him inside.

"You look like shit Hale" He flicked me off as I laughed and he followed me into the kitchen. I decided to make pancakes and scrambled eggs. I turned on the coffee maker and got everything ready to start when I heard a knock at the door. I sighed.

"Jas can you get that?" He nodded and got up as I made my mom a cup of coffee and started on breakfast.

"Damn Jas you look like you lost your girlfriend. Wait…that's right you did" I smiled as Emmett started to laugh at him and then I heard his heavy footsteps until he saw me in the kitchen. I heard two more sets which could only mean Edward was with him and lo and behold who walked in right before Jasper dragged himself in? Edward Cullen of course.

"Emmett it's amazing to me that you haven't lost YOUR girlfriend yet. Wait, wait, I bet you haven't told her about your fuck buddy in Seattle yet have you? Damn I guess you'll be joining Jasper soon enough." Emmett's grin dropped immediately as Jasper and Edward started to laugh. I walked over to him and smirked.

"Keep messing with Jas and I'll be forced to tell Rosalie and you already know she will pay you back in full." Emmett looked at me like he could call my bluff and then his eyes opened wide when he realized I was serious.

"Bells, where are your loyalties? They're suppose to be to me" He said looking hurt. I rolled my eyes and put batter in his hair as his grin appeared. Emmett picked me up and started tickling me. I tried to escape from his hold but it was no use, tears were streaming down my face as I was having trouble breathing because of my laughter. He finally put me down and I wiped my face as I continued to grin and he kissed my cheek. Renee made her appearance after I got tickle attacked and I handed her a cup of coffee. She sat down around the table and crossed her legs while Emmett, Edward and Jasper kissed her cheek good morning. She grinned and looked at me.

"Three very handsome young men, kissing me good morning? I can get so used to this" We all laughed as Renee winked and left to walk into the living room. I heard the T.V turn on and knew she was listening to the news report. The boys continued to talk to Jasper about their conversation with Alice while I continued to finish up breakfast. I looked at Emmett and Edward.

"Are you two eating?" They nodded and continued their conversation while I shared out breakfast for everyone. I put butter and syrup on the kitchen table and handed each of them a plate. Before I ate I went upstairs and called Alice.

"_Hey Bells" _I smiled. At least she sounded like herself.

"Jas is over here along with your brothers. Do you want to join I made pancakes."

"_Most definitely! I'll be there soon"_

"Oh and Al's, make sure you dress very cute" I heard Alice laugh and I smiled.

"_I'm on it Bells"_

I hung up my phone and walked downstairs so I could finally eat my breakfast. I saw Emmett walk towards my plate on the counter and I threw a sharpie at his head.

"Damn bells! It's just one more" I narrowed my eyes as he rubbed the spot on the back of his head where the sharpie made contact. I looked at the pancake plate and saw that there were five on there and for the life of me I couldn't understand why he wanted mine.

"So why don't you take one from the pancake plate Em?" I asked with my eyes still narrowed.

"Because yours will taste better" he gave me a dimple grin smile and I just shook my head as I gave him the one he touched and put another pancake on my plate. There were three pancakes left so I put the rest of the eggs on that plate and put it in the microwave. I started to eat when I heard a knock at the door. I didn't give anything away as I continued to eat. I looked up to see a still depressed Jasper but at least he had color in his face now. Renee got up and went to answer the door while I put my coffee to my lips.

"Well good morning sunshine" I heard my mom say.

"Good morning Renee" Jasper picked his head up and whipped his head around at the sound of Alice's voice. I continued to drink my coffee when Alice made her entrance. I almost laughed as I saw her in her Harajuku swim suit from dELiA*s, we got it on Saturday which is the only reason why I know the name, with a pink mesh tunic over it. She wore beaded sandals and had her gold aviators on. Her skin still looked soft from our massages on Saturday. Jasper was putty in her hands. She walked over to me and I told her that her breakfast was in the microwave. She sat beside me and removed her glasses from her face while she started to eat her breakfast seductively while staring at Jasper. She grabbed my cup of coffee from my hands, drank some, handed it back to me and then continued to eat her meal. I looked at Jasper and saw he looked hopeless. Emmett and Edward went to watch T.V in the living room while I tried to keep my grin subdued. Once Alice was finished I grabbed her plate and put it in the sink. She sat with her arms crossed as well as her legs and looked at Jasper who was looking at her. I told her I was going to get ready and she nodded as I got up and walked out of the kitchen.

After I washed up, made my hair wavy and changed into my new pineapple print bikini with my fedora hat and tunic, I grabbed my flip flops and went downstairs. I no longer saw Emmett or Edward so I assumed they left. I walked into the kitchen and saw Alice look out the window while Jasper continued to plead with her. I cleared my throat and Alice smiled as she got up and walked to me. She looked at Jasper.

"Where having a little pool party at our house later. You're invited if you want to come" He nodded and got up instantly as he ran out the door. I shook my head as we saw him walk to his car, get in and drive out my driveway. My mom was making her way downstairs already dressed for the pool party that Alice just told me about.

"I'll see you girls later" we nodded as she walked out the door. I looked at Alice who looked at me and we followed behind her.

Alice and I spent half of the day at First beach talking about UW and our rooming arrangements. I looked at my phone and realized Jake hadn't called me all day. Before we went to her house, I asked her to drop by real quick so I could see if he was home. When we got to his house I noticed that Billy's truck wasn't outside so he probably went fishing with Harry, I remember him saying it was his day off today. I walked around and didn't see the rabbit which could mean Rachel and Rebecca could have used it or Jake used it. I would probably go with the earlier option since it was a warm day and Jakes motorcycle was here. I knocked on the door but didn't hear anything. I shrugged and turned to walk back to the car when I heard something in the garage. I lifted my index finger to Alice and she nodded while she continued to bob her head to whatever song was playing on her radio. I walked to the garage and heard more sounds that sounded like moans. I opened the garage door a crack and saw Tracy straddling Jacob while he held onto her hips. I covered my mouth so my gasp wouldn't escape as I saw Jake flip them over and pound into her. His bruises were covered in gauze but I guess he didn't have anymore pain. I closed the door back softly and backed away. I walked quickly to Alice's car, got in and told her to drive. I felt tears flood down my face as Alice got out of La Push and stopped her car.

"Bells? What's wrong?" I smiled at her softly as I wiped my face and my nose.

"I'm single Al. I'm no longer dating Jacob Black" Alice's eyes widened as she looked at me as more tears fell down my face.

"What did you see?" I laughed sadly and glanced down while I kept twisting my tunic in my hands.

"He's fucking his ex Tracy as we speak. I just wonder why I always have to catch my boyfriends in very compromising situations. This was his last chance so it's over between us" Alice started the car again and continued to drive to her house.

"But don't you love him Bells?" I sighed and looked at Alice. At least the tears finally stopped.

"I do love him Alice but I don't ever want to be in a relationship with him again. Luckily for us we were best friends before we dated so I don't have it in me to hate him. I can't stand him right now but I don't hate him" We reached her house and I saw that my dads cruiser was already there along with Jaspers mustang, Tanya's Nissan and Mike's truck.

"Bells?" I looked at Alice as I patted at my eyes and blew my nose.

"I invited him tonight." My heart stopped for a fraction but then it started up again.

"It's fine Alice. You just made my life easier" she smiled as I smiled back and we got out of the car.


	29. Chapter 29

-29-

Thank God it wasn't a party it was just a nice get together. I knew Angela wasn't going to be here since she was with her parents in Oregon which meant Paul wasn't going to be here. I couldn't understand why Tanya was here but the way she was clinging to Edward I assumed he asked her to come. McKenna was beside Jasper constantly and even though he was trying to get away from her it didn't make his life any easier. Tyler, Mike, Eric and Jessica were also here and Alice and I were around them for most of the night. Rosalie and Emmett were in the pool talking and I just shook my head at the fact that he still hadn't told her yet.

Our parents were inside laughing and drinking which spelled disaster for anyone they didn't like. As the music got louder and all of us started to get looser I felt arms wrap around my waist. I knew who it was and I turned in his arms as I kissed him softly. Jake grinned as he pulled me in for a hug. I hugged him back but he could feel their was a difference in our embrace, his face said as much. I grabbed my flip flops and told Alice I would be right back. She nodded as I took Jake's hand and we walked farther into the backyard so we wouldn't be over heard. I sat on a lounge chair and Jake sat beside me with his arms around me. I rested the back of my head on his shoulder as I brought my knees to my chest. Just being with him made me calm. Our intimate relationship would NOT continue after tonight but I was content with my decision in his arms.

"Baby what's wrong?" I smiled sadly as I felt a tear slide down my face. I kissed his chin and then removed my lips.

"I saw you earlier" I felt Jake stiffen as he looked down at me.

"What do you mean you saw me?" I smiled sadly as I felt another tear slide down my face.

"I saw you with Tracy in your garage today and babe please don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about or you were just talking. Just please be honest with me." I felt a tear hit my forehead as I knew he knew what I was talking about. He pulled me tighter to him as I closed my eyes.

"Bella…please don't do this" I shook my head and took off the promise ring he gave me and handed it to him.

"I can't Jake. We made a deal and you broke it…again"

"But I love you" I wiped my face and his as he took the ring from me.

"And I love you too but I don't deserve this" He grabbed my chin and our eyes met.

"You're right. You don't deserve this. And I'm sorry" he pulled my chin so our lips could meet and my eyes closed as we kissed. He started to kiss me harder and pull me into him until he stopped. He hugged me and his head stayed in the crook of my neck.

"I do love you Bells and I have for awhile" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I know you do Jake believe me I know " He unwrapped his arms from me and got up. He pulled me up and we walked back to where everyone was. He looked at me again and kissed me softly one more time before he hugged me tightly. I hugged him back as a few more tears escaped from my eyes. When my feet touched the ground he wiped my face and brought my hands to his lips.

"Still best friends unless you've changed your mind" I laughed and then smiled.

"Still best friends but with solid strings attached" he smiled and then walked away from me. He looked at Edward for a minute and walked into the house. Edward looked at him and told Tanya he would be right back. I took off my tunic and jumped into the pool. Alice jumped in after me as did everyone else.

We started playing different water games which took my mind off of the fact that I no longer dated the boy I have loved for so long. Yea right, who was I kidding I was miserable. Alice kept flirting with Tyler as I saw an angry Jasper staring daggers at the back of his head. I saw when Alice wrapped her legs around Tyler's waist and he started sucking on her neck. I looked at Jasper and I knew he had reached his breaking point. Jasper pulled her off of him, turned her around and kissed her hard. I started to whistle as I saw Alice's arms wrap around his neck and their kiss became more heated. Tyler looked like he had been punched and McKenna looked pissed which had me laughing hysterically. They broke away from each other and Alice winked at me as I winked back. I knew they would be good. I got out of the pool, dried myself off and sat on a lounge chair. My mom came out to see me with a strawberry Margarita in her hand. She sat beside me, wrapped her arm around me and cradled me into her side.

"No more Jakey Wakey huh" I shook my head and she kissed my forehead.

"He told me he messed up royally" I nodded and she squeezed me tighter.

"Will you be alright Izzy?" I tilted my head up and looked at my mom.

"Yea…I think I will be alright. He's nothing like James and even though he messed up royally I still love him. This time though we will just stay friends." Renee beamed and kissed my forehead as I closed my eyes and smiled. My mom started humming a song she used to sing to me when I was younger and I hummed along with her. She kissed me again and stayed with me until the party was over.

Months started to pass by and after my break up with Jake, we went back to acting how we were before we dated. The difference being we kissed still, we hung out more and he would get jealous when any guy tried to talk to me. I just rolled my eyes and punched him in his shoulder anytime he would start and then he would grin at me and walk away. Alice and Jasper went back to normal and before I knew it summer was coming to an end and it was time for us to go. Edward started to mess around with Tanya, which he does when he's bored, and I tried to act like it didn't bother me when obviously it did. Alice's party came and went which ended with Alice finally punching McKenna in her face. Let's just say that was the best party ever and I've never been so proud of my bestie. Emmett told Rosalie about that night in Seattle and she of course shrugged her shoulder and said she fucked two guys so now she no longer felt guilty about it knowing he cheated. He just looked at her in shock and then kissed her with a passion that was out of this world. I blushed and I wasn't even the one getting kissed. Alice just wanted a girls day out for her birthday which also included our moms. We went to another spa, ate dinner in style and even stayed at a hotel. In short it was a pretty good summer.

I sighed as I finally finished our scrap books and wrapped Alice's up in blue, brown and pink wrapping paper. I also printed out copies of the New Years picture with all of us and made sure I found frames that fit each persons personality. For example Rosalie got a hot pink frame that said "I'm a bitch so what!" while Emmett got a blue frame that said "My girlfriend doesn't mind if we screw why should you". I thought they were cute and I laughed hysterically every time I read them.

I put Jakes picture in a special frame and wrapped it up. I told my parents I would be right back and took the keys for the Passat. I was in La Push in a matter of minutes. I knocked on the door of the house and Rachel told me he was in his garage. She wasn't thrilled that Jake and I broke up however she was more pissed at him, she still loved me. I smiled at her and ran to his garage. I opened the door and saw Jake working on his bike. Kara was there with him this time, which is surprising because Natalie was here yesterday, and the scowl on her face told me she knew exactly who I was. I continued to grin and whistled so Jake would notice me. He snapped out of it and his face lit up as he ran to me. I laughed as he picked me up in a hug and twirled me.

"I thought you were going to leave without saying goodbye" I rolled my eyes and continued to smile as he kept my feet off the ground.

"You know me better then that Jake. I could never leave here without saying bye to you." I said as I kissed him on the lips. I heard Kara gasp and I looked at her and smiled.

"Don't take my actions seriously Kara we aren't together and well since he knows how to fuck my brains out we can't just go back to cheek kisses." Kara glared at me while Jake laughed and held my hand. We sat side by side on his cot and I handed him his gift.

"What's this another lingerie picture. The other one is still in my room" I rolled my eyes again.

"No Jacob and stop making her mad" He looked at Kara who looked like she was about to cry and then rolled his eyes. He opened his gift and smiled softly.

"It's really nice Bells and that was a very fun night" he rubbed his bed and I punched him in his arm as I blushed. He laughed and handed the picture to Kara, she looked at it and her eyes widened.

"Jake you look so happy" she said stunned. Jake put a piece of hair behind my ear and looked into my eyes.

"I was happy Kara. Very happy" I smiled and rested my hand on his as I kissed his palm. I stood up and stretched as he took in the movement. I just shook my head.

"Gotta go Jakey Wakey. Promise me you will take care of yourself" he got up and pulled me to him.

"I promise" I smiled as I kissed him and hugged him tightly. I knew I had to let go or he wouldn't and trust me it was hard.

"Visit me ok" I whispered. He nodded and we kissed again, harder this time. We let go of each other at the same time and as I walked out I waved to him. He waved back and I winked as I walked to his house to say bye to the Black family.

With all the hugs and kisses I gave Rebecca, Rachel and Billy I knew they realized how hard it was for me to go. Billy gave me a dream catcher, which I kissed him twice for, while Rachel and Rebecca gave me a backpack. They told me not to look inside until I got to school and I promised them I wouldn't. Billy also handed me a smaller gift and tilted his head towards the garage so I knew who it was from.

"Why didn't he just give it to me?" Billy smiled

"Because he knows he can't be with you again after you leave." I smiled at Billy as Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"It's his own damn fault" I laughed at her as I kissed Billy one more time, gave all of them one more hug and left the Blacks home. I ran to the Passat and turned around as I saw a sad Jake leaning against the garage door. I smiled at him sadly and mouthed that I loved him. His face got brighter as he told me he loved me too and then I saw Kara walk out to stand beside him. I waved, got in and drove back to Forks. I wasn't leaving until tomorrow but their wouldn't be enough time for me to come to La Push tomorrow. I smiled and hurried home so I could help Charlie host, luckily for me my part was already taken care of. Charlie wasn't a cooker per say but my dad sure did know how to grill. I became this well fed teenager somehow right, other then my glorious cooking abilities of course.

When I got home I saw that the Cullen's were already there. I just shook my head as I parked the car behind the cruiser and unloaded my gifts. People are going to start to think that we are all inseparable. I walked through the door and smiled as I heard all the laughter. I walked into the living room and saw that they were all in there playing some game and by the looks of it, it seemed to be taboo. I dropped the stuff I received on the ground and cleared my throat. Everyone looked at me like they just realized I was missing. I shook my head with a grin on my face and sat beside Alice. Who nudged me with her shoulder and smiled. I put my arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"So I think the youngest soon to be college student should share out all of the food" Emmett said as I glared at him. He knew I was the only one that was still a minor since the twins were already 19 now and Alice was finally 18. He smirked at me as I grinned back.

"I think the person that lost at the easiest game like ping pong should share out the food. I mean it's only fair since I also beat you at badminton and beat you twice at pool. Should I continue the list wrestler" Emmett glared at me as I grinned.

"Oh yeah Swan!" He got up and ran for me as I moved out of his grasp. He finally caught me and once again started to tickle me. I started to scream in laughter as everyone around us started laughing. I knew Emmett was ticklish too because Rose told me and I knew exactly where to get him. Right on his ribs underneath his arm and lucky for me he left that spot open. My finger attacked his side and he stopped tickling me instantly as he tried to block my movement in laughter. Tears were running down his face as I sat on him and he continued to laugh.

"I'll stop if you share out the food" He started to nod his head vigorously as I finally let him go. I kissed his cheek before I got up and sat beside Alice. Emmett glared at me playfully while I blew him a kiss. He walked into the kitchen still laughing a little and shared out the food.

After dinner, a movie and some games I gave Edward, Emmett and Alice their gifts. They opened it immediately and Edward and Emmett grinned as they looked at the picture and their frames. Carlisle and Charlie looked over their shoulder and started to laugh hysterically as they read what I put. Alice of course looked through her scrap book, which contained every picture we have taken this year and started crying. I even put our Halloween costumes as well as our lingerie pictures in their. She put it down, after she looked at the last picture with us holding each other and smiling at the camera, and tackled me. I laughed as I hugged her back and rocked back and forth while our moms looked through the scrap book and laughed at all the pictures. I don't know who took a picture of Edward picking me up and jumping in the pool but even that was in their. Everyone looked at the pictures with the exception of Alice and I who walked to my room and left them laughing downstairs. Alice finally stopped crying as I handed her a tissue. I put my scrap book in my trunk and finally I closed it. I think I had everything with me like my laptop, bed set, clothes, sneakers, heels, purses, hats, food, decorative pillows, yea I was set then again we both were. Our fridge, TV, printer and our bath products were already in our room locked away. The twins had already dropped off all their stuff earlier today and left it in the care of Jasper who was also sharing a room with them. Tanya, Rosalie and McKenna were already there and Alice and I had said bye to Angela who was going to Peperdine University. We promised her we would visit her and she smiled and cried and hugged us tighter.

Alice and I sat on my bed and put our arms around each others shoulders.

"This is it Al's." She laughed and I could hear the tears in her voice.

"This is it Bells" I squeezed her hand and we walked back downstairs with our family. We were headed to UW tomorrow and school was bound to be exciting.

**Thank you everyone for ALL the favorite story adds. There will be a second part to Destiny Awaits which I will start as soon as I have time. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**K.G Midnight**

**Destiny's Forefront has officially started. Go to my page to start reading.**


End file.
